A New World, New Adventures and Dangers
by Grima0912
Summary: Shoto Todoroki, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida are brought in a World called Remnant by some mysterious Stranger. How will they react and adapt? Will they be able to go back to their World or will they Stay? Will they be able to face the New Foes?
1. Prologue

**The Story is happening after the events of Endeavor facing High-End Nomu but before the Class A vs B.**

 **Hey guys, This is my First Fanfiction so it could be possible that some characters here act OOC. Also, a little warning here, unless you aren't bothered to be spoiled I recommend you are up to date with the Manga at the very least until you reach Chapter 191 and Watch Volume 1 to 6 for RWBY.**

 **With my Warning over, I say go read the Story and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Boku no Hero Academia or RWBY.**

 **Edit** **(07/01/2019):** **I decided to slightly change this Chapter to make it easier to Read. I also changed the info we got from the mysterious figure, you can already see it I'm sure, anyways hope you still enjoy this Chapter!**

 **I do not own the cover image.**

''Someone Talking''

 _''Someone Thinking''_

* * *

 **U.A. High-School**

It was Saturday, a nice and sunny day at UA, while everyone was doing their things like playing and all, was standing hidden behind the UA Dorms in the shadows a Man, he had Black Hair and was wearing a simple black colored suit, looking at the Students to find the people he was looking for, eventually he spots them, ''Ah, good, they're here, now then, the Four I am looking for are scattered around the campus but at least none of them are gone, I will have to wait Tonight to begin my Plan.'' there was some kind of Portal forming behind him, it had the colors of the rainbow, the Man would enter through it and then it Vanishes entirely.

It was Late that Night, around Midnight, outside of UA close to Class 1-A Dorms that the man decided to begin his Plan.

''Good there doesn't seem to be any Lights On anymore and Hacking the System wasn't that Hard, this thing really is useful, lucky me I stole it away before that Kid got the chance to take it away.'' Said Kid was actually a Green haired one who had stopped 2 Villains from Infiltrating U.A. before he Interrupted the Cultural Festival and ruined the fun of most people in there.

That was when he began his Plan, he took a secret passage, which was a hole he made under one of the Walls in secret which surprisingly lacked security on said spot, after he made it through and actually was under the dorms he took out a Rope with a Hook that he made himself, threw it at the Second Floor on someone's Veranda, he missed the first time but the second time it worked, when he was on top he looked through the window and saw that his Target was indeed Sleeping.

 **Izuku Midoriya, Hero Name: Deku**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Quirk: Super-Power (True Name, One for All)**

 **Public Knowledge: It's a simple Strength enhancing Quirk, it's so strong it breaks his Bones so he has to carefully control.**

 **Secret Knowledge (This means no one including the mysterious figure knows about it): It's actually a Stockpiling Quirk, it can be passed on from generation to generation to other people so long the current user of One for All agrees to do it, the next user has to ingest the DNA from the previous user if he/she wants to get it, the current user, Izuku Midoriya is the ninth.**

 _''Some think he is a Madman after what he did at the Sport Festival but I don't really care, what I do want to know is why does he have so many All Might Merchandise? Question for another time, anyways, with you we go''_ then some Kind of Portal the Same as before began to appear in Izuku's Room, after only a few seconds it completely engulfed him in whatever kind of Thing the Portal was made off before it faded away.

He then quickly looked around to be sure no lights went on, after a bit, he Grabbed the Rope with the Hook that he made and went to the Third Floor going to the one Next to Izuku's Room, he then watched through the Window and saw that his Target was also asleep.

 _''Good, Target Number Two here as well.''_

 **Tenya Iida, Hero Name: Iida**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Quirk: Engine**

 **His Legs have Engines in them, permitting him to have all the effects of an Engine, specifically, Speed, however, he needs fuel, said Fuel for his Body is Orange Juice, however, he shouldn't drink anything related to like Coke for Example or it will Jam his Engines fur a couple of hours.**

 _''He is part of the Ingenium Hero Familly, he really does have a lot of Glasses to wear...whatever you go as well''_ and then the same Portal that engulfed Izuku appeared and did the exact same thing to Iida as well.

After looking around again and also looking at his Laptop that he used to Hack all the Camera's for safe measure that nothing was going wrong, he Grabs his Rope with the Hook again and this time goes to the Fourth Floor, after a slight bit of difficulty and succeeds, he also looks through the window and sees that he is also asleep.

 _''So, Target Number Three is here...''_

 **Katsuki Bakugo; Hero Name: ?**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Quirk: Explosion**

 **He sweats Nytroglycogen making him able to generate Explosions, the more he sweats the more Power it gets, however, the contrary can be said at the same, the colder it gets the less power he gets, to the point where he could be considered fighting Quirkless.**

 _''I really don't want to tell more about him so go as well...''_ and the same thing happening again, a Portal appears and after a few seconds engulfs him as well.

He then Grabs his Rope with the Hook and goes to the Fifth and Last Floor, He actually nearly panicked as he thought that the Window was closed and shut but getting closer he saw it was open, his Target is also asleep.

 _''Good, my last Target is also asleep.''_

 **Shoto Todoroki, Hero Name: Shoto**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Quirk: Half-Cold/Half-Hot**

 **He can generate either Fire or Ice, he tends to use his Ice more than his fire and is not accustomed to using both of his Quirks at the same time but if he does he will be hard to take down.**

 _''The Son of Endeavor, Wait...how did he even change the entire room...? No Matter you go with the others as well''_ again another Portal appears, engulfs him fully after a few seconds, he would be smirking.

''Good, Good, now that I am done with them, let's go and look for _them_...this should be fun, hehe'' he would start to form another Portal, but this time he enters it, once fully in the Portal would Vanish leaving no traces he was ever there.

As for the Consequences of said man's actions? Well, that's a Story for another time...

* * *

 **Now I know some might ask about the Guys Quirk so I will explain how it works,**

 **His Quirk is called Multi-Portals, as the name says it he can create multiple portals however he can only create one in each worlds.**

 **Yes you heard it right, one in each worlds, so from all we know he could go to The Star Wars universe if he wanted to but could only leave one Portal in that world to permanently stay if he wishes it, if he ever creates 2 in one world then the one he just made would vanish after less than 5 seconds after it Completely Engulfs someone. So technically speaking it's like Kurogiri's Quirk however compared to Kurogiri's, he needs to be at that Place and see it to Make a Permanent and working Portal, so if he made one and entered it without any idea where he goes, he would randomly appear somewhere in any World. More Info will be added next time.**

 **And that's it, I hope you enjoyed it as short as it was, I will try to make next chapter Longer, Please leave a review in the Comments.**


	2. Where are we?

**Here is Chapter 2, we finally get with the Main Group, and you should be able to guess where they are. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **About if I will ship Izuku and Co. with Team RWBY...Maybe, however, I am not sure because for myself if they do return to their World it feels like they have been cheating on some of the Girl of their world and I hate those outcomes however if they don't come back to their world for reasons they could, no matter, for now at least no Ship between anyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku No Hero Academia**

 **Edit (10/01/2019): Yes I decided to Update this Chapter as well, now I didn't really add anything new and it's as short as ever, I just put more order in here so that it was more easy to read and even corrected spelling mistakes. Hope you Enjoy!**

 **I do not own the cover Image.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location at an Unknown Time.**

Izuku felt Sick, like he went in a Washing machine after spinning around way too much, he was hearing voices but he wanted to ignore it so badly and try to sleep, or at least hoped to do so but couldn't because of the constant shouting and eventually, ''Come on Deku, Wake the Fuck Up!'' shouted someone very close to his ear.

It effectively made Izuku not only Wake up and open his Eyes but also jump because of how unexpected it was, he saw Bakugo and Shoto looking at him while Iida looking around, Izuku began to get up, ''About Damn time.'' said Bakugo, ''Ah, Sorry Katchan, I wasn't expecting anyone to wake me up.'' and that's when he noticed a few odd things, that they weren't in the UA Dorms anymore but in some Kind of Forest, a very deep one at that was already worrisome, the other thing he noticed was that they were all wearing their Civilians Clothe and not their Pyjama's.

Izuku was wearing his Usual Red Shoes, Dark Green Trousers, a Brown Belt and a Yellow T-Shirt, he was also wearing a black compression sleeve to Hide his Scar he got after his Fight with Muscular on his Right Arm.

Bakugo was wearing Brown Shoes, Blue Trousers, a Brown Belt, a White T-Shirt and an Orange Jacket.

Todoroki was wearing the same thing as Bakugo just with different Colors, he was wearing White Shoes, White Trousers, a Brown Belt as well, a Black T-Shirt and a Light Blue Jacket.

Iida was wearing Black Shoes, Dark Blue Jeans, a Brown Belt as well and a White Shirt. No Need to mention that he also wears his glasses.

''So, what happened?'' asked Izuku, being curious but also worried about where they are, he was looking around the Forest, he found the place quite beautiful, it looks like everyone else were also worried.

''I've been wondering as well, how did we end up here? I remember being on my Bed asleep in the Dorms and then once I woke up we were here, in this Forest in the middle of who knows where'' said Iida also looking around, but he was feeling rather odd, he didn't know what but it felt like something very important was missing.

''Did we do something last Night and forgot it all or did someone Bring us here?'' asked Shoto also looking around, ''Dunno, but whoever did this I will kill 'em for that!'' shouted Bakugo with a Grin on his face, ''Well whatever is happening right now we might as well look where we are...'' was saying Iida until he heard noises coming from the Bushes.

''Careful everyone, something is getting closer!'' shouted Iida and getting ready for whatever was coming at them, everyone else did the same, ready to use their Quirks, but what came out of the Bushes surprised them, it looked like some kind of Animal that Had Black Fur and Boneline Spine, there wasn't only one but a multitude of them, ''What the fuck are those?'' asked Bakugo, ''Whatever those things are, are probably not Friendly,'' says Izuku before noticing that a Beowolf is charging at him.

He activates his Quirk, _''One for All, Full Cowl: 8%''_ then dashes at the Beowolfs and kicks it straight on it's Head with enough strength to knock it out, well that's what Izuku was hoping happened but he ended up killing it, the Beowolf's body Faded away which got him surprised, what Izuku didn't notice was that a Beowolf was behind him and ready to attack but thankfully Todoroki used the Fireside of his Quirk to burn the Beowolf which also faded away.

''Thanks Todoroki'' says Izuku before kicking another Beowolf that was coming at them which now he is sure killed it since it also fades, ''You Welcome, now we better hurry and hope that Ba-'' but Todoroki never had the chance to finish his sentence as a loud ''DIE!'' shout was heard, Bakugo was destroying every single Beowolf coming at him without much difficulty, ''Too late for that'' sighting Todoroki would get ready to use the fireside of his Quirk again.

''Careful Everyone, a Larger one is coming!'' and indeed Iida was right, that one was bigger but also looked more dangerous, it is an Alpha Beowolf, ''Let me take care of it'' and with that Lida dashes at the Alpha Beowolf and prepares to use ''Recipro Burst!''

But only now does he notices something, his Engines, ''M-My Engines?! I can't use them!'' and this got the Rest surprised with Izuku and Todoroki with ''What?!'' while Bakugo's own way with, ''The fuck?'', they all rush to help Iida and finish the alpha since without his Engines he won't do enough damage to finish the Alpha off, Todoroki was the first to react and was able to Freeze the Alpha Beowolf before it could attack Lida or do anything else, Bakugo and Midoriya arrived at the same time to Kick/Blow on the Alpha's Head, decapitating it which left Izuku feel uneasy about that as it also faded, only now realizing he potentially killed an animal, unknown to him this didn't exactly count as murder.

After they looked around and made sure that there weren't any Beowolfs Left then Shoto and Izuku went to Iida while Bakugo stayed where he was to make sure there weren't any Beowolfs left to attack them by surprise.

''Are you ok?'' asked Midoriya with worry in his voice, why couldn't Iida use his Engines? ''Yeah, I'm alright, it's just that...'' he shows his Leg and what was surprising is that his Leg looked perfectly like normal human legs now, his Engine holes disappeared.

''...I somehow don't have my engines anymore, without my Engines I can't use my Quirk so...I'm basically Quirkless now.'' says Iida with shame and sadness in his voice, ''Hey, with or without you're Quirk it doesn't matter, you're our Class Rep, and without you're engines doesn't make you useless, you're still Smart.'' and it's Todoroki who said it, ''Hey, we should get moving now! Who knows when those Black things will come back.'' That was Bakugo shouting at them, he was already walking away, soon Todoroki did the same and then there was only Izuku and Iida.

''Hey don't worry, even without you're Quirk you can still fight with us, you just have to get accustomed fighting without it and as Todoroki said, you can still use your head.'' with a Smile Izuku begins to follow Shoto and Bakugo however he didn't feel well about what he said, he was actually going to ask Iida about the same thing he asked Mirio but then remembered that he as well would probably say no, so he decided to continue walking in silence.

Iida was still behind silent and thinking _''Yes that is true, I can still fight without my Quirk and use my Head but...''_ he remembers what he did to get better Engines _''...I trained hard to make myself faster and here I am without them now... Why even do I have normal legs now?''_ he starts following everyone else still thinking why he doesn't have his engines anymore. As they walked forward they would sometimes be attacked by Beowolfs or even Alphas however they wouldn't have to much trouble fighting them back. What they didn't notice was that they were being watched by something or someone.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin's Office, around 18 Minutes later**

Professor Ozpin was drinking Coffe as always while watching outside at the Emerald Forest, there were only 2 Months left until a New Year Started with New Students. He was considering using the Chess pieces again, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise coming from the Cameras of the Emerald Forest which intrigued him.

What he saw did surprise him, Four Teenagers, around the same age were walking in the Emerald forest, looking like they were lost, then he saw Grimm's begin to attack them, he was going to contact Glynda but that got also interrupted when he saw them fight, without any Weapons.

He saw the Kid with Green Hair beat with One Kick the Beowolfs like they were nothing, sometimes he was even punching them but it didn't seem to work as effectively as the Kicks, what Got him more Intrigued was how his from what he guessed Semblance worked, first Red colored veins appeared on his entire Body and then fade to leave green colored Lightning covering his Body.

Then he saw the Kid with Blond Hair who was also destroying every single Grimm coming at him with Explosions which Ozpin assumes is his Semblance aswell, it didn't look like he had any difficulty. What did disturb him a bit was the way he was talking, but he decided to ignore that.

What got Ozpin more surprised and very intrigued was how the Semblance of the White and Red-haired man worked, he froze one of the Beowolfs to let his other Teammate, that Had Black with a tint of Blue to finish it off with a Kick, but meanwhile he uses Fire as well to burn the other Beowolf's left that came at his direction, leaving only Dust behind. _''It seems that this Man can use his semblance in a very Unique way...''_

Ozpin made no more comment about the one with Black and a tint of Blue except that he seems to be doing great with working together with his teammates except the Blond one. He didn't right away think about it but they seem to be able to take our Grimm without any trouble, _''I should make them join Beacon Academy, they have great potential and could help quite a lot...maybe even...''_ ,he however stopped those thoughts as he first needed to get them here.

He would contact Glynda to come in his office, after a couple of Minutes she arrived, ''Yes, what did you want?'' she asked, ''I want you too find those Four Kids and bring them to me, they have potential and you know how I don't like wasting potential.'' finishing his sentence before showing her what they Look like from the Video that he has.

Glynda was obviously against it for various reason, ''But Ozpin why would you want them, they might be talented but...'' but got quickly interrupted by Ozpin, ''I want you to watch this, they did it without any Weapons and it doesn't seem to have given them much trouble...except for the one with Black and tint of Blue hair.'' he starts playing the video footage of then Fighting the Grimm.

There was silence for at least 3 Minutes but once it was over Glynda was quite surprised, even if it did look like she still didn't approve of the idea, ''Very Well, I will find them, however I cannot promise you when...'' and she leaves in the elevator, once she left there was only the sound of the clock and then him taking another sip of his coffee before beginning to think of ideas he could use to convince all Four of them to Join Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **And chapter 2 is done, About last time and the Multi-Portals Quirk, extra info, when you go to another world, anything that isn't natural or not close enough to natural like Lida's Engine quirk. That is why he had normal human legs, because the only way to get that in Remnant would be to cybernetically modify yourself since here quirks that type shouldn't exist, Todoroki's, Bakugo's and Izuku's Quirks stayed because they don't have anything too out of the ordinary in Remnant standards, mutation type quirks related to Animals would count as Faunus and they could develop a Semblance.**

 **Anyways I also wanted to ask you all about a Semblance Idea for Iida since his Quirk is gone while he is in remnant, it would be unfair to leave him like that and I already have an idea for his semblance however I would like to all have you're opinion about what Semblance he should get so post them in the reviews if you have any and tell in detail what he can do with that semblance. I might use someone's idea if I like it...**

 **And that's that, now thank you for reading it all, leave a review if you want too and see ya next time!**


	3. Meet the Headmaster Ozpin

**Hey guys, Chapter 3 is here and done. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Edit 01/26/2019: Changed it to make it easier to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Izuku, Todoroki, Iida and Bakugo were walking for quite a while, they were looking for a way out while Fighting Grimm's but also having to listen to Bakugo screaming and swearing the entire time when he fought the Grimm's, eventually getting tired they decided to sit near a nearby tree for a break of walking, fighting and calming down a bit, however it didn't seem to work well so Iida broke the silence and try to start a conversation.

''Well, one things we sure learned, where ever we are couldn't possibly be Japan, whatever those things aren't don't come from where we live but, then comes the Question, where is this place?'' hoping that someone would respond, Todoroki was silent and Bakugo wasn't even paying attention, but ''I am not sure, where ever we are probably isn't any place we know... there isn't anything mentioning a place like this...right?'' Izuku at first wanted to to try and respond to lida's question but then getting nervous about the fact that they have absolutely no idea where they even are.

Then finally ''So let me Recap it before I loose my mind, we have absolutely no fucking idea where we are, lost in the Middle of the Woods and as our only food berries?!'' Bakugo said as he was shouting, ''Just to be sure, am I the only one that feels as if we are being watched feeling?'' Shoto asked, which got everyones attention _''Now that he mention's it it feels like someone has been watching us for some time now...''_ thought Iida but then, he heard noises that came closer which he was guessing was anoghter Grimm, ''Carefull everyone, here comes anoghter of those things...'', he stands up before looking at where he heard the noise, everyone else does the same, they we're ready for battle and expected a Grimm to come out of it, but not that it wasn't a Grimm but a Woman with Blond hair looking at them.

 **Back with Glynda, a few Minutes before she saw them**

Glynda was walking through the entire forest, taking care of the Grimm coming at her without Trouble, it took quite some time and she was begining to think that they we're already gone until she heard the noise of someone speaking, she couldn't understand what they were saying because of the distance but it was clear that whoever was talking was human, she decided to walk foward and try not to make noise however the bushes in the way didn't help her, eventually arriving she notices them ready to attack her but she begins to ask them one question, ''Hello you Four, why are you here?'' they still are on their guard but it seems they won't attack her.

The one with Black Hair and tint of Blue was going to say something but he notices something behind her and she can already guess what it is, a Grimm, most likely a Beowolf was just behind her ready to attack, ''Carefull behind you!'' shouted the Boy with Black and tint of Blue hair, the Boy with White and Red Hair was going to do something, from what she guessed he was going to use fire to burn the Grimm but before he could do that she use her crop and blast the Grimm with force on a nearby tree which kills it, then the Boy with Black Hair and tint of Blue finally speaks, ''Who are you?''.

''I am Glynda Goodwitch, Teacher a Beacon Academy, and you Four Boys are...?'' she asked as normal as she could, waiting for one of them to Answer before they slowly began to talk one by one, ''My Name is Tenya Iida'', ''My Name is Shoto Todoroki'', ''My Name is Izuku Midoriya'' and then came the last one which wasn't as formal as the 3 others but still better than nothing ''Name's Katsuki Bakugo'' and there was yet again silence.

''So about my last Question, why are the four of you here? You seem lost...'' was all she had asked and she could feel the tension between the 4 Boys before The Boy with White and Red hair, Todoroki responded, ''In truth we are lost, do you know where we are?'' he asked, it seemed like he was hiding something but she decided to respond his question ''We are in the Kingdom of Vale and to be more specific in the Emerald Forest.'' she noticed her response seemed to confuse them quite a lot but she decided to continue talking, regardless if they had questions or not, ''Now can the four of you come with me? It isn't safe here and what you did here seems to have gotten the Interest of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.'' she waited for an Answer but it took a few minutes since the Four we're talking about something, whispering between each other before the one that, she assumes is leading them, Shoto Todoroki responds ''We talked about this and we all agree but we would like for you to lead us in the nearby city once it's all over...'' Todoroki asked, she was guessing that they felt uneasy to ask a stranger for direction, '' Fine, once you are done with the Headmaster I will lead you to the city'' they all nod as they begin to walk to Beacon Academy. While on their way to Beacon academy all of them except the Blond one were whispering to each other about something, sadly she couldn't hear it but it didn't really matter right now.

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was sitting in his office, waiting for Glynda to come back, hoping that she succeeded at making the 4 Boys come, he was thinking of a plan that might make the Four Kids join Beacon Academy and maybe even help him fight 'her', eventually, however, he had to stop planning as Glynda was successfully Back with the Four Kids he asked her to bring.

Now that he got a closer look at them he sees that they are all around the age of Fifteen or Sixteen, One thing he noticed was that the Boy with Green Hair had scars on his right Hand but that it also seems that he is hiding something under the black compression sleeve on his right arm, he was slightly curious but decided to ignore it for now.

He was also wondering what happened to the White and Red haired boy face? It looked like someone burned the left side of his face leaving that Red Mark he now has.

''Professor Ozpin'' Glynda decided to begin, ''Here are the 4 Boys you asked me to find, The Boy with Black and a tint of Blue hair is called Tenya Iida, The one with the White and Red hair is called Shoto Todoroki, then there is Izuku Midoriya, the one with Green Hair and lastly the Boy with Blond hair is called Katsuki Bakugo.'', ''Thank you Glynda, could you now please leave us for a few Minutes?'' after Ozpin asked Glynda left, however, she left reluctantly.

Once the Door of the lift shut did he begin to ask, ''I have a few Questions for the Four of you but first I want to know, where do you all come from?'' there was a brief silence.

Iida is the one that began to talk, ''That's the thing, sir, we... we don't know or to be more specific, don't remember where we come from, we just remember our Names, how Powers basically Work and how to talk, that's all we know...'' Ozpin noticed that he had a calm face however there was in his eyes panic and looked suspiciously at them but decided not to think about it yet, knowing full well they probably wouldn't tell him the truth right now even if he did try to force them to talk about it.

''So you can't remember anything except You're Names, how to use you're Semblance and how to Talk...'' at this Izuku looked curious, ''Wait, what's Semblance?'' he casually asked, Ozpin stopped talking as he was now thinking again, _''If I tell them I might gain their trust, if it is true about what they say that they can't remember anything it might work and gain their trust...''._

''Well let me Explain it to you all, we use Aura and Semblance, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities, however it's up to the user in person as to how they use it where now comes Semblance, it's the manifestation of someones innate and personal power that is unique to each individual with a variety of effects to each user. You can also get it hereditary however very rare it is for some to get the exact same as their parents'' at that point Ozpin stopped talking as he saw that Todoroki visibly flinched by his last sentence which worried him a bit.

''Now then, I am guessing that since none of you remember anything else, do any of you have Scrolls...?'' he already guessed what response he was going to get, they all nodded for ''No'', at this Ozpin sights before looking at them, ''Now before anything else, I want to make a deal with you all that could benefit us all in more ways than you know, would you all like to Join Beacon Academy and become Huntsmen? If you all agree I can give you these Scrolls...'' he shows the one he has on his Hand ''...a temporary place to live for these 2 Months since none of you remember where you all lived and give you a bit of Lien since I don't see anyone with their wallets.'' he waited a bit before continuing to talk.

''How about it?'' he looked at all of them, they began whispering to each other, eventually they finished and then Izuku, ''So when does it begin?'' began asking which Ozpin instantly responded, ''In 2 Months, on September 7th, anything else to ask?'' he looked at them until Bakugo asked something.

''Wait a sec, First, why is our New Home temporary and second if this Academy has Dorms, why not just stay there?'', a question that Ozpin could understand why it would be asked, ''Ah I see what you mean, first about why it's temporary, by the time you all graduate from Beacon you will most likely have enough Lien to pay your own house to live and about your second question, I could do that, there is space however because of some rules that I will and cannot neglect, it is not possible'' Ozpin responded calmly before taking a sip from his Coffe.

Seeing as no one had any more Questions right now he takes 4 Scrolls he had in a drawer under his Desk just in case he ever needed more if one broke and approach all of them as he gives each of them a Scroll before going back to his seat, ''Glynda will Tell you we're exactly you need to go, it was nice to meet you all'', he takes another sip from his Coffe, waiting on his Chair for them to leave, they would all leave in the Lift and once they were gone Ozpin had a Small smile on his face.

''They might have lied to me but they show great potential, this Next Year should be quite interesting...'' he takes another sip of his Coffe and looks at the Emerald Forest before contacting Glynda to lead them to their New Temporary Home in Vale.

* * *

 **And that's done, now that I am finished with this Chapter. About Bakugo If you've been wondering why Bakugo was silent most of the time, in the way I see him now, he knows when he should let the others talk, now he won't stop swearing and all but at least has more self control than before. Then comes why Ozpin was nice to actually pay for their temporary home for these 2 Months and even give them the Scrolls and Lien, first like he mentioned he can't let them be in the Dorms, it's a students only place to live, second seeing as they looked clueless about where they are and that they could potentially help him with his fight against ''her'' he decided that being nice like that would make him gain their trust.**

 **Also, I will try to make next chapter longer than this or the previous chapters since it will contain most of the things they will be doing for these 2 Months if I am in a good enough mood I might be able to do send it tomorrow.**

 **Anyways remember that ideas for Iida's Semblance are still Open. Please leave a review if you want and See ya all next time!**


	4. Two Months of Work

**Hey, there guys, Chapter 4 is here, this will probably be the longest chapter I have ever done so, Enjoy!**

 **Edit (04/24/19): As I have mentioned I updated the Chapters, this one is longer but I also added some few more things, you will have to read to see it.**

 **Edit (07/03/19): I just realized I never gave an appearance description for Eor so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do now Own the Cover Image.**

* * *

 **The City of Vale, around noon**

By the time they were out of Beacon Academy and on their way to their Temporary home the weather was already showing signs that it was going to rain, It took some time for them to get there but they arrived at what would be their home for these 2 Months, after everyone except Bakugo waved goodbye to Glynda they entered the House just in time as it began to rain heavily, inside it looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary at first glance like any house would have.

 _''Well, shouldn't be too hard to live here for these 2 Months...''_ thought Todoroki, his thoughts were interrupted when Iida began to talk, ''So before we do anything we need to plan this out, we know absolutely nothing about this place except that Quirks here apparently are called Semblance... outside of that how much Ye- I mean Lien do we have?'' He nearly said Yen as it was..well still is the currency in Japan however here it's called something else.

''Well, if each of us got 250 Lien which means 250 x 4 we would have 1000 Lien in total, we would have enough for...not so much in reality...'' said Izuku, ''Isn't there somewhere some kind of Part-time Job to get more Y-, I mean Lien?'' asked Iida nearly making the same mistake again.

''Well...maybe I don't know, but what we need right now are new Clothe and Food, we can worry about Beacon Academy later, we have 2 Months after all...'' said Todoroki until he yawned and now that he remembers they didn't really sleep since they were there, ''I'm going in one of the available chambers to get some sleep, we all should, we can't do much outside after all...'' with the sound of the rain and the steps with the cracking wood he leaves and goes upstairs.

Bakugo didn't say anything and it didn't seem like he would do anytime soon and Iida also looked tired so both of them did the same and went upstairs but Izuku was the only one not going to sleep, at least yet, he decided to sit on the Couch, thinking about how could they have more Lien? A part-time job would be the best option but they have no idea where they could find one so he decided to do what he did most of his life, look for info in not his phone but Scroll. He found quite a few Intriguing things like the Huntsmen and their Weapons, about the Four Kingdoms, the Faunus and their animalistic traits but also about the Grimm.

By the time he actually stops one hour had passed, _''Wow, I didn't expect to find so much information in the Net, I guess it isn't a secret to anyone if it's so easy to find, I need to remember telling it to everyone else once they wake up...speaking of which...''_ Well there goes the problem, his eyelids are starting to get heavy and he is too tired so in the end, he falls asleep on the couch.

Todoroki was trying to sleep but couldn't, not only couldn't he sleep because his room didn't have the style of Japan which he would have needed and he even told a few of them he couldn't sleep without but he was constantly thinking about how they came here and why? Who brought them here and why? And more importantly how? If they are in some kind of otherworld then how did they arrive here? So many questions yet they might never be answered.

Since wondering about potentially unresponded questions wouldn't help him or anyone, he decided to get up from his bed with nothing else to do, he might better just go downstairs and make something, after a few seconds he stood up and went downstairs noticing the rain didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon, actually it looked like it got even worse as it was even easier to hear than before, as he went closer to the couch he noticed Izuku had fallen asleep there and since he didn't want to wake him up he just let him there to sleep peacefully. He just sat on the couch and looked through the window, as expected there was really only that visible outside of a few buildings, rain, it's as if that situation was also depressing for the world, watching the TV would have been an option if not for two reasons, first Izuku is here and he didn't want to wake him up by accident because of the sound, he would have moved him but he isn't the strongest physically, and second Glynda told them there was one but never informed them where the TV or even the remote was except that the TV was apparently also holographic so he waited, there was silence for a few minutes before someone decided to talk even if in whispers.

''So you can't sleep either...'', he looked behind and saw it was Iida, ''Yeah, I can't sleep especially not with all these questions...'' said Todoroki, ''And also because the decoration is nothing related to Japan.'' Iida says as he came closer and sat near him on the couch, ''Well, since we don't really have anything to do we could always plan what we could do these 2 Months before Beacon Academy...'' he took a pen that Todoroki guessed was in his pocket and a piece of paper that was on the table, it was, in fact, a piece of the manual to use the Kitchen so Iida decided to write on the blank back side.

''What must we do first?'' asked Iida, ''Well, we absolutely need new clothe, find part-time jobs for these 2 Months so that we can pay our Food and Water... We already have energy through the entire house so that won't be trouble...'' said Todoroki, Iida was writing it down, ''So we need all of this?''

 **-New clothe**

 **-Part Time Jobs**

 **-Supplies like Food and Water**

''Yeah, if we learn anything new we can add it later in the list... By the way, you feel alright. Iida?'' asked Todorki making it pretty clear that he's asking if he's feeling well without his Quirk which basically left into oblivion, ''Well I feel good enough even if it feels so strange to be without my Quirk anymore... but I should be able to adapt with time...'', ''Great, well I'm going to try and get more sleep meanwhile, since it doesn't seem that it's going to stop raining any time soon. It's already late anyway.'' he would have stood up and go to his room but there was something else to speak about, ''So...we move Izuku to the last best or not?'' Todoroki asks Iida who frankly didn't know, ''Let's leave him here, doesn't seem like he even needs the bed right now.'' Iida finishes before going to his room, Todoroki went in his room as well. They tried to sleep and surprise it happens much faster this time.

* * *

 **Hours later, Early morning around 8 A.M.**

It wasn't raining anymore, the skies were clear to leave a sunny morning, everyone was slowly beginning to finally wake up, Izuku being the first one wake up was on the couch looking for more Information in his Scroll and hope to learn more about the Four Kingdoms. He was considering writing all that info in a Notebook so that they didn't need to always use their Scrolls for that and also to not bother them with that when he's already doing it.

Bakugo was the second to wake up even if reluctantly and went downstairs, he did tell a ''Morning'' to Izuku but that was all, he was trying as he was already bored to see where the damn TV or even remote was but with no success, at least right now.

Todoroki was the third to wake up, he didn't go downstairs right away as he was waiting near Iida's chamber and also thinking of potential plans they could use for these 2 Months. They would need to plan all of this well if they wanted to have a chance where ever they are.

Iida was the Fourth and last one to wake up, once out of his room he saw Todoroki so he asked him ''What's the matter?'', ''Nothing, just that we need to look for those part-time jobs today...'' that made sense, Iida thought, where ever they go they would need money, even if it's called Lien here, ''True we have too, let's inform the others first and see if they don't have anything planned.'', Iida would be walking downstairs followed by Shoto, ''Good Morning everyone! We have something to inform you all, please sit on the couch!'', ''What are you saying Four Eyes? You're the only one not sitting on the couch!'' and that's when Iida noticed that Todoroki was already sitting on the couch when he began talking, ''Oh...'' he would simply sit on a free space of the couch having a face that had disappointment.

''Now what I was saying is that we already made plans about what we should do, Todoroki and I agreed that we should first find part time Jobs, anything against it?'', Izuku did have something against it however as he began to talk.

''Actually I do have something to add before we choose anything, I was looking around in my Scroll for all the available Info and I found some that would be great for us to help.'' he takes a deep breath before continuing, ''Huntsmen are the version of Heroes in this World, they wear as well their unique clothing like the hero costumes we have but they also use Weapons, it's like the extra gear heroes have to help them but more lethal and made to fight Grimms, most of these weapons are nearly always close range weapons but also guns at the same time. Ah yes, those Black furred creature with bonelike spines we fought in that Forest, the Emerald Forest I believe it was called, are called Grimm, they apparently are drawn to negative Feelings like sadness, loneliness and ect, there is also that crystal-like objects that are called Dust that can be used to enhance someone's semblance...'' that's when he notices that he's been mumbling again, he isn't doing it as often anymore so that's a good thing.

''Midoriya, breathe and wait'' said Iida before he continues, ''Well from what Midoriya told us, we have more to add, anything else?'' asked Todoroki, ''Actually yes, Four Eyes needs one of those Aura's since he doesn't have his Quirk anymore, as that guy said all living being with a soul have it so why not us?'' said Bakugo, ''Well Bakugo does make a fair point, since we were brought here in this world maybe we could get those Aura?'' asked Iida,

''Well you getting it is a priority but does anyone know how we unlock an Aura?'' asked Todoroki, while they were talking about how to get an Aura Izuku was already looking for how to unlock you're Aura in his Scroll and found the info quite fast, ''Well, surprisingly it is said how to unlock one, just get someone who has an Aura to awaken yours.'' there was a brief silence before Izuku continued, ''Why don't we ask Glynda to awaken our Aura?'' asked Izuku. He knows there is another way but he betters wants that to not happen if possible.

''Not possible, we indirectly told them without wanting too that we already had it, remember about our Lie that we only remember our name, how our powers work and how to talk?'' reminds Todoroki, ''Oh yeah they probably are thinking our quirks are Semblances, at least we now know how to awaken an Aura, we just need to find someone to do it for us...'' Mumbled Izuku before he remembers something.

''Before I forget, about the Weapons Huntsmen have, I learned that most Huntsmen make their own'', ''Wait if they make it then aren't we a bit screwed...?'' asked Bakugo, ''Well...actually if I have the Blueprints and material I could try and make them...'' says Izuku which surprises the rest, until Todoroki finally understood something, ''Wait, is that why you were with Mei a few times?'' asked Todoroki, ''Yeah, the reason why I was hanging around with Mei so much recently is that I wanted to know how to repair my own gear if ever needed, I didn't think I would ever need it for that... However I suggest we find someone else to do it for us, an expert if even possible as I have very limited knowledge of how it works.'', ''Huh...well this would reassure someone...'' Todoroki says and this someone is actually Ochako as she had been thinking Izuku had a crush on Mei when he never did...how oblivious is Izuku about love? Anyways back to the matter at hand, ''I think I know what we have to do, what I added in the list should we what we get for these 2 Months.'' Iida shows them what he wrote on his list.

 **-Buy New Clothes and also find or make our own Huntsmen Clothes.**

 **-Find Part Time Jobs, at least 2 would be good.**

 **-Buy Supplies like Food and Water so that we don't die of starvation or thirst.**

 **-Find Dust and try to use it.**

 **-Find, Make or Buy 4 Blueprints for Weapons for each of us.**

 **-Find or Buy Material for Weapons.**

 **-Find someone to awaken Auras for Iida and the rest if possible.**

 **-Discover how to awaken someone's Semblance.**

''Did I forget to add anything?'' asks Iida, they all thought about it a bit but they all nod for ''No'', ''Then this settles it, it isn't raining anymore so, Izuku and Todoroki, are you both willing to try and find Part-time Jobs?'' both nod with a ''Yes'', ''Perfect, then it's up to Bakugo and me to buy the Food and Water, we will meet here in 8 Hours?'' once again they all Nod, even if Bakugo reluctantly does so as he has no interest in doing that. ''And try to buy something good to eat, we need it after we spend at our last day with only Berries'' and with that Todoroki and Izuku leave. Shortly after Bakugo and Iida leave as well and go to a random Market.

* * *

They were walking through the entire city which was crowded with people, making a few stops at some potential shops they might be able to get part-time jobs, eventually they arrive at one interesting one, ''From Dust Till Dawn'' mumbled Izuku, Todoroki sees a piece of paper near the Open banner and reads it ''Looking for people willing to help, will pay them if they do '' he thinks for a few seconds before looking at him, ''Izuku, Let's try this place...'' he says before both of them entered the Shop.

They were greeted by an Old Man, probably in his late 70 or early 80, ''Hello there, what can I do for you?'' he was smiling at them, , ''We saw that piece of paper on you're door, we would be interested in that part-time Job'' says Izuku, ''Well it's good to know someone noticed it but, I can only accept one of you two so I'm going to ask you two a few questions, if you don't mind.'' asks the Old Man, Todoroki and Izuku glance at each other before they both nod.

''First, are any of you Strong? Physically strong, at my age, I can't take any crates that are heavy anymore'' at this its Izuku who responded, ''I am''.

''Second Question, with mathematics and all, how good are both of you?'' at this it was First Todorki, ''Good enough'' and then Izuku, ''Enough to match Todoroki''

''Third and last Question, Socially talking, how good are both of you'' Todorki was the first to talk and it surprised the shopkeeper and Izuku a bit from his Response, ''Izuku will be doing better than I am in the social part.'' he then stood up and was ready to go.

''I'm going to try and find another part-time job, our goal was to find 2 so I'll try to find another one that could help us, see you in 3 hours Izuku, at home.'' and like that he exists the shop and then the Shopkeepers continues, ''Anyways what's you're name?''

Yep, Todoroki won't regret just going away for a few hours if it meant not going through that, he remembers his sister mentioning something that people that allow Teens to get a part-time job will get asked an incredibly amount of Questions.

Todoroki was now walking alone, being he left Izuku to talk to the shopkeeper alone since it would more than likely take some time before Izuku was able to make some kind of agreement, he had decided fast to find another Part time, he was now wandering around Vale alone, it took less time than he expected until he saw another shop that could work.

''Iawi Weapon Shop...this might help us...'' he would enter and see there are quite a lot of people in the shop with the man? He looks far too similar to Gran Torino minus the clothing which was normal, Beard which he didn't have from the looks of it so he probably shaved recently and size of a normal man at the counter looking overworked and exhausted, and to make things look worse he looks old, maybe as old as the shopkeeper at the 'Dust till Dawn' shop?, he decided to quickly scan everything and see what was available and how much it costed..

 _''Oh, the Blueprints don't seem to cost a lot but those are probably the most common ones someone can get...I have an idea''_ he would grab the Scroll that he had in his pocket before making a Group chat, which he has a bit of trouble doing one, ''Eh...I do th-Wait no, wrong Button...I think I do this...one more thing and...done.''

* * *

 _ **Group Chat**_

 **Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida have been added in the Group Chat.**

 **Shoto Todoroki:** _''Everyone, I had an idea.''_

 **Katsuki Bakugo:** _''What is it half and half?''_

 **Shoto Todoroki:** _''If what Midoriya said is true that Most huntsmen make their own Weapon, I could try to convince someone from a Weapons shop some kind of Deal.''_

 **Tenya Iida:** _''What type of deal would it be?''_

 **Shoto Todorki:** _''If you are worried about what I will propose don't worry, I will just offer him some help to him, from the looks of it he is overwhelmed by the sheer number of customers that he has.''_

 **Tenya Iida:** _''Then I have nothing against it, Good luck.''_

 **Tenya Iida:** _''By the way, what's happening with Izuku?''_

* * *

He decided to go offline, for now, not wanting to go into specifics, he got confirmation so he began to walk to the Man which got his attention, ''Hey kid, what can I do for you?'', he really looked too exhausted for someone his age, ''I've noticed you are getting overwhelmed, aren't you sometimes tired to do it all alone?'' asked Todoroki.

This seems to have surprised the man, ''I'll admit I am tired but what can I change? I win enough Lien for my life doing th-.'', ''That is why I have a... proposition for you, in Exchange for a bit of Lien, material for Weapons and some help to make blueprints for a Weapons I help you with everything you're doing in this store...'' says Todoroki without even waiting for the man to finish which again surprises him, even if he frowns.

''Listen, why should I accept you're help?'' asks the man sounding very suspicious, ''Because look at yourself, in you're current state, do you expect to be able to keep the shop open for so long?'' says Todoroki bluntly, what he said was not a proposition but an ultimatum, if the man continued like that he would have issues in the future and the Old man knew about it.

Todoroki left the man a few Minutes to think about it before he finally spoke again, ''Fine, you Win, but you will help me with everything else I have to do in the store got it? In exchange, I will help you make those Blueprints for your weapons, pay you with Lien and freely give you materials for the Weapons.''

''Good, when do we begin?'' asked Todoroki, he just hoped it wasn't now, ''In Two days, what's your name Kid?'' asked the Man, ''Shoto Todoroki, and yours?'', ''Eor Nihil'' responded Eor, ''Well, I'll see you in two days, Goodbye Eor'', ''Bye Kid.'' and then Shoto leaves the shop.

Once he was outside he looked at the sky...then he noticed the Sun's position so he looked at his Scroll, there was less than 1 Hour left, how did this take so long? He decided to walk back at their temporary home since he expects Izuku to already be there.

Well, it wasn't what he expected, Izuku was still talking to the shopkeeper.

It had taken Izuku longer than he ever imagined to convince the Shopkeeper to let him have a little stock of Dust once per Week, granted he had no idea how rare Dust was but if everyone could use it he guessed it wouldn't be that rare, right?

''I wonder how long I have left...?'' he looked at his Scroll and he noticed he had less than 30 Minutes left which he wouldn't have enough time to walk back, however maybe running would, ''I have to hurry!'' he would begin to run back at their Temporary home, had it really taken over 2 hours to actually get the Shopkeeper to agree?

Izuku eventually arrived, he was guessing that Todoroki was already back before him which is true but he was greeted by an annoyed Bakugos shouting, ''About freaking time Deku, what took you so long?'', ''Sorry guys, It took more time than expected to convince the Shopkeeper to give us a bit of Dust to us.'' when he responded that got Iidas attention.

''Wait, you were able to get Dust?'', ''Well, yeah, but it's per Week and we won't receive much'' with Izukus response is when Todoroki thought he should begin to talk, ''Now that Izuku is back, how about we learn what we did for today?'' asks Todoroki, they all nod, ''What did you do Todoroki?'' asks Iida.

''I was able to find a shop where it paid well, but what's better is that we could receive most of the material for our Weapons and even make the Blueprints for our Weapons there and it's for free so long I work with the owner.'' was his response, he then looked at Izuku before he asked, ''And what did you get Izuku?''

''I was able to find a shop that sells Dust and even some Weapon Magazine so that might help us as well, what did you do Tenya?'' responds Izuku and then looks at Iida, ''We just bought food and water, with what we had it will last for at least 3 or 4 days but by that time I hope we have enough Lien...'' says Iida with a worried tone, ''Well if all goes right we should be able to get what we want in these 2 Months, except the Aura that is where I have absolutely no idea where we could unlock it...''

''We will see, for now, let's get a deserved meal that we need before we begin to starve'' says Izuku as he heard Bakugo's stomach grumble to his dismay, ''Yeah right, let's think of that for tomorrow, for now, we should eat.'' after that they slowly stand up and prepare food before talking about more potential plans they could use.

* * *

 **Around 1 Month later (You don't have to read what's written in Bold here as it's just basic information on what Remnant has, but if you want too then be my guest)**

Things went quite well, they had a life that was going well, Izuku and Todoroki were working and by the end of the next month they would have everything they needed, since Bakugo and Iida weren't working they had been sparing together, and by sparring I mean Iida getting absolutely destroyed by Bakugo's explosions while going all out, not holding back, well at least the results had given hope to Iida again, he had an Aura, his was Dark Blue and so he tried to unlock it...doing so many strange things in the process making Bakugo laugh as he wasn't even trying to hold it back while Todoroki was there, just waiting patiently to get his Aura unlocked.

He ended up having it but Iida had done some really weird dance in the process **(Remember Grand Kai's dance used on Gohan from DBZ? Yeah Imagine Iida doing that with his overly done Robotic movements)** , his Aura was Purple however only so without using his Quirk as it would either turn Red or White which wasn't a major surprise. Bakugo's was Orange while Izuku's was Dark Green.

And one day Todoroki wanted to talk to Izuku about something related to Aura's so he knocked on the door, ''Hey Izuku, can I come in?'' no response, he knocks again and ask, ''Izuku, you're still up?'' no response again, so he slowly opens the door and there was Izuku sleeping, head laying on the table, he looked exhausted and he was worried but what caught his attention was his Notebook.

Not wanting to wake him up by accident he gently and slowly lifts up Izuku's head before grabbing the notebook and laying his head back on the table, he started by reading the Title. ''Documentary about Remnant.'' huh, how long has Izuku been writing on it?

He turns to the Next Page with a Title also written on it, ''The Four Kingdoms of Remnant.'' Now, this got his Interest raised so he decided to read it but Iida came in, ''Is something going on?'' He asks Todoroki since the door was open, ''Oh no, nothing wrong, however, Izuku was asleep, I didn't want to wake him up and I noticed his Notebook which got my interest, I'm fairly certain he wanted to write everything about remnant so that if ever needed he could use this.''

Now Iida would normally say don't read it however he also had growing interest and he couldn't just ignore it, ''Fine, but we give it back to Izuku afterward, agreed?'' he gets a quick ''Agreed'' from Todoroki before starting to read it.

 **The four Kingdoms of Remnant**

 **Remnant has 4 known Kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral, all have their own Cultures, like Atlas is without a doubt the most technologically advanced in the entire World, even able to make Androids, from the pictures I saw from Mistral, it seems to be more close to Japan or even China however I didn't go there so I wouldn't know how it truly looks like but I can confirm one thing and it's that they have a lot to trade there, Vacuo is the place Kacchan would probably like to go, If you're strong you will be easily accepted there, Human or Faunus alike, even if it's probably the most dangerous place you could go, as for Vale, I don't really have anything to say about that, looks like any modern place in our World.**

''And he wrote a lot more...'' Iida says as he notices just how much he wrote, probably everything he knew.

 **The Grimm**

 **Those creatures are apparently in the entire World, they are attracted to Negative Emotions, I just recently learned about something else, apparently the older the Grimm is the more dangerous and intelligent they get, well they won't get human intelligence but they will be more cautious. And they cannot have any Aura as their Soulless.**

''And all that information comes from the Internet?'' Todoroki ask, he was kind of surprised that it was even possible to find all of that, but then again it was probably common knowledge, ''I'm not going to complain about that, we need to know as much as possible.''

 **About Aura**

 **From what I currently know about Aura and the Info I found about it, Aura is what you could call natural abilities, everyone in this World is born with this and it seems like we do as well, even Animals have it, there are various abilities Aura can give like for Example.**

 **\- Defense: It's self-explanatory, it can be used for defense, even if I have no idea how to do that, neither does anyone else, it is possible, we just recently got it however from what we understood the easiest way to explain it would be, it's like an invisible armor.**

 **\- Offense: It's self-explanatory, Aura can be used for Offense as well.**

 **\- Unlock Aura: This can make us Unlock anyone else's Aura's but the drawback would be that some will get exhausted fast once done with it.**

 **\- Healing: Now this surprised me, If I hadn't looked into it more deeply I would have missed this but Aura also gives us the ability to heal, granted it's pretty minor as it can't heal major wounds.**

 **\- Sensory: This is very useful, it's basically an enhancement of the six senses, people who are stealthy would be discovered easily.**

 **\- Temperature Protection: I really didn't expect this, Aura can also be used to protect from the Cold or Hot, it's useful but it does drain a lot especially if constantly used.**

 **None of us can do any of that as of yet, we only recently got it, I do hope we can do it one day.**

''Well, that seems to be it.'' Todoroki says however it looked like Izuku was starting to wake up, ''Well then we should better leave.'' Iida says, and they better should because Izuku looked like he was sleeping peacefully and they didn't want to wake him up for that, also Iida wanted to try something else while they had time.

* * *

 **One more Month later, at night**

 **'** 'So today is the day, Huh?'' asked the shopkeeper, time had passed by so fast, ''Yeah it is, thank you again for letting me work here, I'm going to grab the last box of Dust and I'm off,'' says Izuku, he was wearing something very different now after all that time, he was still wearing his Red Shoes but now he had Black Pants, which looked new, a Blue T-shirt.

He had learned a lot more about Dust and the shopkeeper even told him if he ever wanted a Job he could come here, the spot is still open after all, but now was not the time to think about that, he went in the back room, it took a bit of time for Izuku to find it since it was always a mess but he did find it after a couple of minutes. He was about to grab the last dust box and leave until he heard noises, he swears it was from some kind of explosion so he went out of the room only to see a broken window... the one he had just washed this Evening after someone thought it would be funny to throw chewing gum on it.

''What happened here?!'' asked Izuku, ''Some guy came here and wanted to steal all of our Dust, but that last customer we have, that Girl just kicked one of them out.'' responds Shopkeeper, ''Through the Windows you washed.'' he adds, ''Well, you don't mind if I go and see what's happening?'' asks Izuku, ''I'll come back for the dust, ok?'', the shopkeeper nods so Izuku runs out from the window and sees that something is happening at the rooftop, he takes the ladder and stops once on top, he barely sees in time a Bullhead leave, from the rest that he can see there are clearly 2 People, one he recognizes being Glynda, the second is a girl with Black and Red Hair. The Roof was pretty much destroyed, it's a wonder it didn't collapse right now.

''What a mess...'' he accidentally says it aloud, Glynda turn around and can see who it is, ''Well, Well, if it isn't Izuku, what are you doing here?'', he climbs it all as he is now standing on the roof which he still wants to know how it didn't collapse, ''I heard some kind of explosion noise so I came to see what it was'' says Izuku, ''Well you better go, I remind you that Beacon will start tomorrow.'' and with that Glynda leaves with the Red and Black haired Girl who quickly gives a glance before leaving Izuku on the rooftop alone and confused.

''What even happened here? No matter, I better get back and take the Dust'' also what he feared started to be heard, he swears he heard a cracking noise so he quickly got back down to the Dust shop, takes the Box full of Dust and waves goodbye to the Shopkeeper before walking back at their Temporary Home. He was by then gone and wouldn't know but the roof he feared would soon collapse actually did.

The entire way was as always calm, he really liked how calm it was each night, it just reminded him of their home before they came here, ''I hope we can one day return to our home...''.

When he actually arrived everyone was waiting outside, ''What took you so long Deku?'' asks Bakugo, he was annoyed but at least wasn't so aggressive anymore, ''Oh nothing, there was just a slight problem, no need to worry about this.'', ''You know, this might have been our home for only these 2 Months but it was still nice and fun'' says Iida, they were outside and the sky was clear today.

Izuku smiles for a brief moment, ''You know, I still can't forget how we reacted when we saw the moon half destroyed.'', ''Yeah, and I can't forget Bakugo's reaction when he saw that, Man that was still fun,'' says Todorki, it truly was funny and he would never forget that. **(I'm leaving you all imagining it)**

Bakugo is literally fuming but not saying anything, ''Anyways, let's get our Stuff ready, have a good night sleep because tomorrow we leave to Beacon Academy!'' and like that Iida goes back in, slowly everyone else does the same, getting ready as Tomorrow would begin what they were preparing themselves for these 2 Months: Beacon Academy! Here they come!

* * *

 **And that's done, I tried to make it interesting and explain what they have been doing their entire time, Next time will be when we finally begin Beacon Academy. If I am wrong with the time of when Ruby joins Beacon, then please tell me in the Comments.**

 **Anyways Iida's new Semblance is now chosen, so See ya Next time!**


	5. The Shining Beacon

**Hey, guys here is Chapter 5, Enjoy!**

 **Edit (05/08/2019): I've made the Chapter long and also made sure there are no more writing mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

''Someone talking''

 _''Someone thinking''_

* * *

 **Vale, morning, around 6:30 A.M.**

It was morning, it had been to be honest pretty easy to get everyone to wake up on time, everyone had their own reasons to go to Beacon but there was one goal all of them had and will do together, find a clue or anything that could bring them back to their World, their Home. They were all in their Gear, most of their clothing and whatever they needed in bags and ready to go, they were all wearing their soon to be huntsmen clothe.

Izuku was wearing the same hero costume he had before, dark green full-body jumpsuit with the red shoes. He was also able to remake all the support gear he had before thanks to Todorokis help while working at Eor's shop, the Arm Braces, Iron Sole so that he had more Power in his kicks and Support Gloves for Air Projectiles, granted it wasn't at it's best compared to when Mei did it but it was still better than nothing.

Shoto was wearing the same Hero clothe as before just with a few added things, he now has 2 Daggers, one that has it's edge red colored and that he calls ''Hono'', he uses it with his left hand and Fire Quirk, the other that has it's edge colored Blue and that he calls, ''Aisu'', he uses's it with his right hand and Ice Quirk.

Tenya is the one who had the most changes, granted his new armor didn't look that different than his old hero costume but it looked less bulky and more like, at the medieval time yet futuristic thanks to Remnant's technology, he has a Helmet that practically resembles his old one but with a mix from the Helmet Tensei, his brother, had before, he wasn't wearing the helmet and probably wouldn't need it for now. His weapon is a metal Lance.

Katsuki was simply wearing his Hero costume, he did make some notable changes, the metallic neck bracer he once had was now made of fur, he doesn't have his mask anymore and doesn't wear his grenade like gauntlets, instead, he replaced them with gauntlets gun with a turtle-like shape that has Wolverine-like claws, it is however only in Testing phase as Bakugo wasn't so sure if he wanted to keep it or not.

Everyone was downstairs with as mentioned before everything they needed, ''Did we forget anything here?'' asked Iida not wanting to forget anything, he himself had looked in the basement if they had forgotten anything there, ''Nah, don't believe, we already have all the Dust and the Lien that we have gained over these Two Months.'' says Bakugo, he was already next to the door, ready to go, ''Well then, I better want to be early than late when it comes to airships.'' says Todoroki, when He and Bakugo had tried to go to I-Island since they were invited, they hadn't actually taken a flight alone, ever, so it became pretty awkward.

None of them talked about that which was for the best, and so they took all take their things and start to move outside, they all took a look one last time at what was their home for these 2 Months before starting to walk towards the docks for Airships.

* * *

 **In the Airship, approximatively at 7:57 A.M.**

It had taken an incredibly long time then they had planned to get on the ship, not only was getting there troublesome to say the least but then while trying to enter there were tons of people, potential classmates, who had to go one by one through one of the Ships, if it was full then go to the other one which got even harder as it was everyone who had to change. It took an hour for them to get in but when they did something was happening, once they actually were in the ship someone, who wasn't throwing up on the ship at first but then later did without stopping, was throwing up the entire time which although at first not a problem was certainly getting annoying especially for the past 8 Minutes.

Todoroki and Iida went somewhere probably to not hear whoever was throwing up the entire time, Bakugo soon did the same thing leaving Izuku alone, since he was able to ignore it and had nothing to do he decided to write more in his Notebook since he didn't get to finish something, while that was happening Bakugo was back, he had to go to the bathroom.

Bakugo noticed shortly after that Deku was writing something in his Notebook and already guessed what he was writing in it, ''Hey Deku, what are you writing in you're Notebook?'' asks Bakugo, ''Oh hey Katchan, nothing special, just doing my usual stuff, Info about Huntsmen and all.'' was Izukus response, Bakugo was going to say more but before he could a hologram of Glynda replaces what was shown on the TV.

''Hello and Welcome to Beacon.'' says Glynda, ''Wait, isn't that..'' in which Bakugo gets immediately responded, ''My Name is Glynda Goodwitch', ''Well that was fast'' says Izuku.

''You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.''

''Well, at least we get a nice sight from up here.'' says Todoroki, who was now back, ''Where have you been?'' asks Izuku, ''Iida and I had to talk about something in private but now we're back, so in how long will we arrive at Beacon?'' asks Todoroki, ''Well, around 1 Hour if I calculated it right'' says Izuku. ''Well let's enjoy this sight, it's not every day we get a sight of Vale,'' says Iida as he was back as well, he begins to watch outside. Izuku swears he saw someone that he recognized for a brief second but decided it was just his imagination as he looked through the window.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, 8:43 A.M.**

The ride on the airship was quite nice and enjoyable...if it wasn't because someone was throwing up the entire way to Beacon which was annoying, but once they landed it was nice again, they were all walking at the entrance.

''You know, it's our second time coming here but this place still impresses me.'' comments Iida, this had gotten him in awe more than U.A. did, ''Yeah, still I am a bit surprised that Ozpin did even invite to join his School...'' says Izuku, ''I mean, for me it feels like we entered by recommendation more than anything else, even Glynda said it in the Holo, everyone who is here was chosen,'' says Todoroki.

They continued walking forward, ''Ah, I do wonder how this is going to turn, we are back in School and this time we are not going to be away for any reason!'' says Iida with far too much excitement, Izuku is the only one trying to be cheerful while Bakugo was literally just ignoring him as he continued on, Todorki was just staring. ''Well at least it's going to be a normal school year,'' Todoroki says, he really did want to have just a normal School year for once in his life.

But then they heard some kind of explosion, ''Why am I not even surprised anymore about the explosion noises?'' says Iida as he scratches the back of his neck, whether it was from Bakugo or not they each time heard at least once some kind of explosion per month at bare minimum, ''Probably because it came from that Girl.'' points Todoroki at the Black-Red haired girl arguing with what seems to be with a White haired girl.

''Should we help her?'' asks Izuku a bit in hesitation, he really wants to do it but he didn't know if he would help or make things worse, then they all noticed how far Bakugo was actually gone, he was already close to the entrance of the Auditorium.

''We better follow Kacchan before he disappears in the crowd,'' Izuku says, ''Well...let's go after him,'' says Iida as he starts to follow Bakugo, Todoroki follows behind him, ''I don't exactly trust Bakugo on anything and so that he doesn't blow up on anyone on the way.'' He followed them, Izuku does the same but then he stops, he noticed how the same Girl and now a Blond Boy looked lost. He couldn't just ignore them at this Point, especially because that Girl really needed Help at this point.

''Hey Shoto, I'll catch up with all of you later, I'm going to do something fast,'' Izuku says, Todoroki looks at Izuku, ''Don't worry I'll tell them.'' and then continues walking to join the others. Izuku then walks to the Boy and Girl who were walking around aimlessly.

''Hey, is something wrong?'' Izuku asks them, the Girl respond pretty fast, a bit too fast, ''No, nothing wrong.'' as for the Blond Boy, ''Well...we do have a problem.''

Wait, is that? ''You're the one who's been throwing up on the ship the entire trip?'' Izuku asks, rude but seriously it had been annoying to a point where even Izuku didn't really hold back what he said.

And then the Blond Boy had tried to explain to the Girl and Izuku what the problem was and while that was happening they had walked farther from where they should have gone, ''Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on.'' says the Boy in an attempt to defend himself, ''Look I'm sorry but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind.'' says the Girl, ''I'm more surprised you still had something in you're stomach after throwing up for that long.'' adds Izuku.

The Boy had decided to ignore Izuku as he was still talking to Ruby, he was offended at the nickname, ''Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater face?'', ''Hey that explosion was an accident!'' responds the Girl with a Complain, it had really been an accident, she didn't even see all of the luggage until too late.

Looks like he quickly changes from the subject, not really wanting to continue talking about it, ''Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, Sweet, rolls off the tong, ladies love it!'' says Jaune, Izuku absolutely doesn't believe that, _''Is he serious?''_ He could have said something more but he really didn't want to make things stranger.

The Girl doesn't seem to believe that either, ''Do they?'' she asks and Jaune responds but in the process destroys whatever facade he had, ''Well, I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind.'' he decided to not continue talking about it, it will only humiliate him even more in front of potential classmates.

Since they didn't even start with the introduction and that he did want to know he asks the Girl since he doesn't know her Name, ''Anyways, what's you're name?'' Izuku asks Ruby, ''Ruby Rose, and yours?'', Izuku responds with as much of a normal tone as he can, he was still somewhat shy to people, especially Girls he didn't know who was around his age, at least that's what he assumes. ''Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you.'' there was an awkward silence because Jaune didn't need to introduce himself until Ruby had an idea. ''So, I got this thing!'' she grabs Crescent Rose and stabs it on the ground, already doing damage.

Jaune slightly jumps back in shock since he never actually saw something like that but Izuku just looks at it, quite frankly analyzing Huntsmen weapons became his second hobby after analyzing quirks, well here it's Semblance so now it would be called ''Semblance Analyzation''. Also, Izuku being Izuku was already taking notes the seconds she stabbed the scythe on the ground.

Ruby continues not really paying attention to what Izuku does while Jaune actually pays attention to it, being very surprised by how much he wrote, ''It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle.'', Jaune doesn't understand it since she is talking too fast but Izuku does understand since he talks as fast sometimes. ''In short, it's a gun.'' tries to respond Izuku to Jaune while still taking Notes, he understands but he looks at Ruby for confirmation.

''Yep.'' confirms Ruby what Izuku just said, ''That's cool'' says Jaune, he never had seen anything like that before.

''So what do both of you have?'' says Ruby, who is very curious as to what Jaune and Izuku have.

The First one to show is Jaune, ''Oh, I, uh...'' Jaune unsheathes his sword, ''I got this Sword!'', Ruby and Izuku are looking at it, the latter already writing more in his Notebook before Jaune continues, ''Yeah, and I got this shield too.'' he grabs his scabbard, raises his arm it expands to form a shield.

''So what do they do?'' when Ruby asked, his shield began retracted, after slight trouble to hold it it's back to normal, then he responds, ''The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just.. put it away..''

''Wouldn't that weight the same?'' asks Izuku quickly giving a glance at Jaune when he asked before continue writing in his Notebook, ''Yeah, it does...'' responds Jaune, nothing really special in his Arsenal.

''And what about you Izuku?'' asks Ruby, Izuku quickly stores his Notebook in his bag before starting demonstrating, ''Well mine aren't very special I just have those...'' he points at the Iron Soles he has on, ''...and these.'' he points at his Air Force Gloves.

This does get Ruby somewhat confused as she never really saw anything like that, ''Which one is your actual weapon?'' ask Ruby, also wanting to know how his Weapons Work.

''Well, I would say my Iron Soles, since those can double the power of my Kicks.'' responds Izuku, he really didn't want an actual Weapon, for him those were enough, ''Wait so you don't have a weapon that can turn into a Gun?'' asks Ruby surprised, nearly all Huntsmen had a weapon that could become both unless you're Semblance is powerful enough to the point where it's not needed, ''I don't need one, my semblance compensates for it more than enough.'' with that Izuku tries to change the subject, a subject which was what was their Problem when he first saw them, ''Anyways, we went pretty far but what was the problem?''

''Ah yes, where were we supposed to go?'' ask Jaune, he originally wanted to ask Izuku that until Izuku also mentioned about him throwing up on the Airship in which he thought it would be a great idea to explain, ''Wait you came here without knowing where to go?'' Asks Izuku, he had at least looked for where they should be going for the first day, ''Well...Izuku you know where to go?'' asks Ruby, she didn't really ask her Sister or even looked for the locations of where to go, ''Yes...w-well I know which room...'' he says while stuttering slightly, that wasn't gone yet, ''And the room would be...?'' Jaune asks, ''The Auditorium.'' Izuku says and doesn't wait, they were going to be late if they didn't go now and none of them wanted that, so he walks forward to the Auditorium, Ruby and Jaune very close.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Auditorium, 9:13 A.M.**

Izuku, Ruby, and Jaune entered the Auditorium that was full of people, Ruby was looking for her Sister until she hears Yang's voice. ''Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!'' she is waving at Ruby, ''Oh'' she turns to Jaune and Izuku, ''Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you guys later at the ceremony.'' and with that, she leaves to her Sister.

While that was happening Izuku was looking for where Iida, Todoroki or even Bakugo was until he spots Iida that is with the others, waving at him who noticed him, ''Izuku! Over here!'' and Izuku turns at Jaune, ''Well, it was nice to meet you, see you after the ceremony.'' and with that, he leaves to Iida and the others. It was harder because of how many people were in the way.

''So did something happened while I was gone?'' asks Izuku, ''Nothing that was Important Deku.'' says Bakugo, ''So did you do anything while we were gone Izuku?'' Todoroki asks while looking at Ruby who is in his sight, he had a feeling, ''I did learn a few peoples weapons, but outside of that not much.'' is Izuku response, ''If you say so...'' is all Todoroki said, he would just wait before saying it, they then waited in silence until they see Ozpin ready his microphone, Glynda besides him.

''I'll..keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.'' Ozpin would leave as Glynda steps forward and begins to talk, ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, you're initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed.''

''Well that was...'' began to say Izuku but he didn't know what to say, then it was continued by Todoroki, ''Strange...'', ''Whatever that speech was meant for he has a point, we all have wasted energy that needs a purpose, we had one but it's gone,'' says Iida.

It was true, far too true, they all once had their Purpose. It was to become Heroes and stop the League of Villains one day but now they can't anymore, whatever they had planned in their World might be forever gone.

''...for now at least!'' finishes Iida, like hell any of them were going to just abandon their World, they had talked about it and all agreed, they would look for any way to get back until there were none anymore, ''Well then...The question, The Fuck do we do until tonight?'' asks Bakugo.

 **Ballroom, at Night, around 9:54 P.M.**

There were a lot of people in the Ballroom, luckily Iida and Izuku came in advance to take a spot for the Four of them before it was crowded with people, everyone was laying on their Sleeping bags, ''So, what do we know about the Exam?'' asked Todoroki, he wanted to know as much as possible about the Exam, ''From what I was able to learn, we will face Grimm's in the Emerald forest, I, however, can't confirm if it is true or not as I only heard it from Rumors.'' was all Izuku said before slowly closing his eyes, ''Where did Four Eyes go?'' Bakugo asks, not really caring but wondering why he of all the people isn't there.

''I think he said he needed to find the bathroom,'' says Todoroki, ''Well he's been gone for...'' Izuku takes a quick glance on his scroll, ''for...20 Minutes now.''

''Why do you, Deku, know that?'' asks Bakugo, he didn't really need to ask but he did anyway, ''Because I wasn't sure how long he would take to come?'' says Izuku, Bakugo decided to shut up, after an extra 10 more minutes and only then did Iida show up.

''Fucking Finally Four Eyes, how the fuck did that take you so long?!'' Bakugo was close to shouting, ''Sorry everyone but while going and looking for the bathroom I heard something interesting, apparently We will have the Team by tomorrow in a special way, first eye contact.'' says Iida and everyone else was watching Iida, ''You can't be fucking serious Four Eyes, even Nedzu wouldn't do something like that.'' Iida was about to argue against it but before he said anything Todoroki spoke.

''Let's try to get some sleep, we will need it for tomorrow a lot more than now.'' and he closed his eyes before falling in deep slumber.

Slowly Bakugo did the same, ''He has a point, we need a good night sleep if we want to succeed tomorrow, and I'll be damned if we fail because of lack of Sleep.'' and with that he went to sleep as well, Izuku and Iida were the last ones, they were talking again about something, but they eventually fell asleep as well. There is something that none of them have noticed, someone was watching them the entire time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5, and with that, I'm saying it in advance but...**

 **Happy New Year Everyone!**


	6. The Emerald Forest

**Hey guys, chapter 6 is here, Enjoy!**

 **Edit (06/10/2019): I decided to add a few more things to make it more Interesting, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do not own the cover Image.**

''Someone talking''

 _''Someone thinking''_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, morning**

The first thing that Izuku noticed when he woke up was that both Todoroki and Iida had already left, the only one that was still here was Bakugo who was still asleep. He decided not to wait since he wanted to find Iida and Todoroki as he began to get ready. First, he changed from his pajamas to his more appropriate clothing before tidying his sleeping bag, later he went to the dining hall to eat his breakfast, wanting to grab Pancakes only to learn there were none left...who could eat so much? he had to take something else and once he was done, went to grab his Gear in the Armory.

While getting himself prepared in the armory he saw Two people, one Boy with black hair and a Girl with orange hair talking about something as their exiting the room, _''I wonder about what they are so worked about...''_ entirely unknown to him the Girl with Orange hair is the one who ate all the Pancakes.

Around the time when he finishes preparing himself, making sure he had everything functional, Glynda's voice was heard through the intercom announcing or reminding for the ones who forgot that they have to go to Beacon Cliff.

''Huh, I should go now.'' as he starts walking he sees Jaunes and since there was still time he went to him, ''Hey, you're Ok?'' he offers his Hand having not noticed the entire time about what happened with Weiss, ''Yeah...'' Jaune accepts Izuku's hand as Ruby and Yang come closer, with Ruby waving and saying, ''Hey Izuku.'' and Izuku waving back and saying as well, ''Hey Ruby'', Yang would walk closer to Jaune, ''Having trouble, lady killer?'', ''I don't understand, my dad said all Women look is for confidence. Where did I go wrong.'' from the sound of his tone his confidence was shattered, ''I mean you should be more honest with yourself than trying to act with you're facade...'' says Izuku, Yang adds more, ''And 'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start either.'' then Yang turns to Izuku, ''So you are Izuku?'', ''Yeah, and you are?'' he asks back, ''I'm Yang, I'm Ruby's sister.'', ''Oh, nice to meet you'' Izuku is surprised to hear Ruby has a sister, Yang had some thoughts to embarrass her sister but for now she wouldn't, she didn't need that now, ''Well, we better go.'' and with that, she Leaves with Ruby and Jaune.

Izuku was going to leave until Bakugo finally arrives at the armory as well, grabbing his gear before looking at Izuku.

''You're ready?'' is all he asked, Izuku nods with a ''yes'' before asking, ''So why do they want us there?'', really wondering why Beacon Cliff would be the place to meet, ''Who knows, maybe they want us to do something up there first before doing the actual thing, or the rumors you heard are completely false.'' that's when he notices that Iida and Todoroki are not here, ''Where are Four Eyes and Half and Half?'' Bakugo asks, wondering where or why they even left, ''I don't know, I thought they went to grab breakfast but they weren't there, maybe they decided to wake up early and already went to Beacon Cliff before us, we better catch up to them if they are there.'' with that Izuku would start walking to the Beacon Cliff, Bakugo following closely behind.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Everyone was standing on silver tiles, on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Some were whispering to each other as to why they are here, but after a few minutes, Ozpin started talking.

''For Years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.'' at that Glynda continues, ''Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today.'', _''Well that confirms what Tenya heard...'',_ Izuku thought.

Ozpin would continue, ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.'' and with that came various reactions, some were panicking. Izuku swears he heard Ruby do something but he was pretty far from where she stood so he couldn't see. He would have normally panicked but he had been somewhat ready, keeping a normal face as much as possible, as did others as well.

Ozpin continues to talk, not really paying attention to the ones panicking, ''After you're partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.'' when he says that this made some if not everyone nervous. People could die and would if not careful.

''You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?'' is all Ozpin asked.

Izuku was already mumbling about potential Plans if he made eye contact with anyone that wasn't Todoroki, Iida or Bakugo, while that was happening he believes he heard Jaune ask something but get ignored, ''Good. Now take your positions.'' and with that everyone except Jaune, did, as he was still asking questions.

Izuku was really nervous, he watched as everyone was getting launched, Bakugo had heard everything Jaune asked and Ozpin's response before launching him, he was so sure Ozpin was enjoying this, but then he got launched. Then Iida, then Todoroki and finally Midoriya, he got into a somewhat proper position before being launched at the Emerald forest.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Everyone was sent flying, Izuku had a plan that might make him able to find one of his teammates before they make eye contact with anyone else, however they as well, as he himself would need to use their strongest attack, which is risky.

So he thought of others possible ideas, _''Great...what could I use that makes me able to find th-''_ but his train of thoughts were interrupted when he landed, which he spectacularly failed the landing he was attempting to do, but succeeded in landing safely enough to not get hurt too much, he started walking towards where the ruins should be, if they do what he thinks they'd do it's going there..

And so he walked, and walked for several Minutes until he heard a noise next to him, he turned his head and saw a Beowolf that was dangerously close to him, Izuku kicks it on its head several times before it can do anything and he kills it, ''That was too close...'' He swears he heard something hit a tree as he looked to his left, nothing...

Izuku already had a bad feeling about this, his Aura wasn't developed enough for him to use the Sensory part so he couldn't see where whatever might be coming at him, the only one who could use the sensory was Iida but it was severally weak compared to what some other Huntsmen could do.

He noticed barely in time a King Taijitu trying to bite him, he dived right under it before trying to kick it under its Jaw to get himself enough time to take some distance, succeeding but he had forgotten one thing, this Grimm had two heads and not one so he barely dodge the bite the King Taijitu had tried.

He either could run away or he could try something, he had been thinking and noticed what he could potentially use as temporary Weapons, there was a Branch on the ground, or he could try to use one of the fangs the Grimm had, he went for the former.

He grabbed it and without hesitation stabbed it in the Taijitu's eye, the branch was sharp enough to pierce through it and then Izuku proceeded to rip the fang out if it's mouth before he kicked the Branch deeper in, the Black half seemed dead but now came the White. He took out the branch of the Taijitu's eye and barely was able to stab the White half with it, it landed in its tong, so Izuku used the Fang he had ripped and stabbed it in the eyes before kicking it entirely in, finally killing the Grimm.

Unknown to him another Grimm had snuck up behind him, Izuku barely had enough time to turn until he saw the Grimm stabbed by Ice...he looked to his left and there was Todoroki, ''Well Izuku, we leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already in trouble.'' Todoroki tries to make a joke.

''Sorry, but at least I found my partner...'' Izuku says as he looks to where he supposes is the north, ''Well, let's get going.'' and both of them walk to the north until Izuku remembers something.

''By the way, should we be worried about Katchan and Iida being together?'' asks Izuku, Todoroki thinks about it and just imagines Bakugo making a gigantic explosion because of something, ''Nah, we don't.'' is all he says as they continue to walk forward.

* * *

Let's get to Iida and Bakugo, shall we?

''Why the Fuck are you stuck Four Eyes?!'' Bakugo shouted while trying not to laugh, well you probably wonder, in what did Iida get stuck in? Well...

''Oh I'm sorry but getting launched was something I had no idea about and my landing went horrible, add that to me being stuck in a gap between rocks which I can't move count that as a bad day.'' Iida had not been able to land properly, and his luck had abandoned him by then because he had landed on a small gap someone could fit in but would have a hard time getting out, his entire left side was stuck which honestly looked hilarious.

''Well, you're my Partner and that means I have to get you out of there, now then Four Eyes, I'm not going to hold back...'' Bakugo says with a Grin, Iida was already guessing what he wanted to do and he was actually starting to get scared.

''Wait...Wait Katsuki...No, No, please No!'' and he proceeds to get hit by an Explosion, also destroying the gap and letting him move, he falls on the ground before standing back up so fast you have to wonder if it even had hurt him or depleted his Aura in any way, he is shouting at him in a comical way while Bakugo is trying to ignore his shouting, ''You Idiot! Why did you do that! I know how much of you explosions you have to use, be happy I didn't die!''

''Calm the fuck down Four Eyes, you had your Aura so your Fine, also it was that or stuck forever.''

With one last glare Iida calms down, ''Well...you know where the North is?''

''No fucking Idea.''

Iida just had to facepalm, ''Well...the direction of the Sun is...?'' He looks up, ''With this time of Year the Sun had risen from the North so there...'' Iida points where the North should be, ''There!''

''Well what are we waiting for, let's go!'' and then they heard something rise, they looked at where Iida was stuck and saw...a Deathstalker rise...

''You gotta be fucking kidding me now!''

''For once I'll have to agree, why now of all times do we have a deathstalker?'' Iida wonders, at this point they would never arrive at the Abandoned Temple.

''Well, let's take it down!'' And so, Bakugo and Iida charge at the Deathstalker.

Let's return with Izuku and Shoto and see what they have been meanwhile doing.

It took an hour before they finally arrived at the temple, granted they had nearly no attacks coming from Grimm's so that was good, ''This took incredibly longer than I had guessed...'' says Todoroki, from where he is he can see the abandonned temple.

Izuku was looking around just to make sure that no Grimm was nearby, ''The place looks to be safe'', with no sign of danger they went towards the abandoned temple until they see the chess pieces.

''So this is what Ozpin wanted us to find?'' asks Todoroki, being curious why chess pieces would be used, ''The Black Bishops are missing so someone did come here before us.'' Izuku would be observing all the chess pieces, ''Which one do we take?'' he asks Todoroki.

He would take a glance at the pieces before taking the White Pawn, ''This one, I really don't care which one we choose.''

''I do wonder what Bakugo and Iida are doing...'' Todoroki says before hearing something coming from the forest.

They immediately get battle ready until they see what came at them weren't Grimms but 2 Girls, one of the two is someone that Izuku recognized, ''Looks like we weren't the first ones here.'' says the Girl with Blond hair, it was Yang, ''Let's just take the relic.'' says the Girl with Black hair.

They walk closer until the Blond one comes closer to them, ''Hey Izuku, I see you're the first ones here, what's you're partners name?'',but it wasn't Midoriya who responded ''My Name is Shoto, and no we weren't the first ones here, someone else was.'', he decided to add something else as well, ''And her name is..?'' pointing with his Finger at her, ''Her Name is Blake.'' is her responce before walking to the abandonned temple.

Yang would notice chest pieces, blake already watching, ''Guess we have to pick one?'', ''Yeah, I can't think of any other reason for those here exept to Grab it.'' that was Todoroki's responce.

In the end, Yang takes the White Knight, ''How about a cute litle pony?'', ''Sure.'' is blakes response, ''Well that wasn't too hard.'' says Yang in a cheerful tone, ''I mean, it's not like this place is hard to find.'' say both Blake and Todoroki at the same time, they look at each other suspiciously, that is until they hear the sound of what they suppose was a Girl screaming in the horizon, ''Some Girl is in trouble! Did someone hear that?''.

Blake would be watching at the sky making Todoroki curious, when he see's it as well he is a bit surprised.

''Well that isn't good.'' says Izuku, ''What should we do.'' asks Yang.

''Um, Yang, Izuku...'' starts Todoroki until they can hear Ruby scream, ''Heads up!'' and then they can see Ruby falling down, very, very fast.

Izuku was ready to catch Ruby if needed until Jaune appear out of nowhere and hit Ruby, propelling the both of them in a nearby tree.

''Was that...you're sister falling from the sky?'' was all Blake asked, Yang still confused about it, and more was added, ''But was that...Jaune who came flying?'' adds Izuku, ''I...'' before Yang could say more, something else happened.

There came out of the Forest an Ursa growling, it was shot in the back by someone as a ''Yeehaa'' was heard before it collapsed. Izuku recognized the Boy and the Girl, the latter who ate all the Pancakes, while the boy with black hair was saying something, the girl with orange hair disappeared.

Then she was suddenly at the temple and had taken the White Rook and was saying something about being Queen of the Castle or something like that until her partner shouted, ''Nora!'' which makes her stop whatever she was imagining.

''Did that Girl just ride on a Ursa?'' asks Blake to Yang, ''What even is happening here...'' is all Shoto was able to say before another noise was heard, this time it was a red-haired girl running from a Death Stalker, she was screaming ''Jaune!'' at some point but Izuku and Shoto just ignore whatever was happening, they where seriously wondering what even was happening right now.

''Um...Yang..'' Ruby was pointing with her fingers at the sky, where Weiss was holding on a Talon, ''How could you leave me?!'' she was screaming so loud they could all hear it from where they are.

''I said Jump...'' was what Ruby said until Blake continued, ''She's gonna fall...'' and Ruby trying to be positive, ''She'll be fine...'' and Todoroki mentioned as he saw it, ''She's losing her Grip...'' but then it was Ren who added, ''She's falling...'', and indeed she did, Jaune did try to save Weiss but spectacularly failed. He had absolutely not planned for the landing so Weiss landed on his back, a lout smack noise was heard.

At that point Pyrrha reached the abandoned temple as well, even if she did crash land on the ground, another smack noise was heard from that as well. ''Great, The gangs all he-'' but was interrupted by Todoroki, ''Actually, there are Two people mi-'' but he as well didn't have time to finish as he heard a loud, ''DIE!'' from we already know who.

And then another Deathstalker was seen, however, it had 2 People on it, with one that was using explosion after explosion to destroy its shell and the other waiting, they were easily recognized as Bakugo and Iida.

With the barrage of explosions that were used, eventually, it's Shell did break leaving an Opening which Iida took and stab with his Lance right through it, killing it. Well, Bakugo didn't think it died and went overboard so he used a massive explosion which just destroyed the Death Stalkers body, well whatever was left of it as it was dissolving. This also blasted Iida at the abandoned temple which made him arrive faster but he landed flat on his back near the Group with a loud smack. Same way as Pyrrha...that became a gag, huh?

''Now everyone is here!'' says Yang aloud, she just waits for a few seconds to be sure no interruption comes, the only interruption is Iida arguing with Bakugo who came not so long after about why he used an Explosion of that magnitude, then she continues, ''Now we can all die together!'', ''That's incredibly M-'' but Ruby interrupts whatever Izuku was saying, ''Not if I can help it!'' and she charges at the Deathstalker, Yang tries to warn her sister but she did not hear her.

Ruby would fire behind her, using the recoil to attack the Death Stalker, but unfortunately, it fails as it pushes her away with its claws, ''Don't worry, I am Totally fine!'' she says and gets up but really, it wasn't fine at all.

Ruby then fires at the Death Stalker in an attempt to damage it, but to no avail. The recoil pushes her back as she starts running to regroup with everyone else. Meanwhile, the Nevermore is behind and begins to fire its feathers at Ruby, some hit in her cape forcing her to stop and get her cape free.

At this Point, Todoroki and someone else decided to Help Ruby since the Death Stalker was still following behind her. Izuku would have gone as well if it wasn't because he didn't notice and was too occupied with calming a very angry Iida and Bakugo.

''Ruby get out of there!'' shouts Yang, ''I'm trying!'' is her response still trying to pull her cape, but while all of this happened the Deathstalker was able to catch up to her.

''Ruby!'' shouts Yang trying to get through the feathers, noticing Two people traveling past her, before the Deathstalker is about to land his attack he suddenly is frozen.

Weiss voice can be heard, ''You are so childish.'', The next thing ruby sees are Two people in front of her, and that's when she notices that the Death Stalker is completely frozen.

''Weiss?'' asks Ruby, surprised, ''And dim-witted, and hyperactive.'' continues Weiss, ''And don't even get me started on your fighting style.'', Todoroki would meanwhile be silent.

Weiss would continue, ''And I supposed, I can be a bit...'' she waits for a few seconds. ''Difficult. But if we're going to do this. We're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be.. nicer.'' and Ruby response is, ''I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.'' Weiss replied is, ''You're fine.'' before walking away. Todoroki would be smiling at this, happy to see that they get along, at least for now.

Ruby would get up after whispering something, she then sees that the Deathstalker is completely covered by ice, making it unable to move.

''Wow..did you do that?'' she asks Todoroki, ''Most of it, however, it's she who was able to strike first, I just made sure it would never get out of this again.'', Yang runs up to her sister and hugs her, ''I'm so happy you're okay.''

At this point Izuku was able to calm down Iida and Bakugo and noticed the Nevermore coming back, ''Well we better hurry, that Grimm is circling back''.

They would return as the Nevermore is still behind them, ''What are we gonna do?'' asks Jaune. ''There is no sense in dilly-dallying, Our objective is right in front of us.'' all of them would look at the relics. ''She's right, Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, There's no point in fighting these things.'', Ruby would grab the White Knight, Jaune would grab the White Rook and Iida would grab the White Pawn.

''Let's go while we can.'' declares Iida, ''Right, let's go.'' waving at the others to follow him. Bakugo was going to stay behind but Iida grabs him by the shirt and forces him to come with them.

* * *

 **Abandoned Temple, near the Cliff**

They were all running at top speed, at first, it was manageable but of course, their luck had to be against them as there was a pack of Beowolfs following closely behind them as if the Nevermore wasn't enough a Deathstalker came out of the forest. Now, what is next?

When they did actually arrive near the cliff they went through the bridge, only four people didn't come close to the bridge and were able to get through the Death Stalker thanks to the others taking care of it, they were all ready to face the Beowolfs coming at them, ''They are nothing compared to us!'' shouts Bakugo, rarely would he ever actually say that but it was clear as day that those Beowolfs wouldn't pose enough threat for them, the Deathstalker might but another Group was already taking care of it, as for the Nevermore it was also being taken care off.

''Everyone, let me take care of them,'' says Iida aloud, it wasn't a question, neither a demand but a request. They all nod, after all, it was time to see what he could do by himself.

Iida started charging at the Beowolfs with only his Lance all alone, now if he did that when they first arrived here it would have been dangerous, but currently, Iida could take them all by himself, and really, this pack of Beowolfs wasn't large, only like Five or Six.

The First one that came to attack him was pierced right through the face, killing it instantly, there was another one behind him but he noticed it, when it did try to lunge at him from behind he hit it with the handle of the Lance to knock it back before he turned around and stabbed it through the chest. He then turned back to see that the other Beowolfs left, well that's what they should have done but they tried to attack Todoroki, Izuku and Bakugo which as you can guess, ended poorly for them.

That was when he saw that an Alpha Beowolf came, charging at Iida and ready to strike if it wasn't because Iida used His semblance. A Second before it was able to arrive Iida shot at the Alpha in the Head, killing it with, from what it looked like, a Laser Beam that shot through his fingers.

 **Tenya Iida**

 **Semblance: Energy Producer**

 **He can create energy and use it for a variety of things, power up any machine that doesn't use Dust, pierce anything that won't reflect his Energy and so on...the only side effect is that it quickly consumes his Aura so he needs to be very careful when using it.**

Izuku was meanwhile thinking, making a recap to himself about how Iida's semblance works, _''Iida's Semblance is one of the most useful and powerful, Energy Producer is what we agreed to call it, he can literally create laser beams if he wanted too, or he could use his own energy to power anything, his spear can be energized by his own semblance to make laser beams, hence how Iida did it, he might actually be able to form weapons with his Energy but I am not sure, we never did try that. His only weakness I found out is that he can't use it constantly without breaks, or it will deplete his Aura, fast, very fast.''_

''That went incredibly well...'' says Bakugo a bit surprised, ''There is a reason why Todoroki and I talked so much recently...'' is Iida's response until he notices that the others are done as well, ''Well, Mission Accomplished?''

''Yeah..'' began Izuku, ''Mission Accomplished!'' they would all shout with joy in their voice, one of their Goal was done.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Auditorium**

It took a bit more time than they had thought for them to get back to Beacon as there were tons of Beowolfs and Ursas in the way, the problem wasn't the Grimm in specific but the sheer number of those in the Area, they somehow took the worst way possible, is that everyone else was tired it was up to Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki and Iida to face all those Grimms, when they did come back they were exhausted by how long they had to fight. By the time they had recovered enough in the Auditorium, Ozpin had just finished with team CRDL.

''Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie'' he says their name as they begin to stand before him, ''The Four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper (JNPR).'' Clapping sounds can be heard and Nora is seen hugging Ren.

Ozpin continues, ''Lead by, Jaune Arc.'' which in turn surprises Jaune, ''Congratulations young man.'' and then Pyrrha bumps Jaune on the arm for congratulations but jaune, in the end, gets accidentally pushed to the Ground by Pyrrha, Laughter can be heard from the entire audience.

''Then, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long'' he start waiting for them to get on state, ''The Four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby (RWBY).'' cheers can be heard again. ''Lead by, Ruby Rose.'' and at that Yang hugs her sister and clapping can be heard especially by team JNPR.

''And finally, Iida Tenya, Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku and Shoto Todoroki'' Ozpin announces as he waits for them to go on Stage, ''The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Symbolic (SMBI).'' cheer sounds can be heard again. ''Led by... Shoto Todoroki.'' Ozpin says, which does make Bakugo mad, but only mentally. Clapping sounds can be heard again, especially Both Team JNPR and Team RWBY. Iida can even be seen patting Todoroki on the shoulder while smiling.

Ozpin looks at the sky, ''It looks like things are shaping up to be...a very Interesting Year.'' looking at the shattered moon.

 _''We did it! We finally are attending Beacon. We just need to be patient, get our Huntsmen license and then we can look for whoever sent us here. It's all going so well.''_ thought Izuku.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale, late at Night**

Roman was standing in front of a map from Vale, various places highlighted. He was talking to someone however not looking at him.

''We need more men, and you know it.'' he would be smoking a cigar, waiting for him to respond.

''Don't worry Roman, we got it ready.'' responds finally the figure behind him.

''Oh I hope it is because I need it soon... _Tomura_.'', when he turned around there was Tomura Shigaraki, he was wearing black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, a black hooded leather coat, and red hi-top sneakers and a hand on his face, ''Oh it is, you will like it very much.'' That's when a Black Mist began to form to make a portal getting bigger and bigger until it reaches the size where it could engulf a truck.

That's when he could hear the ground beginning to crack as someone or something walked out of the Black Mist. When the figure fully came out of the Portal it shocked Roman that he dropped his cigar from his Mouth.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is done,** **Now I Know they acted OOC in some scenes but I had to or I couldn't do this scene. But yes Shigaraki is here and boy, oh boy is it going to soon be interesting.**

 **Please Leave a Review and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **See ya all next time!**


	7. First Day at Beacon

**Hey guys Chapter 7 is here, now there was someone's comment that I couldn't respond so I will now.**

 **Edit (06/22/2019): I have mostly corrected spelling Mistake, made things longer and also at the End, I added the last scene but that would be everything.**

 **WhenItCOUNTS:** It's going a bit into spoiler territory so I can't go far with your first part of the question, only that it will depend, however about Izukus weapons, I will only add one more Weapon for him, it is possible I change my mind and add more but for now it stays like this, his range weapon is in fact his support glove, not going any further if there actually is an anime-only here, but manga readers, you know what I mean.

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **And with that, Enjoy!**

''Someone talking''

 _''Someone thinking''_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Team SMBI Dorms, Morning**

Iida had just gotten out of the Shower as he got himself dressed in Beacon Academy Uniform, honestly, it felt strange to change from Uniforms since the last one they had was from U.A. but he would just need to get accustomed to it since really none of them knew when they would get back.

But it was of no use to linger with those thoughts as of right now, it would at worst get the Morale down and probably one day get them in trouble with the Grimm. So he got out and only now realized it was around 6.30 A.M. and the sun had barely risen, and since he had nothing else to do he got a few things prepared but first he needed some kind of Light, and surprisingly they were missing a Lamp in their Room but thankfully Iida had thought about something like that.

They had so much Dust but mostly not needed so he thought about a few ways to use it, with the Help of Izuku he was able to make a Lamp working with the Dust, more specifically Lightning.

He took a glance at the entire room to realize how much of a mess it was, except for the Dust in Boxes since they didn't want to blow up the room, the clothing, weapons and even some Books were laying around everywhere.

So he did what he was somewhat accustomed to do, clean it all up and get a few things ready, by then it was around 7.45 A.M. and he was sure they wouldn't mind him waking them all up now.

Izuku was having a Dream, however, what he was dreaming wasn't something he expects to Dream, he was dreaming of the day when All Might told him that he will have to one day face All for One, the symbol of Evil as some have called him.

However his dream was interrupted when someone decided to shout incredibly loud to wake him up, well not only him but everyone else, ''Good Morning Everyone!'' which successfully makes Izuku, Todoroki and Bakugo wake up, well Bakugo is quite angry because of that.

''The Fuck Four Eyes?! What was that For?!'', ''Ah sorry everyone but you would be late if I waited any longer!'' says Iida who was standing, waiting for them to get down.

''What time is it Iida?'' asks Todoroki, as much as he was tired, he decided to stand up, take his Uniform before going to the bathroom to change, ''It's...'' he looks quickly at his Watch, ''It's nearly 8 o'clock''. ''Well then, I'll get changed once Todoroki is out of the bathroom.'' and with that Izuku gets off his Bed as he takes his Uniform as well, waiting next to the door of the bathroom. Bakugo still wouldn't get off the Bed so Iida tried to make him to out of Bed

By the Time that Todoroki was done changing into his Uniform and out of the Bathroom which Izuku entered, Iida succeeded into making Bakugo go out of Bed, ''Anyways, with who do we have Class and when?'' Todoroki asks Iida since Izuku is now changing in the Bathroom, ''We have at...9 o'clock, we have around 55 Minutes before we go to class so if we change fast, we can have breakfast.'' when Iida finished talking Izuku was out, it was now Bakugos turn to change into his Uniform.

There was silence, just waiting for Bakugo to go out, when he did come out he was wearing the School uniform, but same as with the UA uniform he didn't wear the Tie.

''Well then, let's go!'' and with that Iida is the first to go, following behind him are Todoroki, Izuku and a growling Bakugo.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Dining Hall, less than 30 Minutes left until class starts**

When they arrived, the Dining Hall was full of people, but there was still free seats so they took a random one while one by one they got what they wanted for Breakfast, not noticing until a bit to late that they had not much time left.

''Well, this tastes great.'' Iida had just finished eating his Breakfast, everyone else was starting to finish as well.

''You know, I actually miss the Food that Lunch Rush made...'' Izuku had finished his Breakfast as well when he finished his sentence.

''I'll have to agree as well, it's not that I have anything against the Breakfast from here but there was just...something more unique when we were at UA.'' Todoroki as well finished his Breakfast.

''We better get accustomed to being here because we have absolutely no idea how to get back to our World,'' adds Bakugo as he as well finishes his Breakfast.

''Where do we have class?'' asks Todoroki, he was looking at his Watch and they did have time, but the distance and them getting lost was what was more bothering him.

''It's...'' with that Izuku began to run at the classroom, leaving everyone else confused, ''What?'' was all Bakugo said until Iida noticed.

''Oh...Oh Snap I know why he began to run, we better go now!'' and with that Iida began to run their classroom as well, Todoroki would start to stand up.

''Oh...I understand now, well Bakugo, I hope you're ready to run as well, because we need to go asap.'' with that Todoroki ran as well

''Hey wait, what's wrong?!'' shouts Bakugo before starting to follow everyone else not actually going as fast as the rest, ''We have less than 8 Minutes to go to class!'' that was not Todoroki but Iida who responded

''But why Run? It can't take that long to go to the guys classroom...'', ''Because it's on the other side of the Academy!'' and Todoroki decided to add more, ''And because this place can sometimes be a maze as well!'', it's at this moment that Bakugo decided to seriously run, he instantly hoped that the teacher they would have at their first class wasn't like Aizawa.

Seriously when it's you're First day you better eat fast and look early for where you have to go.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Ports Classroom**

In the End, they barely made it in their First Class, well that was better than being late for Class, Team RWBY and JNPR got lucky enough that the Teacher came later than usual. Their classes were normal, well as normal as it could be said. Currently, they were at Ports Class, sitting behind Team RWBY and JNPR, and...

To say that Ports Class was boring might be an understatement, true the story could have been interesting if it wasn't because he was just telling stories after stories that weren't even related to the Theme of his class, but was literally teaching nothing, Bakugo was already falling asleep midway and Iida himself was starting to get Irritated by that, Todoroki seems to be thinking of his own business which works and Izuku is taking notes, but not from what Port is saying but copying the info they have about Grimm on the board behind Port himself.

It's only when he finishes his story that he starts saying more important stuff, ''The Moral of this Story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!'' which by this they can see Ruby making a silly face while balancing an Apple on a book with a pencil, only holding it with her finger. How does she do that? I have absolutely no idea.

''A true huntsman must be dependable!'' Port continues, at that Point Iida succeeded into waking up Bakugo, ''So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?'' and with that the only one who actually raises her hand is Weiss, ''I do sir!'

''Well then, let's find out!'' and then there was a cage, red eyes glowing as it's shaking the cage, a growl can be heard as Port continues, ''Step forward and face your opponent.'', meanwhile, Team SMBL would be whispering to each other.

''This should be interesting, we might be able to see what more she can do.'' Whispers Todoroki loud enough so that Izuku and Co can hear him, ''Yeah, as always I'll be taking notes.'' responds Izuku before taking another of his Notebooks, however on it was Written ''Huntsmen Notebook Nr. 01'', in there was written about first their own Quirk, recalled semblance, they pretty much had to rename their quirks something else, especially Todoroki.

By the time they finished Whispering to each other, Weiss began to fight the Grimm, it was a Boarbatusk.

The Battle didn't take too long, at the End Weiss won, Izuku was able to write a descend amount in his Notebook.

They noticed that Weiss was acting...out of line, ''What's wrong with her?'' asks Bakugo, ''Dunno, but it as sure as hell reminds me someone...'' says Todoroki to Bakugo, knowing it would anger him, ''What was that Icyhot?!'' Bakugo response is with simply anger.

''Oh so now you're changing 'Half and Half' with 'Icyhot', doesn't matter, anyways I think we have free time?.'' he asks entirely ignoring Bakugo swearing at him, he wanted to be sure if they had free time, ''Yeah, now we are free until tomorrow so, I'll be going to the Library, what do you all plan to do?'' it's Iida who asked.

''I will be training...somewhere until 9:45 P.M or around that time, I seriously need to start training properly again.'' Izuku responded, ''Hey can I come with?'' that was Todoroki, ''I want to train a bit more with my Daggers and since someone is angry and that Iida is going to the Library, you are my only option.'', ''Yeah why not, but let's go now then.'' and with that Izuku starts going somewhere, followed by Todoroki.

''Well then, what are you going to do Baku-'' and that's when Iida noticed that Bakugo already left, ''Oh...well then, guess I will go alone then.'' and with that Iida leaves to the Library.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Team SMBL Dorm, 10 o'clock**

It was around 10 P.M. when everyone was starting to get back in their Dorm, The first one who came back was with no surprise, Iida, Bakugo was Second but when Iida asked where he went he didn't get a single response and just went to sleep, Izuku and Todoroki were last, they didn't notice how late it was until Todoroki did remember what time it was.

''I know we talked about this many times but can we trust Ozpin?'' that question from Izuku came out of nowhere and so unexpected no one had an answer, ''Why do you ask that now Deku?'' Bakugo asked who had been trying to sleep but couldn't.

''Well...it's just don't you think it's suspicious Ozpin just...helped us like that?'' Izuku said and all of them had thought about that, it was far too easy to get Ozpin convinced, either he had planned something or he was just that nice but they didn't believe the latter too much, ''Honestly you're right, but what can we do about that? We'll simply have to hope he doesn't plan anything against us or then...well then I'm not sure...'' that last sentence from Shoto had left the tension uneasy.

''Let's sleep everyone, we can't worry about that for now...'' Iida says in the most cheerful tone he could before he went to sleep, soo enough everyone else did but Izuku couldn't sleep just yet.

 _''I can't stop thinking, can we Trust Ozpin? Why did he decide to invite us to Beacon? Did he only ask us to join because of our Quirks? or is there more to it?.''_ thought Izuku, still trying to sleep, _''And why did I dream about My conversation with All Might about All for One...So many questions and probably none can get a response. I will just have to try to sleep harder I guess...''_ eventually Izuku would be able to sleep.

* * *

 **And with that Chapter 7 is done!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and see ya Next time!**


	8. Jaunedice P1

**Here is Chapter 8, Enjoy!**

 **Edit (06/22/2019): Corrected Spelling Mistakes and changed the Ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academy**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

''Someone talking''

 _''Someone thinking''_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Glynda's Classroom**

The Next few days went quite fast for everyone, Todoroki and Izuku had trained more and more together, Bakugo still kept going somewhere alone and unknown to them, and Iida always went to the Library, it was quite normal until Glynda's Class.

''Students, for the next Weeks we will start having 1v1 Spars, I want to judge how well all of you can fight against a Human or Faunus, I've already randomized who's going to Duel today, now let's begin.''

And so fights went by without much time having passed, somehow no one from SMBI or RWBY got chosen, which had made them think the Randomizer was rigged but those were Teachers they were talking about, of course, they wouldn't do that...how wrong they were.

And so for the Final duel, it was Jaune against Cardin, Jaune does absolutely nothing to Cardin, his Aura didn't even budge a single bit, the worst part was that he was enjoying this.

What Team SMBL noticed was that Jaune did nothing to Cardin, aka the Bully that might be worse than Bakugo if he did what Izuku guessed, ''Jaune seriously needs help...'' says Todoroki, just observing, ''Yeah he needs too, but couldn't he just ask Pyrrha?'' asks Izuku, ''He has his reasons...I hope.'' says Iida and that's when Glynda decides to finish the battle if you can call it that.

''Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the Red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match.'' while talking two holograms of Jaune's and Cardin's Aura are shown, Jaune is in the Red while Cardin is still Green and Full.

''Yeah, no, he seriously needs to ask for Help...'' now it was Bakugo who said it, ''We might as well talk to him about it while we have lunch.'' it was Iida who continued but that's when Glynda continued to talk as well to the crowd again.

''Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!'' and then the Bell was heard.

While walking to the Dining Hall, Bakugo decided to ask something, ''What's the Vytal Festival?'', and he had guessed it would have been Izuku who would have responded but no, it was Iida.

''Ah yes, let me explain it to you Bakugo. As it is said it's a Festival, it's a celebration of peace between Kingdoms, I am sure most of you guessed already it's a battle Festival, It's randomized so no one can choose who to face, The Rules that I was able to learn was that there are 3 round at least, first it's a Team Battle, 4v4, then it's a 2v2 and finally it's a 1v1, I am guessing that once we reach 1v1, it will stay like that until the finals like at the Sport Festival.''

This already got Bakugo exited, Izuku already started talking as well, ''From what I learned it happens every 2 Years, and each time in different kingdoms, this time it's here in Vale, it's the 40th.''

''Ok let's go eat first, we can discuss this later.'' Todoroki decides to run faster soon followed by Bakugo, Iida and Midoriya.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Dining Hall**

Team SMBI were eating with Team RWBY and JNPR, and while eating Nora decided to tell a story that she was dreaming a couple of times by now, that Ren rectified more than once since it did really happen but she was overexaggerating.

Pyrrha did notice something was wrong with Jaune, and she wasn't the only one, Izuku and Ruby noticed as well. ''Jaune? Are you okay?'' she asks, worried about why Jaune looked so...sad?

He does snap out of it, ''Huh? Oh yeah. Why?''

''Now it was Ruby who answers, ''It's just that you seem a little...not okay...''

At this point, everyone stopped with their distractions and all stared at Jaune, ''Guys, I'm fine, seriously. Look!'' and that's when they heard laughter from anoghter table.

Team CRDL were standing around Velvet, a Faunus with Bunny ears, Cardin was laughing. That's when Pyrrha started talking, ''Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first Week of School!'' and Jaune tried to act oblivious, ''Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah...He just likes to mess around, You know, Practical jokes!''

''He's a Bully.'' Ruby and Izuku say at the same time getting the attention of some people for a brief second. But of course, Jaune scoffs it.

''Oh Please. Name one time he's 'Bullied' me.''

And then 3 people decided to tell him, First, it was Iida, ''He passed near you before knocking his arm into you, making you drop you're Book, which at first glance wouldn't seem like bullying.''

Then it was Todoroki, ''Another one which I really don't understand why he did it, he clicked on you're sheath to extend it into a shield and that made you run into your own defense when you were going to go through a door.''

And lastly, it was Izuku, ''The last one I know was when Glynda was introducing us to the Rocked propelled lockers, Cardin locked you into one before propelling you...somewhere.'' but Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

''I didn't land far from the school!'' but Pyrrha decided to interrupt it, ''Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask.'' and that's when Nora had an idea, clearly showing a Grin, ''Oooh, We'll break his legs!''

''Guys really, it's fin-'' but quickly got interrupted by Izuku who hit the table with both of his palms, ''No! It's absolutely not fine!'' which immediately got everyone including Team SBI to be in silence, surprising everyone of how he reacted.

''If you try to continue to think like that then by the time you actually try to do something, it might be too late, trust me on that.'' this was one of the rare moments and actually the first time that Team RWBY and JNPR saw Izuku go serious.

Whatever they were thinking or going to say was being interrupted as they could hear Team CRDL laughing going louder and louder mixed with the cries of pain coming from Velvet.

At this point Izuku was going to just go and kick Cardin away as hard as he could if not for Iida holding him back, ''Calm Down Midoriya, It's not worth the effort.'' which works to make Izuku not go and do whatever he planned to do against Cardin.

''As much as I can't stand people like him, I can't just go and do it, she isn't fighting back for some reason when she could,'' responds Pyrrha, clearly wanting to just go and help her.

This got Bakugo curious, ''Why wouldn't she fight back?''

''Because it's not Worth it, and it would simply hurt the Faunus reputation even more,'' Blake responds, staring at Cardin.

''It must be hard to be a Faunus.'' that was Yangs response

 _''You have no idea.''_ however Blake doesn't voice it.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Professor Oobleck's Classroom**

Oobleck is as always talking fast, always fast, the only one who seems to be able to keep up with it is Izuku, what got some worried was that Cardin was directly behind Jaune. So, at the start of the Class Iida had decided to sit near Jaune, not right next to but near enough.

''Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated before of your Faunus heritage?'' He asks all the Faunus, from the looks of it all the Faunus present except Blake raise their hands.

''Dreadful, Simply dreadful. Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!'' he would take another sip of his coffee before talking again. ''I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War!''

Only 2 raise their hand, Weiss, and Iida, Oobleck decides to address Weiss.

''The Battle at Fort Castle!'' and Oobleck is pleased by that Answer.

''Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's Forces?'' that's when Cardin throws a Paper Ball at Jaunes head, thankfully Iida catches it however since he had to raise his hand to catch it, Oobleck thinks that was to respond to his Question.

''Mr. Tenya! What is the Answer?''

Iida actually got a slight idea and hoped that it would work, ''Before that, I wish to know, since Cardin seems to not be paying attention because he, ooohhh... so might know the answer, would you care to tell me?'', Oobleck was going to be against it but decided to let Cardin respond, he doesn't know the answer, ''Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.'' which Oobleck shakes his head in response that it's wrong before staring at Iida, ''Now then since Cardin doesn't know the Answer, please respond to my questions.''

Now Iida right away responds, ''It's because they had Night Vision! A lot of Faunus are know to have nearly perfect sight in the Dark.''

Blake decides to continue Iida explanation, ''General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to Ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured.'' she then looks at Cardin, smiling to Iida, ''Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure.''

Cardin would stand up, clenching his fist as he glares at Iida and Blake.

Oobleck decides to interfere before anything happens, ''Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat.'' and in response, Jaune laughs at him, Iida just smiles and Blake has a smirk on her face looking at Cardin.

''You can see me after class for additional readings.'' he takes a sip of his Coffee before continuing, ''Now! Moving On!''

When the lesson was ending and that Iida was starting to exit the class alone since Todoroki and Bakugo which was more forced by Izuku were asking Oobleck some things, Pyrrha comes closer to Iida, ''Thank for what you have done, you know about helping Jaune before Cardin did anything.'' at that Iida smiles at her, ''You Welcome, I couldn't just let Cardin get away with it.'' and with that Pyrrha joins the Rest of team JNPR.

Blake would also come close to talk to Iida not so long after, ''I know you didn't do it for anyone except Jaune but thank you to what you did against Cardin.'' and then she leaves back with team RWBY as well.

Whatever Todoroki and Bakugo were asking was done as he was the next to come, followed by Bakugo and Izuku as they start walking to their Dorm, ''Well done Iida, you did great, not only did you respond Ooblecks question but you also made out a fool of Cardin.'' and that's when Bakugo laughs, ''I can't believe it worked...''

''And you more than likely didn't know about the response so...'', Bakugo would stop laughing as he looks at Todoroki, same glare as always, just angrily Mumbling all the way back, ''I will kill you Icyhot'' a few times until back in their Dorm Room.

Todoroki hears a vibration coming from his Scroll in his pocket so he takes it and sees what's going on, it's a message from Eor that said, ''Got your Gear Ready, meet me tomorrow at 7 A.M. sharp in my Shop.'' Todoroki smirked.

Everyone else notices it of course, ''Why are you smirking?'' Bakugo says as he stared at the Scroll, ''I got a message from Eor, we'll meet him tomorrow in his shop at 7 A.M. to get some of our unfinished gear.''

The one that seemed the happiest was Iida, ''Well then, I suggest we get some sleep early today to get there on time.''

They quickly did what Iida asked since they did want to see if their New Gear was ready.

* * *

 **And Chapter 8 is Done! I hope you all enjoyed it. See ya all Next time!**


	9. Jaunedice P2

**Hey guys, Chapter 9 is here, now I know it took longer for me to make this Chapter and I'm sorry but, I have School so I can't devote all my time to this, anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Edit (07/03/19): I changed a few things but also corrected spelling Mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

''Someone talking''

 _''Someone thinking''_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Team SMBI Dorm, 6:00 A.M.**

It was pretty early, Iida was as always the first to wake up and immediately woke up everyone else, Shoto and Izuku woke up without much trouble but Tenya needed to give a lot more to get Katsuki off the bed. While that happened Izuku and Shoto changed, when Iida couldn't do it he asked Todoroki to do it while he changed, and his plan is this.

''Let's see what you will do once I freeze you.'' Todoroki says as he lays his Hand on Bakugo's arm and actually starts freezing him with his Quirk, until reflexively Bakugo attacks him, but quickly stops realizing it was only Shoto, ''Fucking Hell Icyhot, are you insane?!''

''No, but that woke you up so now get off the bed and change,'' Shoto says, Bakugo not really having a choice did what he was told to do. By the time everyone was up it was around 6:30 A.M. and the sun was nearly visible in all of its Glory. Shoto in particular like the view as it never got old.

Katsuki who had just finished tying his shoes asked, ''So...think the old man is done with everything?'', they had hoped he did everything but they would need to wait and see.

''Well I hope so, we weren't able to finish some of the Gear in the Two Months of wait so we had to leave it with Eor who I asked if he could and said yes, so we have to wait for him to finish them, I did ask Eor to send me a message but I didn't expect it so soon,'' Todoroki responds as he looked at Bakugo.

''Then what are we waiting for, let's go!'' Bakugo says, he hoped Eor was done with their, or only his, Gear was done since Remnant did have a few Technological advantages compared to their Own as he leaves with the others.

 **Vale, Iawi Weapon Shop, 7:00 A.M.**

They just barely arrived at Iawi Weapon Shop. The place didn't change much at all, the only thing that did was that they now sold Blueprints of specific weapons at peoples request and even made the Weapons, obviously, it's costs Lien but it's nearly always worth it.

Anyways Todoroki notice that Eor was cleaning the counter, so he walks closer and greets him, ''Hey Eor.'', When he noticed he looked at Todoroki, ''Oh hey there Shoto, so you came here for the Gear that you left here?'', he receives a nod from Todoroki.

''Okay...let me see where I left it...'' he stands up before going through the backdoor that leads a stocking room, he mumbles something while looking for it, ''..should be somewhere there...AhHa! Gotcha...'' he grabs it and comes back to the counter before laying it on it.

Iida is amazed, ''Wow, it actually looks exactly like I imagined it...'', The Main reason why Iida is amazed is that those are Boots that look like the one from his Armor but with added engines that, granted more futuristic looking, nearly look like the Quirk he had.

''As you requested and told me I made sure that it can be powered with you're semblance, it will overheat if you use the Burst Mode but except that you should be double if not triple times faster than before!'' Eor would have one of the most biggest Grins seen, he takes pride in this.

''Thank you so much Sir!'' Iida bows, ''Glad you help ya Kid, anything else?''

''Well, did you finish the other Gear we asked you?'' Bakugo asks, ''No, sorry Kid, I am a bit overwhelmed by the Number of requests for making Weapons, come back here in 1 or 2 Months and it should be fine by then.''

''Well...can't be helped, thank you anyways.'' and with that Todoroki starts leaving, Izuku and Bakugo following behind, the latter mumbling about ''Shouldn't have fucking gotten hopes high.'' Iida didn't notice them leave until he heard the door close, slightly embarrassed by that he starts to go out as well, of course, he takes the Boots as well.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, a Week later, Night before the Field Trip**

Izuku was outside training alone this time, Todoroki wanted to study more with Iida, which he forced Bakugo to come as well since he always vanished so he was alone.

Eventually, however, he decided to attempt something.

''I know I can use 20%, now if I can use beyond that...it's risky since Recovery Girl isn't here but...'', he would start to activate his Quirk to the Maximum output he could use, _''One For All, Full Cowl, 25%!'',_ he could feel his bones cracking noise and he couldn't even move, it was worse than at 20 and he quickly deactivates One for All, _''I didn't train much those 2 Months, I'm surprised I could use over 20% to begin with...''_ he decided to start walking back to the Dorms, ''I think that's enough for today, everyone is probably Back by now.''

Izuku was walking back to the Dorms when he heard Ruby's ''Hey Jaune.'', so he decides to see them one more time before going back. He did not expect to see Ruby in her Pyjama.

''Oh Hey Ruby, Hey Jaune. You got yourself locked out?'' Izuku asked, honestly Jaune has made that mistake numerous times at first but not it was better.

Ruby responds with ''Hey Izuku!'', Jaune responds to what Izuku asked, ''Oh, Uh...Nope, Got it!'' he attempts to laugh it off, Izuku is slightly suspicious but doesn't think of it.

''So. Where have you been lately?'' she asks Jaune, ''Yeah, where have you been? Ever since that talk we had in the Dining Hall you just...went off on you're own...'' adds Izuku, now thinking about it he is worried.

''I...uh...'' Jaune tries to come up with something, anything but just lowers his head as he sighs. ''I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure.'' he presses his back on the door from his team, looking at the floor depressed.

And Ruby responds in a way she would, ''Nope!''

Jaune looks surprised at Ruby, not fully understanding, ''Nope?''

She repeats again, ''Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure.''

''But...what if I am a failure at being a Leader?'' asks Jaune.

By this there are Two Different responses, Ruby repeats with a ''Nope!'' but Izuku is more specific, ''Who cares? If you are a failure at being a Leader then Improve!''

''Izuku's right.'' Ruby decides to sit next to Jaune, ''Maybe where you were a failure when you were a kid.'' Jaune groans at that and Izuku nearly flinches, reminding him of his Past, he decides to also sit next to Jaune.

''And you might've even been a failure the first day we met.'' Jaune groans again and it reminds Izuku of the UA entrance Exam.

''But, you can't be one now, you know why?'' she asks, really while she is saying this all it reminds Izuku of what he did to be where he currently is.

Jaune doesn't have a single clue, ''Uh...because?''

She points at Jaune, ''Because it's not about just you anymore. You got a team now Jaune. We both do!'' she then points at Izuku, ''Izuku might not be a Leader but he sure can act like one sometimes.'' and this makes Izuku Blush, she continues even if she did notice it, ''And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us.''

Izuku would start to stand up, ''And honestly Jaune, you don't give yourself enough Credit, it's true, you don't really act well socially speaking...none of us do.'' he points at Ruby and himself who were still horrible sometimes at being social, ''But you acted great while Team JNPR fought that Deathstalker, Pyrrha told me that as well, I think you can be their Leader Jaune.''

Ruby gets up as well looking at Jaune, ''We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great Leader Jaune, And Izuku even said it himself. I think that can be you.''

Izuku would start leaving, ''Have a Good Night Ruby, you aswell Jaune!'', he can hear Ruby say, ''Night Izuku, Night Jaune.'' before entering in her room.

When he did enter his Dorm Room, everyone was already changed into their Pyjama, Iida started to talk once he saw Izuku, ''Midoriya! Did you forget we agreed to be here before 9 P.M.?'', Crap, he had forgotten about that, ''Sorry Iida, I just had to take care of something..'', ''Well then I hope it was taken care off, I remind you we have tomorrow a field trip.'', Bakugo was already asleep and Todoroki nearly was so Izuku changes as well before going to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next day, Forest of forever Fall**

Glynda was leading Team RWBY, JNPR, SMBI, CRDL and many other teams through the area, all the while talking.

''Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so.''

Eventually, the Group Stops, ''Each of you is to gather one jar worth of red sap.'' she was holding a jar full of what they had to find, ''However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have Fun.'' at this point they all scatter around, even if Team RWBY, JNPR and SMBI are close to each other, someone is missing, Jaune.

''Where did he go?'' Shoto wonders, ''You mean Jaune? With Cardin and the others...'' Pyrrha responds, also wondering why Jaune had come with them.

Meanwhile with Jaune and Team CRDL

They are perched on a hilltop, overlooking the other student. Jaune wondering what Cardin was planning hesitantly asked, ''Cardin...wha-what's going on?''

''Payback.'' he answers and then Jaune starts understanding, ''I-Iida?'' he looks at Iida, talking to the others suspecting nothing.

Jaune looks at Cardin to question him, ''Wha-What are you-'' but Cardin decides to respond before he even finishes.

''That's him alright. Spectacles and thinks he knows it all, thinks he's so smart as to mock me.'' he would then pull out a Cardboard box with a large 'W' written on it.

''Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier Wasps and now, we're gonna put him to work.''

''Now according to one of the essays that mister speedy made me write last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach him a thing or two.'' While this was happening, Team SMBI just finished collecting their sap.

Cardin would offer his hand to Jaune and then painfully yanks him up on his feet and shoves a jar into his grasp. Cardin then proceeds to demand him, ''And you're gonna do it.''

Jaune was already starting to understand but asked anyway, ''Do what?''

And Cardin would start, ''Hit him with the sap. Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon.'' with a threat.

Jaune looks at the Jar, he was going to throw it at Iida but ultimately doesn't. ''No''

At this Cardin seems annoyed, ''What did you say?''

Jaune holds the Jar tightly, ''I said No!'' and then turns around and throws the jar at Cardin, it hits his chest plate covering it with sap, but Cardin doesn't seem angry.

''Oh...you've done it now...'' Cardin laughs.

 **A bit later, with team SMBI, RWBY and JNPR.**

''So...you've been able to get used to the Engine Boots?'' asks Izuku to Iida, ''Slightly but not much, I wonder if there are any Ursa Nearb-'' and just like he was responded with the Roar of an Ursa.

''I should have better-said nothing...'' says Iida, suddenly the remaining members of Team RDL are running the other way, Russel screaming, ''Ursa! Ursa!'' until running into Yang.

''What?'' she asks, she picks Russel by his shirt, ''Where?''

He points to where they came from, ''Back there! It's got Cardin!''

Pyrrha drops her jar of sap, she says, ''Jaune'' as she realizes something.

Ruby calls her Sister. ''You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!'', Yang drops Russel as she and Blake follow the orders.

Pyrrha turns to Ren and Nora, ''You two, go with them! There could be more.'' Although the latter does it reluctantly.

Then Todoroki speaks, ''Bakugo, Iida! Both of you Join them as well.'' before Bakugo could protest about that Iida grabs him by the shirt and he runs. The Rest ran at the direction from the roar.

When they actually arrive they see Jaune fighting the Ursa, Weiss is ready to use Myrtenaster but Pyrrha doesn't want to interfere with Jaunes moment, ''Wait!''

Jaune runs at the Ursa and that's when they noticed that Jaune left himself open to the Ursas attack. Pyrrha does something odd at first sight, she lifts her hand out to him and a dark aura surrounds her arm, when the Ursa is about to hit Jaune a similar colored aura surrounds his shield and makes it lift up to block the attack, with that Jaune uses it to his advantage and swings his blade to the Ursas neck, decapitating it. It's head falls to the ground and then the Body before starting to fade.

Everyone near Pyrrha noticed what she did, Ruby was the first, ''Uh...what?'' with Weiss also amazed, ''How did you..?''

Pyrrha decides to answer, ''Well, Ruby has her Speed, you have your Glyphs, Shoto has his Ice and Izuku has his Strength. My Semblance is Polarity.''

Ruby comments, ''Whoa, you can control poles...''

But Izuku decides to respond, ''Actually Ruby it means she has control over Magnetism and can control any metal...'' while saying all that he was already writing in his notebook.

Ruby who was still impressed whispers, ''Magnets are cool too...''

Todoroki notices that Pyrrha is starting to leave, ''Hey Wait, where are you going?''

''Yeah, We gotta tell them what happened!'' Ruby says.

Pyrrha seems to have another idea, ''We could...Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?'' and then she leaves, feeling like they themselves don't need to stay, they leave as well, but not before they see Jaune tell something to Cardin before he leaves.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Vale, the same place Torchwick was last seen, later that Night.**

''So, is everything going as planned?'' says someone, Mr. Compress, a man who wears a red collared shirt with an azure bolo necktie and a black waistcoat. He also wears simple black pants that tuck into his white boots. He has a golden overcoat and red gloves, his white mask and his brown top hat. His hat features a red band and a feather. He wears a balaclava. He has a Prosthetic Arm but compared to his last one it looks more advanced.

''It is going as planned, but I still can't approve of _her_ idea, we would just lose more men.'' says someone else, Kurogiri, he wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

''I'll have to approve, although her idea could work to put more fear into people and probably give us an extra advantage, we would more than likely lose most if not all of our men by doing that.'' Compress agrees.

Their little conversation quickly gets interrupted when Torchwick gets near, ''Hey, shouldn't both of you go back to Atlas? After all, you're spies need their last Teammate.''

''Yes, we should, we came here to check just to be sure that everything was going well and from the looks of it, it is. Kurogiri, if you may...'' says Compress, then a Portal would start to form before he and Kurogiri enter it and then the Portal fades.

''Man, at least they are easier to deal with then she is...'' says Roman before staring to all of the people who were in the room, they all seem ready, ''Let's steal another Dust shop!'' and then he starts walking away, his men following.

* * *

 **And Chapter 9 is done, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I decided to make a Poll, it's half Important especially if you guys want Team SMBL to be with Team RWBY...actually no it's quite important especially for the future, so Please vote. If you don't know where it's on my profile page.**

 **Anyways See ya Next time!**


	10. Questions and Discord

**Hey guys I know it took longer than Usual to make Chapter 10 and I'm really sorry! But I hope you enjoy because Next Chapter might be the Hardest I have to do.**

 **Edit (07/03/19): I mostly corrected writing mistakes but also added a few things, not much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale, on a Friday Afternoon**

The streets were full of life, people were helping at decorating the city, someone even hang a Sign with ''WELCOME TO VALE'', Team SMBI, without Bakugo since he left not so long Ago wanting to do something personal, were sitting on a Balcony from a random Caffe, looking at the city while drinking whatever they ordered. For once they wore more Normal type of clothing with Sunglasses since it was sunny and hot.

''The Stories tell that The Vytal Festival was founded after a destructive conflict taking place Eighty Years Ago, The Great War. Questions of individuality were amongst the main reasons as to why the war was fought between the four kingdoms. It was Named after Vytal, a small island north of Vale where the treaty was signed. It now celebrates each culture of Remnant.'' Iida starts, with Izuku listening, he is writing notes and Torodoki who was slowly taking sips of his Drink. They could see quite a bit from the Caffe.

''The Tension between Human and Faunus never went away with time, even 80 Years later after the War, although something good did come out of it in the End, the Faunus did gain rights...'' says Todoroki.

''I am happy that the Faunus did get their Rights in the End but I've been wondering something...how did they exist?'' asks Izuku, this has been on his mind for a while.

''True, while here there are Power similar as Quirks, mutation-type don't seem to be a thing with Semblances, so here comes the Question of how do they exist?'' Iida asks while drinking his Drink.

As they continue to talk as to how Faunus could have existed they can suddenly overhear someone yell, ''Hey, stop that Faunus!''

When they look at who actually is shouting and at who they can see two detectives following a Faunus with Yellow Hair and has a yellow tail, who is running away from them, ''Well some villain is at it again it seems...'' says Iida, ''We can't call them Villains anymore, especially not when it's just a Faunus running away, we should intervene.'' with that Izuku actually Jumps off the cafe and when he lands, leaves a slight crack on the ground, right in the Faunus way. Iida went to the roofs, he might be able to hit the Faunus with his semblance without his gear at the distance and high he is, as for Todoroki, he decides not to intervene but get's ready just in case.

Only a Blind Man wouldn't notice Izuku and the Faunus wasn't, Iida fired a low energy beam not meant to destroy at the Faunus which lands and if not because it hit the Faunus that he would have escaped, Izuku dashes at the Faunus using One for All at 5% since he highly doubted that catching would be easy he went for a Kick, and surprisingly the Faunus dodges it just in time by using his Tail, making Izuku's kick land on the detectives, Izuku bowed down a lot of times saying sorry before turning back only to see the Faunus gone.

By now they were back in the Caffe, ''Iida?'' asks Izuku, they were back on their same seat as before, ''I don't know, he noticed where I was and used his Weapon and shot at me, dodging it left him enough time for him to escape.''

''Let's not worry about this too much, it's our Weekend, let's relax for once we are going to use it,'' says Todoroki, eventually they decided to leave but while leaving they hear shouting, so they got closer and who do they see but Weiss and Blake arguing against each other about something.

''Stop it!'' she shouts, ''Stop what? He clearly broke the law, give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!'' responds Weiss

Iida, Izuku and Todoroki slide next to Ruby, Yang and a Girl they never met, ''What's going on?'' Iida asks, he was just wondering what would make both Weiss and Blake shout at each other.

''Wait since when are you guys here?'' Yang asked, also noticing they decided to just get a change of style from the looks of it which she actually liked, ''Since this Afternoon.'' Shoto says.

''Well you see...We came here because Weiss wanted to greet the Students coming from Vascuo...well she said that but she wanted to study them, anyways there was one Faunus with a Monkey tail...'' was saying Ruby but Todoroki interrupted, ''Wait, what did he look like?'' Yang decided to reply.

''He was wearing I believe Two red Wrist bracers, an open loose-collared white jacket and wears no shirt underneath, Blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt, that is pretty much what I noticed he was wearing...'' Izuku instantly recognized the Faunus, ''Yep, that's the guy we tried to stop a while earlier, two detectives were following him for some reason, guess we now know why...''

''Anyways'' Ruby says gaining everyone's attention, she continues, ''He came from that Ship, those 2 guys chased after him and then Weiss with us as well ran after him, that's when Weiss bumped into someone, Penny.'' she points at the Orange haired Girl, ''Sa-lu-tation! My Name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you.'' she greets them.

''Hi, My Name is Izuku.'' greets Izuku back.

''Greetings, I'm Iida,'' says Iida while doing his Robot movements which gave Penny a very strange reaction.

''Shoto,'' says Todoroki with only one Word, greeting someone really wasn't his thing.

''Are you Ruby's Friends?'' Penny asks, ''Yes, we are.'' responds Iida.

Penny wanted to say more but Ruby decided to start a conversation with Penny, leaving Yang to be the one to talk, ''Anyways after some things with Penny, Weiss started talking about the White Fang, Blake didn't take it too well and here we are...'' says Yang faster than she needed. All while this was happening Weiss and Blake were still arguing.

''Well...maybe we should leave?'' asks Todoroki, really he's wondering about what they even are arguing about.

''We can't just leave them here...especially not while they are arguing,'' says Ruby.

''Well then...let's wait...'' says Iida, he really regretted it in the end as they had to hear them argue the rest of the day even while they were going back.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorms, Team SMBI Dorms, Night time.**

''So Ice Queen literally argues with Blacky because of The White...whatever?'' asks Bakugo, ''White Fang!'' Iida corrects Bakugo before continuing, ''But as you said it sounds incredibly dumb...but at the same time we don't know her side of the story...'', really he was as angry as Izuku and Todoroki were, they decided to tell Bakugo this Event first because of how bad it went.

''Deku tried to catch a Monkey Faunus and failed?'' asks Bakugo, he was trying not to laugh, he just got told what they did while at the Caffe and by the sounds of it, it was hilarious, ''So none of you were able to even land a scratch on it?'' he asks, really he is surprised they didn't land a single thing on him, ''Todoroki wasn't really helping, Iida couldn't go lethal and I couldn't go overboard but yeah we failed quite miserably,'' says Izuku.

''So...the hell do we do now?'' asks Bakugo, ''We...We just Wait, we really can't do much, let's hope that it all goes well tomorrow...'' says Izuku, really he didn't know what to do.

''Let's go to sleep now...'' says Todoroki, he was already changed into his Pyjama, everyone was.

They had absolutely no idea what happened that Night.

 **The Next day**

When team SMBI woke up morning was the same as always, they changed and got ready, well on Weekends it was always later after all they didn't have classes except for Izuku who went outside and trained earlier but it always lasted 30 Minutes before he came back, it was while waiting inside doing something that they immediately got informed by Ruby and Yang about what happened.

''She did what?!'' cries Bakugo, not expecting Blake of all the people to run away, ''Calm down, we are planning to look for her Today since all of team SMBI except Bakugo were there it didn't seem right to hide it,'' says Yang.

''Well we are definitively helping,'' says Todoroki, everyone nods in agreement, well Bakugo didn't want to do it, same guy he always is, with everyone else trying to convince him, he joined as well eventually. ''Let's inform Team JNPR aswell, the more we are the easier it should be to find her,'' says Iida

* * *

 **Vale, Docking by, 2 Days Later, Nighttime**

Blake was laying on her stomach on a rooftop, overlooking the shipment of the Schnee Dust Containers.

''Did I miss anything?'' Sun asks, sitting next to Blake, he went somewhere to grab food.

Blake replies, ''Not really, they've offloaded the craters from the boat. Now they're just sitting there.''

''Cool.'' Sun would have been holding several apples that he stole, ''I stole you some food.''

Blake just looks at Sun, ''Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?''

''Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?'' Sun says in his defense. Well, Blake just gives him an angry glare, Sun directly apologizes, ''Okay, too soon.''

That's when the wind blows around them and they see Bullheads searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers, once landed a Black Hooded individual with a metallic Mask comes out of it.

Blake realizes this, ''Oh no...''

Sun asks for confirmation but he already guessed, ''Is that them?''

''Yes...It's them,'' replies Blake, she really didn't seem to believe it.

''Alright, grab the tow cables.'' says One of the White Fang Members coming from the aircraft.

''You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?'' Sun asks Blake.

Blake just stares, ''No, I think deep down I know, I just didn't want to be right...'', then she closes her eyes only to open it by someone's voice.

''Hey! What's the holdup?'' the voice comes from Roman Torchwick, he comes down of the bullhead ramp as he continues, ''We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?''

Well, Blake doesn't take that very well, ''This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that.'' she stood up before she unsheathes Gambol Shroud.

Sun yells at her, ''Hey, what are you doing?!'', alarmed and then Blake walks off the edge of the roof.

When Blake lands on the ground she continues and hides behind one of the containers when she peeks around the corner she sees Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coiled rope.

''No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!'' Torchwick says, not knowing Blake is behind him until too late, her blade at his Throat, ''What the- Of for F-'' he rolls his eyes and before he can finish his swear Blake interrupts him.

''Nobody Move!'' she yells at the White Fang that gets closer.

In response, The White Fang soldiers ready their Gun and Sword.

Torchwick calmly started speaking, ''Whoa! Take it easy there little lady.'', he is acting a bit too calm...far too calm for someone close to being killed.

As some of the White Fang gets closer, Blake uses her free hand to remove her Bow, now her Faunus Cat ears are visible.

''Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?'' Blake asks, The White Fang soldiers slightly lower their weapons, not sure what to do, or maybe they are just wondering what to do to a Girl who is threatening their Boss.

But then Torchwick laughs, ''Oh Kid, didn't you get the memo?''

''What are you talking about?'' Blake asks, well more like a demand.

''The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!'' explains Torchwick.

''Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation.'' Blake would press her sword against Torchwicks throat showing that she is serious about her threat, but well then the wind is blowing wildly around.

Torchwick would look up, ''I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation.'' Two Bullheads would be seen.

As Blake watches the Bullheads, Torchwick smiles and uses his cane to fire at Blake's Feet leaving a large explosion, left visible for everyone close to notice it.

While Blake is dazed by that explosion which she doesn't seem hurt, Torchwick would press on some kind of button on his scroll and then he starts firing multiple unstable flares.

Blake quickly starts retreating behind the containers, using her semblance to dodge some that nearly hit her.

Torchwick would slowly approach, ''Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty...'' Anymore taunt that he wanted to say get's interrupted when a banana peel lands on his hat, he growls and throws the peel away as he looks up only to be surprised as Sun leaps from the top of the containers and drops on Torchwicks face, stunning him for a moment.

Sun flips to the side, ''Leave her alone.''

The Bullheads flying above them, open to let White Fang members jump on the scene, surrounding Sun as Torchwick gets back up.

''You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?'' says Torchwick.

With that the White Fang charge at Sun only for him to manage to dodge the slashes and even hits some of them with Punches or Kicks, one White Fang is behind him but before he can do anything Sun takes out a red Staff and beats down each of the White Fang coming close to him. One of them even flies over Torchwicks head but he just dodge is by ducking down.

This just annoys Torchwick more as he growls and aims his cane at Sun, firing which Sun blocks with his Red Staff and then Blake leaps in front of Sun, ''He's mine!'' she yells before she runs at Torchwick.

Blake gets closer as she slashes at Torchwick, using her semblance a few times to attack non-stop, however, Torchwick is able to block each blow and as it continues Torchwick slowly lands a few hits until he finishes it with one last hit with his cane.

This left Sun with an opportunity to attack Torchwick and would immediately attack him with first a kick that he lands, he disconnects his staff into two spinning circles of flame firing shotgun nunchucks. He swings each at Torchwick firing everything he has but even then Torchwick blocks them all until he blocks the last one, he left an opening which Blake takes and attacks Torchwick knocking him back.

While on his back Torchwick notices a container hanging right above Sun and Blake, very convenient, he gets up to fire the support with his cane, Blake leaps behind and Sun jumps forward near Torchwick, already aiming his cane toward Sun, when he is about to fire they hear a ''Hey!'' which is said by a familiar voice.

It's none other than Ruby who is on the rooftop overlooking them, she has Crescent Rose ready for action.

Torchwick just ignores Sun by now as he looks at Ruby, ''Well hello Red, Isn't it past your bedtime?''

Penny is behind Ruby, ''Ruby, are these people your friends?'' she asks.

''Penny, get back,'' Ruby says, she wasn't paying attention to Torchwick, so he took this opportunity to fire at her, which hits and launches her back.

Penny glares at the direction Torchwick is as she walks forward, ''Penny, wait! Stop!'' Ruby tries to stop her but in a futile attempt.

''Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!'' Penny says.

Her backpack opens, mechanically, a single sword comes out and extends into several blades, hovering over Penny's back. She leaps from the rooftop. She fires three swords to knock two White Fang Members before she landed.

When she does land she proceeds to fling her sword at one of the White fangs, she impales another on a crater, creates a barrier of spinning swords against two that attack, kicks one of them away and then makes a wheel that she throws at the rest of the White Fang members, knocking them off their feet.

Sun is amazed, with a ''Whoa'' then he starts to run to safety.

Three Bullheads would come and open fire at Penny, but she forms some kind of shield with her sword, she then launches two of her sword into the wall that is behind and pulls her back, if anyone had good eye-sight they would notice the Strings.

Her Sword would form a circle and she starts to form a glowing green light at the center when she fires it the Bullheads are cut in pieces and the White fang members in it to fall to presumably their Deaths.

Penny fires her blades at the Bullhead, with the wires she starts Pulling the bullhead. Seeing as to how things are happening Torchwick just goes to the last Bullhead and gets ready to leave but then he hears something in his Scroll, which he smiles once he looks at it.

Back with Penny, she pulls the Last flying Bullhead to the Crates, causing a large explosion that more than likely killed whoever was in it.

The Bullhead that Torchwich is on starts flying but not leaving, the door is still open, with Torchwick looking at them all.

''You kids keep getting weirder and weirder...yet I have a surprise for you all...'' says Torchwick, he didn't need to do anything as everyone else started to notice as well, something was flying at their direction.

''Uh...what is that?'' asks Sun, ''Is that...a Grimm?'' asks Ruby, she got back Crescent Rose while Penny was destroying the Bullheads.

''Oh...No, nothing like a Grimm...You see...'' But Torchwick cut himself as whatever the flying thing was, was getting closer until it landed on the ground, there was Smoke covering it entirely, a shattering sound was heard as it landed and when the Smoke faded away it was visible for everyone to see.

It had the size of a truck with a muscular build but with a comparatively long neck. Its head is shrouded in darkness by a hood of skin making it near impossible to see a thing under it and the muscles on his neck and shoulder are exposed. Its Skin looked like the color Black or very dark purple. But those eyes are what got some of them to think, those Red Colors, they looked like a Grimm.

Everyone is just surprised at it as Torchwick starts to talk, ''Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you to your...'', Sun didn't get to hear anything else as he was grabbed by a Large hand which got most of his Aura destroyed as he felt being crushed and flung in a cargo of Red Dust, the only thing he heard was the Scream of his Friends and the response by someone else's voice before he was knocked unconscious, that certain someone is, ''High-End''

* * *

 **Chapter 10 is Done!**

 **Now I know someone will ask me, How can they defeat Nomu?! First I DON'T Plan into making this fair, so, Team RWBY will taste loss earlier before Volume 3, Second this Nomu is High-End, granted another one and not the same but a Smart One...**

 **And to be perfectly honest I decided to have High-End Nomu into this and not the Nomu that actually fought All Might because first they would get completely destroyed even with their Current Power and I do want to give them a fighting chance since even if All Might was here, he couldn't fight.**

 **Lastly, High End might, in fact, do worse than you expect...you will see next chapter.**

 **Also P.S. from my Edit, Autocorrect seems to want to name Torchwick ''Northwick'' for some reason, which I find hilarious how it sounds if someone accidentally called him that...I just got an idea.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time!**


	11. Victory or Loss?

**Hey guys, Chapter 11 is here.**

 **This is probably the Chapter where I had to change a lot of things and improvise quite a lot, but it is and I hope worth it.**

 **Edit (07/03/19): I changed a few things like at the End with All for One talking with Cinder and Tomura. I also corrected some Spelling Mistakes I made.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will enjoy it all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Let's get back a few minutes earlier and see what everyone else, specifically what Team SMBI was doing before High-End showed up.

With Iida things became hard when he asked the Wrong person about where Blake is. ''No I don't mean I'm looking for a Cat, I'm asking you if you saw a Girl with a black bow on her head.'' he was desperately trying to just find a lead, and well, he got it, even if it wasn't until a bit later, ''Black I said! Not Light Blue! I'll just look somewhere else. Thank you anyways.'' he had somehow asked a man who could barely hear and when Iida turned around he saw a black cloud coming from the Docks, however, it was a bit far away. ''Oh Blake...What did you get yourself into...'' as he said that he really hoped that Blake was there, ''I really hope Blake is there...'' with that he runs at the direction of the docks.

With Todoroki it went quite Normal, if it wasn't because some Girls were trying to flirt with him, of course, he ignored it and he asked around, ''Did you see a Girl with a Black Bow?'' but he did not get any results whatsoever, he was going to contact Iida if he got anything when he saw Black Smoke forming at the Docks, in the opposite side of the city, ''Well at least we might know where she went...why in the opposite side of the city...'' with that he runs at the Docks.

Bakugo was...unsuccessful, he wasn't even able to talk to people with his manners of talking, he was way too aggressive, ''That something fucking happens...'' he was mumbling this over and over again for the next 5 Minutes, then finally he saw the Black Smoke forming, ''Yes! Now I can ditch the research'' and with that, he runs at the direction of the smoke, smirking way too much, but well he does have an excuse if Iida or anyone, as a matter of fact, he wasn't even that far, well far enough that he wouldn't come in time.

Izuku was probably the most Normal, he might have had luck because of not falling on anyone strange and talk to people but...well when he saw the Black Smoke and was ready to run at the Docks, that's when he got Attacked by people, a Black Portal that he recognized as Kurogiri's Quirk formed and showed some people with a White Mask getting out of it...Just great, for whatever reason someone didn't want Him to be in the Docks. Well, he was going to take them out...at least he hoped.

* * *

Now then, back with Ruby, Penny and Blake and as to what happened next. Sun was knocked out, left bleeding in whatever was left of a Red Dust Crate, High-End had his entire arm...intact from the Explosion that should have got some of his Skin ripped off, it's like its Skin was made out of Metal or something.

''N-Now then, Wh-Whose Next?'' it asked, as if it was really expecting a response, he got none so he did the obvious choice, ''W-Well then, I'll-I'll Choose!'' as if he already knew it's target it charged at Penny, at least halfway before it changed of target and extended its arm at Ruby, she was ready as she sliced off its Arm...that was already regenerating, which crept Ruby by just looking at it.

He decided to use the other arm and this time faster, Penny was able to intercept it with her Blades but except stopping it for a few seconds nothing, Blake charged at High-Ends Head with her Semblance, expecting that she took it by surprise, well it didn't, in fact it's other arm that Penny stabbed was used as she got punched hard on the Stomach, she could feel the bones cracking and she was close to being unconscious.

''Blake!'' shouted Ruby, she didn't know if she was alright or not but she sure knew as hell that, that thing had to be killed before it could do any more damage, it already was fully healed so she needed to be fast, she uses her Semblance leaving rose petals behind as she dodges every hit that High-End sends since she is faster, once she gets close she is very close to it's head to a point where she Swears she saw a Brain, but she ignored that for now.

She was ready to strike it's head clean off if not for the fact that it suddenly got faster, way faster as his giant Hand was already close to her but that's When Penny came in and saved her, she was able to make a Disk of Blade as she threw it at its Arm, successfully cutting it off, Ruby took that opportunity to slice High-End heads off, which would have worked but, there's always a but, it literally blocked her Scythe with its bare arms.

Ruby used her Semblance to get back closer to Penny, ''Qui-Quite Fun, You G-Girls are doing better than I expected, This Will be Fun! Let's see how much you Girls can ke-'' well whatever High-End was going to say got interrupted as he got shot on the Neck, the Bullet bounced off its skin but it distracted him enough to look at who shot him. To Ruby's surprise it was Pyrrha who shot it in the Neck, not only is there Pyrrha but everyone from Team JNPR was here as well. All on the same rooftop she had been on.

''Pyrrha?'' she asked hesitantly, she would have normally shouted with Joy but right now she couldn't, not with that thing still walking and alive. Team JNPR got closer, Jaune was the one talking, ''You're Alright?'' he asked Ruby, he was very worried about that Thing, it didn't look like a Grimm yet it was similar to one, Ren went to where Sun was, the most severe damage was internal but he was bleeding heavily, if they didn't soon get him in a Hospital he could Die, Pyrrha went to Blake, she was laying on her Back, it seems that the Punch made Blakes Spine begin to shatter making it impossible for her to move, High-End wasn't moving at all, however it was watching them, very creepy if you actually looked at its eyes.

Pyrrha was the first to come Back, ''Blake won't be able to move fully with her Spine slowly shattering, she said to me, 'Go Help Sun' before passing out, which I am guessing is the Faunus who is unconscious.'' Ren was then back, ''Sun is close to Death, I can't move him alone at the Risk of him feeling more Pain or even death so he will have to wait there for now.'' it seems that High-End finally decided to start moving at them, rather slowly so Jaune told Team JNPR, Ruby and Penny their Plan.

Unfortunately for them, High-End decided to walk faster than before once Jaune was done, catching off guard everyone as it Grabbed Penny and threw her at a Wall, unknown to any of them this got Penny's arm damaged to the point that it was visible that she was a machine but luckily enough she could hide it... however she would have to get away of the battlefield and well...she couldn't abandon Ruby, her only friend. She wasn't going to jump in the battle like a fool, oh no, she would still try to do something while waiting for an Opportunity to attack High-End.

Ruby was very much sad, although she wasn't thinking much about it because of her Opponent right in front of her and Jaune's Plan, it was quite simple really.

Everyone was literally attacking High-End with synchronized attacks, although team JNPR was doing it perfectly with each other Ruby couldn't do so well which isn't a surprise, but no matter, Jaune was the only one who actually had trouble but thanks to his Teams Help he could fight. Ruby tried to paralyze it with a Lightning Dust Bullet but 'missed' and hit Nora, leaving her on the ground and High-End assuming that she is out of the Fight looks away...Oh boy is he wrong, once did turn around Nora was already back up and ready to smash at it... well she wanted too but she was told to stomp of one of his Legs which she did successfully, the Attack crippled High-End temporarily, regeneration was already kicking in but the Plan was already working, although it did need Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune attacking at the same and with all their Power they were able to cut clean off its other Leg. Unknown to them Pyrrha had used her Semblance to get a very small yet sharp piece of Metal from the crates that cut through it.

And well keeping secrets was a no go against High-End so Pyrrha uses her Semblance, she was able to lift 2 Crates Full of Dust, one with Red and Another with Yellow Dust and throw it at the unable to Move High-End, it left quite a large Explosion of Lightning and Fire behind it, Smoke covering the area of the assumed Dead thing.

''Did...Did we do it?'' asked Jaune, Jaune didn't know Pyrrha could do this so his original plan was to get Nora to smash it's Head again once Ruby shot her with a Lightning Infused Dust bullet and that he couldn't move.

''I...I think we did it...'' said Ruby, she was starting to feel happy that they were able to take out that thing, leaving her and everyone's Guard Down.

''Oh yeah! We did it!'' it was Nora who shouted in excitement, but well, Ren and Pyrrha weren't acting that happy, was it really taken out that easily? Well, they were going to leave it like that but then they noticed, well more like they heard someone.

''Huntsmen...'' said the voice, this immediately stopped Jaune, Ruby and Nora from cheering, Ren and Pyrrha still looked surprised even if they half expected it to not be the End.

When they actually looked at where High-End stood...it was still alive and standing, its Muscles and Bones were visible and they could see more of it Regenerate, which left some disgusted by the sight but this wasn't what actually got them scared, it was that Grin it had, even if it's hooded skin hid most of its face they could still see it Grin as it kept regenerating, but there was something that got their attention...why were its Eyes now Yellow and not Red?

''I-I have to Admi-Admit that you all surpris-surprised me, b-but now, You will all Die!'' and then it did something they didn't expect, it literally released an explosion around itself, this reminded Ruby of something, ''Wait, this looks like how Yangs Semblance Works!'' which got everyone to give her a very fast surprised look, the radius of that blast wasn't big but they were too close to it so they needed to run now, this likely would kill them if it hits them and well...they had no way to escape this without being injured as they were too close, or at least that's what they thought.

''Don't worry everyone, the backup has come!'' Ruby immediately recognized that voice being Yangs who was on a rooftop watching them, Weiss jumped in and used Dust to make first an Earth Dome and then an Ice one, then Weiss added very fast, ''Pyrrha, put a Crate full of Ice Dust in front and fast!'', Pyrrha decided not to ask anything as she activated her semblance and lifted a crate that was full of Ice Dust and layed it in front of them, Jaune actually realized what she wanted to do, ''Wait you don't want to-'' but too late, the Blast broke through the Ice and Earth Wall that Weiss made and once it reached the Crate...well just imagine a Giant Ice Wall being formed. Only for it to soon shatter as it was gone only leaving large shards behind it.

Weiss decided to respond to the soon to be asked Question, ''We arrived just around the time when you used both Dust Crates to make that massive explosion, we noticed that thing was planning something, so I had the idea of using a Crate full of Ice Dust to trap it in it, seems to have worked. Yang wanted to jump in but I told her to wait.''

Yang was going to go down and actually tell them how they arrived here but then Jaune noticed and shouted, ''Watch out! Behind you!'' she immediately turned around to see that High-End was flying behind her and was coming very fast at her, ''How did it come from the Ice Wall to here so fast?'' she asked in shock as High-End arms shifted to a normal hand and ready to punch her, Yang not knowing how hard High-End can punch tries to block it with her arms in an X shape...it goes as well as you can guess being horribly painful as Yang is blasted back to everyone else and lands through the concrete as High-End lands on the rooftop.

Ruby and everyone else is worried, ''Yang! Are you Alright?!'' she asked, she was panicking, that thing could break someone's bones with a single punch even when you had Aura! And with her having hit the concrete at that speed, even she knew how much that had to hurt.

''Y-Yeah...I'm fine...'' she stands up but her arms are visibly shaking, she never felt so much pain in one Punch.

High-End is visibly annoyed by the fact Yang wasn't out with one Single Punch, but it doesn't seem to bother him too much as he just looks at them all, ''N-Not bad, yet tricks won't work against me.''

What it didn't notice and no one did in fact, was that someone was preparing to attack it's Head, however she made one Mistake, she used the Spinning Blades to attack it which left him sound to realize that someone was trying to attack him, he dodges it as it extends its arm to punch none other than Penny away, it was the perfect opportunity to take it down but she didn't know that it heard her attack, and importantly, she was soon going to have to retreat if she didn't want anyone to find out she wasn't real but a machine. Sadly for her, she was forcefully shut down with how much damage she took, or maybe someone did it manually?

Then came someones scream, they all realized who it was, ''Howitzer...'' started to say the voice, none other than Bakugo, this actually got the interest of some of Team JNPR and even Ruby as they never got the chance to take a good look at Bakugo's semblance, he was using his explosion to spin around to make a tornado while propelling himself at High-End, said guy turned around to see what it was, he wasn't scared, he just had a Grin as it says what Bakugo was going to do, ''One of the UA Students...Per-Perfect'' and then he decided to do something, Bakugo wasn't able to notice since he was busy and everyone couldn't see it well enough.

When he was close enough he screamed, ''...Impact!'' and collides with High-End, leaving a massive explosion behind that destroyed the entire rooftop and more of the Building High-End was on. The entire Body was just destroyed.

Normally Bakugo would be very happy about his Win but there are two reasons why he isn't, First, _''How the fuck did a Nomu get here?!''_ he screamed internally, he reminded himself that no one should know they aren't from this World. The other reason was more him wondering, Where did it's Head go? The body didn't have a head and if he learned anything it was that a Nomu can't fully be stopped until its head is damaged.

Well everyone else screaming told him where its Head was.

High-End ripped its own Head off knowing full well that he wouldn't survive the Howitzer Impact head-on, Team JNPR and more specifically Nora was trying to Smash the Head once she noticed before it could fully regenerate but too late, it already regenerated an Arm and a Piece of its torso and was blocking.

Bakugo using his Explosions propelled himself at High-End, he was going to finish it off before it became a Major Threat. Well that's what he would like to do but he couldn't generate an Explosion of the size like the Howitzer Impact without consequences and he couldn't Risk using high-tier explosions like that until at least someone from SMI came, he didn't exactly think that team JNPR or RWY (quick reminder Bakugo doesn't actually remember their Names, I'm just saying it like that to make it easier) could take on High-End if he had his arms destroyed by using too Powerfull explosions.

Now he's starting to think like Deku does, analyzing way too much, fucking great...

Anyways he propelled himself at High-End before doing something similar to the Explode-A-Pult, it does hurt High-End but seems to only hurt, seeing as to how he is doing nothing Bakugo blasts himself at JNPR and Ruby.

''So...anymore ideas?'' asked Ruby, she didn't know what to do anymore, ''Well...How long would it take for Izuku and the others to come?'' asked Jaune to Bakugo who was annoyed that they were more thinking of having backup than trying to fight it head-on, then again that would be a dumb thing to do, ''Since they were on the other half of the fucking city...soon.'' says Bakugo, honestly he was still wondering if they would arrive in time.

As if someone was trying to respond a Laser Beam shot right through High-Ends arm, getting its attention, it was Iida, he was sweating like crazy as he looked at everyone, ''So...outside of a gigantic creature, what did I miss?'' Iida was trying to sound sarcastic but it failed quite miserably, really he was more wondering one thing, Why was there a Nomu here in Remnant of all Places? Bakugo did like more this side of Iida that tried to be sarcastic than when they first met, ''Oh, nothing except that some of our friends are knocked out because of that thing!'' Weiss said way too loud, High-End was just...he looked happy for some reason, ''S-So, another one has come...This is getting way more fun...and more crowded.''

Iida was ready to fire more Beams at High-End with his Lance, Bakugo was just ready to use the full power of his explosions now, Team RWY was ready to aid and Team JNPR was already forming a plan that could help them.

However High-End did yet against something that surprised them, something or someone started to go out of High-End skin (Note that Iida and Bakugo didn't see Endeavor vs High-End on TV so they wouldn't have seen it happen), there wasn't only one but multiple, and when it fully came out Bakugo and Iida recognized them as Nomus, at least Six, for Ruby and JNPR it just looked like something coming out of a horror movie, which might, in fact, be the case.

 _''This Nomu...it's thinking rationally?''_ though Iida, it was something new for him, anyone in fact as a Smart Nomu might be the most dangerous thing to face in you're entire life.

''I was able to contact Shoto, he should be able to come soon, as for Izuku...no clue, he wouldn't pick his Scroll,'' says Iida fast to let everyone know of what's happening and why it's taking longer for them to come.

''We can do it without Icyhot or Deku,'' says Bakugo, now that he had backup and actual useful one, he could go all out.

''We agreed on a Plan that should work if we all Work together, let's just hope that it's Weakened enough by then...but first we need to take those...things out,'' says Jaune sounding disgusted by mentioning the Nomu's, this was all or nothing, as strong as Bakugo and Iida were, he doubted they could fight it on equal grounds for long.

Iida decided to use his New Gear, the Recipro Boots, the name is self-explanatory to some. He dashes at High-End faster than Bakugo could by propulsing himself, and is right behind it's Head and kicks his head before dashing Backwards on purpose so that Bakugo can use stronger Explosion, he Blasts himself backward as a result and can feel the pain on his arm, he was aiming for it's Head but it moves his Head out of the way on time that Bakugo aimed for the Arm as a result.

Team JNPR and RWY were facing the basic Nomus quite easily, they were significantly weaker than High-End in person. Well, Jaune had a slight bit of difficulty because he still wasn't well trained in Fighting but with Pyrrha made it more possible.

When they did take out the Nomus and focused back on High-End, Bakugo was holding one of his Arms, it's true that he used powerful explosions before but he never did it that many times, as for Iida, he couldn't use his Boots anymore as he made it overheat and he was starting to get tired.

They do the smart move, retreat, where isn't exactly the smartest, to where everyone else is, ''Blondie, Plan, Now!'' says Bakugo aloud, they needed to know the Plan right now or they would be screwed.

''Yeah the Plan...We need to cover him entirely in Ice first to make sure that it can't move, now how we do the next part doesn't matter but it needs to be done fast, we need to somehow get it in the Sea. If we could freeze him near the sea it could work.'' says Jaune, he didn't know what to do after that, ''Great...can all of you dodge fast?'' asked Bakugo, no one has really gotten any chance to see what everyone could do.

''With enough time we could.'' says Ren, ''Then dodge now!'' shouted Iida as High-End was charging at them, thanks to his warning they were all able to dodge in time. It was standing close to the Water.

''Weiss now!'' shouted Jaune, they would need to start their plan earlier than expected. Weiss used Dust to freeze High-End's Legs where he was, Iida being one of the fastest successfully stabbed one of its Arms on the ground with his Lance and Ruby being the other faster stabbed her Scythe on the other arm that it had left, it was now stuck in place and couldn't move, however the ice could already be heard starting to shatter, so they had to be Fast about it, Yang and Nora both attacked High-End, Nora hitting it on its Torso which didn't seem to do much except destabilize him and Yang punched it on the Head with all her might, adding what Nora did, her hit not only landed and was falling backward but she saw what was under its hooded skin... it's 'face' looked like a Brain with Eyes and Teeth.

Yang was disgusted by the fact that all of its Brain was seen but well, when she hit High-End he actually dropped backward, it's head in the Water.

''Is...Is it dead?'' asked Jaune, he hoped it stayed dead this time.

''I...I think it is?'' said Pyrrha, it wasn't moving and she doubted that when you hit someone's Head with the raw Strength that Yang had it would turn out fine. Well for one they had something else to do.

Team JNPR went for Sun since he still needed help and RWY decided to go to Blake because she's their Teammate, who was conscious for a few seconds but then back unconscious.

Iida and Bakugo just looked at the presumed 'dead' High-End, they had taken off the Weapons and it still wasn't moving, neither was his wounds regenerating.

''Is that thing really dead?'' asked Bakugo, he was doubting it quite a lot, Nomu was never easy to beat and for all they knew, it could still have a secret Quirk hidden.

''Let's hope it is...If it does get back up we should be able to take it down again...'' and that's when Iida seriously regretting saying a thing his entire Life, because the second they turned their backs it looked like on cue they could hear a scream...well similar to a scream since High-End was the one doing it while having its head still in the Water so just imagine how it sounds, then his Head got back out and slowly got Back up, it's regeneration kicking in again as now it was regenerating incredibly fast, more than before, looking at him, he was angry, very angry.

''Y-YOU KIDS!'' it shouted incredibly loud, which got everyone's attention, this got everyone scared as they didn't know what to do anymore, they hoped outside of Bakugo that either Todoroki or Izuku would come right now but well...no one came. High-Ends eyes started turning Yellow which got everyone to know what it was going to do, Bakugo, ''Get the fuck out of here!'' and Iida, ''Retreat!'' were the ones shouting when they did fall Back a massive explosion started forming around him, at this point they were forced to Grab Sun, he was laying on a metal plate so Pyrrha lifted the Plate up to move sun without hurting him and Blake thanks to Yang, they started retreating to the destroyed building as it should be far enough.

It was far enough but this time since nothing got High-End interrupted they just saw how powerful its attack was, in fact, it might have been stronger than before.

At this point everyone looked at Yang since her semblance did do the eye color change, ''Yeah, it might be similar to my Semblance but it's for mid-range, at least from the looks of it.'' says Yang, they were hidden behind whatever was left of the Building, they left Sun and Blake lay close to the Walls.

''Did you think you could escape me?'' said the Familiar voice of High-End who was in fact rushing at the Wall and destroyed it into pieces as it saw the surprised looks of everyone, Bakugo decided to attack High-End only for him to get slapped away into the ground, nothing broken thanks to his Aura but like everyone else he could feel a large amount of pain and his Aura half destroyed.

Iida did try and aim at its Head to fire another Energy Blast but it noticed it and destroyed his Lance, leaving him entirely open to attack him and be the next victim.

Luckily for him but not for someone else, he wasn't the next victim, oh no, but well the one that was might be closer to Death than Sun is right now.

Nora decides to get closer at High-End and hope she would be able to hit one of his Legs, sadly she wouldn't be able too as he was expecting it, he was beginning to get a lot more serious, ''Playtime is over Kids!'' as he said that he suddenly grabbed Nora by the Head with an incredible speed that shocked and surprised everyone since they couldn't react on time, said person herself was surprised and actually, had fear. High-End wasn't holding back as he slammed Nora in the ground very hard, shattering the ground itself and knocking out a bleeding Nora who was unconscious, a broken Skull and she more than likely wouldn't wake up for a long time.

Ren was very much enraged, it's close to never that you see him show any emotions related to anger, and anger blinds your judgment, he rushes at him with his Weapon and actually Lands a hit on its Neck but that's all he does, it isn't hurt and then he is slapped on the face by High-End sending him close to Nora, he was now unconscious as well.

Everyone else was starting to panic, that thing Nomu was slowly but surelly beating each of them one by one, Iida couldn't use his Semblance anymore, at least not controlled, Pyrrha didn't have any metalic objects around that could help her, Jaune couldn't do anything exept trying to form a plan which he didn't, Weiss was trying to form a plan aswell but she didn't have any, Yang was the one got enough courage as she shouted, ''Hey, Brains, come and attack me if you dare!'' she shouted, she had an idea that could work but it would be awfully painful, she also hoped that it would work, she got the attention of High-End, he charges at Yang and when he goes and punches Yang, she blocks it, this pushes her back and she can feel the pain but thankfully she is one of the only who could tank his attacks which actually surprises High-End again, however whatever Yang wants to do has to be now as her Aura is very close to Break, ''Gotcha!'' said Yang aloud, she activated her semblance which got her more Power and she punched him on his chest, it works incredibly well, more than Yang expected as it pushes him back out of the Building, however it doesn't seem to have actually done any severe damage than leaving a fist Mark on his chest, that regenerates aswell.

Iida is in all honestly surprised that it worked, ''How?'' was all he had asked, ''I took a few hits from that thing, and my Semblance works like that, I absorb the power of any attacks so long I'm still conscious, I took advantage of that, worked better than I expected.''

This made a lot of sense for Iida, Yang didn't use her Semblance before for some reason and this did explain it, ''So wait, why did that punch work so well when you hit it's Head?'' asked Ruby.

''Oh, it's because under that hooded skin was an actual brain, not a face.'' when she said that it was clear it disgusted anyone still conscious.

''This does explain things, since the Brain is an incredibly important organ, even a normal punch could put someone in a Coma, and if what you said is true and there was only a brain under it, then this would explain why it doesn't want it's Head hi-, Move now!'' shouted suddenly Iida, no need to explain High-End was coming back at them.

When Iida dodge he actually heard a Beep coming from his Scroll he took a very quick glance at it and he smiled at it, he was finally arriving, ''Everyone move to the side and fast!'' says someone aloud, this got some questioning glances but they did as asked, then, Flames got released at High-End as they all looked and saw Todoroki behind them, he was heavily tired, no surprise since he probably ran from the opposite side of the city the entire time.

''So, what's that?'' asks Todoroki, he was acting like he knew nothing but he knew perfectly well what that was.

''A literal walking Brain!'' shouted Yang, she was actually panicking since High-End looked just fine even after being burned. ''Uhh...everyone?'' Ruby said, by now everyone else who didn't notice, noticed it as well, the fire didn't seem to affect it at all.

''Well Great, what _does_ work on him?'' asked Weiss, she had no idea what to do anymore, and she left her guard down that High-End took as he was going to punch Weiss, if not for Todoroki blocking it with both Blades he has, this does push both him and Weiss backwards but they're both able to sustain the damage, Todoroki stands up quickly as he uses Fire again on High-End, this actually got some to raise a question, the ones that didn't know, Wasn't Shoto normally using Ice? Well those thoughts had to be buried down for now as they heard a ''DIE!'' that they all guessed came from Bakugo, he was temporarily knocked out from the hit, he was was using his Explosions to spin before Blasting at High-End with the most strongest explosion he could use without hurting his arms too much. He did not wait where he was as he propelled himself at where Iida and soon Shoto stood, ''So you finally came Icyhot, where the Hell is Deku?'' asked Bakugo, he wasn't worried about Izuku but he was curious as to why it took Izuku so damn long to come.

''Dunno, none of us were able to contact Izuku,'' says Todoroki, he was still keeping an eye on High-End, he wasn't attacking...yet.

Shoto decided to whisper something at his Teammates, ''Hey, why don't we use _that_ now?'' says Todoroki, Iida and Bakugo already guessed what he meant and well, they were against it, ''You can't be serious Icyhot, we nearly never trained with that, how could we do it now?'' says Bakugo, they all knew that if it actually worked they might be able to take out High-End but there was a great risk at using it, a risk that if they somehow failed they pretty much were fucked.

Then High-End decided to attack Ruby, who had to block with Crescent Rose but then something that worried her was heard, a cracking sound, but not from her bones, but her Weapon, it doesn't seem that her Weapon broke from the first contact but if it takes another hit...she will need to rebuild it.

''Let's use it, Blizzard Meteor!'' shouted Todoroki, they didn't have a choice right now so they did it, Todoroki created a ramp that leads up at the Sky, Bakugo was propelling himself up while Iida used his Recipro Boots to get himself high enough using the Ramp, then Bakugo grabbed him by the foot before Iida started spinning at a high Speed, overheating his Boots in the process but it worked, Bakugo was sent flying at where High-End was, he started spinning as well and made something similar to the Howitzer Impact however this time he was coming down incredibly faster. High-End was ready to dodge if not for the fact that his entire Legs and Back was now frozen in Ice, Todoroki sneaked behind him to do that before retreating back. Everyone who was left took the unconscious Body of Ren, Nora, Sun and Blake out of the destroyed building.

There came the problem, the blast radius was unknown to them since they nearly never actually used this Team attack and they could not hold back , Todoroki did have an Idea but they weren't sure if it would work, he would create Ice walls around high-end so that the effect of the Blast would be 'contained' in hopes that it works.

Sadly they didn't plan something that they should have, High-End ripping his own head off, his Arms were still free so he did it, but the Blast radius nearly got his Head destroyed but it was still intact, ''Shit, Four Eyes shoot it, fast!'' shouted Bakugo. Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha were already out back at the Docks outside of the Building that was destroyed so any other range attacks was impossible, Bakugos gauntlet doesn't reach long enough plus he strained his arms too much and Todoroki's fire doesn't seem to affect it enough that it hurts him.

''I can't! My Aura is already low and I need time to recharge it!'' said Iida in frustration, he couldn't believe he was already this low, he would need to find a way to make sure his Semblance didn't drain him fast later...if they got out of this intact.

''Dang it...what now?!'' shouts Bakugo, the ones who retreated couldn't see the Head in time so that was out of the Question.

Then, they saw a Green Blur get past them, he got closer to the Head before he shouted, ''Manchester Smash!'' before kicking High-End's Head to the docks, which Yang then noticed and uppercut it.

They all realize who it is but it's Bakugo who is first, ''About fucking time Deku!'' although the tone showed the contrary he was happy that he finally arrived, now they could get serious, ''What took you so long?'' asked Iida, Izuku was sweating more than Todoroki was and he was bruised all over his Body, ''I got attacked, someone didn't want me to be here and if my theory is right...we are in trouble.''

This didn't need someone smart for the rest of SBI to guess what Izuku was trying to say, they were already suspecting it.

''But why only you?'' asked Todoroki, ''Whatever is the reason seems they don't want someone to match Nomu physically.''

''Uh...guys.'' someone is saying, however, seems to get ignored, not on purpose however as they weren't exactly near said person, ''It wouldn't surprise me that much, It seems they weren't ready for when Yang showed up.''

''Guys!'' this time the voice shouted, which got their attention, it was Jaune who was shouting and ways trying to warn SMBI of something, ''He's coming Back!'' when they watched the sky they did see High-End but he wasn't coming at them, oh no he was flying at the rest of JP and RWY.

''Great, just fucking Great, when will that thing be killed!'' screamed Bakugo as he ran and not using his explosions. Everyone else followed him.

Pyrrha used whatever was left of the random crates and threw it at High-End. It seemed to have worked and even bought them enough time to get far away enough but High-End seems to have become stronger...or maybe he was just holding back the entire time.

Anyways Team SMBL came back just in time to see High-End, Todoroki did try to trap him into an Ice Glacier but he just got out of the way to not get caught.

''You Kids, although it's Been fun it is time to end it.'' High-End's voice sounded more serious, ''Starting with you Blondie!'' he said before extending his arm way faster than before and grabbed Yang by the Leg, Izuku was fast enough but he was caught by the other arm, Iida tried to save Izuku but he was hit by using Izuku to hit him hard in the ground, he literally Yang everywhere and used all of his Strength as he just threw Izuku into the ground, Yang was out for it, she might have tanked 2 of his Punches but by then her Aura was at it's lowest, Izuku was stuck in the ground and feeling a lot of pain from his back. Iida was between consciousness and not being. Bakugo got literally slapped away when he tried to attack High-End, accidentally landing on Weiss and with that Speed breaking her Arm, Todoroki did try to release more fire but it wasn't affecting him at all, however, it was distracting enough.

By now Jaune and Pyrrha where able to get Izuku out of the Ground he was stuck in, it was painful but nothing he couldn't ignore, they then helped Iida aswell, his armor for his Arms were completely destroyed by the impact, Izuku while stuck in the Ground, did have an idea that could work, but they needed to make sure it would stay down, for a long time.

''I have an idea, but for that, we need everyone's help and I need to tell them fast,'' says Izuku in a hurry, Jaune shouted for everyone to come since High-End seemed distracted enough.

Really the plan wasn't that hard, the problem was how many quirks did High-End have? From what he was able to analyze and that Jaune told him pretty fast, at least 9 Quirks. Which frankly was a lot.

 **\- Transforming Arms** _(He can either extend his Arms or shapeshift his arms into like Wings, could it actually do to other Limbs and not Only the Arm? or is he really only able to use it for his Arm?)_

 **\- Metal-like Skin** _(Skin like Metal, anything that can't cut or get past Metal is pretty much useless, but I wonder, does he have properties like Metal now?)_

 **\- Strength?** _(He has Strength that comes close to the Nomu that fought All Might, The Question is, is it really a Quirk that is giving it power or is it it's Base Strength?)_

 **\- Speed?** _(He seems to have Half the Speed to the Nomu that fought All Might as well, it is unsure whether it is its base Speed or enhancement by Quirk.)_

 **\- Regeneration** _(He can Regenerate any wounds he has, seems like he has no Limits, however it seems it can still feel the Pain.)_

 **\- Explosive Reverse?** _(From the description that everyone told me, it Apparently could store all of the damage he gets to then release it whenever he wants in a form of an Explosion, the radius isn't that big but better not get hit by that. Visible traits to know when he uses it are when Eyes turns yellow, it means he will use it)_

 **\- Cell Division?** _(From what I saw in TV and that I have guessed, Seems it has a storage room inside of himself, he released at least 6 Nomus from what they told me, could it have more Nomu's or something else Stored?)_

 **\- Light Weight?** _(Unsure whether it's true or not but would make sense, makes itself lighter, explains why it can fly even when it should be quite heavy and why it's even that fast, to begin with.)_

 **\- Heat Resistance?** _(It seems like Fire doesn't affect it at all, Todoroki released fire against it and the result showed that it did nothing against it.)_

Izuku wasn't sure whether High-End had more Quirks or not but for now that was all. By now everyone was together, ''I want you all to hear it well because I will only repeat it once since we don't have much time.'' he was saying this very fast, it seems that everyone did understand him.

High-End decided now would be the perfect time to attack them, since he got free of the Ice. That's when the plan would start, while High-End extended one of its Arms, Pyrrha went and stabbed Right through its arm deeply, unable to move it, Jaune did the same although he needed slightly aid of Iida, he as well stabbed his Weapon through the other arm of the Nomu. By now he understood what they wanted to do and it was trying to get free, but then came the second Phase, Todoroki and Weiss freezing the entire bottom half so that it couldn't move. Then came the last phase, since no one from the other teams who were currently conscious except SMBL seemed to be able to fight without Weapons they were the ones who continued.

Izuku went at 25% and was Ready to finish of High-End, Bakugo was ready to just blow up its Head entirely, Iida decided to use his Recipro Boots for one more time, Todoroki decided to cover his left arm with Ice to make sure that the power would be felt, then they all charged at It, High-End was having it's eyes wide open in not only shock but Fear. When they came closer, they all shouted,'' Symbolic Smash!'' at the same time, they used whatever Strength they had left to make sure it felt the pain, they literally went through its Teeth when their fist collided and the aftershock literally blasted High-End in the Sea.

Everyone's Aura just broke once High-End was in the Sea, Izuku close to collapsing because of the pain, Iida was getting exhausted and Bakugo was having his arms feel like they were ripped apart, Todoroki was the only one that didn't seem to severely hurt but he went a little overboard with that punch so his Left arm was now hurting.

As for everyone else, Weiss had a broken Arm, Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to be fine, at least physically, Ruby looked fine as well but well, she was looking at her unconscious Sister.

They could finally hear the Police sirens and now, they could just relax. But they just couldn't feel happiness out of High-End's defeat, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake and Sun were severely injured, as for Penny they guessed she had to escape and they couldn't blame her, not even Bakugo...well they don't know what happened to her.

This thing took out not only five of their Friends, but he severely injuring them in the process, none of them came out of it unscathed. From what the doctors told them before they all went unconscious.

Sun was bleeding internally, his Ribcage completely shattered, he wasn't close to death thanks to him not receiving any other damage but he might have a hard time breathing for the First Weeks.

Blake had the part of her spine on her Stomach nearly shattered, since she was unconscious and didn't move it saved her from the amount of pain she would have felt. Surgery was recommended but not forced as her Aura might actually make it better.

Yang was...well might as well say that her entire body was broken. If she is lucky she won't have any scars but her arms will sometimes shake, the side effect of blocking those incredibly powerful punches.

Nora was in a Coma, not only did her hitting the ground at a fast rate make it last longer but the insane amount of strength used to do that made it only worse, she should wake up a Week before the end of their first semester.

Ren was fairly well, although his Shoulder was broken nothing bad out of it.

As for the ones that were still conscious, well it wasn't reassuring at all.

Weiss had only a broken arm, it shouldn't bother her much, however, and Bakugo didn't purposely want to land on her.

Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha didn't get hurt at all, bruises from fighting the Nomu's that High-End got out of his body but that was all.

Todoroki wasn't harmed that much, he could still feel the pain of the hit he took trying to protect Weiss but outside of that nothing bad.

Iida had somewhat the same luck, however, his Gear was in poor condition, his lance completely broken, his armor to his arms was completely destroyed, a repair would be needed.

The Damage Bakugo took was mostly self-done, however, the hits he took from High-End would make it last longer, by the time he wakes up it should all be normal.

As for Izuku, let's say the Doctors were incredibly flipped to learn of what happened to Izuku's right Arm, by then he was unconscious but anyone outside of SMBL was also wondering what happened? Anyways his arms and as a matter of fact, his entire body was still in good condition, thanks to his Aura as well so he was free to go once he woke up.

But while all of them were slowly going unconscious of exhaustion or Pain, they all thought of it, they had failed, they might have beaten High-End but the price to pay was too high and they were incredibly lucky that no one actually Died, not only did it cost nearly their friends live, it didn't feel like a victory at all, oh no, it more felt like they lost, especially for Team SMBI as they all realized it and knew the only ones who could make a Nomu.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, Evening**

Ozpin was watching the news on his Scroll, it seems that someone purposely left a cameraman close to the Docks to film the entire thing, from When High-End showed up to its Defeat, he himself was left surprised and shocked by the fact that something like that could exist.

The news was getting a bit overboard with their Titles ''Huntsmen in Training fought a Monster?!'', although he couldn't blame the people for the Next one, ''New Type of Grimm?!'', Ozpin was looking through the Window while looking at all of this, although he was greatly worried about the fact that his Students fought something like that and even more because something like that Exists, he had to Admit that from what he was able to see, they did a great job at working together to take out this thing, he did get a closer look at what Limits the Semblance of Team SMBL are, they were playing smart for the Vytal Festival and making sure no one actually knew how far their limits were, it was mostly unknown to them how powerful they could get until now for most of them, any thoughts he had on the Events were stopped when he felt a vibration coming from his Scroll, he looked who send it, there was only Qrow written on it and everything else was Blank. There was a Message.

''Queen gained dangerous pawns''

Ozpin was half worried and half interested to see this, he was mostly interested because Qrow would never use the word 'dangerous' carelessly and worried because that meant _she_ found allies that could help her, he types back quite Fast, ''How dangerous?''

After a few Minutes of waiting, the response got him a lot more worried, ''Doubled or even Tripled her forces.''

This got Ozpin thinking about only one thing, What allies did she find that could get her this powerful?

* * *

 **One and a Half-day later, Team SMBL Room**

Izuku was just staring outside the Window, he was mumbling, ''If that Nomu is here then they have to be as well...but how, did they send us here? Maybe with Kurogiri's Quirk...''

''Ahem'' Iida was trying to get Izuku's attention, he was mumbling for the Next Five Minutes after they were done with Class, Iida does gain his attention as he looks behind him, ''Ah, sorry, was doing it again...'' but well, Todoroki decided to say what he thought made Izuku worried, ''You're worried about them being here, aren't you?''

Izuku just nods, ''Yeah, I highly doubt that anyone in Remnant could have done something like Nomu, and I doubt even more that they could somehow Implant Quirks or Semblances here into someone, except if they somehow found a way to transfer Semblances from one to another.''

Iida seems to have realized something, ''How did they get Quirks into someone else after _he_ was sent in Prison?'' which got everyone thinking, why did they never think about that, Todoroki decided to say something else as well, ''No matter, this isn't what's important right now, what's Important is that...'' he was really hesitant whether to say it or not, there was Silence until he finally continued to Speak.

''The League of Villains are here in Remnant, and more Powerful than ever.''

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere else in Vale**

Tomura Shigaraki was watching the News on TV, he wanted to know how people would react to not only seeing Students of Beacon getting destroyed, and that word might be an understatement, but also High-End showing up. The Titles were making him nearly laugh as they were exaggerating with the Titles.

He looked quite Happy, although High-End did fail and get beaten, they learned that he could take on Most huntsmen in training with no problem, however, it seems not to have pleased a few people, one of them was a Woman, Cinder Fall.

He turned off the TV, well at least the TV they used to watch the News, not the one at the side as he looked at Cinder, although she was smirking she wasn't happy at all, ''Care to explain why you're little creation hasn't succeeded into killing the Children?''

''Those few kids as you know are Huntsmen in training, I'll admit I am surprised and didn't expect them to beat High-End and even less Blast it in the Sea but that should have been expected.'' said Tomura, however he noticed that Cinder seemed to be more angry for another reason than the Nomu's defeat, then he understood why she was angry, ''Oh it's not because of that, it's more because we needed all of that Dust, and it all became Dust when the place became a battlefield.'' well one things sure, that joke intentional or not made him laugh, but really it didn't matter to him whether they got the Dust or not, the plan she suggested and forced Roman into was insane to even him.

''We can always Rob more Dust shops if needed, it's nearly infinite, however, I will be completely honest to you, I will not direct our efforts into you're Plan until we are sure or at least close to sure it will work.'' says Tomura without hesitation, honestly her Plan was an insane one and he wasn't foolish enough to sacrifice that much of their men for that.

It seems Cinder doesn't care about Tomura's opinion into this after all the time she needed to form that plan, which he expected her to react that way, ''I can just force you into doing this.'' she stood up and starts getting closer to Tomura as slowly flames started to form, Tomura was also getting ready to use his Quirk, until...

 **''Calm Down, both of you.''** a voice could be heard through a TV, the other that they didn't use, a Screen showed a 'Sound Only' on it, this immediately got Tomura and then Cinder to calm down as they recognized whose voice it was, **''Although I will admit Cinder you're idea of how to give fear to people would Work quite well, the Risks are too High. And we cannot relly on Kurogiri to get everyone out. We wouldn't want to become relying upon him now do we?''**

He did have a point, however, although Tomura highly doubted Kurogiri would actually betray the League, he couldn't always be there to get them out of there and he did have his own limits which he reached multiple times.

Cinder seemed interested, ''Then what do you suggest?'' she asked, her tone sounded like she was just interested.

 **''Quite easy, really. Let's think outside of the Box and think about it if we can't use what Cinder Planned to attract the Grimm but neither can we get them in, what could we use?''** he asked, Tomura did get an idea, even if he probably thought of more than just one. Cinder actually smirked at what All for One said as if he already knew, maybe he was playing dumb and simply wanted to make sure Tomura understood why she wanted to do that?

''We could simply use the Tech from Atlas, our spies in Atlas Academy did mention to us that General Ironwood was going to come in Person with his military to Vale, what would happen if we used his Own tech to make not only fear out of it but also use it to our advantage?''

 **''Yes, very well Tomura, now then other matters that have me concerned are that from what I heard Cinder, you have been considering infiltrating Beacon Academy as fake students of Mistral with Emerald and Mercury, correct?''** came the Questions, Cinder seemed surprised that he actually knew but she decided to respond.

''Yes, after the recent events we decided we will do it, however, I do have an interest and am wondering, why did you want to create that...thing?'' asked Cinder, anyone could guess she was meaning Nomu.

 **''Ah, I see what you mean, Yes, at first glance you would wonder, why are we making Artificial Humans, the Nomu, when we could just use Technologie or The Grimm at our advantage? Well...It's not that we need it, it's that we require it.''** was the response that Left Cinder, confused.

''Require?'' asked Cinder, Tomura decided to respond as he thought he understood.

''In short, it means that we could do it without the Nomu's, but with them would make our life not only easier, but we could do a lot more than before.''

 **''Well Done Tomura, Quite frankly I also had planned to make a _special_ type of Nomu at some point after High-End was created, if I have time by then, then I will soon start to focus on that, but for now, both of you...You can do as you wish, however, get ready as we might soon start our next Plan.'', **Tomura decides to say something to finish the conversation,'' Thank you, _Sensei_ ''

And with that the 'Sound Only' on the Screen goes Blank, Shigaraki starts to leave as he just got contacted by Kurogiri and says he found something, Cinder is just standing there thinking before she leaves as well, _''All for One, the Symbol of Evil, quite an interesting man I'll have to admit, I can see why_ she _is interested in him.''_ and then the Lights slowly goes out as she leaves.

* * *

 **And Chapter 11 is Done!**

 **This is the longest chapter I have ever made, and now I'm completely sure someone will ask that Question, ''Why is All for One in this?'' because I'll admit that at this point the 'Bad guys' have become incredibly stronger and this is even less fair than before, and some are probably thinking as well, ''How did he get out of Tartarus?'', the story reason will be told later but frankly, the reasons outside of the story are because I love All for One as a character and I always thought of something ever since watching My hero and then RWBY...What if Salem and All for One did meet? Well, this isn't the only reason and there is more to it than just that but no need to reveal more.**

 **Things are getting more and more serious and no one can slack off anymore, Team SMBL know that the League is in Remnant because of the two hints I gave in purpose, the Portal that looks like the One from Kurogiri and High-End himself.**

 **Anyways quick Info for everyone, by the Time I post this Chapter I should be able to release next Chapter from around this Weeks Friday to Sunday, no promises however so don't get your hopes too high.**

 **Edit Notes: Now I've also changed a bit the conversation from Tomura and Cinder with All for One so that Cinder looked smarter and that All for One was making an attempt at playing dumb.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter! See ya all Next time!**


	12. Fun before Business

**Hey guys, Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Months later**

It was close to the end of the First Semester, it was quite peaceful ever since High-End's attack at the Docks, and well, Ruby had Ideas as she was holding a large number of Papers.

But well, it wasn't exactly concerning them so they ignored it, ever since a Week after that fight, Team SMBL made sure to train more frequently, RWBY and JNPR didn't train as much but they did start training on their own, and in being honest, it made sense that they didn't train as much, they don't know that potentially the league of villains is here, they don't know how dangerous they are, they don't know that they might be able to create an even more dangerous Nomu.

''Why is it taking Four Eyes so fucking long to ask a Teacher one thing?'' asked Bakugo, Iida wasn't here, he was gone for nearly half an hour to ask something to a Teacher.

''Don't know, but it might be of some interest.'' Todoroki says while writing notes, in fact, all of them have been doing, not to the extent of Izuku but still, they started doing that a Month after what happened with High-End.

Bakugo was mostly empty but when he did write something into it, it was of some use, whatever it was. Todoroki mostly wrote in their things that could help him or better his Quirk or his leadership skills. Iida was writing slightly of everything into it.

As for Izuku...no need to ask what he writes in there. In fact, Izuku has had at least 5 Notebooks already Full, and well other teams have started to notice what Izuku has done, even Teachers. I wonder how they will react...

Iida was finally back by then, ''Hey, everyone, I might have learned something quite interesting...'' the tone he used made everyone give attention, even Bakugo.

''What did you learn Four Eyes?'' it looks like he was genuinely curious for once.

''After the Events of what happened with Nomu, I started hearing rumors that we might have Team versus Team fights in the Second Semester to make sure we were ready for the Vytal Festival, I decided to confirm this with professor Goodwitch, she confirmed it.'' he says, unknown to him other people heard him.

''Really? Then we can finally test our Skills against an actual Person!'' Bakugo was simply exited, true that technically speaking High-End was a human being most people call him a Grimm.

''Yes! That's why I think we should-'' Iida literally got hit by a Cake on the face to interrupt him, unknown to anyone except the one that threw it, it was meant for Yang but by reflex once hearing what Iida said she directed her attention to them, which got everyone to look at who did it, Nora.

She was just pulling the blame on Ren,...or maybe anyone from JNPR, said Group had different reactions, Ren had his hand on his face, Pyrrha on her mouth and Jaune just had his Eyes wide, anyways, Iida got an Idea and for once he just couldn't resist doing it, Unknown to him Yang and Nora were having the exact same ideas for different reasons, ''Food...Fight!'', Bakugo actually shouted, ''Fuck Yeah!'' because even that excited him.

After a series of quick events in which Yang and Bakugo punched Jaune to a Window, Team JNPR somehow replaced the tables where Nora stood on Top and the rest or JPR stood somewhere close, laughing before shouting, ''I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!''

Ruby kicks on the table before pointing with her Finger at JNPR, ''Justice will be Swift, Justice will be Painfull.'' she crushes the carton of milk she had, ''it will be...'' and then she got hit by a Watermelon on the Head cutting her Speech, Bakugo did that and shouted ''Awesome!'', Yang was frankly furious at Bakugo but before she could do anything JNPR threw watermelons at them as well, most of them at RWBY but some at SMBL, since there weren't much thrown at them they dodged, blocked or destroyed the watermelons.

Yang...put both of her arms into two turkeys...sounds disgusting before starting to punch the watermelons, eventually, Blake comes as well and grabs two pieces of baguette before countering against the Watermelons, how do the Baguettes not Break you ask? Bakugo has absolutely no idea but Izuku guesses it's Aura.

Anyways back to the Food fight, Yang throws both Turkeys at Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha dodges it but Jaune gets hit by both, sending him back to the tables. Blake attacks Pyrrha but she dodges, then she attacks, Blake blocks it but suddenly two baguettes are thrown at them both, they dodge it and see it's Iida who threw it. Pyrrha successfully kicks Blake away after tricking her, she then starts throwing the baguettes like spears at both Teams, Yang is able to break the first two but the third one hits her, Izuku who was facing against Weiss who somehow got somewhere a swordfish got hit by the first one, kicked the second and caught the third one before throwing it at Ruby who was back up and just pushes Pyrrha down, it hits her as both Ren and Nora take the opportunity and charge at Ruby, she jumps behind Weiss who uses Ketchup sprays it on the ground, making Ren skid into the tables behind Weiss.

Nora jumps up and grabs a metal pipe before stabbing it into a Watermelon before attacking Weiss which Ruby takes the hit for Her, Weiss was going to fight back against Nora but then she got hit by a Baguette, Todoroki did that as he was also dual wielding and charging at Weiss. Nora saw a chance and charged at Todoroki only for her attack to land on Weiss as he had planned that, just dodge when Weiss is behind you. This blasts her into a Pilar where Ruby grabs her and shouts, ''Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me, No!'' Whenever she was acting or not, no one will know.

Yang starts to charge in front before putting her hands into Turkey again as Ren grabs two leeks to block a kick from Yang, they noticed however too late that Bakugo was charging at them with both of his Hands in Watermelons which pushed Yang into Nora's direction which she takes and literally uppercuts Yang out of the School...if she survives that ask later, and Ren was punched upwards before Izuku kicks Ren back down, slightly too hard as a Crack could be seen on the ground.

Blake grabs a string of sausage and aims it at Iida only for it to be caught by him, training does help, who uses it at his advantage and as a result make Blake land into Nora who both land on a Soda machine. Blake seems out for it and Nora notices the Soda cans so she grabs some and throws it at Iida who has some trouble dodging. At the same time, those hit someone else.

Pyrrha now back up notices all the Sodas and decides to use it at her advantage, she uses her Semblance polarity to send a wave at not only Iida but the rest of SMBL, Todoroki notices it and makes an Ice Wall which works at first but it bypasses it, Iida decides to kick a Watermelon at Pyrrha who notices and dodges only to soon learn that it was to trick her as one baguette hits her and sends her into the pile of tables.

At this point Ruby decides to try something, she crouches down before using her Semblance at maximum speed which sends all of Team SMBL and JNPR in fact into a Wall before they get completely covered by the Soda and Food.

When she is done it's nearly impossible to recognize who is who on the wall, well it should have been the End but one of them suddenly goes out of the Wall as the others from team SML slide down on purpose, already guessing the results and really, what Ruby did wasn't exactly something that could take someone out just like that, sure it probably got everyone confused about what was happening and the worse was more getting yourself dirty than anything else...except if there somehow is a swordfish or any food hard enough that a normal punch couldn't go through but this couldn't take anyone down long enough.

Ruby doesn't notice this in time and reacts way too late as Bakugo is behind her, ''Nice Try Red! But this won't take anyone out!'' she then gets kicked into the pile of Tables that Team JNPR made. Since all the Table falls down Bakugo just had to say it, ''Strike!'' because he was having way too much fun in this.

Team SMBL is the winner but they can't celebrate it yet as Goodwitch enters in, opening the doors quite angry.

She proceeds to reorganize the entire room using her Semblance, ''Children, please, do not play with you're food.'' she says as she adjusts her glasses.

Well as if asked Nora burps aloud which surprises team JNPR, RWB and SMBL. They can hear a screaming Yang as she lands...on Bakugo. She gets back up and purposely says, ''My hero!'' as she remembers what Weiss told to Jaune when he failed to save Weiss, she just wanted to try and see if Bakugo would blush and, ''Blondie...Off, Now!'' shouts Bakugo, he was really blushing, although nearly nothing.

She does get off Bakugo, but not until she steps on his Stomach for the Watermelon he threw at Ruby's Head, with a Grunt he gets Back up and has one of the most murderous looks he ever had since they came in Beacon.

While all of this was happening, Ozpin was talking to Glynda, as she sighs she continues, ''They're supposed to be the defenders of the World.''

''And they will be but right now, they're still children, so why not let them play the part?'' as he says that he starts walking away, ''After all, it isn't a role they will have forever .''

* * *

 **The Next day, Ozpin's Office around 10 A.M.**

Ozpin and Glynda are watching through the Window, Atlas ships are seen landing, ''Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.'' says Glynda with an annoyed tone.

''Well, Running an Academy and a military makes him a busy man.'' Three Bullheads are seen flying, ''But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.''

A Beep sound is heard repeatedly, Ozpin turns around to see a message with 'Access Requested', ''Come in.'' he says, he already knows who it will be.

The door to the elevator Opens and Ironwood is seen, he comes in as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

''Ozpin!'' Ironwood says as he walks closer.

Ozpin greets back, ''Hello General.''

''Please, drop the formalities.'' Ironwood stops speaking formally now, they both shake hand and Glynda starts approaching. ''It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.''

''Oh James!'' Glynda says, ''I'll be outside.'' and then she leaves.

''Well, she hasn't changed a bit.'' Ironwood remarks.

Ozpin turns to his desk, ''So, What in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?'' he asks as he picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring Tea from the looks of it as he continues, ''Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival.'' he turns around and offers a cup to Ironwood.

Ironwood accepts the cup, holding it, ''Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of Year.'' he grabs a canteen from his coat and pours its content into the Mug, ''Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good Opportunity for us to catch up, also I am interested to know what you decided to add in this Years Festival, it has to be something quite interesting for the Council to agree.''

Ozpin walks to his desk, another mug in hand as he pours himself some Tea, ''I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends and would gladly tell you what I decided to add with the agreement of the Council, however, a small fleet outside of my window has me concerned.''

''Well, concern is what brought them here,'' Ironwood says, Ozpin was guessing it's about Qrows message which frankly he couldn't Blame Ironwood to be worried.

Ozpin responds, ''I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult...'' but Ironwood interrupts, ''Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.''

Ozpin takes a sip of his Mug before setting it down, ''We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression.'' Ironwood sets down his Mug.

''I can understand why you would want to keep it like that but with what happened months ago with that...thing, High-End or Nomu it is called right now and if what Qrow said is true...'' Ironwood starts saying, the worry is the only thing heard in his voice.

''If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully, I can understand why you are worried General and I cannot blame you for being worried but...It's the Vytal Festival, A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent.''

''I'm just being cautious.'' Ironwood says.

''As am I.'' Ozpin says, ''Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can.''

''Believe me, I am.'' Ironwood turns around and starts walking away, he stops once he is close to the door and looks at Ozpin, ''But ask yourself this, Do you honestly believe your children can win a war? Especially against those things that got them all nearly killed, most of them came to the Hospital because of that and only their Aura saved most of them their lives, Broken Ribs, Broken Arm, Blood loss, Concussion, Coma for nearly 3 Months... I won't go against your judgment Ozpin but the Military is necessary.'' and with that Ironwood leaves.

Honestly, Ozpin was still thinking about that. that Thing now nicknamed Nomu or also High-End was incredibly powerful, even stronger than most Grimm's and capable of flight, the council of Vale was even more worried, whoever created that thing could possible manufacture that, and if one even gave trouble to some of the most powerful students of Beacon...what would happen if there was more, stronger and smarter?

Once Ironwood left Ozpin adds his own comment that no one will hear and only he will, ''I hope they never have to, especially not against them, however...they have no choice.''

 **Later that day, at the Library**

Since they didn't have any class for the rest of the day everyone agreed to go to the Library, although for different reasons, JNPR and SMBL were studying something while RWBY was playing a game. Izuku said he was going to look for something and Iida wanted to look at the archives of Beacon for something, Bakugo wasn't studying at all and was trying to sleep while Todoroki...he was looking RWBY play. Eventually, Weiss actually left Todoroki to play since she didn't understand how to play in which he had himself to ask someone to explain him the rules.

Meanwhile, Izuku was looking through the Library since the Weapon he would have was going to be a sword, which he didn't want it to be a gun, he didn't need the weapon in fact but he wasn't planning onto always using it, only like when needed, he was looking at Books that showed all types of Swords, after a few trouble getting it he was able to look at the content and all types of Swords, one got his Interest, a 'chokutō' type Sword. Not too long yet not too short, could be changed if needed. He would need to ask Eor early morning Next time that they go to Vale.

His Next step was to find Books that taught at least somewhat how to fight with a Sword, he would have asked Pyrrha if not because Jaune did need it more and that they didn't want to exhaust Pyrrha too much, also they agreed to keep whatever weapon he was choosing a secret as long as possible until the Festival. So there he was looking at all the books and only reminding himself of the ones truly useful.

At the same time, Iida was looking through every archive of Beacon, the rumors that something special would be added to the Tournament of the Vytal Festival couldn't possibly be the first time that it happened. Well he was right, but apparently, the 30th Vytal Festival Tournament had it and that was it, after some kind of attack that came from a Grimm they decided to go with only the tournament since it was in the Colosseum while the rest was not, and it was a shame for him because this reminded him of the Sports Festival, but well, this Years should go well, security is tighter than before and with Atlas here, nothing could go wrong. Or could it?

When they did come back, first Iida and then Izuku, they saw Todoroki winning against Yang and Ruby at the game they were playing, Bakugo was trying not to laugh because of the overdone reactions by Yang and Ruby, Todoroki was genuinely happy to play and frankly, Izuku couldn't blame him, I mean, did he ever have time to play a game in his Childhood?

Then someone not expected showed up, Sun, compared to last time he had a Scar from surgery on the Left side of his Ribs, he was with someone else, Neptune, ''Sup losers.'' which obviously got a very negative reaction from Bakugo, ''What was that?!'' but get completely ignored as Ruby greets him, Nora doesn't wake up from that.

''Hey Sun.'' and then Sun says the name of everyone currently close to the Table that he knows, at least that Blake told him, ''Izuku, Iida, Shoto, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Blake...Ice Queen.'' except Weiss, obviously. And she reacts, ''Why does everyone keep calling me that!''

''I've never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.'' and indicates Neptune who doesn't actually greet back but asks, ''Uhh...Aren't Libraries for Reading?'' and that causes two people, Ren and Iida to shout a ''Thank You!'' as they both throw their arms up which causes Nora to wake up and shout, ''Pancakes!'' as she is still or looks like it, half asleep.

''Shut Up, don't be a Nerd.'' sun saying this to Neptune actually got Bakugo to Grin, although no one noticed.

''Geh, geh, geh, geh, Intellectual, ok, thank you.'' he then waves at everyone else, ''I'm Neptune.''

''So Neptune, where are you from?'' Weiss greets him.

''Haven.'' he approaches Weiss, ''And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.''

''Um, I'm Weiss.'' she greets Neptune back with a Smile and at this point, it's completely obvious they are flirting with each other, having a Negative reaction from Jaune, ''Are you kidding me?!'' he says it a bit too loud.

''Pleasure to meet you.'' Neptune politely responds back, Bakugo calls them, ''Lovebirds.'' but they don't seem to hear it.

While this is happening Sun turns to Blake, seems he is surprised to see Blake play a board game, ''I never took you as the board game playing type.''

Well, it seems that she decides to leave once Sun said that, ''Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.'' she shoves sun aside and leaves.

Everyone is just confused and Nora breaks that silence with, ''Women.'' whether or not she knows she was joking, might never know. In the End, Iida decided to take Blakes place since Todoroki nicely and politely asked and oh boy did he loose Badly once he took out Yang since Ruby was already taken out by Todoroki.

Unknown to any of them, Students of Atlas that just arrived were watching them, well they weren't the only ones but for some reason, they felt the most...dangerous.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 is done!**

 **As to why Team SMBL won the Food fight, technically speaking its Team RWBY who won as everyone was on that Wall first and this was meant to only be fun...people went overboard, looking at you Nora, however, Bakugo takes a few things too seriously even if it's a Game so seeing that Ruby let her guard down which I would be surprised if she didn't he just went and made a perfect strike at the same time.**

 **Sorry, it's short but outside of Ozpin and Ironwood talking I didn't have to add anything to this Chapter that was of any Importance, Next Chapter might be longer.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and see ya Next Time!**


	13. Looking for a lead

**Chapter 13 is here, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Edit (09/07/19): So I've changed entirely what happened in the Underworld, outside of spelling Mistakes that would be about everything. If you want to know more about the Edits, look at my Author's not at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not own the cover Image**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Port's Classroom**

Ports Class was as boring as ever, even if the story was interesting, he was over exaggerating it all and to make it worse was making it longer, at this point everyone just watches their Watch or Scroll for the Time, well it would have been the same class as always if not for Port mentioning someone at the End that got a few people very interrested.

''Now as much of you heard, those Criminals in Mistral I mentioned are no Joke, if any of you ever go to Mistral or the country of Anima in General, especially the main City or the more lonely villages, be very careful, after all, Cronos The Wizard is still out there and doing his Shady Business.'' that's when the bell began to ring so everyone Began to Leave, Port didn't notice it until a few seconds later. This got quite a lot of people interrested, including the wrong person.

This did get Izuku some bad memories from Overhaul since he was pretty much the closest that he knew from Crime Lords, he looked at Info in his Scroll and found, little to nothing, only his or her supposed Full Name: Izado Milia.

Outside of that nothing, no Semblance, no Pictures, nothing, it's like someone erased everything to make sure that no one knew too much about this guy.

''Well then...how about we begin our plan today?'' asked Iida, they had been planning something for a while and today was probably the best time they could do it, Bakugo straight away nodded as did Todoroki, Izuku was very hesitant...but he nodded as well. They agreed to go to their Rooms quickly and change into some more fitting clothing.

 **Team SMBI Room**

They had two Plans, they seriously hoped Plan A would work as Plan B would be incredibly harder. Plan A was to get Info out of Hei Xiong or also known as Junior, the best Information Broker you could find, in Vale that is. If he doesn't have the Info then they would have to go to the more Shadier sides of Vale, surprisingly enough people were smart enough to make it underground and hard to find for anyone like the Police or Huntsmen...well for most Huntsmen at least.

Since they have no idea if Plan A would work and that the League knows their faces, they needed to go this time with more...unique looks. They had agreed to mostly wear Dark colored clothes.

Izuku was the First one to get in and change, he was wearing his usual Red Shoes, Black Pants, a white undershirt with a dark green vest, grey gloves, and a black Coat. Ok, the black coat wasn't necessary or even needed at all but since some wanted his style to fit, he had to wear it.

Todoroki was the next one, he was wearing Dark Brown boots, Black Pants, a white undershirt with a vest, the front was Red and the sides were Black and White Gloves. He was told he could wear if he wanted to a Cloak as well but refused because he didn't need it. However, they had to make him wear makeup on his Scar.

Bakugo was the Third one, he was wearing Brown Boots, his usual Black baggy Pants, a mixed color shirt between white and black, Wristbands and a Dark Green Cloak.

Iida was the Last one, he was wearing Black Boots, Black Pants that went in his Boots, a Dark Blue undershirt with a Black Shirt over it, Black gloves and as usual his Glasses as well.

''Ok...why do most of our clothe seem to fit for Halloween?'' asked Bakugo, true enough if they changed a bit some of their clothes they would be in their early prepared Halloween attires.

''No idea...let's not ask, we better do this quick so...let's see if Junior is still willing to help us,'' says Iida as he already starts to leave, soon enough everyone else follows them and they go to Vale.

* * *

 **Vale, Junior's Club**

They were standing close to the Club, music could already be heard and well, they were ready but the problem was...would they be able to get in there easy this time? Because yes last time they came it was mostly because Junior was the closest of them maybe getting a way out and access to the Underground of Vale.

Well, they decided to just walk in and it's as expected when the guards notice they literally run back in and close the large metallic Door. Well there they are and Bakugo just has an Idea. He Blows up the Doors and it works incredibly well, there is a large hole and they enter. What greets them? All of the guards pointing guns at them.

They would have been shot and probably would have done something if not for Junior, ''Wait, Wait, Don't shoot!'' telling them not to shoot as he walks closer he looks at them all, ''What do you all want this time?'' he asks in an easy to see negative tone.

''Oh nothing, except that we have questions for you.'' Iida says, ''Now let's talk somewhere else than the Door.'' says Izuku, ''Ugh fine...everyone else Fix that damn door!'' he and team SMBI walk closer to a Table.

He sits down before looking at them all, ''What do you want to know?''

Todoroki is the first one to ask him, ''Do you know who created that Abomination?'' this got Junior to raise an eyebrow as if surprised but then it turns into a Smirk, ''Oh I see, so you Kids want what, Revenge? Better give it to you then, I am not sure if it's their actual Group Name but, League of Villains, or LOV for short.''

Izuku was the next one, ''Now then, next question, Do you know when they came here in Vale, or anywhere else?'' he asked, ''Dunno, but since their business started a few months ago, like 2 Months before Beacon started.'' This got everyone to guess they came around the same time they did, at least they hoped.

Iida was next, ''Then let's see if you know more, do you know their Location?'' now he was hoping for way too much as they had all guessed, ''No Idea where they could be and I don't care.'' says Junior however from the tone he used it looked like he was trying to play dumb.

It was now Bakugo's turn, ''Fine then, tell me this then, did they ever come here?'' it was a simple question that just needed to know, the response was surprising, ''Yeah they did however only once, the guy was wearing some kind of mask so it was impossible to identify who it was.'' however he omitted about one thing that didn't need to be said, ''Now are you done with you're questions?'' he asks.

''Yeah we are, however before that we would need access to the Undergrounds.'' says Todoroki, Junior panicked at the mention of the underground, ''Oh you can't be serious, no, absolutely not!'' he says clear as day.

''Is there anything we could do to convince you?'' asks Iida as he clearly didn't want to force Junior, ''Oh I don't know, oh wait I do, Get out of here now!'' at this point, Bakugo was just ready to blow the guys face...again, he had tried to force them out of the Underworld, for their own good or not he didn't care.

That was when the Door had another explosion, right at the spot that just got repaired.

Junior already knew who was that the only one that would do that outside of them was her, he then had an idea, ''Wait! I got a deal for you all.'' They all turn to look at him, ''And what would that Deal be?'' asks Iida.

''Quite an easy one of you takes care of her...'' he points at the now visible Yang who was wearing different clothes and was with someone else who had Blue hair, it looked like Neptune, ''...then I will let you all go to the Undergrounds, well except for the one that will stay here.''

''So you are saying, make her go out and everyone else can go?'' asks Bakugo, he was having a Grin on his face that he nearly never had any more.

''Yes, do that and everyone else can go.'' says Junior, ''Hey wait you can't be serious now!'' says Iida to Bakugo as he knows he would do it, ''Relax four eyes, we are talking about Blondie here! She can take it! And I do want to tell her something as well! Now then, go on to the Undergrounds!'' he then Blasts himself to the entrance.

Everyone else is just standing there, Todoroki looks at Junior, ''Go on then, Bakugo can do it, let us there now.''

''Yeah, Yeah, will do.'' he starts walking at the back door and opens it, there is shown to be stairs leading down, they start walking down but when they all enter Junior suddenly closes the door and locks it, Todoroki is the first one to say something, ''We fell for something that easy?'' He asked out loud like he couldn't believe he and apparently no one else thought about Junior basically locking them.

''We fell right in that Trap...'' says Iida, ''Well, we don't have a choice anymore so let's continue on, we can always forcefully open that door later...if it's still locked,'' says Izuku as they all walk deeper.

Meanwhile with Bakugo

 _''Heh, I won't go all out with her...except if If she suddenly goes all fiery on me.''_ he thinks as he lands, Yang and Neptune who are standing there with a few beaten up goons are surprised to see him there, ''What are you doing here?'' she asks, Bakugo being here already was a problem.

''Oh nothing, except that we made a Deal with Junior, just this once, I'll have to stop you blondie!'' he says in a Neutral tone but his face just shows he will enjoy this. This seems to annoy but also excite Yang, as she needs to get the info out of Junior if he has it that is.

''Well, Step back.'' is all Yang says to Neptune.

She uses Ember Celica, her weapon to propel herself at Bakugo who reacts in time to block it but the this pushes Bakugo back and he decides to propel himself at the center of the Club, where there will be enough space, Yang follows and she notices Bakugo doesn't have his Weapon.

''Why don't you have your Weapon with you?'' she asks with a curious tone yet she doesn't let her guard down, most huntsmen would never try to go without their Weapons.

''Don't fucking need it, actually, never needed that to begin with, let me show you what I can really do!'' he uses his AP shot: Auto-Cannon and fires multiple explosions, very weak compared to what he normally uses yet still quite useful. He is using the less possible since he doesn't even want to hear Junior complain about the property damage, he would care less but Lien is important and they need it.

Yang was hit by the first one but it was incredibly weak and then dodged the rest, ''Is that all got? It's incredibly weak compared to the last time I saw it!'' she propels herself again with Ember Celica and get's ready to punch Bakugo on his stomach.

Well, she fell for the trap, ''Ha! As if!'' he says before using his Stun Grenade, surprising and blinding Yang as he uses his explosion to be on top of her before using Explode-A-Pult by grabbing Yang by her arm and throwing her in the Ground, also shattering it slightly to which Junior looks angry, Bakugo notices this, ''What? If you want me to take care of her then let me at least go all out than not!'' Frankly, what would be worst? Having a girl who probably did something close to humiliate you if not already getting back to your Club or The Club itself getting destroyed. If he had a choice, he would gladly go all out and ignore the damage done to get the one you don't like out.

''Fine, Fine, however only on the dance floor!'' Junior says, Bakugo grins, ''More than enou-'' but he had completely forgotten about something, Yang was not taken out by just that attack and she just uppercuts him before grabbing him by the leg and slamming him on the Floor.

Well...playtime is over, Bakugo stood up quite fast and takes off his Green Cloak before looking at Yang, ''Well then Blondie! I don't need to hold back anymore so let's do it!'', normally Yang would begin to enjoy these fights but this time she was in a hurry, ''Then let's do it fast!'' she then launches herself with her Weapon at Bakugo, he himself launches at Yang with his Explosions.

* * *

 **Undergrounds, With Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya**

The staircase was incredibly long, they had forgotten how long it could take them to get there, ''I'm still surprised that no has actually revealed the location of the Underworld.'' Todoroki says, last time they had explored the place, they had seen a few Huntsmen, Policemen of high rank and even Children in there, and there were far more than just them.

''Only the smart ones or people who have connections would know that this even Exists, I wouldn't be surprised if the main reason why no one has ever told the Police about this is because the Place gives so many advantages to everyone that they don't see any advantage to reveal this place to the Authorities,'' Izuku says as they kept walking deeper, and it was sad, they themselves haven't actually ever tried to tell the authorities because it's far too risky to even tell anyone and as he had said, it gives too many advantages to even reveal it's existence

''Sadly that's true, and we aren't any better, but let's not think about that right now, we're arriving,'' Iida says and they did the place looked like it was a normal city that everyone could be in, well sadly it wasn't as it was crawling with all type of people, Criminals and all...It was the only likely place in all of Vale that the League would go.

They started walking forward as they discussed their Plans, ''So we split up, if we find even anything suspicious we call each other, if you are forced to fight a villain or anyone else try to get away, that's all we agreed to.'' says Iida, ''Let's meet up at this entrance later.'' says Todoroki as he starts walking at his location, Izuku and Iida do the same.

For a while, it has been going incredibly well, too well in fact. Like everything else, things have to happen, Izuku was walking forward but he noticed there were less and fewer people but he was walking in the direction of the Markets so how...? He suddenly notices someone watching him from the window, the figure watching him through the window seems to notice this before leaving Izuku's sight. It looked like...

However, Izuku got hit by a Punch on his face which made him fall down, he looked to see who punched him only to be hit again, he heard voices, ''Heh, so he's one of the targets? He's a fucking Child! What could he have possibly have done to be so fucking dangerous?''

''Don't be an Idiot, you know very well he's a Huntsman, he could be planning something right now.'' another one said, this one sounded female, Izuku needed to find an opening to escape and fast, but someone seemed to have understood that he was planning something.

''Hey, shouldn't we...I don't know, make sure he doesn't actually try to think of any escape plans?'' this however surprised Izuku, this one sounded more childish, like a child was actually with them?! but it also seemed like the child was against him...

No more time to lose Izuku stood up as fast as he could and quickly gave a glance at them before using his Quirk to jump on one of the rooftops since he was next to a pretty normal looking house until- ''Did ya think I didn't think about that?'' said the one, likely the one who had punched him twice, who was on the rooftop he had planned to jump on with a Hammer...ready to hit him with it and likely crash where he had stood not even five seconds ago, and it connected.

And it broke, some random guy who looked drunk had just broken a barrel by throwing it on the ground, Todoroki didn't pay much attention as he kept walking, entirely oblivious that Izuku had just been attacked, however right now he didn't actually look about information for the League but more about Cronos the Wizard, something about the guy didn't feel right and if he was what he thought then he would have some kind of connection to the Underworld, this seems to also have caught the attention of some people, the wrong ones.

''Oh hey there pretty boy, are you lost?'' a woman, who looked like in her early 40 or late 30, had gotten closer, Todoroki had attempted to just walk away to the _opposite_ direction but someone else was there to block him, of course he bumped on the man but he didn't even flinch, he was staring at him and something left him uneasy about those eyes.

''Is something wrong pretty boy?'' the tone the Woman used didn't help to ease the feeling he had, he turned back with the most Neutral face he could make, but the Woman had a horrifying Grin on her face that actually scared him, but it soon fades into a frown.

Before Todoroki can even properly reacted he gets shoved and he felt a sharp object pierce him.

''-and then he swung, his head was cut off! Ha!'' some people were joking about someone getting decapitated, Iida has only heard about the last part but he already felt sick hearing about this, he was in most crowded area possible for a place like the Underground and after a little bit of time, he found the place of a specific person he was looking for, Nino Kaba, similar to junior he would be the most reliable guy to get info when he was actually there in the undergrounds, he is, after all, a very well know crime lord from Mistral.

And as rumors made its way, a certain someone would be for an unknown amount of Time a few weeks prior to the Dance Beacon in Vale, it had spread so easily that Iida was shocked he learned about it a Month right after High-End came.

Arguably the place where Nino was, or should be was really a shack that could crumble at any time, it looked so old it was a wonder as to how it even stands right now and even walking made it clear it could crumble at any time, but he got in either way.

When he entered he was greeted by a man, he looked like at his late thirties, ''Ahh, Gimei, how good to see you again in this place, what are you here for this time?'' Nino asks Iida, no one was dumb enough to actually tell their real names especially not in the undergrounds but some couldn't hide it, Nino was one of them.

''Hey Nino, I have a few information to ask you about, Junior was of absolutely no use to us.'' says Iida, he was trying to sound less polite even if that was hard for him to do so, ''Sure Man, what do ya need to know?''

''Not much, but you know about the group that made those things?'' asks Iida, this gets the attention of Nino as his eyes go wide remembering the Nomu, ''You mean 'bout that thingy called High-Endy? Yeah heard that Organisation has its Headquarters somewhere in Mistral, where would that be? I don't have any idea nor do I give a fuck.'' Iida was going to ask more but Nino says something that gets his Interest.

''By the way, heard that they plan something in the North of Vale, whatever that is they plan on doing...'' Nino was more mumbling it yet it was loud enough for Iida to hear it, seeing as he couldn't really ask more to him since they needed to get out as soon as possible he decided to leave.

''Thank ya anyways Nino, helped me more than Junior did.'' says Iida before leaving, once he 'saw' him leave and hear the clear sound of the Bell he stood up before someone behind him came closer and touch him back, then from something that looked like Pink colored glass started to disappear from his foot to head, ''I have to admit, your semblance is impressive as always Neo.'' and true enough, a Girl named Neo is behind him, but wait, the man who was supposed to be Nino is someone else so who is it?

''They fell right into that Trap, even if they are able to escape we shall see if they can escape the other one planned just for them.'' then finally the form of the man was revealed and it's none other than All for One who is here without his mask, he had to admit the plan got his interest, so, better than stay where he was for his treatment, why not go and have some fun himself? He didn't have much action ever since his Battle against All Might.

He got a message from Neo on his Scroll, which got repainted to replace the white to Black, ''Shouldn't you be wearing your Mask to make sure you can breathe properly?'' was written her Question, ''Ah...Indeed I still need life support if I want to go out constantly but thanks to my treatments, I can live without it for a few hours without any trouble.'' he responds, he was still amazed by how far Remnants technology and medicine did go compared to them, if it wasn't because of that he more than likely would have given his Quirk, All for One to Tomura by now, even if there was no need for him to have it.

''But now then, Neo, you should go and help Roman in his business, he more than likely will need it, I can continue on my own.'' All for One says before standing up, a Portal appears behind him and Neo, as they enter, once fully in it, closes.

* * *

 **Back with Bakugo**

 _''Blondie is starting to adapt to my Style, I need to be fast and quick!''_ he thought hastily, Yang after a few beatdowns notice that Bakugo was using very easy reading way to fight, whether it's because of him holding back or not is not relevant right now for him.

The problem was that Yang wanted to finish this fast to get the Info she expects to know out from Junior, and Bakugo wanted to join the others for the Info hunt, he wasn't going to pass that if it meant going after the league, Bakugo would soon have to get more serious, screw it, he will do it.

He jumped backward which gets Yang attention, he starts using his explosion charging at Yang before spinning like a Disk at her with incredible Speed, Yang doesn't have enough time to dodge it in time so she gets hit by the Explosive Disk straight on her Stomach by an Explosion but that isn't all as he quickly blasts himself up and then behind her before punching her on her back, pushing her back at the Center.

''You're finally going to abandon blondie?'' asks Bakugo, what would she need here that she wouldn't leave, Neptune was watching the fight the entire time as he was worried for Yang.

But then she starts getting up, something changed at that moment, her hair was starting to look like it was burning while her eyes turned red...Shit! She's going to use her Semblance.

She charges straight at Bakugo as she lands a punch on his cheeks launching him straight through the Ground, it hurts like hell yet Bakugo won't go down, he stands up again, ''Ya know blondie, I'll have to admit you surprised me, but it is time to fucking end this.''

''You got the words right out of my mouth,'' says Yang as she charged at Bakugo again, big mistake, Bakugo was this time expecting it and thanks to his Quirk dodges ready to use his Explosions to put Yang down, when he is going to hit Yang she does something he wasn't expecting, punch his palm before the explosion happens, the End result?

Bakugo's explosion injures her Hand as she is pushed behind but that punch Yang threw at him was still powerful enough to also push Bakugo behind, as they get ready to attack again her Scroll leaves a very loud buzz sound, she responds as Bakugo decides not to attack her, Bakugo couldn't hear the first piece of whatever was said but he heard a loud, ''HELP!'' from who he would guess was from Sun. ''Go away Blondie! Someone seems to need your Help and I don't intend to get involved.'' he starts walking back to Junior, Yang was going to say something but Neptune tells her something that Bakugo is able to hear on purpose, ''You can always have your rematch against him later or in that Special Class Goodwitch mentioned, whatever that would be, our friends need help so let's do it and ASAP.'' Well, that works well as Yang just grabs Neptune and leaves.

Bakugo literally doesn't even wait for Junior to open the door, he just makes a hole through it before going through leaving an Angry -and worried?- Junior behind.

* * *

He crashed on the Ground, the Hammer was so painfull, his Aura not helping much, and his body was aching from how hard he fell on the Ground, he should have expected it, he should have thought about it, but he still didn't. His vision was getting blurry and his hearing was buzzing but he could still hear them.

''Ca-'t -e -ea-''

''-a- -t d-mb-ss!''

Izuku tried to stand up and he did but he likely looked like a dead man walking at this point, and he could swear the man was laughing either by mocking him or maybe in disbelieve?

''hahahaHAHAHA. That is Great! So kiddo, you finally got back up for another beating?'' is what he said but Izuku still had a hard time hearing it all correctly, at least his vision was getting less and less blurry.

With barely enough time he saw the man swing the Hammer at him again, having been far too close for his own liking, he barely gets hit by it as he starts retreating, no use in staying here if people wanted him dead.

Of course, never is it easy as Izuku notices barely in time that one Knive was thrown at him, he turned back to look who had thrown them only to see they were gone?

''Huh?'' was the only noises he got out, it would have been the perfect opportunity for them to Ambush him or something but they were gone. Maybe they went after the others?

''I have to find the other's and fast!''

And so he ran, unbeknown to him, 2 people on different sides were observing the situation before leaving, as if they had never been there before.

 **Let us return with Todoroki**

He Froze, the sharp pain of a knife had been something he had been able too somewhat Ignore when facing against Stain, the cold feeling of your blood dripping was something he had as well ignored, yet now that he was stabbed, not in the heat of action but by someone stabbing him right in front of many people, he froze.

The worst part was that the woman was taunting him, ''Come on beauty, don't tell me you're scared of a _single_ stab wound? Hehehe.'' she then took it out and before he could even react, he felt a hand connect on the back of his neck, normally this would knock anyone out no matter how strong they were, however, Aura was able to lower the damage you received, Keyword: lower.

The hit, likely a karate-chop, had hurt far more than anticipated and he nearly fell on the ground but reacted fast enough to roll just barely in time out of the way from the Mans punch, the stab wound was really getting his attention with how painful it was but it was already healing, albeit very slowly and not leaking out, another Advantage of Aura he was grateful for.

He stood up as fast as possible and just barely blocked a punch from that arm, that punch was strong enough to actually blast him into a concrete wall

He rolled again before running away, he took his scroll as fast as possible and tried to call for Iida, he was so stressed but he couldn't stop, Iida did respond fast enough, ''What is it Todoroki?''

''It's a Trap, get ready to leave! If you don't see me or Midoriya in the next 10 minutes then just go!''

Before Iida could even respond, he hung up, those people behind him were following him and actually catching up to him, he needed to be faster, a distraction maybe? No, it likely wouldn't be possible at all.

He barely noticed the Man having nearly catched up to him, he was ready to use his Quirk but then the Man got kicked, he saw some familiar Green Lightning that came from Izuku, who had just kicked the Man on the faced and hopefully knocked him out.

''Found you,'' Izuku said, he had actually taken the wrong way in his escape and was going towards Todoroki's direction, by the time he arrived he saw Todoroki run from the man and he right away knew what to do.

''You always come at the right time Izuku,'' Todoroki says as he got back up, ignoring the pain from the stab wound he just got while looking at the man who had already gotten back up, something that surprised both Todoroki and Midoriya, not only that, but it looked like he didn't even get hurt at all.

''What? How did he feel nothing, that was... _my strongest kick_ '' Izuku said it and that was a problem, that had been 20% of One for All and while it's true he couldn't exactly use 20% properly outside of his airforce gloves, that should have done something to the man, unless...

''He has Aura?'' Todoroki voiced what Izuku guessed, but if that was Aura, then how strong was it? Had it depleted fast and was on a lower Percentage? Or had it resisted and was on a higher percentage? Questions that would remain unanswered until he actually got the man to speak, something he didn't have to luxury to do.

He didn't even react in time to block the punch of the man as he got launched farther in the crowd, Izuku barely turned his head in time to get punched in his guts which sent him on the same direction as Todoroki.

 _''How is he that fast and powerful?!''_ were both Izuku and Todoroki's thoughts as they got back up, slowly and painfully, the Man had moved yet again and Izuku took another hit, it hurt so much, and them man was on top of him, ready to likely punch him until unconsciousness if not death.

Todoroki had wanted to intervene but before he could he saw a _Blue Beam_ being shot at the man, who saw it and moved away to not get hit, Todoroki took this opportunity to grab Izuku and started to run away, only for him to realize they were so close to the entrance they had come from, and he right away knew who had shot those beams.

He ran as fast as possible and slowly Izuku was able to run, but when they got so close, the man was back far _too_ fast for anyone to react, but they get saved again and this time, by Bakugo, ''Come on Icyhot, Deku! You can do better than that!''

He was really disappointed in them about that but they didn't hear anymore complains from his part, meanwhile, Iida kept firing at the man to let Bakugo escape, and once close to the Entrance, they run as fast as freaking possible, Iida and Bakugo each second glancing behind to make sure the man wasn't following them.

* * *

 **Team SMBI Dorms**

While Iida was using his First Aid kit on Todoroki, who only now felt so much pain from the stab wound alone, Bakugo was shouting at them, ''I fucking take care of Blondie and when I come back to you losers, what do I learn? You get fucking ambushed?!''

While it was understandable on Todoroki and Izuku, Iida had gotten the information, ''Katsuki, I know you are angry but at least we found the needed information.'' he had just finished sealing the stab wound.

They had actually expected Bakugo to shout at them before arriving in their dorm, but only now does he do that and at least he had it more under control as he does calm down, ''I'm going to sleep, tell me about the plan later.'' and Bakugo just goes like that on his bed to sleep, not even bothering to change his clothes.

''Well...we better talk about strategies.'' he turns to look at Todoroki only to see he is asleep, Iida has to sight at that, he couldn't exactly blame Todoroki, especially because that wound was only getting worse. Izuku decides to start making a recapitulation.

''So let's recap, we start our Operation the day after the Ball, specifically when we can choose missions on our own, we choose the closest to the North and hope we can choose that one, once in a position we will try to locate the Base, let's hope we locate it before the Weekend, after all, we would only have one day left afterward as we head back on Sunday,'' says Izuku, looking at Iida if he wanted to say anything.

He does, ''There comes the trouble, we don't know what or who is in that Base, we already know that Black Mist is there, Shigaraki is more than likely here as well as is the rest of the League, so we are outnumbered.'' Iida stops to let Izuku continue.

''Now there we have to prepare multiple 'what if' scenarios just in case, if all of the League is in there we need to act smartly, none of us are dumb but neither are they, if only half of the league is in there then we have more of a chance, if there is a Nomu that is at the Level of High-End then we need to use everything no matter what at our advantage.'' that's all Izuku says.

''As much as I would hate using dirty tactics if we face something like High-End again then we have to, anyway, let's ask Todoroki and Bakugo that tomorrow, for now, let's get sleep.'' with that Iida starts to go to his Bed.

''Yeah, let's do that.'' with that he goes to his Bed as well, but he was still worried, why did it feel like they accomplished nothing?

* * *

 **And with that Chapter 13 is done!**

 **Now you all noticed that I changed SMBL to SMBI so you are all probably wondering how some should call it? Team Symbolic (SMBI), because as of recently, I learned that Iida was written with 2 I's and not an L.**

 **Sorry guys that I took longer, I was working into something else and was busy with school, I'll try to make Next Chapter come earlier.**

 **Now, about the Edits:**

 **I changed the attires they wear entirely, I just went with a more darker version of what their 'villain' clothes per se could potentially look like.**

 **I've added 5 OC's that will appear again in the future, all of them who I plan something special, also I've tried to make the place more menacing and dangerous because it's supposed to be the Underworld of all places, so that would make sense.**

 **As for Aura, I won't explain it here since I've done it already partially explained in Chapter 4 but I've had to change it again so that it was easier to actually use, but if you want to understand it better, just go to the next chapter and look at the Edits I made, it's specifically explained what Aura actually does from a Teacher point of view.**

 **Anyways see ya next time with a hopefully longer Chapter!**


	14. Team RWBY vs Team SMBI

**Hey guys, Chapter 14 is here!**

 **Edits (09/07/19): I added some attempts that everyone tried to use to get Blake to just slow down, also added a scene were Ozpin and Ironwood how Aura exactly works, hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Glynda's Classroom, Morning, two Weeks later**

To say some were exited was a major understatement, not only was tomorrow the now confirmed Team VS Team exercise but they were seeing Pyrrha absolutely destroy Team CRDL, some even felt bad for Cardin's Teammates.

After some brief things said there was some time left so Glynda asked if someone wanted to Fight, someone Named Mercury wanted too and even specified fighting Pyrrha, nothing odd at this but it's at the end that it was, it looked like Mercury wasn't actually trying to fight Pyrrha but for something else.

It's only after a little bit that Goodwitch has everyone's attention again, ''That is all for Today, And remember we have the Special Team VS Team exercise tomorrow Evening at 2 P.M. in the Emerald Forest, The Dance is this Weekend but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses.''

Everyone was leaving, Team SMBI in particular as they were in a rush, they had planned to get ready for their Mission and so did a few preparations. They had been planning something, a plan Bakugo completely ignored since it was one of Izuku's, he was looking at his Gear, newly modified by he himself, well he wouldn't admit it but the only thing he changed was the paint, everything else was what Eor did. He decided to completely ditch the old weapon he had, no use for him as it didn't fit his style, sure it was great for a beta version but now it's of no use to him. He also noticed Four Eyes didn't have his Lance, weird, it helped him fire more concentrate beams at his Enemies so why doesn't he have it?

Then someone knocked on the door, Izuku was the one to open the door as he was holding one of his Notebooks, he was not expecting Team RWY to say at the same time, ''We need Help.'', everyone already noticed something was wrong if they asked them help, what was so bad?

''What's the matter?'' asks Iida, he closed his notebook and looked at them, ''We...We might have some trouble with Blake...'' says Ruby with what seems to be hesitation in her tone.

Blake was really in a bad condition, she doesn't sleep anymore, she hardly eats at all and Weiss mentions her Grades are suffering because of that, Iida being Iida had the most reaction when Grades were mentioned.

They even talked about what they should do, all agreeing, she needs to Sleep, Bakugo wasn't helping at all but he does mention that it's for the Tournament, speaking of him they still needed to somehow convince him to go to the Ball, Kirishima wasn't here so it would be harder.

Although not everyone was thinking the same way they had all agreed, she needs to sleep very soon, if today was possible then today it was.

Izuku had made a few ideas, ''So we have a lot of potential Ideas, with what do we start?''

 **Attempt Number #1: Use a mouse toy**

Blake was walking to the Library when she saw a mouse, her cat instincts instantly told her to chase after it and she did, but slowly stopped as her brain, which she was tired and made it even slower used logic and that chasing after a mouse wouldn't help her in any way, so she just passes through it.

Meanwhile, Iida who had actually gotten the mouse toy tied to a string to actually make sure it came with him, facepalmed as for the reason he had believed it would work.

 **Attempt Number #2: Use fish as bait**

While Blake was sitting on a chair and trying to look for information about the recent activities of the White-fang or actually, whoever made that Abomination, she could smell fish, her stomach immediately growled and she got up to look for the fish, meanwhile, Ruby had actually gotten the fish on a dead end and Izuku planned for her to use her Semblance to go to their room, now while it would have worked, Ruby hadn't paid enough attention and by the time she got it back, the fish was gone and only bones left.

 **Attempt Number #14: Get Bakugo to growl like a dog and hope Blake just goes back to her room**

This plan failed the second Izuku thought about it, Bakugo had tried to do that but he had gone directly to her and menaced her to ''go to fucking sleep'' as he said, which she ignored when he should have done it from a hidden spot for it to work.

'' **Attempt Number-** Oh what even were you thinking! **'Use a Teleportation Semblance to get Blake to her room?!'** Are you serious? As if anyone would actually have that and even if there was, who actually has that ability in the ENTIRE Academy?!.'' Weiss was sick and tired, this was about their 19th attempt and no results, and while her outburst was understandable, unbeknown to her, there was someone who actually could do that.

Izuku really didn't know what to say anymore, ''Anymore Idea's?''

''We could use a Laser pointer!'' Yang says a bit too loud

It was a really good idea but one that no one thought because everyone was thinking way too far except Yang herself, Midoriya and Todoroki at this point left it to Yang to convince Blake as they needed to find one way or another to convince Bakugo to go to the Ball and Weiss and Ruby said they would do something with Team moves for the next day.

After one attempt that worked wonderfully well, Yang and Blake are now in a Classroom and Iida was waiting just outside. Yang had asked Iida, since he was free, to just guard the door from the outside just to make sure Blake wouldn't try to escape.

Yang was sitting on a teacher's desk, Blake wandering around her made it pretty clear that she wouldn't, ''Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath.''

Yang replies, very calmly, she already thought about what to say and since Iida wasn't going to come in except if needed she could just say what she needed, ''I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down.''

Blake is still irritated, arms crossed as she keeps the pace, continuing to move, ''We don't have the luxury to slow down.''

Yep, she really was blinded by her goal, if you can call that, of stopping Torchwick and the others, ''It's not a luxury, it's a necessity.'' Yang says.

''The necessity of stopping Torchwick and those supposed maniacs,'' Blake says, slowly being frustrated.

''And we're going to, but first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say.'' Yang says, Blake looks away for a moment before finally going to listen, ''Fine.''

Then Yang told her Story, Iida could hear everything and he really felt bad.

Blake genuinely felt bad hearing this yet this didn't convince her, ''Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what you're trying to tell me but this is different. I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just...''

This starts to anger Yang as she clenches her fist, ''I told you, I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I never will let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?''

Blake doesn't get this at all, ''You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!''

Yang just has enough, ''No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?''

''I'd fight him!'' Blake says.

Iida had enough, doesn't care if he actually breaks the door he kicks it Open, ''You'd lose Blake!'' which sure as hell surprises both Blake and Yang.

He walked down each step's slowly as he spoke, ''Let me ask you this Blake.'' he says as he goes down with each step, ''In your current State, would you be able to even put up a fight?'' he _glares_ at her while walking.

''I can stop him!'' she says it as loud as possible but she is too tired to even do that.

She tries to push Iida away in an attempt to show she can fight back but fails miserably as he pushes her back a bit too much, ''You can't even stop me, you already have a hard time against me, everyone even our classmates who can overpower you in your current state! Look, I can understand why you're doing this but trust me, this isn't going to end well for any of us, but I'll let Yang do the rest...'' and without warning, Yang hugs Blake. Iida decides to leave as it doesn't seem like his presence is necessary, and while he really didn't need to barge in like that, she really needed to listen to reason.

''I'm not asking you to stop, Just please, get some rest.'' She pulls back as she looks at her, ''Not just for you, but for the people you care about.''

Yang would start walking past Blake, ready to leave but she turns, ''And if you feel like coming out tomorrow and on Sunday, I'll save you a dance...or I'm sure someone would like to Dance with you.'' she turns to look at Iida who was barely visible now as he left and then winks at Blake before she leaves as well.

Well, Blake would be thinking about quite a lot tonight.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest, 2 P.M. Next Day**

Everyone was standing on the same cliff that the initiation happened, they would be launched yet again to the Forest, Jaune was internally screaming since this time he wasn't even sure if Pyrrha could save him. Glynda was surprisingly late to come for this Exercise and left everyone to wonder what could possible taker her so long, she was the type to come at a said time, not before and neither after.

To everyone's surprise and shock she came here but with two unexpected people, both headmasters of Beacon and Atlas, Ozpin and Ironwood. However, no one was truly able to ask why both Headmasters were here as Glynda started to explain the Rules and give them all a Scroll that had the footage of the Cameras in the Entire Emerald Forest. The Victory and Loss Conditions were written in the Scrolls but Glynda had explained it quite Well herself.

 **\- If your Aura reaches the Red or Lower your Out, no matter if your Injured or Not.**

 **\- You cannot leave the Emerald Forest if you intentionally do it or not counts as if you left the Bounds.**

Bakugo is the one to ask, ''So no consequences if we destroy the forest willingly or by accident?'', ''You can all go full out, however, If anyone is going to use an ability that could do a large amount of damage, try to do it somewhere without many trees.''

Weiss is the other one to ask, ''What about the Grimm roaming in the Forest?'', Glynda was about to say what she should do but Ozpin finally talks, ''Simply be careful when you see a Grimm, we made sure any dangerous Grimm has been taken care off so you should only have trouble against Beowolfs or Ursas.''

Another one came, this time Jaune, ''Are we going to get launched in the forest as we did the first time?'', they should have expected that response, ''Yes.'' and they swear when Ozpin said that he sounded excited to see that while both Ironwood and Glynda sweatdropped at Ozpin's antics.

''Now then let's see who faces who,'' Glynda says before tapping a button on her Scroll, it takes a few seconds but eventually, everyone sees it. Bakugo was well focused on Team JNPR and RWBY and none of them were facing any of these two, however, some had a smug grin on their face, Team CRDL vs JNPR. God really hated CRDL didn't he? (Response, Yes!)

Well at least it seems they learned a lesson, after all, Cardin did work with his teammates more than before but they still got completely demolished, Pyrrha alone was enough but with Ren and Nora who are also better fighters, and Jaune who did land a spectacular punch to Cardin, JNPR is the Winner.

Bakugo only had his attention fully back after a few Hours after so many Teams have fought, just what he was waiting for, Team SMBI vs Team RWBY, he was grinning and his Grin was only getting bigger.

''Students, get ready to be launched farther than normal since I know about your...more destructive Semblances, it has been purposely been modified to launch you all farther into the area where there are less tree's and less likely to be Grimm in the area.''

Team SMBI and RWBY stood on the metal plates listening to what she said, ready to be launched, when they hear a Beep sound they get launched, however and Glynda warned, it is launching them incredibly faster and farther forcing everyone to close their mouths and their eyes until they felt less pressure this was even harder for Iida as he had to grab his Lance with both of his Arm to make sure it didn't fall somewhere, when they did well they got a slight surprise. Both Yang and Bakugo had launched at each other, fight mid-air, everyone else decided to land first and then attack.

When he landed, Todoroki right away launched fire at the first member he saw, Blake, however, he didn't do it with his hand but his daggers as he concentrated fire in his Sword ''Hono'', catching by surprise everyone as he never used it before like that, Blake dodges it in time thanks to her Semblance.

''Since when can you do that?''' Blake asks out loud, Todoroki just had an idea, ''Oh since I created this, I needed some kind of weapon that would make it easier for me to control my fire if ever needed if you're going to ask why I never used it against that monster, because I didn't need it at the time.'' Well, she sure left her guard down, a big mistake but Todoroki succeeded.

She did not expect to see Izuku who was suddenly right next to her ready to kick her, thankfully for her not only does she dodge in time using her semblance and use's a fire clone blowing on Izuku that pushes him back but on top of that Ruby takes advantage of that by going right in front of Izuku firing an electric type dust bullet, he lands on a Tree that was in the way however he doesn't get back up. As Izuku drops on the floor from a noticeable distance Ruby doesn't realize on time that Iida used his Recipro Boots to kick her on the back with quite a lot of force pushing her closer to Blakes direction.

Weiss took this advantage as she used her Glyph, a more Rubber version of it and launched herself with it at Iida, who noticed just in time to block her attack with Myrtenaster with his Arm, his Armor had been modified so that specific spots of his Armor were a lot harder now than some other, he then use's his Recipro Boots again and goes to kick her away, wanting to leave some distance to not be caught off guard, however there he wasn't paying attention as Yang who had used Ember Celica to launch herself at Iida, what's worse is that she already had her semblance on and if Bakugo wasn't here that meant she either tanked some of his explosions and then escaped or she had already beaten Bakugo, the former being what he hopes is, Yang punches Iida on the face, breaking his glasses in the process, launching him into a nearby tree as he goes through it, he might have a headache after this.

But since she just came in the area she didn't know that Izuku was close to a tree, he was back up and didn't even care, kicks Yang on the face incredibly hard, specifically, he used 20% for a few seconds minimizing the pain as this got Yang launched into at least 4 Tree's, her Aura didn't shatter and that shouldn't be a surprise since she tanked 2 Punches of High-End. Everyone decides to back away from the enemy, Bakugo finally comes back, quite angry that she had escaped after having absorbed some of the power from his Explosions, Yang is by now also back, a large bruise visible on her cheeks and she had turned off her Semblance, there was complete silence for a few seconds, none of them want to begin first, Bakugo being damn close to doing it.

Iida was actually very angry at Yang for breaking his glasses but he didn't focus on that, so he put on his helmet for the extra needed protection while waiting

In the End, Ruby is the one to go and attack first, countered by Todoroki with his twin Daggers followed by Iida who sees the opportunity to disarm Ruby by using his Lance, would have worked if not for Weiss using her Weapon and dust to create an Ice Wall. Izuku easily breaks through it but right in front was Yang who was ready to punch Izuku, great success as he is launched on the ground, Bakugo comes right after using his explosion to not only push Yang away but also make a smokescreen so that they can retreat.

They decided to split into Teams of Two however Bakugo and Todoroki got attacked by a large pack of Bewolfs, normally it wouldn't be a problem, however this time since they are fighting actual humans att he same time and are with limited time, they have trouble. In the End, Izuku and Iida have to split up or they would be overwhelmed by a 2 versus 4, they didn't actually plan to face two at the same time, they only had to buy time until Bakugo and Todoroki were done with the Grimms.

Iida was facing Weiss and Blake, it was incredibly hard, His Recipro Boots were the only way for him to even keep up with them since Weiss and Blake were both incredibly agile and naturally faster without a semblance than Ruby without using hers.

Their Teamwork wasn't the greatest but still better than most people he knows, he just had to buy enough time for either Bakugo and Todoroki to finish the Grimm or Izuku beating Yang or Ruby, so he was mostly dodging which was working until Weiss and Blake did something he wasn't expecting them to do, Weiss use's her Glyphs making a lot surrounding Tenya to launch Blake at him, then herself. This forces Tenya to dodge faster and slowly tire him out.

However this does give him an advantage, they probably aren't expecting him to use anything else since they know how Fast he can go with the Boots, however, they don't know about the Second Gear of his Boots, he was also slowed down a little because of the lance on his back.

So he uses his Semblance to power up his Boots, then he runs and completely catches off guard Weiss, kicking her without hesitation on the face while also saying out loud without caring, ''Recipro Turbo!'' This reminded him of what he did to make himself faster in their own World when he still had his quirk. The Pain he went through to even get faster, to help his friends, to be a great hero, to honor the name of Ingenium. Then the next day he wakes up somewhere he doesn't know with only 3 of his Friends, one which at the time was hardly a friend at all.

By the time Blake realizes what's happened Weiss had an incredibly bruised Nose, her Aura being what saved her from a broken nose completely. Weiss stood up eventually and Blake was focused on Iida until he activated his Boots again, Blake was ready to block the incoming attack...only for him to run away.

Well this certainly gets Weiss and Blake completely caught off guard, they then hear a massive explosion nearby, why does it feel like they already know who did that?

Well it is, Bakugo had just used Howitzer Impact on the Grimm's he and Todoroki fought, this does end up killing them all and finally finish the insane amount of Grimm that came but this got them tired, Iida was racing here at a very fast pace, incredibly hard for even them to see him in time.

''Where's Midoriya?'' Iida asks, he was the only one missing.

It took nearly a second to realize that Iida was here and asked a question, ''He's fighting whoever you didn't face, around the West if I saw it correctly, we better hurry.'' Todoroki was hoping Izuku could weaken Yang and Ruby enough for them to keep up. Well Iida quite literally left smoke behind, confusing Bakugo and Todoroki even more.

 _''I am at a huge disadvantage.''_ is all Izuku thought while either blocking or dodging hits from mostly Yang but also Ruby's scythe. The only reason why he was even able to do that much was because of his sparring with Todoroki, Iida and even Bakugo. The Plan wasn't even for him to fight them all out, only buy time and when he noticed that explosion he had planned to escape, but it seems Ruby had understood what he wanted to do and was making sure he couldn't escape, that with Yang who did not have her Semblance on he was at a disadvantage.

Yang had more experience in fighting than he did so another disadvantage was added and Ruby with her Semblance was faster than him while he was at 8% or even 20%, trying higher might be a good idea but he doesn't have any idea if Ruby can go faster than she is currently using. As if it wasn't going worse his Aura was getting lower and lower at a very fast rate, normally this wouldn't worry him as his pain tolerance was incredibly high, the problem was disqualification of low Aura and it seems Ruby and Yang noticed this as well.

He had nothing to lose at this point so better try it now than never but before he could Yang had uppercut him and then kicked him on his stomach. Damn it, it hurts more than he expected. He changes 8% to 20% as he dodges and grabs the what he assumes hilt of Ruby's scythe with Ruby still holding it before throwing her at a nearby tree, 20% doesn't hurt as much anymore as before but he can still feel the pain.

However Yang had decided now is the right time to turn her Aura on, activating it and ready to punch Izuku on his face, but she isn't able to do so as someone kicked her from behind with Izuku having been ready to attack and counter her punch, instead punches her to the ground, Iida was here and he was way faster than Izuku could remember. ''Thought you would need some help, so I came here faster than everyone else,'' Iida says as he smiles at Izuku.

Izuku smiled, ''Good to see you, Iida, are the others coming?'' however his response was interrupted as Ruby came back at a still incredibly speed, surpassing Izuku and Iida yet they reacted fast enough to counter with a double kick and on the ground in pain.

Yang stood back up and then she as Izuku and Iida did at the same time realized that Weiss and Blake were also, ''How did they come here?!'' asked Iida completely surprised that they were here before Todoroki and Bakugo. ''Easy, my semblance,'' says Ruby, well this does get Izuku to confirm his theory that Ruby can indeed go faster then she showed, or maybe she was holding back the entire time, no idea. Either way, Ruby likely went for Blake and Weiss when she was thrown on the tree to overpower him.

Izuku deciding not to waste any time launches himself at Weiss, ready to strike...only to be launched back by Weiss Glyph which, _''Not again...''_ sends him crashing through a lot of tree's...like a lot. Huh...why does this remind of someone that could do something similar? Iida sees someone while that happened.

Actually, this does scare Weiss a bit as if she was hit this might have taken her out in a single hit, Iida takes the opportunity to attack Blake...only for Weiss to do it again on him, however, he reacts on time as he was ready and then an Ice Wall forms in front of him, he uses the Ice Wall as a foothold, shattering the ice at the same time as he was running incredibly fast holding his Lance at Blake who doesn't have enough time to even react, the only reason how she isn't even hit is because of Ruby using her Semblance to get her out just barely as he releases a massive wave of Energy right in front of him, what Iida did reminded her of a Bull...

The end result is, to be honest, more powerful than any of them expected, this left all the tree's in front of him to be...well ashes should have been what was left but this had left absolutely nothing, having aimed a little at the ground had also made a Tunnel. He had lost control at that moment and this had depleted his Aura significantly.

''This plan utterly failed and to make it even worse if it wasn't for Ruby I would have killed Weiss...'' Iida says and while this was happening Shoto remembered when Endeavor 'trained' him (more like beating him up but whatever), ''Why am I now thinking about him...?'' He just had an Idea, a dumb and crazy one but this just might work.

Todoroki whispers something to Izuku and Bakugo who were closer, this surprises both of them, ''Why?'' asks Izuku, ''Don't worry, just tell Iida, I will do the rest...'' Todoorki says even if with a bitter tone in his voice.

''Now go!'' and they do as they are told, retreating, Midoriya already getting closer to Iida and telling him the Plan, also surprising him however they went deeper into the forest until they weren't visible anymore.

Of course this makes Team RWBY wonder why is he staying alone, ''You think you can beat us alone?'' Weiss guessed but she quickly noticed the Flames surrounding him.

''Oh no, not at all you see, I need more...' He starts using his flames, ''More, more, more, more, more...'' he repeats as his fire is more and more visible,''Wall of Flames.'' Team RWBY could feel the heat emanating from Shoto, and the camera's that were on the nearby trees for everyone else to see was melting, actually the trees were burning and the Grass on the Ground was also burning, the Forest would catch Fire if he doesn't stop soon but it doesn't seem like he cares at all.

Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ruby fire at Todoroki in an attempt to hit him however although their Projectiles are able to go through the worse when it hits Todoroki his Aura just seems to...no wait, his Aura that Originally is Purple is Red right now and when it hit him it didn't seem to do anything, it looked like what they shot at him just melted. This Shocks everyone of Team RWBY especially Weiss as she never even heard about something like that being possible, then again no one could use this level of Heat with their Semblance as they heard or no one capable of Generating enough Flames to do that. Blake was analyzing as Weiss was too caught up into thinking how it was possible this was happening and honestly she herself nearly did the same thing, whatever she was able to analyze wasn't much, either he was Arrogant into using this as it looks more like a last resort or he was getting desperate.

Todoroki noticing that they or at least one of them seems to analyze what's going on can already guess what's happening, _''They're thinking I'm getting cocky, aren't they? Let's see if I can go further.''_ He would slowly walk towards them, he doesn't want to try to run as he is still emanating more and more flames and it's turning the closest trees slowly to Ash, his Ice at this point would melt fast and he doubted anyone would be able to withstand the flames, yet his Crazy Plan might work. He slowly shouted something that was impossible for them to understand, actually, it was Japanese, they noticed later in their first month that somehow they were basically talking English without any trouble when they should have kept talking Japanese. Surprisingly Izuku was the one who had trouble with Speaking English compared to everyone else so when he talked English Flawlessly then understood they could talk two languages without trouble.

 ** _それを行う_ (Do it!)**

They are not fools, in an unknown place, or world for that, you better work with the ones you Trust if anyone came with you, Bakugo being Bakugo was still not an Idiot but still reluctant of doing that and since they could talk Japanese as always they used that to make sure no one understood what they were saying whenever needed.

He was keeping the Heat up but it stays at the same level never going up or down. Something was wrong but before Weiss could understand all of them got shoved closer to the Wall of Flames, and this got a little bit too close to Yang's Hair, nothing happens as it didn't do anything but that was close, however, she takes a risk and by using Ember Celica and launches herself at Todoroki.

Now Aura can save you from the Heat however it depends on who's Aura it is, Weiss Aura could never withstand this Heat at her current state. An Aura at Yang's level however is...well it's trouble for Shoto, he is hit straight on his Stomach and Yang isn't stopping, she was ready to retreat but before she could she was hit on the Shoulder by Todoroki, and since his Aura is actually burning that Punch leaves quite a nasty burn Mark on her Shoulder, she uses Ember Celica to not only fire at Todoroki knowing it wouldn't work but also blasts her out of the Inferno she was in turning off the Semblance at the same time.

But then she realizes that everyone else from SMBI was fighting and gaining the Advantage on everyone else as they were backed into a corner, then Iida says something she can't understand.

 **成功 (Success!)**

They then retreat back in the Forest, however before she can even follow Todoroki proceeds to release all the Flames he had as far as possible around him, everything in that radius is just burned even if less than before, Team RWBY was caught in it but thanks to Weiss making a mix of an Earth and Ice Cocoon they come out unscathed, well mostly. Fire can still be seen burning on whatever is left of the Grass, tree and their Leaf or even the bushes, if there were any Grimm nearby then they got killed by that.

Todoroki is sweating, tired and felt dizzy, it was his first time doing it and as much as he hated to admit it as of yet, effective, using his Aura as a shield while using his Quirk was something he never did try before, the results were Impressive but that just tired him out more and to make it worse his Aura was dangerously close to the Red. Team RWBY noticing this won't leave him time to rest as Blake charges ready to attack, however out of nowhere, Iida using his Recipro Boots using his Second Gear ''Turbo'' that would soon be useless as he needed to cool them down, he was able to block the slash with his Boots, at least one of them before kicking it away from Blake and using his other Leg to kick her at the same direction of her Blade.

He is however caught completely off guard by Weiss firing fire at him, using Red Dust to do so, Todoroki even after being so tired use's his Ice to make an Ice Wall, but it quickly melts away showing how weakened he is.

Yang decided to charge at Iida, she doesn't turn on the Semblance as she wants to be sure she can take out someone in one Punch, she used Ember Celicas to fire at Iida before launching herself at Iida, however, suddenly Bakugo was in front of her and he was sweating...a lot. Oh shit. ''Survive that Blondie!'' he shouts as a massive explosion is heard and fired, Launching Yang back through tree's...the burned trees and the first thing it hits is her hair...

Well, this does get Ruby to react with an ''Oh no.'' as Yes, she lost hair and as she gets up she is, to stay the least, pissed, Eyes turned Red yet again as she activates her Semblance before launching herself with Ember Celica at Bakugo who has not enough time to dodge it completely as it hits his Ribcage which launches him through trees as well.

Iida charges at Weiss with his normal speed, Ruby use's her Semblance to block and then counter Iida's kick however something hits her, actually, multiple projectiles hit her which gives enough time for Iida to kick Ruby away before retreating back.

Team RWBY all see it was Izuku who did that, Ruby just had to ask once she stood back up, ''How did you do that?''.

''My Semblance is called Super-Power so it makes sense that using enough Strength would make me able to use air force attacks,'' says Izuku as he fires another one at Yang, hits her right on the face as Bakugo is back and hits her on the back with another Explosion, the entire time Todoroki stood where he was, not moving and then he uses his Ice side to form an Ice Cocoon around himself. The rest continues for quite a while as none of them could take each other out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glynda was watching this all from the camera's, they had 40 Minutes left, some of the students were talking to each other, and she decided to announce the current Aura Level.

''Team SMBI Aura level is close to the Yellow or already there, both Iida Tenya and Shoto Todoroki already in the Yellow and having less than half left while Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo are very close to getting to the Yellow.''

''Team RWBY Aura Level is either closer to the Green or Yellow.''

Many people whispered about how Team RWBY had the advantage and maybe it would happen, maybe they would win but she doubted that they would be easy to fight.

''Well I really hope Team RWBY can do it however I'm more wondering why Izuku or their Leader Shoto Todoroki, no actually why anyone from Team SMBI hasn't done anything as of yet that could count as a strategies, at least to the extent they had shown us once, we know that they are pretty smart, even if Bakugo is one I really have to wonder how sometimes.'' Asks Jaune, he did see firsthand with the High-End incident how fast some of them even reacted when High-End came...as if they had already experience fighting something like that.

''Wait none of them have done anything...?'' that's when Jaune realized, ''Oh, I suddenly understand everything...'' it seems Pyrrha also noticed but Nora had to ask, ''about what?'', Ren decided to respond as he thinks he understood, ''Let's use an example, we know that Izuku is incredibly fast at analyzing close to everything, from people to their Semblance, his Grades also show how smart he is, and him having one of the most powerful known semblances as of recently makes him more dangerous than most, so why is it that he doesn't use it, or at least seems like it.'' and then Nora also understood, as did some other people who had been able to see them spar against other in Glynda's class.

''Ah, it seems most of you realized.'' everyone turns around to see Ozpin finally speak, ''Professor, what do you mean?'' asks Jaune, ''As Mr. Ren said and used as an example, yes, Izuku Midoriya's Intellect and Analytical Skills is the Wild card if I should say, however, his Teammates should also be taken into Mind, Shoto Todoroki has already shown us what he could do with his Semblance and Tenya Iida showed us what he could do with his Gear and Semblance, the only one who displayed nothing that looks new is Katsuki Bakugo, however, let's not forget Team RWBY, after all, they have been matching if not surpassing them entirely.''

Someone else seems to have an idea, ''So wait, that Ice Cocoon he made was to think of a strategy?'' He or she who asked doesn't get a response but there won't be one needed as the fight continues on...

* * *

Yang was seriously considering using her Semblance again because fighting Izuku, while he wasn't getting the upper hand either was she, Izuku was using 20% and even if she wasn't largely affected by the punches, it wasn't on the same scale as High-End it still hurt. He was Always taking his distance before firing Air force bullets at Yang when needed.

Todoroki's Ice Cocoon was one of the hardest things she had hit as she tried it before with Ember Celica but that didn't work well, and it doesn't look like he is getting out of there, probably wanting to rest as long as possible or maybe he is planning something? Damn it, she couldn't use her Semblance as Weiss had gotten a plan that got the approval of both Ruby and Blake, they didn't have enough time to explain it to her, however.

Bakugo and Iida were working together although incredibly bad against Weiss, Blake, and Ruby who were working better together, the heat was slowly fading as did the flames of Todoroki attack so his Explosions were getting weaker and weaker but also stronger as he was sweating while fighting, Blake kicked Bakugo before Ruby went for the finisher as she was just about to use a Lightning Dust bullet Bakugo just Screams with all his Strength, ''Oh no your NOT!'' he launches himself with his explosions at a incredibly fast speed surprising Ruby as she didn't expect that, he releases a massive explosion, now sadly for Team SMBI this doesn't finish Ruby but she is on the ground and hurt a lot.

Bakugo wasn't able to use his Arms as he used a quite powerful explosion but thanks to Iida who caught him and immediately got him a screaming Bakugo at him, Ruby was caught by Blake before she stood back up. Iida hadn't noticed it and if it wasn't because of Bakugo who already stood back up Weiss would have landed her attack on Iida's back which would have been very painful. Iida decided to charge Ruby and he does successfully land a kick and taking her out which he might have gone overboard with as Ruby didn't actually react fast enough however by doing so he didn't see Blake charge at Bakugo who obviously uses an Explosion to stop her on her tracks however he has a problem, she uses's her Semblance to leave a clone, a fire clone who are quite dangerous alone but being hit by something that is a bomb? The results are as expected, his Aura that was already low was now

Then right away they heard from their Scrolls, ''Katsuki Bakugo and Ruby Rose are out!'' Bakugo was very close to being raging but ended up not, he had taken someone out at least, even if it wasn't Blondie, now that he thinks about it Glynda never said he couldn't give something to his Teammate even after reaching the red, well he better try and if not he will drop it on the ground, he throws something at Iida, Grenades, well, Iida now knows what to do with them, after all, they did talk about that Yesterday...

He remembers it very clearly, they were in the dorms, Todoroki and Izuku were already sleeping by then, now that he thinks about it, it might have been one of the friendliest conversations they ever had outside of that time in those 2 Months, ''Four Eyes, if somehow I'm out before you do, take my Grenades...'' he was mumbling it more than anything but it was clear enough for Iida to hear it all, ''...Why?'' Iida asked, more because he was wondering, he and Bakugo never did have one of the best relations from the entire class... _''Wonder how they're doing thinking about it now...''_ he quickly came back from his thoughts to hear Bakugo's response, if there was one.

''...ed it.'' was Bakugo's incredibly fast mumbling response, well he sure surpassed Izuku this time, ''What? Please repeat.'' this time he made it too loud and clear, ''You need it! goddamit.''

This surprises Iida, ''Wait...I need it?'', Bakugo just wanted to be done with this, ''What I'm saying is that Deku and Icyhot don't need that, they're perfectly fine without those, in fact, you neither yet you are the only one I trust into using those.'' honestly it was confusing, unknown to him Iida had thought the same thing not long before, he and Four Eyes never did go along well, heck even Deku was higher in the 'list' than he was yet he trusted him more to get his grenades, Iida might have had an idea but he doubted it was that ''Well, I'll gladly do it if you ever do go out first.''

Iida was snapped out of the Flashback he had as he was back into concentrating into the current fight, Weiss and Blake are fast but resistance is to be seen, Aura...lower than Yang that for sure but nothing to laugh at. Maybe he can do something. He had to time it right, Bakugo had thrown at him 6 Grenades, he could use 2 for a Test but that would be all so he grabbed one and pulled off the pin before throwing it, the second he pulled the pin he started to count at how long it needed to blow up, Weiss and Blake actually had no idea what that was until it landed on the floor next to them recognizing what it is and thanks to their reaction time kicked it away, it took around 6 seconds before it started to blow up and wow, how much of Bakugo's sweat did that get in? It had enough strength to kill a normal human in one shot, normally he should be worried but a human with Aura can survive that...at least he hoped.

Well, Iida just got a perfect idea that would just work. Thinking about it, around 30 Minutes should have passed since this started and close to 10 Minutes should have passed by now, soon enough he should be able to use Recipro Turbo. Blake fired Bullets from Gambol Shroud but Iida dodges it by diving down before dashing using his Recipro Boots at Weiss. Blake gets in the way by using her Semblance, leaving a shadow version of her infused with Ice Dust so he ends up kicking on the ice, leaving a large crack on it, Blake already tried to attack Iida before he blocks it with his Armors armband and then he grabs his Lance.

Iida would then move away as he could now use Recipro Turbo, good, now then, he takes out the Pin of the Grenade as he charges at Blake before throwing it at her who make a fire clone, well as shown to us by Bakugo this would then badly, however one more problem arises, the grenade is in the Shadow, when it blows up the recoil ends up blasting Blake farther than Weiss or Iida as they were far enough, Blake lands flat on her back.

This stuns Iida as he was absolutely not expecting that to happen, Weiss was out of her surprise faster than Iida and uses her Time dilation on herself as just in time she reacts to block a kick from Iida but then he did another kick with his other leg, not enough time to react as she nearly falls on her back, he doesn't leave her any time to breath as he also grabs her by the neck before literally running through one tree and then into another before she was on her back in the ground.

''Sorry Weiss if that was too harsh but playtime is over,'' Iida says, unknown to him Blake had just stood up and was ready to stab him in the back, literally, unexpectedly for her or anyone Gambol Shroud goes through completely in, under his right Ribcage, obviously missing anything vital or else the fight would be forced to an end. He is heavily bleeding as he stands up shaking and turns around with horror in his eyes while gritting his teeth so much because of the pain it might actually have soon cracks, he did not expect Blake to do that when she should have known that his, actually everyone's was depleting incredibly fast.

* * *

Everyone who was watching had eyes wide, but one question came from someone, ''Wait, shouldn't his Aura make sure it doesn't work?''

Its Ironwood who actually responds, ''Now, while Aura normally does that, it doesn't mean it's an Invincible armor, the more it depletes, the less effective your Aura will be, Aura at it's strongest can be considered to be the best armor man can get, but the lower it gets, the more useless it becomes and the less effective are it's defensive capabilities.''

Ozpin adds his own comment to what Ironwood said, ''And while Aura is considered to be hard as steel, it actually has an elastic effect that helps you repel the damage you receive, you all felt pain even when your Aura was at it's best, correct?''

After a few nods of 'Yes' from everyone, he continues.

''Aura will minimize the damage while also repel any fatal wounds you could receive, but as General Ironwood said, the lower it gets, the less effective it is, it also means the more damage you receive, the faster it will deplete, the only way to counter this is to better your Aura.''

Ozpin didn't seem to continue his explanation and neither did the rest, but it quite literally seemed to suggest they need to enhance their Aura one way or another.

* * *

Timing was not on her Side as Todoroki had decided to go out of his Cocoon, he had used his Fire and it was visible he was still tired but was in a state where he could fight, but when he saw that Gambol Shroud had stabbed right through Iida...he panicked and looked at Blake, he did not say a word yet from the looks it was meaning a 'What the Fuck', he absolutely did not care he decided to unleash a Giant Glacier, This Forces both Blake and Iida to jump backward but Blake doesn't have enough time and strength to take out her Weapon off Iida.

He ran at Iida and look at where he was impaled...Shit, taking the Sword out was a very bad idea and he was losing blood fast, too much...he looked at his left hand, Maybe he could cauterize the wound? Aura wouldn't be able to heal that wound fast and it was already depleting. However, he wouldn't have enough time as Weiss had the wonderful idea of using Ice Dust to freeze both Todoroki and Iida on the spot, however then smoke from the dirt can be seen fading in the sky, getting everyone's attention briefly as to what the hell is happening between Yang and Izuku.

Let's go back a few minutes before what happened, Yang had just taken the upper hand, she usually fought with her fist but using her legs to kick worked wonderfully well, taking Izuku completely off guard as he wasn't expecting the sudden change in fighting style. He went back as he fired more air projectiles at Yang, however it seems she was able to dodge it just in time before punching Izuku on his Stomach, he was loosing, exhaustion was catching up to him and both his arms and legs were close to giving up on him, he had used 20% too many times as it already hurt him to even use it so using it for so long wouldn't end well, but he couldn't just give up, everyone was giving their best so he would continue as long as it was needed.

Yang still had the upper hand, although she didn't she could use her Semblance as long as her Aura was still active, it would need to be completely depleted for her to not use it and the mini pep talk that Izuku did to himself could only do so much, however, maybe he could use the environment as an advantage. Most of the tree's in the Emerald Forest are a lot harder than most normal Tree's but he would need to go at least lower than 10% to do that as he didn't want to risk losing his foothold while fighting, Yang charged again using Ember Celica however this time Izuku sidestepped and kicks her on the side, doesn't do much except leaving a scratch as he goes at 8% before starting to jump from tree to tree, Yang was confused, he wasn't as fast as before but he was being unpredictable right now and there was an incredible amount of tree's.

Then when she wasn't expecting it she got hit either by a punch or kick didn't matter, it was impossible to read where he would hit her next, all of his Punches were weaker then what he used previously and he was using the tree's at his advantage to be unpredictable, which was a smart move as his style was easy to predict so that already had given her an advantage. Now there was a catch that she noticed after being hit multiple times, he always attacked and then had to land on the ground for a brief second before going back to the trees, if she could use that only second to her advantage she will get the upper hand again and should even win.

Izuku hit Yang once more and then she began her plan, she successfully grabbed Izuku by the leg, shocking him at the same time before remembering that she had her semblance turned off just now realizing what was going to happen, her eyes turned red before he began slamming Izuku everywhere (Just watch Hulk slam Loki). She went Overboard because at this point there was a smokescreen made of the dirt visible from where he was to the sky. Her Eyes turned back purple and it seemed like Izuku was out, but no announcement said he was out.

So he was still conscious, his Aura was probably still in the yellow but it had to be dangerously close to the Red. Just then Izuku fired air projectiles at Yang, making her without wanting to let go of his Leg before walking slightly backward without going too far. It wasn't over, not close in the least.

Back with everyone else, there still was an impelled Iida who needed to get that sword out and then cured, Todoroki really hoped that Glynda at least told someone to prepare everything needed for surgery. ''Shoto, take out Gambol shroud and cauterize my wound, please...'' Iida was panting heavily, easy to understand how much he was suffering right now. ''Are you sure..?'' Todoroki asked back, honestly, Iida should just be out of the training with what's happening, his Aura would not save him, ''Yes...''

''But first, we need to retreat and fast, this is not a good place to do that.'' to be honest Iida was right, in a real battle they would first have to retreat and not talk in the middle of the battlefield, ''Fine, but we need to be fast!'' As he said that he was using his fire to melt the ice while Iida using his Recipro Boots to escape, albeit very painful as he and Todoroki ran. At some point, they stopped running.

''Ok, just...Grit your teeth as much as possible, this is going to be painful.'' Says Todoroki, once he sees Iida doing so, he holds the handle of Gambol Shroud before taking it out as fast as possible to minimize the pain, doesn't work well as he's bleeding even more now, ''Ok now...just think of something you like, anything while I'm cauterizing your wound...'' and then, he used Flames on first the back as fast as possible not wanting to make it even more painful, the entire time Iida didn't make a sound but it was clear from his face he was in a large amount of pain. He then did it to the front, no noise as before but so painful, when it was done Iida stood weakly back up, ''How long do we have?'' he asks, he doesn't know how long he would last.

''About 30 Minutes or so,'' Todoroki responds, they needed to finish this soon and fast.

''Wait...why didn't they follow us?'' asks Iida, only now does he notice as well, they didn't follow them. Unknown to them Blake felt bad about having successfully stabbed Iida, she admits she did want to do it but she thought his Armor would have protected him, ''Blake, I understand why you're demoralized by this but we need to continue...'' says Weiss, she doesn't know what to say to blake to continue and honestly it was more Ruby who did that better.

''I know we have to continue Weiss! But he was there yesterday with Yang to try and convince me to take it slow...now I just don't know what to feel anymore...'' Yep, demoralized by that, this was going to be hard, honestly speaking Blake felt more guilt than anything else, Iida had helped her yesterday and now he had a wound that could have killed him if she had aimed at anything vital.

That's when Iida came out of where ever he was as he without any hesitation kicks Weiss on her back, looking at his face it's too easy to see how painful it is for him but he decides to shout, ''Don't just stand there Blake, it doesn't matter if it hurts, painful as it is! Go on, continue on! This is a training exercise for us all!'' he then straight away goes for a kick at Blake, successfully landing it on her face as she falls on her back, all while it's happening she is thinking about what he said.

Now Iida was holding Gambol Shroud, normally he wouldn't do what he is doing right now, toss it back at her as she took it back, he would have left it where it stood in the forest but it just didn't feel right. Unknown to her Todoroki had just dropped something behind her while he wasn't looking, ''Ah, by the way, you might want to look behind, close to your foot.''

She looks behind and...it's a grenade...without the pin, well, she knows what to say, but thanks to her reflex she uses her semblance to get away of the worst from the explosion, just then Weiss had made an Ice Wall protecting Blake of Todoroki's incoming concentrated flames, it quickly melts but that leaves Blake enough time to dodge it. Weiss notices that Iida is ready to charge and makes an Earth Wall this time close to Blake however Iida was expecting that as he just went around it too fast for Blake to react before kicking her on the Head, making her Hit that Earth Wall, temporarily blurring her vision and making it hard to move.

That's when Weiss notices that Iida still has one Grenade left, the rest was probably with Todoroki, she decides to change from opponents and charge at Iida who notices and kicks her on the stomach, close to making her puke, however she succeeded in grabbing the Grenade, she did not, however, expect to get kicked on the head again and launched into a Ice Wall that was made by Todoroki.

''I'll take that Grenade back now,'' says Iida as he walks closer, he couldn't go any faster and if not for the pain he would have passed out by now, Weiss then had an idea...however this would take her out as well, she decides to take the risk, taking out the Pin and rolling it closer to Iida, who doesn't notice it as he was took focused on Weiss only until she says it herself, ''I'm sorry in advance for any damage we take because of what's on the ground.'' With a shocked expression from Iida as he looks at the Ground, they are both caught in the explosion.

This gets the attention of both Blake and Shoto stopping them from fighting as they look at the smoke when it's faded away both of them are on the ground. Then it's confirmed, ''Tenya Iida and Weiss Schnee are out!''

They walk to their unconscious Teammates not even caring to continue fighting right now, Iida is unconscious, not a surprise seeing as he was already in much pain before and the cauterization didn't help, Weiss was still conscious but it hurt everywhere and she couldn't move well or at all, her Aura was depleted to Zero. They really wanted to get their Friends out of the Forest but they still were on a time Limit, less than 30 Minutes if they were correct.

They had decided to lay both of them on a Tree before continuing to fight close to the center, then, they charged at each other.

Meanwhile, with Izuku and Yang, they had heard the explosion and then the announcement that Iida and Weiss were out but they couldn't focus much on that, she had begun to notice that Izuku was planning something, however, she didn't know what, his punches and Speed were not as high anymore yet he was still dodging like before, that's when she understands what Izuku had been doing.

 _''She get's stronger the more she is hit, however, she can still feel the pain of each Punch and Kicks, so by using the tree's and hit her as much as possible since at that moment she doesn't have her semblance on, she is probably planning for one last huge punch before her Aura reached the Red. I can't use 20% or anything over 10%, My body wouldn't be able to handle it anymore until I take a break, which I can't so 8% is my only option.''_ thought Izuku, his plan was a good one since no matter how high of a pain tolerance you have. The downside of that idea is that it's also a double-edged sword, your body will still feel it and it was catching up to both Yang and Izuku.

Yang decided to activate her Semblance once again without Izuku expecting it by grabbing him on the face and she charges through trees, that is painful. Having really no better Idea he kicks Yang on her neck close to a pressure point so that he gets free before starting to retreat where Todoroki should be, backup is needed right now and the adrenaline rush he had was slowly fading.

As for Shoto and Blake, none are gaining the advantage, then Shoto decided to take things a step up, ''I'l admit, this training has been going on for way too long, let's get serious, let me show you something new.'' he holds both Blades tight, then both blades start getting longer, both extend as on each the fire and Ice continue to get longer until it reaches the normal size of a sword, leaving Blake surprised.

She was trying to understand how that worked but Ruby was the expert and she wasn't here right now, ''How does that work?'' she asks, ''To be honest you have to ask Izuku and Tenya about the specifics as they had worked mostly on how it works...'' it was half a lie, Eor did also help but it was mostly Izuku and Tenya, ''...but for short, both of my Blades can extend into a regular size sword and both have various effects.'' not even mentioning that the hilt was an important piece. He was getting into a new stance, he did learn a few things before he chooses both daggers.

He charges at Blake and ready to strike with 'Hono' the fireside of his blade and as anyone would normally do, Blake blocks it, but to her shock the fire goes through her Blade and is incredibly close to strike her, the only reason how she gets away is because of her Semblance, fire doesn't have a solid form compared to ice and by the looks of it the fire wasn't strong enough to leave lasting burns, now it makes sense as to why he didn't use it against High-End as well, it wouldn't be of any use against that.

Before she could think any longer Todoroki rushes at Blake, attacking at her with Both blades he has, forcing her to go to the defensive as both blades are really tricky at once, she had to make sure she dodged every time Shoto was going to strike with 'Hono' and when blocking 'Aisu' she had to put all of her strength in that or she would drop Gambol Shroud as the impact it left nearly made her drop it, using her Semblance was close to not possible anymore, her Aura was getting low and so was Shoto's.

Todoroki was going faster and faster and it was harder for her to keep blocking and dodging, he trained hard to keep up with that speed and not getting incredibly tired even if it was visible. That's when she saw an opening, she had just blocked and made an uppercut kick which makes Todoroki slightly jump even if not much by the force she had just used, she then went for another one by spinning once and kicked the side of his head, making him also land on the ground dropping both of his Blades who shortly after regain their Normal Size, he had to think fast...wait he still did have 3 grenade...

He took out the pin of one grenade before throwing it at Blake, she was ready to dodge that the normal way until she was completely frozen, he had used his Ice and it hit her, or so Todoroki thought, she had used her semblance to escape and she would use the smokescreen at her advantage.

When it did blow up Todoroki was already back up, ready to grab his weapons again but then he sees Blake coming out of the smoke and he doesn't have enough time to block a punch on his face making him fall on his back and one grenade drops on the ground close to her, she quickly grabs it and takes out the Pin but Todoroki had just made an incredibly thick Ice Wall covering the Grenade as he just rolled away before quickly getting up. Normally he wouldn't use those types of moves but he just didn't want to take a risk. The explosion of the Grenade destroyed the ice but that was all. He had noticed Blake aiming at him with Gambol Shroud and so made an Ice Wall, blocking completely each bullet coming at him, he just needed his Weapon back now as he didn't want to risk using more of his Quirk, Blake had understood it not long after, his Aura was going low, as was she but she still had a weapon, he did not so his main focus would be to grab one of his Weapons, _''I just need some distrac-''_ as if he was being responded Izuku just came out of the forest, completely bruised and his aura was visibly flickering, actually now that he was thinking he was as well, as was Blake.

Izuku had landed close to Todoroki and then Yang came running out of the forest, Semblance on and it seems she was keeping it that way, she was covered with bruises everywhere and her aura was also flickering, they were all incredibly close to the red if this was starting to be easier to see. Yang noticing Blake got closer to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Team JNPR and the Professors, they were excited, well every other Team, around a few minutes before Todoroki used his longer blades, Bakugo was holding an unconscious Iida and Ruby holding Weiss who had trouble moving came. In the End, Glynda took Iida to Beacon to get his Wounds treated as it couldn't be left untreated for much longer.

They were talking to the professors while everything happened, ''So double K.O...don't know if I should feel happy about that or not.'' says Weiss, ''While true that a Double K.O. for both sides is better than just a single one, in a real-life situation this could very well be your Death.'' says Ozpin, Bakugo was looking at the Scroll he was just given, Ozpin decided to ask him, ''Might you know what they are doing?'' it looked more like he was curious but Bakugo knew, Ozpin analyzes people to a great extent, maybe even more and better than Deku, which actually frightens him a bit, not that he would ever admit it, ''I know Deku and most of the time he doesn't go without a plan, and if he doesn't have one, he will eventually have one, the question is, what does that nerd think?'' Well, that surprised students to hear that.

''Did...did he just compliment Izu?'' asks Ruby.

''I never knew he would...'' says Weiss, completely surprised.

''Wow...just wow...'' that was Jaune who said that.

Bakugo doesn't take too kindly to that, ''What?!''

But before anything happens Ozpin cuts in, ''Yes, now what do you think he would plan if you had to do it?'' he asks Bakugo, he thinks for a bit until he responds, ''If I was that Nerd, I would take into advantage the amount of Pain Blondie currently took, Deku's punches are nothing to laugh at and Icyhot's Semblance is something that could help, the problem is, how much of their Aura do they have left...'' Ozpin looks at the scroll before continuing.

''Yes it is a good idea, however it wouldn't work, I think you should watch your Scroll quickly and you will see what the problem is.'' and so Bakugo did, to say he was shocked is true, Deku and Icyhot had their Aura dangerously close to the red, One to two point away and they were done, Blondie and Blakie, the former was only from one number away to the red while the latter had a better chance, 5 numbers away from the Red.

Ozpin notices his Shock, ''Yes, you can now see why Team RWBY is at an advantage compared to SMBI, and I think you know why your Aura's are at the lowest.'' It doesn't need a genius to understand that, ''It's because we used way too fucking powerful attacks against them, and Icyhot had already used a great amount of his Aura when using his...whatever the hell he called that Flame wave thing.''

In the end, there was silence, ''Let's wait and see.'' Ozpin looks at his Scroll.

* * *

Things were bad for Izuku and Shoto, they know their Aura is close to the Red, they only had one option left and Izuku would need to land a quick and strong punch right where she should feel the most pain, Todoroki for one last time released Flames at Yang and Blake who had dodged, however he had taken out the pin of the last Grenade he had a threw it at them, they had gone far enough to not get hit by the explosion itself but unknown to them that was a distraction as Izuku comes straight at them Hitting Blake incredibly hard with one swift kick of 10%, making her drop on the floor as an announcement is heard, ''Blake Belladonna is out!'' this enrages Yang as she couldn't do anything but watch, her eyes flash red, she doesn't go for Izuku, instead she goes for Shoto who is very much defenseless, she uses Ember Celica and launches herself as at him, Todoroki blocks it with both arms in a X shape but she used everything she had for that punch as he thought he felt his bones make some kind of cracking sound falling on his back at the same time, an announcement is heard, ''Shoto Todoroki is out!''

Now there was only Izuku and Yang standing, if even any of them take a single hit they're out, both of them are always charging yet changing spots at the same time and backing away, neither wanting to risk everything for just one single hit. It kept being like that for around 5 minutes, around 20 Minutes was left before the exercise ended.

In the end both charged ready to try and dodge, Izuku tried to trick Yang into making her think he was about to kick only to change it into a punch, however she was moving faster than he expected so she didn't actually have time to realize it on time and Izuku had already ended up changing his kick into a punch. Both fists hit their Target on their left checks as there is one last echo before silence...

From their Scroll they can hear the results, ''Izuku Midoriya and Yang Xiao Long are out! It's a Tie!''

This surprises both Yang who is quite happy with the results check completely Red by the punch as he falls on her knees, better than a loss and Izuku who did not expect that as he fell on his back, also having red checks as he just lays where he is.

* * *

''It's a Tie!'' that announcement from Glynda was something no one expected, even Ozpin was surprised it ended with a tie but seeing the results it seems he is quite happy about it, Ruby notices this and just has to ask, ''Professor, why are you happy?'' she was curious, why was he so happy about those results.

''Oh, it's nothing of real importance.'' with that Ozpin leaves leaving behind students wondering why he is so happy, as he leaves he thinks, _''The Victory of one Means the defeat of another, the ones who had a loss would train harder but it could be possible the Winner slack of and don't train anymore, but if both sides end up with a tie then both sides would want to get better.''_

As for General Ironwood, he decided not to say anything and just go away, thinking about something.

* * *

 **Team SMBI Room**

To say they were tired as an understatement, they were just laying on their beds, not moving, Iida had the hardest time doing a thing as he just went out of surgery and that was going to leave a scar, ''We learned one thing today...'' says Iida, ''We need to have a better control over our Aura, specifically you Iida, our Quirks are not linked to Aura but yours is...'' says Izuku, ''Why don't we train more our Aura from now on? It's not like we need to train our Quirks, or for Iida semblance, for now.'' says Todoroki, ''Can we do that another day...'' says Iida weakly, he was soon going to fall asleep that he wanted it or not, ''Yes, let's, we need to sleep to get some strength back.'' with that Todoroki goes to sleep, as does everyone else.

* * *

 **Unknown Location in Vale, North of Beacon**

All for One was sitting in a room, mumbling about something while 'watching' on a screen, he was talking to someone, **''Ah, I see...Yes, indeed, if we are able to keep it a secret until the Vytal Festival then we win no matter what. I will make sure our operations don't raise too much suspicion but I have to say...Cinder's Idea is one I do not recommend.''** he wasn't an Idiot and not arogant, he wasn't one to risk troops just to raise suspicion just so that more Atlas military and their tech arrive in Vale so that they little virus has a more devastating effect, it would be a better idea to do it in atlas itself but they would need to be patient and take more time with their Future Operations, something Cinder seems to lack quite often, he waits for a response until he gets responded by a female voice, ''I will admit that the plan Cinder has is one I do not encourage as we might lose the support of the White Fang but if your idea works then we can compensate for it, I also have something I would like to ask you but let's wait until have both our Plans start before we continue anything, the results are going to be a factor about what I want to ask.'' she says as she waits, **''Agreed, let's wait and see how it ends.''** with that the screen shuts down as he stands back up and starts walking away, he was going to enjoy what would soon enough happen.

For now, he needed to meet a certain _Doctor_ for a few important businesses and meet the Heroes High-End.

* * *

 **Was that last sentence a good Pun? No?...**

 **Anyways, Chapter 14 is done.**

 **Now I'm sorry that it took longer to make this Chapter but I have been pretty busy, if some were worried I stopped this Fanfic, don't worry, I will never stop this story until I finish it!**

 **Another reason why it took longer for me to post this chapter was because of the number of people fighting at once, it's hard for me to do those type of fight, I was having a hard time with the Aura, the limits and how much punishment some could take and how far some could go, and I did make this Chapter longer, the longest I did so far... Either way, I enjoyed writing this Chapter.**

 **As to why Team SMBI aura's outside of Iida depleted fast were for reasons so let's begin with Izuku, self-explanatory, his Aura made sure the backlash of One for All was less painful but this also made his Aura deplete even faster. Bakugo is closer to the same thing however it's because of the backlash of using stronger explosions. As for Todoroki, it's mostly because of the Wall of Flames that it got so low as his Aura was technically also burning, literally in a sense but the Heat he used was something his Aura couldn't manage well which left it unstable, that also is a reason why he couldn't continue using his Quirk any longer at the risk of completely shattering.**

 **Now then I also want to specify why the hilts of Todoroki's daggers are important that he wouldn't mention it out loud, I said it myself Todoroki was at a risk by using his Quirk like that, 'Hono' has something special in its hilt, something similar to a fire generator, well it stores the flames he releases to a certain point that he can then do what he did in his fight against Blake, 'Aisu' cannot do that, he has to use his Quirk to even form the Ice. It will take the shape of a Sword when he does this so long he is holding it so when he dropped his Daggers is when he had deactivated it.**

 **It will take me as long if not longer to release the Next Chapter, Anyways next time we are going to the Ball, while everyone's Plans are slowly forming who will be going with who? and how will everyone else convince Bakugo into coming? But even then, what is All for One planning? see ya all...**


	15. Time for the Dance

**...right now!**

 **Yes, chapter 15 is here right after Chapter 14, Surprise! Take it as a sorry that I took so long to release the last Chapter, anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit (09/07/19): I've changed a few spelling Mistakes while also changing entirely what Team SMBI and RWBY sing, I've tried to make my own but it really didn't sound well. I also decided to add Ruby's nickname, 'Izu' in this and finally give her a reason to say it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Friday afternoon**

Everything was going all right, everything was all right for everyone, It was apparently up for Team CFVY who had their mission replaced with another one for another time to get the room ready, so Iida, Yang and Sun who was forced to come until Iida added that maybe he could learn a few tricks at dancing from them, wanting to help, they are second years students so they already went through one Dance, and if not Iida said he would willingly try, keyword 'try', teaching him.

As they entered they had to admit the place looked great, ''Oh hey, some people decided to see what we are doing.'' Iida looked at who said that he saw a Girl around 18 years? He wasn't sure. She has short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes with a wavy lock on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

''Greetings!'' says Tenya while doing the exaggerated movements nearly robot-like, after so much time he is finally doing it again, this made Izuku and Shoto smile when he did that yesterday, ''Sorry if we are interrupting but we wanted to see how things were going.''

''Oh, hello, yeah, everything is going all right.'' he starts getting closer as he extends his hand at Iida, well at least where he assumes is Iida, '' Names is Fox Alistair.'' He has messy copper hair with a long fringe and a cowlick.

Iida notices that he seems to have bad eyesight so he gets slightly closer to where Fox is, seems he notices it as well, ''Ah sorry.'' he scratches the back of his neck before extending it again, this time at Iida, ''I was born blind so I rely on my Aura.'', ''No worries.'' he extends his arm as well to shake Fox, ''Name is Tenya, Tenya Iida.''

Iida already admired how Fox was still a hunter even if he was mostly blind, he was pretty sure Izuku would also admire fox, anyways back to the matter at hand.

Yang starts talking as well, ''The place looks great.'', ''Yeah, we put effort into this, last years was...not really great, at least the decoration.'' holding what looked like a box full of balloons is Yatsuhashi Daichi, with shaved-short black hair, ''What happened last year?'' asks Sun, ''Oh, a mess.'' that voice came from the Faunus Bunny Velvet, ''Normally a Third or Fourth years Team should do it with the optional aid of a teacher but said Team couldn't do it in the End, One of them came way too late, said he had to help an old lady in the way, might or might not be true, another one was fangirling on a boy, as a result she didn't help, said boy didn't want to help, said it wasn't something that needed his help and the last one couldn't do it all alone so he had just laid the basic things and that was all. Oh, and they had no one to greet people coming in the Dance, but it was still fun.'' she says as cheerfully possible.

''Well, I could be the one doing that job.'' says Yang, getting the attention of the one with the dark brown hair, ''You would?'', ''Yeah, I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want to be MESSing with anyone now.'' she had just made one of her Infamous Puns...one which clearly made Iida flinch since it always, always made him wonder how she doesn't realize those are terrible, thankfully it all get's ignored, ''Well then we have one thing done, as for the decoration...Mind Helping us Tenya and...'' she looks at Sun, ''Sun, and your name is...'' he waits for her response, ''Coco Adel, so Tenya and Sun, want to help us?'' she get's instantly a nod from Iida, ''With pleasure.'' he starts walking towards Yatsuhashi who had a ton of Balloons, Sun seems to wait for a bit before also agreeing, ''Sure, why not!'' with that he also helps Iida and Yatsuhashi.

''By the way Tenya, Team SMBI is going to the Dance?'' Sun asks, he had some suspicions, ''Well, mostly everyone..'' Sun already knows who isn't, ''Let me guess, Katsuki doesn't want to come...'' Iida nods, ''Exactly...Izuku and Shoto are trying to convince Katsuki'' Sun then thought of something, ''...wonder if everything is going all right...'' Both Sun and Iida imagine how Izuku would try to convince Bakugo, unknown to him and Sun who are unknowingly thinking about the same thing, what they think is happening around right now.

''Come on Katchan, that won't kill you!'' Izuku tries to convince Bakugo in vain, ''Fuck off!'' is his only response as he makes a mini-explosion by reflex, somehow not damaging his Bed, he is just trying to sleep, ''Come on Bakugo, don't make us-'' not even letting him finish he throws his pillow at Shoto's face as it fell on the ground, he didn't even flinch as he had a deadpan face looking at Bakugo, ''Make me!'' he shouts, well he asked for it, Izuku was wondering what Todoroki wanted to do and...

Back with Iida and Sun, ''Meh, probably everything is alright!'' Sun says as he begins to inflate the Balloons, Iida meanwhile is just scared of what will happen, ''I sure hope so...'' with that he also begins to inflate the Balloons.

For around 30 Minutes they help Team CFVY until Yang leaves, ''Anyways, see yah, I still have to help sis and Blake getting proper clothes for the Dance.'' This seems to get Coco's attention, ''Oh, I can help, I'm an expert when it comes to fashion.'', seems like Yang has a too wide Grin to be normal, ''Oh yes, come and Help me!'' she says as she leaves, Coco following behind, and now they notice that Velvet is also gone...when did she... ''She left saying she forgot to buy something,'' says Fox, the only one to have noticed her go when he is blind.

It looks like now that all three girls are gone Yatsuhashi asks a question, ''So with who are you all going to go with?'', Fox noticed that they must feel really odd about that question decides to add, ''We can tell you both first if you want...'' this seems to make both Tenya and Sun feel better so fox begins, ''I'll be going with Velvet.'' this makes his Teammate smile at him, ''So tell them Daichi, with who are you going?'' Fox asks, after some brief seconds he responds, ''With someone else, I'm not saying who but it's no one from the first or second years.'' this surprises both Iida and Sun, ''You aren't going with Coco?'' asks Sun, ''As private as it is it got my interest.'' says Iida, ''Oh, Coco and I are friends but it's as high as it goes, I don't want people to think that she and I are...you know.'' Why doesn't this surprise Iida, Sun seems to be somewhat surprised, however, ''That's the reason?''

Iida karate chops Sun's neck, with little to no strength to make sure he doesn't accidentally knock him out, ''Sorry for my friends...rudeness.'', Yatsuhashi just chuckles at this, ''No worries, anyways with who are both of you going with?''

Sun is the first to respond, ''I'm going with Blake!'' he says quite cheerfully, meanwhile Iida just stay silent, ''I don't have anyone...'' surprising all three, ''Wait, you have no one? Like the girl you wanted to ask di-'' Iida covers Sun's mouth so fast that Sun nearly falls on his back in a comical way, ''It's not that I don't have anyone but I am not really the guy that could do it, besides I'm still going to go with my friends.'' this seems like Sun isn't going to say anything more so he releases his hand from his mouth, Daichi and Fox just had an idea, ''Well...I mean, there might be a way...'' Daichi says as Sun already understood the idea while Iida was not oblivious but didn't really want to believe it, ''Well...you could...I don't know, go out with Coco?'' Fox says, he is pretty sure she would be ok to do so, ''She is surely going with someone so why should I?'' Iida responds which makes Fox and Daichi look at each other for a brief second, Yatsuhashi decides to be the one to respond, ''Actually no, she isn't going with anyone.''

This surprises both Sun and Iida again, ''Really?'' Sun asks, not actually believing it, ''Yes, it's true. As surprising as it is she said she didn't find anyone that would interest her.'' says Fox, ''So you want me to go out with Coco so that she doesn't go alone?''

Iida was considering it, ''I could agree but the thing is...'' Iida is hesitant to say it but does in the end, ''...Team SMBI is going with no one.'' Now it was everyone else's turn to be surprised, ''Wait, Wait, Wait! No one in your Team is going out with someone, not even for a quick little dance?'' Sun asks, bewildered that no one from SMBI is actually going with anyone, he never would admit it to anyone but he's certain some Girl would want to go out with them, ''Exactly, and now that I'm thinking about it Team RWBY and Ours planned something...special for that night.''

This briefly makes everyone else forget that no one from Team SMBI is going to go out with anyone, ''What exactly are you planning?'' Fox asks, Iida nearly responded to that question but quickly changes his response, ''It's...a Secret.''

By now Iida had enough, ''Anyways, I'll be leaving now, I am worried about what could happen with Bakugo and we know he has an...Explosive temper.'' And with that he leaves, leaving two guys wondering if he just made a pun or if it's a common thing to say to Bakugo and his temper.

The closer he got to their room, the more Iida was just imagining what Bakugo did this time, so when he opens the door...

Iida's worries were luckily not exactly true neither false, Bakugo didn't blow everything up, actually, nothing, what really is happening is that they are having a pillow fight, he was standing there wondering the entire time how it even happened until he was hit on the face by one once he closed the door, ''So...can I know what is happening?''

Todoroki responds to his question while smiling...he was having fun doing that wasn't he?

''We were trying to convince Bakugo in coming to the Ball we have this Sunday, as you can guess it's...'' well he didn't respond, Bakugo himself did, ''NO!'' as Todoroki just gives him a look, ''...As he said it was a no so we were going to find a way, we got closer and he threw a pillow at my face and I just had the idea of a Pillow fight, and there we are, now you're doing with.'' And then Todoroki proceeds to throw his pillow at Iida, he just stands still for a few seconds, they guessed he would say no we can't do such things but to their surprise, he was smiling, ''Well then, let's have some fun.'' and he throws both Pillows at Todoroki, both successfully hit him on the face.

Iida was certain they needed that, they had been so focused on getting stronger, learning and trying to find the League while also having the stress of knowing they are here and could potentially make so many Nomu's that they had never thought of having just fun for once.

None of them knew how long it had lasted but they were enjoying it all, even laughing and completely forgetting about everything else, landing in another World, worry about School, The League, for that moment they were simply acting like people their age, Children.

It is however interrupted when someone knocks on the door, Izuku being the closest to the door is the one to open and It's Yang, ''Oh hey Yang, is something wrong?'' Well, she wanted to respond but she was mostly focused on the pillow fight everyone else was having, ''Uh...Yang?'' Izuku says wondering what's wrong, this does snap her out of her focus.

''Oh yeah, we're going to play games on Sunday and that's Ruby's idea, come to our room at 3 or 4 hours before the Ball and already wear your attires for the dance! That includes you Sparky!'' she says in a too joyful tone...creeping everyone besides Bakugo, who should be the most affected, they sat on their Beds, Bakugo is the one who starts a conversation for once.

''Who is she calling Sparky?'' he asks, well, that was going to be hard to explain to him without making him angry even if they all had a feeling he understood what she meant and he just wanted a reason to blow up on someone, Shoto had the balls to respond while being stoic as ever, ''You, and I think it's quite fitting.'' actually it wasn't, it seemed more to fit Denki as he can generate Electricity but it was certainly made to spite Bakugo.

''Really?'' The tone Bakugo used was a dead give away that he was on the outside calm, something new as he now could even if rarely, but in the inside going to blow up, but surprisingly he doesn't, ''I'll ignore it this time.'' Yang might or might not be in trouble later.

Iida then remembered something he had been wondering since a while, ''What should we wear for the ball?'' This got Bakugo to absolutely ignore it but then that reminded everyone else about what they were supposed to do, convince Bakugo to come to the Ball of this Sunday.

Well, he noticed something else on a table while everyone else is talking, a Sword, ''Who's Sword is that?''. Izuku understood he was mentioning his new sword, ''Oh that's Mine, I just got it today.''

''Huh, so Eor finished it today.'' Mumbles Bakugo, it's at those moments some wished Kirishima was here, at least he would be able to convince Bakugo into coming, he already did try that once and it did work, then an Idea came as Izuku whispered it to both Todoroki and Iida, ''We could always try and ask Yang to get him to come.'' This just made Todoroki smirk and Iida just nodded.

''You know what? If you don't want to come to the Dance then fine.'' says Todoroki, surprising Bakugo, this was way too easy to just suddenly make them agree, this was just too suspicious, there had to be a catch somewhere, ''However since Yang has so nicely invited us before the Dance you _have_ to come with us for that.'' Finishes Todoroki as he stands there waiting for a response, of course, it wouldn't be so easy to skip the ball, ''Fine Icyhot I'll join the games, but don't you fucking dare double-cross me and force me into going!'' with that he goes back to the Bed, making it looks like he is sleeping, the others can guess he isn't really sleeping but they decided to leave, Izuku also takes his Chokuto with him.

Unknown to Bakugo completely Iida went to Sun while Izuku and Todoroki went to Yang, all for the same reason, convince Bakugo into coming, if he wasn't going to listen to them then he might listen to the closest to his Friend and some similarities to Kirishima, Sun or maybe convince the only known Girl to have forced Bakugo into something that he wasn't willing, Yang. The funny thing was that it was something you should expect from her, she had invited everyone that was in the High-End attack as it was called by Team SMBI in a drinking contest, forcing and really forcing everyone into doing it including Ruby. They had absolutely no idea that what they were drinking was just normal drinks but their Mind had somehow gotten them drunk. Which also Yang greatly regretted to do that on her sister.

They went for each peoples Rooms, Sun had refused not because he didn't want too but needed to learn how to dance since he doesn't want to ruin it when he dances with Blake. Yang had agreed but she had something else in mind but she then says, ''Oh I'll convince him.'' Izuku quickly enough thought about something, ''Why don't you do it while we are playing the games?'' that might or might not have been a good idea, she smiles, ''Oh don't worry, I know what to do.'' and she closes the door. Normally they should be happy about this but...Yang is Yang, she sometimes can be a bit...

''Well Izuku, we don't have much else to do except getting our attire for the Dance, want to practice?'' Todoroki asks, they had nothing else to do and they weren't just going to wait, Izuku nods, ''Yes let's.'' And so they started training, meanwhile, Iida had to go and buy the actual Dance clothe, apparently and surprisingly the School actually sold, for Beacon Students only it was free, them with the attire you wanted, he had asked everyone except Bakugo about what Color they would have wanted days ago, Izuku was Green, Shoto was if possible White and for Bakugo he had guessed Blond, he himself had Dark Blue, when he went back into team SMBI dorm, he was lucky that Bakugo wasn't there so he decided to quickly hide Bakugo's attire for the dance.

Now then, he took out something that was left-leaning next to the door, his Lance, however, it was modified, a Scope was added and the hilt was easier to hold, whenever the Energy were loaded into the Lance it would be concentrated to make sure it has the size of a normal bullet, now all he needed to do was practice, something he can't do against his Friends as it's too close to killing them, so he would need to wait.

He was reading a book and while doing that he then realizes that the Ball is similar to the Culture Festival only in a lower scale and it would happen at night for Students and maybe Teachers only and he might just now know why Izuku had the idea, everyone else came back eventually, Bakugo said he went to Vale, apparently wanting to buy new clothes since he urgently needed some new ones, Izuku and Todoroki's training went well even if they quickly learned that they would soon need to change a few things about their Huntsmen attire, especially Izuku but it was already night and they were tired, so they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Sunday Afternoon, a few hours before the Ball**

Everything was going well, they had convinced Bakugo into wearing the Suit Iida bought after a lot of shouting and Sun appearing to convince him, they were wearing what everyone else was wearing, just with their own Color, they however needed to be fast, not because of missing time but Bakugo was beginning to get impatient as for the reason that he has to wear the suit if he doesn't go, he already suspects something as well.

Iida knocks on the door, and who opens it is none other than Blake, she is wearing a short purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar, a Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, decolletage, and back, a decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps and compared to the usual black bow she has, this time she wears a teal bow.

''Ah there you all are, we were just waiting for you all to come, get in.'' she says as she opens completely the door, they all enter before she closes, they can already see that Ruby is struggling so much with the High-Heels and she asked more than once to Weiss, ''How can you walk on those?'' the response was something she kinda expected, ''A lot of training and getting accustomed to it.''

Ruby then notices everyone else, ''Oh hey guys, so you did convince Katsuki to come.'' she looked somewhat surprised, ''So what games are we going to play?'' asks Izuku, ''Truth or Dare.'' well that got everyone from SMBI to have some kind of panic, and that means everyone, they never actually revealed their Past or even anything close to it to anyone so if they asked that for truth...

Weiss noticed it since they were visibly panicking, ''So you guys do have secrets...'' she was mumbling it however she said it too loud, Bakugo is the one to respond, ''Well Duh, we're still fucking Human.''

Well this seems to have made Weiss silent for the rest of the time, by then Yang was out and you could say she was looking at all 4 in a way that would scare you. ''Boy oh boy...'' this was all she mumbled before she pointed with her fingers on the floor, well they did agree to it and Yang had apparently planned to make something to Bakugo.

They were all sitting on the Floor, ''Anyway as Ruby told you all she had the idea to play Truth or Dare, however I decided to add something to it, as you can see...'' she points at the bottle, ''...we will spin this bottle and the one that spun it will ask either a Truth or Dare to said pointed person, and since I'm nice, both specific persons can say or do their Actions in there...'' she points at the Closet, ''...No negotiations! If you go in there it can only last for 5 Minutes.'' she says this purposely loud as Iida was about to say something, in the end, they play Rock-Paper-Scissors it's Yang who won.

She spins the bottle and it lands on...Bakugo, _Well Shit_ he shouted at himself internally, he was so screwed. Yang had a smile on her face, ''Truth or Dare?'' Bakugo had to think for a few seconds, Truth would probably be something from his past, which he wasn't stupid and couldn't reveal, Dare would probably be related to the Dance...Blondie just had him in a corner, ''...Truth.'' he took the risk, the Question she asked surprised him, ''Why don't you want to go to the Dance?''

Well, either he told it in front of everyone, or to the closet...Closet it is, ''In there, Now!'' He literally walked in it at an incredible speed, Yang was...happy about it, she literally went in there and for Five minutes total silence, which was surprising considering Bakugo wasn't the guy to be silent, at least not enough to not make a noise, when they went out straight away Bakugo shouted, ''Don't Ask!'' before sitting on his Place, Yang had one of the most joyful smiles or maybe grin ever.

Bakugo was now the one to spin the bottle, it landed on...Blake, ''Truth or Dare'' he says, Blake seems to have enough time to think about it while they were in the closet, not hesitating, ''Truth.'' Bakugo smirks, ''Tell me what you 4 had been planning specifically to do 2 Weeks ago.'' Well, this caught Blake by surprise, she had expected something else and not a question about what they did before. However this did bring a problem, true it wasn't exactly a secret especially not after the mess they did in the Highway but no one had actually recognized who was there, at least no one publicly, even less with the Giant Atlesian Paladin Torchwick was using.

''Well, I went in this one so might as well say it,'' Blake says in a tone that shows she is calm, even if everyone else wasn't, so she explains what they did. In the End Team SMBI had been incredibly calm when Blake told them everything, Yang then just realized that whatever they did was probably something as crazy if they weren't reacting, Yang decided to Whisper something to Blake and it already raised the suspicion of Bakugo, however for everyone else it seemed to be as normal as ever.

She spun the bottle, it landed on...Iida, ''Truth or Dare?'' Well, Iida went silent for close to 5 Minutes, Ruby was about to ask if he was going to say anything until he said it, ''Dare.'' It looks like Blake had already something planned as she said it the second he said the word, ''Slap Bakugo as hard as you possibly could.'' Well, that left the room into silence. Iida was just looking at Bakugo, as if he was hesitating, maybe he wasn't and just wanted to do it, he was a pain in the...better not say that Bakugo seems to want it done now, ''Go on Four Eyes, don't tell me you don't have the Ba-'' Well Iida never left him to finish that Word as he got slapped incredibly hard there was a red hand mark on his face and it hurt like hell. Surprising everyone else in the process.

Iida began to spin the bottle, it landed on...Ruby, ''Truth or Dare?'' Ruby was very, very hesitant as she was mumbling about everything she was thinking, but in the end, she says ''Truth.'' Iida was somewhat hesitant about his question as he didn't want to just ask about something private but sometimes curiosity got the better of him, ''I know it will sound Rude but Ruby, how did you end up getting here? You never did specify how.'' Now that Iida did mention it they had asked once but never got a real response, only that she had stopped some kind of Criminal, well Izuku could already guess what happened since he's pretty sure he saw it.

''Oh...well...I stopped Torchwick from robbing a Dust shop, more specifically...'' at the exact same time Izuku and Ruby said it, ''Dust Till Dawn.'' This ended up making Ruby remember that Izuku was there on that day.

''Oh yeah! True Izuku came slightly after the fight...wonder why he didn't intervene when he probably could have..'' it was a genuine question compared to what Yang would do which might be teasing, ''I would have intervened earlier if it wasn't because I was in the backroom grabbing the last box of Dust.'' says Izuku.

Weiss was close to misunderstand that he was stealing but thankfully she waits a bit to see if someone is going to specific, ''Yeah, Izuku and I had been working part-time jobs to have more Lien.'' Todoroki responds, calming Weiss as well in the process.

''Wait, you were working at Dusk Till Dawn?'' Ruby ask, ''Yeah, I heard the fighting a bit too late as I thought I was hearing things but I heard some kind of explosion noise and checked outside to find out that Torchwick, didn't know until later, had attempted to steal said Dust shop.''

''Anyways guys, I have to go, continue without me if you want.'' Yang says as she leaves, reminding Iida about what she was supposed to do, ''Well then, anything interesting to say?'' Weiss asks, she didn't want to go just yet, Neptune had, after all, refused to go with her.

Then Weiss remembered something.

''I don't want to be Rude Ruby but why did you and Izuku even think about that?'' asks Weiss, ''Well...Izuku and I were talking about maybe something we could do to...gether...'' that last part made everyone except for a somehow oblivious Izuku understand that she might, just might have some feelings for Izuku, Ruby notices that they are thinking about something and so panicked as she can already guess what they are thinking, ''Um, Um, I don't mean together, together, I mean like Team RWBY and SMBI doing it together!'' she says it incredibly fast, which might just surpass Oobleck in terms of speed when saying anything after drinking too much Coffee.

She had calmed down by now, ''Anyways Izuku and I had been pretty much mumbling (I might soon regret doing that) about what a Dance usually has, we ended up with what's written on the paper and changed it to singing...'' Well, that explains it more.

''We should go now,'' says Iida who had noticed the time, he was already at the door, ready to open it and as they nodded they left the room.

* * *

 **Ballroom, time for the Dance**

The Ballroom was incredibly lively, so many people were dancing and every Teacher were there, no exceptions. It was quite a happy sight to see for everyone, however, this actually then made Team SMBI notice what Izuku might have been trying to do, the same thing as the Culture Festival, fewer people and less showy yet could be fun and ease the people's mind.

Izuku was sitting somewhere with a punch bowl on his hand, actually, everyone from Team SMBI was sitting somewhere since they didn't actually have anyone to dance with, just there...that's actually depressing.

Well, Jaune eventually got closer to Izuku, ''So you...uh...got no one to go with either?'' Jaune asks Izuku, ''Yeah, but I don't really mind.'' he says, in fact, he never did socialize so far with any Girl from Class 1-A to the point he would love any of them, well and he is completely oblivious for the fact Ochako has a crush on him, well had...they don't know if they will ever be able to return.

Jaune notices Ruby alone so he decides to join her, Izuku decided to join them as well, he also notices Iida talking to someone else who he doesn't recognize, but it looks like it's a Girl.

''I see you're hiding at the punch Bowl too.'' Jaune says as he approaches Ruby, with Izuku right behind, ''Yep.'' Jaune had a little idea, ''To the socially awkward.'' he holds his cup towards Ruby and Izuku. The former is heard giggling while the former has a smirk on his face as they glass clink together.

''Sorry about Weiss, that things didn't go well I mean.'' says Izuku, ''Meh, it's fine, Neptune's pretty cool, I can see why she went with him.'' this confuses Izuku and Ruby as she turns to look at Jaune, ''What do you mean?''

''Well come on, not many people can pull Blue hair, Tenya is the only one close to it and it's darker blue if not outright black,'' Jaune replies as he drinks his Punch.

''No I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone,'' Ruby says, surprising Jaune. ''Yeah she said she had too much on to worry about Boys,'' Ruby adds.

Izuku also has to say something, ''Well she might not be for long, Shoto is walking towards her...'' also surprising Ruby this time as she looks towards Weiss and Indeed Shoto is walking towards her.

Jaune is however focused on Neptune who is talking to Sun and Blake while also making what seems to be silly faces, ''Hold my Punch.'' he says towards Ruby as he hands her his Punch, when he walks away she drinks from Jaune punch, also making Izuku wonder if she did that subconsciously, ''Um Ruby, that was Jaune's Punch.'' and from the reaction Izuku see's it seems she didn't pay attention to which punch she drank from, also making her slightly red because of embarrassment.

Well, she wouldn't be embarrassed for Long as something that surprises Izuku as he had to wonder since when he knows how to do that, Shoto extends his hand Towards Weiss who accepts and grabs his Hand before both starts dancing...What did Todoroki say that could possibly convince Weiss to dance with him? Izuku will have to ask later. Ruby was pretty much wondering the same thing and would ask Weiss later.

And as if surprises wouldn't stop now Iida is now dancing with Coco, Sun was nearby while dancing and curiously asked, ''So, how did you convince her?'' Sun asks Iida who was still dancing, both of them are still, ''I had a little talk with her and in the end, we agreed to dance together.'' Iida says briefly, whatever he said made him embarrassed as he was going slightly red, Sun would absolutely not let Iida in peace until he knew what he told her.

And then the most surprising for actually SMI, RWB, and NR, wait no, rectification, everyone, Yang and Bakugo dancing together. Although Bakugo being Bakugo looked quite angry, he probably had been dragged by Yang to even come dancing in the first place.

Bakugo and Yang were dancing in surprisingly perfect synchronization, seems like Bakugo was forced to learn dancing, ''I still can't fucking believe I agreed to your offer Blondie.'' he mumbles it on purpose so that only she hears it, ''Oh come on Sparky. It's not that bad, you do have fun.'' she says, remembering what she talked about to Bakugo in the closet.

What exactly did they say in that Closet? Well, it's nothing, really. ''Ok now Sparky, your Friends have tried their best to get you to that Ball, they didn't make it so now I'm doing it.'' she bluntly says, ''Yeah and what?'' Bakugo asks, he doesn't care, not like he is going to join it anyway, ''Oh but I am, and just so you know, I will drag you if I have too, don't care how much or long I have to do it.'' responds Yang.

''Blondie, I'm going to ask you this at least once, why do you even bother?'' The tone Bakugo used was one of wonder, wondering why she was trying so hard when she barely knew anything about him or even anyone from SMBI, at the same time he was annoyed.

''You have to ask? Really? Look at what Team JNPR and RWBY do together, we don't talk much unless we are in the dining hall or go out together and that's happening close to never because of School and yet we are friends, why wouldn't that work with Team SMBI?'' She knows how important it is to make friends, that is why she even repeated countless time to Ruby that she needs to have at least some, and their Dad, Tai also repeated that to her as well.

It seems like Bakugo was genuinely considering this for once but it's never easy, ''Sure Blondie, however under one condition.'' Well now Yang was the one who had to wonder what he would have to ask, ''I need you to be my punching bag.'' he says just like that, and Yang...well she had a smirk on her face, ''I'm sure you meant sparring partner but oh well, if that let's me fight you with an Explosion.'' Whether Bakugo understood it was a pun or not, she wouldn't know as Bakugo just opened the closet door to get out.

And that's how they ended up dancing together, anyways back to Izuku and Ruby, they were both sitting on a chair just watching as everyone else was dancing, Izuku had...well really wanted to dance as well for some reason and then he had an idea.

''Hey Ruby...'' Izuku starts to say but has a really hard time to continue what he wants to say, ''Yes?'' Ruby asks, wondering what could he possibly ask her, ''...Do...D-Do you want to...t-to Dance?'' He asked this while stuttering, he didn't do that since quite some time and this actually surprised Ruby since she never heard Izuku stutter at all since she met him.

She was also red again but not from embarrassement...well maybe a little, ''W-Well...It's no big trouble for me but...I-I can't dance in those High Heels.'' she says, this doesn't surprise Izuku a lot as hours before she even mentioned she couldn't go in those.

''What if we do it slowly?'' Izuku asks they didn't have to be fast just dancing was enough for him at least, ''Yeah, we can do that...at least I'll try.'' She gets up and the first step she takes she nearly falls on the ground if it wasn't for Izuku catching her on time. ''T-Thank you,'' she says, she was embarrassed yet again and was now redder than ever, she slowly gets back up and then, they start dancing at a pace Ruby can follow. Unknown to Ruby and Izuku each Team were watching and all had a smirk or smiles on their faces, Yang had noticed Bakugo also smirking as she looks at him with a smirk on her own and quickly bakugo changes his smirk to a growl.

And it kept being a peaceful atmosphere until to the surprise of everyone in the Ballroom, Jaune was in a dress, Pyrrha couldn't hold her laughter and Bakugo was just laughing so hard yet somehow kept dancing, everyone else was either having a smirk or were trying to stop laughing, he found that too hilarious and Yang had both a smirk and a look that was saying 'What the Hell?!' And then Jaune offered his hand to Pyrrha to dance and they started dancing, Nora said something before dragging Ren with her as they started dancing as a Team together.

It was their Cue to start the song which everyone reacted before they went with JNPR and danced while also singing.

Thankfully for them, Ironwood had actually also Implanted a Song they had asked him to play and it just fit wonderfully with JNPR's dance and when it was over there was complete silence for a brief Second before everyone was clapping, including Emerald and Mercury, it was still Impressive to hear and a surprise.

After this everyone decided to dance again and while this was happening someone was calling someone on a Scroll.

''Yes, Yes they seem to be completely oblivious to what we are planning.'' says someone, it was a girl, having a Royal Red Hair with pale-colored Blue eyes, she was wearing a mix with Pink and Blond colored Dress, ''Come on Tomura, we don't have to worry about Ozpin and his Group to find out about what we plan.''

Tomura responds back with a mix of Frustration and exhaustion, ''Yes I know you told me countless times they have no idea we even exist, they probably guess it's all _her_ doing but and I repeat, Sensei told me numerous times to always be careful around Ozpin, so you better do that as well, Himiko.''

The Girl now know as Himiko, disguised as probably some random girl she killed was going to respond only for it to be taken by force by the one sitting next to her, he looked a lot like someone we know, Black hair and all, ''Well no matter, what do we do now Tomura?'' he asks, ''What you guys will do is to go tomorrow back to the North, we need you guys and you both are the only ones susceptible not to get recognized by the Heroes, we would get Mr. Compress to come as well but he has another mission to do and Dabi...don't turn to ash the next White Fang members that mock you having burnt skin when it's not even yours, we already have enough trouble with Cinder and that White Fang General.'' with that he hangs up, leaving Dabi just not even caring, True, the Burnt skin he would normally have isn't on him this time, actually he looks the same as always except he is wearing a suit and looked like he was ready to dance with Toga.

''And...I still want my Pho- I mean Scroll Back.'' Dabi just throws it at her lightly, not really wanting to break it, ''Heh, well then, shall we dance?'' with that he changes to a more gentleman-like personality, as does Himiko, ''With Pleasure.'' and they start dancing.

And so everyone went back to dancing happily and Ruby had a pretty embarrassing Idea, ''Um...Izuku?'' Ruby started to ask but she stopped herself because she was really getting embarrassed, of course Izuku thought it was just to know if she could ask whatever she thought.

''Yes? something wrong?''

''Well...Well it's actually about if I could call you by a nickname...Izu.'' she whispered that last part but Izuku still heard it which made him blush as red as a tomato, Ruby who had just realized Izuku heard that was also blushing which also made them dance wrong but quickly got it back correctly.

''U-Um...I mean, I mean...Ye-Yes you c-c-can!'' although it was a whisper, he said it a bit too loud, but thankfully no one heard him except Ruby.

''W-Well...th-thank you, Izu!'' Ruby responds and although she is flustered still she quickly calms back to her usual demeanor.

In the end, everyone was dancing happily, well Iida needed to say something to Izuku so he had to stop dancing, so Ruby went quickly outside to get some fresh air, and so Iida and Izuku were on the balcony while looking at the moon before Izuku asked what Iida wanted, ''So, what did you want to say?''

''Ah well, it's about the League, as you know they are somewhere North yet we don't actually know where north, however, that's not the thing I'm feeling suspicious about,'' Iida says, something just felt wrong, like it was too easy.

''As much as I don't like it, we have to go there and see if we can put an end to them and get them in jail.'' Izuku says, he wanted to be done with the league for good,

''We will Izuku, so let's hope we find what we want to the north.'' after each of them nodded both of them decided to go back inside to dance again with their partners.

Unknown to them, they had just passed Ozpin who had been leaning on the Wall on the opposite direction of where they were going, Ozpin had heard their last sentence, he was even mumbling it once they had left, ''Let's hope we find what we want to the north.'' this had raised Ozpin's interest and was already thinking about something.

And slowly he left.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Atlas Region**

It was incredibly dark, it was hard to see and the only thing that was visible was a screen that a Man was watching, the silence was soon broken when someone came from Behind, **''So Doctor, I trust your Experiments are going well?''** Ask someone behind the Doctor who soon responds, ''Yes everything is going All right, High-End was the closest I ever got to matching the Power of All Might, but now, here, in this World I can go even further than before and extend once my Limits to new horizons, but I do have to ask, why are you so interrested into using a Normal Nomu against the Heroes? All for One.'', asks the Doctor to the now recognized voice of All for One, **''Simply think of it this way, you are in a new world, you want to build a new Empire in said World but your Enemies arrive here at around the same time as you, you have the Fire Power to take them out yet you don't use it, why is that?''** He asks the Doctor, typical of him to says Riddles back sometimes, he lived for so long it's become a habit, but the Doctor already had an idea and might have already guessed, ''You want to make them think we aren't going far with the Nomu's, that the High-End we used was the only one that had intelligence, that the Brainless Nomu's that can only follow orders are the ones we use most.'' The Tone the Doctor used was simply admiration, All for One was already smart and predicted quite far, he did, after all, put someone in hiding before he even fought All Might.

 **''Exactly, Doctor, that is why we shall only use the Typical Nomu's the Heroes are expecting, they are completely oblivious, once they find out about the three last things I specify they will be as good as lost. They do not know how we create Nomu's, they will feel Anxiety as they continue, they do not know if we can create an unlimited amount of High-Ends, they will slowly feel fear, they do not know I am here, they will feel Despair. And yet we have one more that we could use but I better want to keep it a secret.''** All for One says, if he wasn't wearing his Mask a smirk would be visible on his face. There was only silence for the Brief seconds in the Lab before Chuckles could be heard, All for One and the Doctor were Chuckling...there was only this in the silence room before the Screen shuts down, the only visible thing written was ''Horizon Dawn'' before Complete Darkness as slowly the chuckles were more and more silent until complete Silence.

* * *

 **I either made a fool of myself by trying to make both Team SMBI and RWBY sing together while Team JNPR kept dancing, or I might have done something great.**

 **Yep, for the ones that thought I would pair Iida with Blake, absolutely not, it's not that I hate the ship but it's just that it feels more right with Sun, and as you can see Iida is paired with Coco which can change. Well, for now, it isn't exactly a ship...**

 **For those wondering why I decided to change when Ruby calls Izuku by her own Nickname being simply ''Izu'' is first because at the time I made that, admittedly it was a stupid idea, I didn't give any explanation whatsoever as to why Ruby call Izuku ''Izu'' and since I was still new to making stories (still am, really) I changed it to now where after their relationship is somewhat more solid and since Ruby, neither Izuku actually, aren't really accustomed and if anything oblivious to the romance side of things so as embarrassing as it might feel, Izuku and Ruby likely wouldn't feel any love, for now at least since they are basically oblivious to anything related to romance, again, and also, it might be time to see Yang tease Ruby a bit.**

 **The ones that noticed my reference to a certain anime Team, well done! And for the ones that didn't, you can P.M. to know the Answer.**

 **Whoever noticed my Reference to a certain Persona game then well done as well! And if you don't know either then you can also P.M. for the Answer.**

 **The main reason as to why it took so long for me to release those two Chapters was mainly because of the new things we learned in the recent Chapters, especially about the Doctor, that last scene was added in a rush.**

 **My other reason is that I've been working on other stories that I am currently writing and since I can't get any of the ideas out of my head I had to write it, if I post any of these Stories then it won't happen until we reach the End of Volume 3.**

 **As to why Dabi's burnt skin isn't actually his...well just be patient as I intend to explain why and how he even got that if it's not his.**

 **I enjoyed writing this Chapter so much...Anyways, don't expect to get any Chapters next month as I'm planning into changing all previous Chapters either because of the spelling, adding more to them because I'll admit some of them are very short or because some things I've written could be inconsistent with the current story. If anything major changes I will have it somewhere written that I changed it.**

 **Anyways, see ya all next time!**


	16. To the North!

**Hey guys, Chapter 16 is here! It is finally time for us to go and see what is on the northern side of Vale, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Atlas, in a dark room with only a screen**

He was amused, All for One was amused by how General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch had been arguing, now you probably wonder how does he actually know what's happening? Well it's very simple, the Virus Cinder had and used was also modified by the Doctor so that they could spy on every single Camera from Beacon...well for Ozpin's office he could only hear but that was no problem for him as he was using the screen with Sound only written on it.

''They were here...Ozpin they were here!'' Ironwood says with frustration as he slams his hand on the only table of the Tower, Ozpin has his Hand on his hair as he tries not to get a headache with how much they've been shouting at each other while trying to think of a plan, ''We're very much aware of that, thank you James.'' Glynda responds getting irritated while Ozpin is now laying both of his hands on his face, trying to think of a plan, ''Fantastic you're aware, now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what is right in front of us?'' he sounded really frustrated.

A beeping sound makes Ozpin stand up as he says ''Come in.'' as the door of the Elevator Opens with now both Ironwood and Glynda watching at that direction, ''Ah, sorry it took so long, someone accidentally hit all the boutons of the Elevator on the way up here.'' she looks around for a brief moment before also adding, ''It wasn't me.'' well she just made herself count as a suspect of pressing all the boutons.

Ruby goes forward as Ozpin starts asking, ''Thank you for coming Ruby, how are you feeling?'' it's visible she is quite nervous but she quickly acts normal, ''Okay I guess...I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't over three.'' she says also using three of her fingers in an attempt of a joke or maybe lightening up the mood, doesn't work well as they only stare at her.

''Okay so that's the tone we're going for, got it,'' she says having one of her hand on the back of her head, Ironwood starts talking while going towards Ruby, ''Ruby, I think it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night is exactly what a Huntress is all about, you recognized a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could.''

Ruby is, of course, grateful this hears this, ''Thank you, sir.''

''Now, the General has already told us about the events that transpired last night, but not that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add.'' Ozpin finally says.

''Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?'' Glynda asks.

''I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though, her clothing lit up whenever she attacked.''

''Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby,'' Glynda says remembering how that Woman fought.

''Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique, it could have been anyone,'' Ironwood says, not fully believing that it was the same woman.

''Wait.'' Ruby interrupts having thought of something, ''You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?''

''It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together.'' Ozpin answers.

Ruby recalls something, ''Actually, I, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom.'' she points her thumb behind her.

''Interesting,'' Ozpin says with a smile on his face, looking like he understands now everything better.

Glynda catches up about something however, ''I thought you said the intruder never...'' but she never gets to finish that sentence as Ozpin interrupts, ''Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you.''

''Any time,'' Ruby says as she turns and starts leaving the room.

Ozpin, however, has one last thing to say, ''And Miss Rose.'' which causes Ruby to look behind, ''Please try and be..discreet about this matter.''

''Yes Sir.'' she nods and she goes for the Exit.

All for one had heard everything and seemed quite happy, **''They still do not know, at least about the League, now, do they have anything else to say.''** so he continues to listen.

''Well there we have it, we sent as man troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any force that stands in our way,'' Ironwood suggests, well more like says as both Ozpin and Glynda don't agree to it for different reasons.

Glynda is frustrated, ''Why must your answer to everything involves a triumphant Military bravado?! You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-'' thankfully Ozpin interrupts her before she can finish that word, ''Glynda.'' he says in a high enough tone so that she stops as he raises his Hand, as he turns his seat around Glynda grumbles, ''Well he does.''

''She's right.'' Ozpin says as he looks at Ironwood, ''As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold, nor can we risk the spread of panic.''

Ironwood doesn't seem to agree with this, ''I have served you faithfully for years...but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defense and wait...!'' Ozpin interrupts him, ''It is not!'' Ozpin says, close to shouting as he stands up, ''You're a General James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag beares or the Scouts?''

All for One needed to hear no more, **''So Ozpin plans to send a Team to the Southeast...Mountain Glenn...'' He had a smirk on his face, ''Let's see how well Torchwick can do by himself. If he get's captured then I'll find a way to free him''**

 **(Note that All for One could only hear what they said not see so anything related to body language can be ignored if you want to)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Team SMBI room**

Iida had decided to wake them all up again, just great, it wasn't even because of him waking them up that annoyed them but how freaking loud he did that, and from what they remember the room was soundproof so lucky for the others.

Anyways everyone had to wake up as today was the day for Huntsmen missions to start, while everyone was getting dressed and up, Izuku was the first to finish before leaning on the Wall, he had a nightmare again but this time it was about All for One for some reason, specifically about when he appeared for the first time to the public after a long time, the day he fought All Might.

Well Iida reminded them of something, ''We'll come back here later to get our Huntsmen clothes, for now, we wear our Uniforms!'' he was already wearing it so everyone else had to do it, when they were done they left.

Izuku was still thinking about his dream but he couldn't dwell on that for long as everyone else was ready, now they just had to leave and so they did.

So when they entered the amphitheater there were a lot of people, everyone was wearing their Uniforms...except Vacuo but that wasn't much of a surprise, then came JNPR and RWBY at different times and Iida was quite literally close to shouting at them for not wearing their Uniforms.

Eventually, Glynda has to shout to everyone because of how loud it is getting, ''Quiet! Quiet please, Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

There was complete silence as Ozpin walked towards the stage and starts his speech, ''Today we stand together united.''

''Mistral.'' mentioning to all the Students wearing black uniforms.

''Atlas.'' mentioning all the Students wearing white and being in very formal stances.

''Vacuo'' mentioning to the crowd of Students wearing normal types of clothes.

''Vale.'' mentioning to the rest of the students who we all already know, with Team SMBI standing somewhere in the middle while RWBY and JNPR to the back.

''The four Kingdoms of Remnant, on this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end, it was a war of ignorance, of greed and or oppression.''

This got Team SMBI to think of how bad it was, in their World, they got something close but that was because of Quirks first appearing, there weren't any Wars and it didn't seem like there would be any time soon.

Ozpin continued to speak while they were thinking, ''A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself.''

''We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression, and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for.''

''As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity.''

Well, that was awkward for them as they weren't sure themselves, no one actually knew about the name related to Colors, but well, they apparently got away with it so for now they were happy like that.

''As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it.''

''As first years students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week.'' As he says that screens start to form in the sides of the Amphitheater with the available missions written on.

''But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best.''

And with that Ozpin steps away and students begin to walk towards the screens.

Team SMBI decide to get back first to their Dorms as they want to change into more...preferable clothing, it takes them a few minutes but when their back the room is as lively as it was not so long ago. While they were gone...

Team RWBY had chosen a mission in Quadrant 5, needing Grimm cleared out, it not only helped but it was also helping them in their goal as it's in the southeast, however, it's denied to them.

''Wonderful.'' Weiss sights, ''Any other ideas?'' Blake asks, she really did not want to break the rules any further because the had escaped the worst of their punishment after the Police had to arrest them for actually bringing a paladin in the Highway, getting double of Homeworks for the semester was not so bad and it wasn't the problem, even if neither Yang nor Ruby liked that, the problem was that Glynda was quite angry at them...now what kind of extra punishment they got is not going to be told.

''We mail ourselves there!'' Ruby says, obviously a joke as it really wouldn't be possible for them and it would only lead them into more trouble than anything else.

''Well, that's one option,'' Ozpin says, only now do they notice he is next to the hologram screen. ''Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students.''

''It seems that particular region and another one is rather popular as of recently, in fact, I have a sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter the consequences and which job you choose.''

Now then normally Weiss, Blake, and Yang would glare at Ruby as Ozpin had found out about this, however, they also felt guilty because it was their fault in the first place of how many people died in that Highway since they didn't think of the consequences, especially Weiss and Blake.

Ozpin isn't done here, ''I'm still curious, how you all found yourself at the docks last semester with both Team SMBI and JNPR, I'm interested to know how you learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder how you all came and made such a mess of the Highway.'' the tone Ozpin used wasn't anger or then he probably would have been much harsher with his words yet there was also that tone that meant, 'don't do it again' in it.

Ruby was stuttering nervously, having no words to say as she didn't want to make things worse.

''I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules and get in trouble with the law again, why don't we just bend them?'' And this surprises RWBY again.

Ozpin does something on his scrolls as when he is done the holo-screen makes a noise.

''We won't let you down, thank you, professor,'' Ruby says, however, this makes Ozpin say more.

''Do not thank me for this, Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care yet do not think that just because your beyond the Kingdoms that you can break the rules again, Stay close to your Huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says, He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory, no need to say more. Good Luck.'' and with that, he leaves.

Back with Team SMBI, they walked towards the available mission to the North and there is one, ''Explore and Retrieve.'' says Todoroki, ''Not one we have to fight against the Grimm but exploration and retrieving...and it leads to the North, I think we got what we need.'' says Iida, ''Then what are we waiting for? Come on Icyhot do it!'' says Bakugo, so he taps on the said mission before writing 'SMBI' on it, however, something written flashes on the screen, ''MISSION UNAVAILABLE FOR FIRST YEAR STUDENTS'' reads Bakugo, ''The fuck?! How is that supposed to be unavailable for first years?!''

''It might be because there have recently been high Grimm activities in that area,'' says Ozpin who comes from behind them holding a scroll on his right hand while holding his cane on his Left, ''We have all agreed that because of the Grimm activities First years shouldn't go to the Nord for now.''

''However, something tells me that you would all go there in some way, shape or form. I still am curious however as to how you with Team RWBY and JNPR got to the Docks a few Months prior, or as to why I heard something to find to the North.'' at this Iida and Izuku were sweating quite a lot because of stress as they felt dumb that Ozpin, the headmaster overheard what they said last night, Todoroki looking at them while Bakugo was giving something very close to a death glare, ''or as to why a giant Glacier was in the underworld...'' at this everyone from Team SMBI went wide eye in shock, how did Ozpin know about the Underworld?!

''Well, I doubt I'll ever find out the answers...'' Ozpin says, obviously playing dumb, ''So, why not make a few changes...Instead of waiting for you to Break the Rules...'' now this got their attention as the screen showed back again, ''Why don't we just bend them?'' Ozpin presses something on his Scroll as the screen makes a noise, Izuku, Todoroki, and Iida were looking amazed that Ozpin just did that, no one in their world would just do that, Bakugo was also amazed but he didn't show it, Shoto has to thank Ozpin for what he just did, ''Thank you professor.''

''Do not thank me, persistence has carried you quite far, but you must understand, the things that await you outside of the Kingdoms Walls will not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen at all time and do exactly as he says, he will be leading your mission and can have you sent back if he sees your skills unsatisfactory.'' he leaves, saying close to the same thing he said to Team RWBY and says ''Good Luck.''

Bakugo was very frustrated as is everyone else really, they know full well how dangerous it is, they have all already seen face to face with a threat before at least once already, ''Let's get changed first then we can go outside.'' says Iida but he was also worried, he says it on a very low tone so that no one else can hear it, ''How does he know about the Underworld...?'' Todoroki being next to him responds, ''Dunno but for now let's not talk about it, let's focus on the most important.''

''I wonder who we are going to go with?'' says Izuku curiously, oh he really hoped it was someone like Doctor Oobleck, he knew quite a lot and it would be interesting to learn more, Iida would probably be interrested as well as Todoroki, Bakugo however he doubted it and when they are Outside in front of their Bullhead...

''Well then children I hope you're ready for an Adventure!'' says Cheerfully...Professor Port...

''We're fucked,'' says Todoroki the unsaid surprise of everyone else without even thinking, Bakugo was just too shocked to even swear right now. They all had their mouths and eyes wide open and in a comical way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the North**

''...where is Toga?'' asks Jin Bubaigawara, or more specifically known as Twice, he was wearing his usual clothing but it looks like it was battle damaged.

''Not sure, I think she said she needed to modify her Weapon so that it could...store more blood?'' asks Shuichi Iguchi, or better known as Spinner, he wasn't wearing his usual clothing but an Atlas Academy Uniform, now how did he enter that Academy and stay sane for so long? ''Also...why do you look so worn out?'' asks Spinner.

''...Gigantomachia, again...'' says Twice without saying any more, ''Oh...wait why did you guys even have to face him this time? I mean we have to fight against the Heroes soon.'' asks Spinner.

''Well Sensei wants us to 'tame' him as he still is cautious about the heroes and Ozpin,'' says Tomura who was now right behind them who looked far worse than Twice or Mr. Compress who was next too him, the worse he has are his Clothe torn apart, ''He is a very cautious man after all so it makes sense he wants to make sure Shigaraki can count on Machia whenever needed,'' says Mr. Compress.

''Oh exxccuuussseee me that we are only Four! You, I, Tomura and Kurogiri against that! for the last months!'' says Twice, he was overexaggerating but it was true, ''And I'll have to agree that four against him might not be enough.'' says Mr. Compress.

''Well we can't defeat the Secret Boss so easily,'' says Tomura, ''Anyways you guys need to change into something else because you smell.'' says Spinner, then Twice shouts ''Wait, Wait, Wait! Since when do you care about how someone smells? I can understand Kurogiri or even Mr. Compress but you, I don't.'' he asks, ''Let's just say...rules of Atlas made us care...'' and he left it at that.

''Aaannnyyywwwwaaayysss...'' Twice says, ''What exactly did we miss since fighting Gigantomachia for those...months?''

''You want the short or long version?'' asks someone else who came out from a door, ''Oh hey Dab- you look weird without that burnt skin and wearing a uniform.'' says Twice, after a few seconds of silence Dabi finally speaks, ''...The Heroes are coming here in a few hours, the plan is to lure them here one way or another.'' It looks like he just dropped the explanations of what happened while they were fighting and changed it to when the heroes would arrive and what the plan is, ''Also do what Spinner told you and take a shower you lot stink.'', ''Not you too Dabi!'' Twice says in an exasperated tone, ''Well, we better do that then.'' says Mr. Compress, Tomura just continues walking forward, deciding not to say anything to make the situation worse, or more hilarious for some other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Team SMBI and Professor Port**

To say they were bored was truly wrong, Port was telling stories after stories that did absolutely not even make the thing less boring if anything it was more annoying than anything else. Izuku and Iida were truly hoping that he would soon show them something, anything worth because at this point they were seriously considering just gluing tape or something on his mouth. Bakugo was wishing for something to happen.

After some very painful hours of listening to stories after stories of Port, they finally had landed, although at the worst place possible for a start, A cliff, they had a magnificent sight of the sea and it was beautiful, with the beach that was pretty long and forest covering the rest of the area, somewhere in that forest was supposed to be a village but they weren't going there unless they needed supplies.

Now, where had they landed? On a mountain, this normally shouldn't be a problem as they just had to climb down but two things to remember, this mountain has close to the size of the Mont Blanc, they weren't entirely up there only halfway but that was still pretty high and it was said there was High Grimm activity here as of recently... _''Wait, recently?''_ asks Izuku as he thinks, only recently there has been more Grimm, this either means that people felt a lot of hatred here or something or _someone_ was attracting them here...

''Well then Children, I hope your ready because it is time to go.'' and when he means by going it means like shoving them off the cliff they were, they were falling to possibly their death and Port had jumped with them, reactions were, ''WHAT?!'' or for Bakugo ''THE FUCK?!'' as it was absolutely not expected, who had wished for something to happen. Also, they were even higher than Beacon Cliff so it was even more dangerous, the only one truly enjoying this was Port. Of course, everyone's survival instincts kicked in, Bakugo had to only use his Explosions so that wasn't too hard for him, now as for Iida, Izuku and Todoroki they did the same thing, stabbed their Weapons on the cliff to slow down their fall, it works well and even Professor Port does it, using his Blunderbuss weapon with the Axe version.

Eventually, they end in the forest, Port was laughing but for everyone else, ''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'' all asked while yelling, ''Oh it was to see how you all would have done in a situation like this, your Aura's would have saved you I'm sure.'' Port says, everyone else was doubting their Aura's could do that, they didn't exactly train that, to be fair they didn't really try to do that, maybe they should do that soon.

''So what are we going to do exactly?'' asks Shoto to Port, ''As you all know Children our missions is 'Explore and Retrieve'. This Village you probably all saw was just recently built, a lot of Huntsmen died here and some of their Families asked if any Huntsmen could bring their Valuables back, that's the main reason, those missions tend to last longer than most other missions, maybe a month or so if not longer, at worst, or best for some people it could last half a year as they are not allowed to leave until they found all valuable objects in the area.

''So, there's a list.'' Bakugo says as a matter of fact, ''Yes, and it's quite long.'' he turns on his scroll and presses something, and then a list is visible, Port wasn't lying, it was very long.

''Now as I said before, we will not go to the village unless we need supplies, medical attention or if we found anything that could be from someone of that village, the bag I have on my back has our tents and food, your children should have your own as well.''

They all nod, no less than a minute later they stop walking, ''We will set the camp there!'' Port points his fingers at the nearby waterfall, great idea, they get close but then they stop, Iida is the one to ask, ''How do we set up the camp?'' because they have no knowledge whatsoever on how to do that and it was awkward, Port was laughing but quickly stopped, ''Izuku, scout the area to make sure no Grimm is nearby until we are done.'' he says as Izuku walks away to look around, leaving his bag behind, ''Shoto, gather some wood and then make a fire, without your semblance, if you don't know I'll show you.'' Todoroki does exactly that, looking for wood, ''As for you two, let's set up that camp.'' It takes around 20 Minutes for them to do so as Iida and Bakugo had a lot of trouble to help.

Izuku had found no Grimm in the area at all which should be good news but it was unsettling, Shoto had the Wood branches and was trying to make a fire, fails so Port has to help him. When they are done they sat around the fire while eating some cooked fish that Iida had gone fishing.

Izuku had to ask something, ''There's something I have been wondering while scouting, is it normal that no Grimm are nearby when it is said it's a place with a High-Grimm activity recently?'', ''No, it shouldn't be, at best there would be incredibly week Grimm but that's at best, from what I know this never happened before.'' says Port to everyone, this left them even more worried and that wasn't good, something was wrong, very wrong...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Atlas, different location**

''Are you sure you want to do this, Sir?'' says Kurogiri, he was wearing the same suit as last time but it was battle damaged, the tie and vest were gone and the rest was scratched.

 **''Yes, I am, it is time to show the Heroes how weak they are.''** says All for One

''...why do you wish to do it yourself when the 'heroes' stand no apparent chance against Nomu.'' says someone else, he was a man pretty tall, probably around 8'0'', actually taller than All for One himself, his name is... **''Hazel, you might not know but when a hero is cornered like an animal is when they are the most dangerous, they showed it against High-End and I have no doubt they will again, that is why I want you to stay here while Kurogiri informs _her_ about our plan, understood? And get changed.''** he asks both of them, Kurogiri nods saying ''Yes Sir.'' before he forms a portal of black mist and goes through it before it vanishes.

Hazel was looking at All for One directly in the 'eyes', well metaphorically as he doesn't have eyes anymore, ''There is another reason outside of the kids beating the Nomu, isn't there?'' he asks All for One, he stands up as he lays his hand on Hazel's shoulder, **''There is an old saying that goes by, 'If you want something done right, then do it yourself.''**

* * *

 **I might have lied when I said I wouldn't release any Chapters this Month...I might simply be excited to continue writing because we're getting in the interesting part now. I did not finish to Edit my previous Chapters and I am still doing it.**

 **Now then about your comment, Black cross0, the main reason why Qrow couldn't and I really doubt he would, is that from what I know and the show tells us, he is out on a mission at the time when Volume 2 happens and he only appears in Volume 3, since from the conversation they got in said volume he hadn't sent any message that showed he was active after Volume 1 it is assumed, at least for me that he wasn't available during that time. I'm posting this here because some others might think the same thing so better say it now.**

 **Also...I'm not fully sure if I keep the Characters In Character since no one seems to be saying the contrary but if I ever do, please tell me in the Reviews even if I am telling this late.**

 **In all honesty about that scene with Ozpin and RWBY with the missions, Consequences are a thing and I have tried to write it in here.**

 **As to why Hazel is in here when I could just wait for his normal introduction in Volume 4, let's just say it's time to see how well someone from Remnant, Hazel, can do against someone from SMBI.**

 **Anyways, Next Chapter it is time for the heroes to finally meet the League again after so long...see ya next time!**


	17. Trouble at Night

**And Chapter 17 is here! I release those Chapters to early but I got it done and I want to be finished with Volume 2 as soon as possible, so there it is!**

 **It is time for Team SMBI to have their first encounter against the League after so long, let's see what happens...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do not own the cover image**.

* * *

 **North of Vale, in a Forest**

It had barely been a day, Port had made them scout the entire area they were again as it also worried him that there weren't any Grimm nearby, and Midoriya wasn't lying, there was no trace of Grimm nearby, not even the wildlife was there. Something was definitively wrong but none of them could guess why there were no Grimm, it was impossible for someone to control them...right?

By the time they were Back, which had given them no results, not even finding the League's base, Port wasn't there yet, so they sat there and waited, it was already dark and the only light they got was from the fire they made, not long after Port came back, he sat down before he began to ask them all something.

''Why did you want to become a Huntsmen?''

Now that was a very hard question to respond without revealing that they aren't from this World, the first to start was Iida.

''I wanted to become a Huntsmen because of what they do, they help the people in need when needed and they still face the Grimm, a worldwide menace, I have this feeling in me that tells me, 'Go and help them'.''

The next one was Shoto.

''I wanted to become a Huntsmen not because I wanted to help people but more to get the feeling of family, I can't remember my past but some kind of feeling tells me I should worry about it, you could call it selfish but in all honesty I've already reached my goal so I can now focus on what Huntsmen should do.''

Then was Bakugo.

''I want to become a Huntsmen to become Number One, to be on the top, like that maybe I'll find out about my Past. That is my Reason. That you like it or not, don't give a fuck.''

And Finally was Izuku.

''I...Well, it's pretty similar to Kacchan and Tenya but I also want to help the people in need, to make them smile even in desperate times, that they have someone to count on when needed.''

Once they were done Port was simply thinking, it was interesting to hear as it does confirm what Ozpin told him, they apparently have Amnesia, some of their Goals aren't as noble as he would have expected but they were honest with him and that was what he liked.

Unknown completely to him they had lied to him, they felt Guilty about lying for their reasons but they couldn't just tell him, 'Oh, by the way, we're from another World!' anyone would think they are insane. True they hadn't fully lied to him, it was mostly filled with half-truths. Now what Izuku was wondering was what he said, it felt like something he would say yet it didn't...

He couldn't linger those thoughts anymore as Port started talking again in a very cheerful tone, ''Children, get some rest as we will continue the next day, I'll have the First watch so you all get some rest.'' Iida was about to argue but was stopped by Bakugo who had whispered to him, ''Don't, he wants to do it then let him do so.'' so they all get in their Sleeping bags.

Port hears a beep from his scroll, he looks at it.

''Did you learn of their reasons?'' written by Professor Oobleck.

''Yes, and did you as well?'' Port writes back, it doesn't take long which is no surprise to get a response.

''Yes, looks like we are going to be busy, aren't we?'' very true, thinks Port as he writes back.

''Yes, get some rest, my friend, you're going to need it.'' only expecting maybe one response from Oobleck.

''You too my Friend.'' with that Port leaves his Scroll back in his pocket as he sits around the fire, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **While this was happening, somewhere in the forest not so far**

''Looks like their Asleep, Yo, Dabi!'' Twice says, having newly changed his clothing a bit more, having 2 shoulder and knee pads for some defense but that was about all. He was trying to not shout as Dabi looked half asleep and half awake.

''...what is it?'' Dabi asks, having also his old clothing back, with the burnt skin, he was also holding what looked like between a merge of a Rapier and a Whip (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Morags Weapons)

''You're ready for our mission?'' Twice asks Dabi, ''Yeah let's do that.'' he was about to press something in his ear, probably an earpiece when Twice interrupts him, ''Wait, before that, shouldn't you use another Weapon than the one you use publicly?'' Dabi had to admit Twice had a fair point, ''No worries there, this was my previous weapon, my new one is much more unique.'' with that he presses something in his earpieces, ''Hey Ujiko, sent that Nomu.''

 **While that was happening back with SMBI and Port**

 **(Play Boku no Hero academia S3 OST - Overwhelming Force)**

Something felt very wrong, you could call it paranoia but just it felt wrong, not only SMBI did feel that but Port as well as if the nervousness had just gone worse.

In a flash, Blue flames started covering the forest around them, the barely lit area was now burning and this had made everyone stand up and ready to counter, none of them had slept and that was for the best.

''What the fuck is happening now?!'' Bakugo asks while shouting, he had completely hoped that feeling was just wrong as if on cue some kind of Grey Liquid forms close to the lake getting bigger and bigger, as this happens limbs start to come out. The right foot comes out first, then does the left one as well, slowly comes out it's right and left arm and finally the Head, one of a Nomu. Then came out its torso, but to make things worse it wasn't fully out, more arms came out of the Nomu's Back and each of them had tools, chainsaw, hammer, Gun, Sword,

Once it's fully out it just screeches, an inhuman one at that which had made everyone cover their ears because of how bad it was, this was Nomu, the one that came in the Training camp Months ago in their World however with one noticeable change is that this time this Nomu didn't have the tools quirk but had those weapons Implanted.

 **(Stop Overwhelming Force)**

It charged at Iida who was getting ready to counter with his Semblance, however, Port is in front of him with an incredible speed you wouldn't expect him to have, ''Double UP!'' he shouts as he aims his Weapon at the Nomu, firing a fire dust enhanced Bullet at the Nomu, normally it wouldn't do anything that truly damages it however Double Impact is not a simple World, it's a Semblance. The Bullet that hits the Nomu on the chest pierce right through it without much trouble.

 **Peter Port, Semblance - Double UP**

 **Ports Semblance permits him to double the power of anything he does, it could be his speed, his eyesight or even the power of Bullets, it's quite a useful Semblance whenever you need to get a major needed Boost in anything.**

There it stood unmoving, Team SMBI didn't have their hopes high that it was down for good, especially if it had Regeneration, to their surprise it didn't stand back up. ''It's dead? So easily?'' now normally Iida wouldn't say something like that but it was understandable, High-End took forever to beat not only because of how powerful it was but of its regeneration and this Nomu was just...down like that, even this surprised Port, they had been informed of how dangerous High-End was and he was expecting something like that.

However from behind, there is a screech heard, they turn around to see the exact same Nomu charging at them, what's worse the one who had a gaping hole in his chest is moving again like it was nothing. Port barely blocks it in time. ''Double UP!'' he says it again however this time it's for slashing as he cuts off the Nomu's arm that had a Chainsaw. He then uses the Gun again and aims at the end, ''Double UP finish!'' and he makes a headshot, the Nomu crumbles on the Ground, dead.

At the same time Team SMBI took out the other Nomu pretty fast, however when Bakugo dealt the finishing blow it just became Liquid...''What?'' is all they say, no time to take a break as just next to them someone appears, someone very familiar to someone, ''Dabi!'' Shoto says, ready to use his fire or ice when needed, ''Ah so you do remember me. Glad to see you do, but now is no time for talk.'' he aims his palm towards Port, ''We have a teacher to take out!'' he sends his Blue Flames towards Port who does not have enough time to block as he is engulfed. Bakugo rushes towards Dabi ready to blast him, ''Kurogiri, now would be the time.'' and then a portal Forms right in front of Bakugo and he doesn't react fast enough to stop as he gets sucked in, no one else from SMBI has enough time to react as more Portals form right under their foot where they fall.

As for Dabi? He stood there, ''Have fun with _it_ Port.'' with that he enters the portal that just formed behind him before entering it. Port was intact, only dust was visible on his clothing but that was all. it seems like his Aura had protected him entirely and it didn't look like it depleted at all. The current problem was what Dabi said, what did the 'it' mean? It couldn't be Nomu, The one he blasted the head off is surely dead, and when he looks at the body of the Nomu he notices something in the sky, the Blue fire was still there and that helped him with his vision. Something was flying towards him and it wasn't good news.

As it came closer he realized it was the Nomu that 'Dabi' as Shoto had called him mentioned, then he realized the problem, that was High-End who was charging at him. He fires a Fire Dust infused bullet towards High-End however he then realizes something, Fire doesn't affect it, he had been told by every single student that was in the interrogation of its resistance if not immunity to fire. He has leap backward just in time to dodge what possibly could have been a finishing blow.

High-End had made the dirt around him form dust around, however, he doesn't move, only when it's gone does he speak, ''You Huntsmen...are you strong?'' it asks, Port could respond and say yes but he truly didn't know if they could take them on...so he did something that would count as foolish if not completely insane, fight High-End on a single duel.

''Come at me and I'll show you!'' with those words said by Port, High-End charges and get ready to strike as Port does the same, and then, they clash.

* * *

 **Back with Team SMBI and in their currently unknown location**

They were trapped, no matter if they broke several doors to hallways there was no exit, bakugo had even tried to break the ceiling out of desperation which had been denied by everyone else as that was stupid and would just get them into more trouble such as nearly causing the entire room to collapse on them. So now they were running through the Hallways and looking for an exit, Kurogiri had brought them here but the question was, why?

Why, why did the League want them in their base? While they were thinking about that they had ended up in a large room, and there stood a man that was recognized as Hazel, he had his arms crossed and was looking at them, as if he was expecting them...

Iida then understood first what was wrong, his eyes widening as he said out loud, ''IT'S A TRAP!'' (I wrote that on purpose, I'm sure you can all guess what that reference means)

''Conveniently getting information out of Nino that could help us find The leagues base, No Grimm activity nearby when reports say there was, an Opportunity to kill Shoto not taken...'' Iida was saying all of this out loud not even caring that Hazel heard it all.

''All this time...All this time we were playing right where they wanted us?'' Shoto says, realizing as well, how much had the league made them think they were in advantage while they weren't?

Izuku was silent while Bakugo was pretty angry until he had calmed down, ''Well then, if they wanted us here then why don't we make it harder for them to get us?'' and with that Bakugo charges Hazel with his Explosions, he hit hazel right on the face which should have done damage, but he stood there, unmoving.

Hazel didn't speak, there was no need to do that, they wanted to fight him? Then they would get it, he grabbed Bakugo by the arm and threw him back towards his friends, his grip was strong and the strength he used to throw Bakugo was something that had to be trained in a way or another, this also caught Bakugo off guard but not for long as he landed on his feet, ''We should team up to take him down.'' Iida says already grabbing his Weapon, ''Don't Four Eyes, I'll do it myself.'' Bakugo says, not really surprise them anymore, ''...Are you sure?'' Iida asks, ''Yes, don't do anything.'' with that Bakugo steps forward.

Hazel who had been silent the entire time finally spoke his first words, ''Kid, you're making a mistake taking me on alone.''

This only makes Bakugo want to beat him even more, ''Then I'll fucking show you what I, a Kid, can do to you!'' with that he charges again, however, the difference this time is that he simply runs and doesn't use his explosions.

Hazel had decided to charge at Bakugo, with the speed that Bakugo hadn't expected he knee's him on his stomach but he doesn't let him go, he grabs Bakugo by the leg before starting to slam him everywhere, Bakugo couldn't hold the pain anymore and had screamed because of how painful it was, Shoto was ready to intervene but Iida stops him, ''Don't, if he wants to do it alone then it will be like that.'' This had also stopped Izuku who had wanted to help Bakugo, yet Iida had a point, Bakugo didn't want help then they wouldn't help.

Hazel slams Bakugo one last time in the ground in front of him, burying him on the ground, ''Had you had enough?'' He asks Bakugo who did scream in pain yet he was grinning, ''As if!'' he succeeds into blasting himself out of the ground with his Explosions before aiming his palm right in front of Hazel, ''Die!'' it hits him again and Hazel does fall back because of the power he used for the Blast but that's all, he doesn't look hurt even while he is covered in burns to said spot Bakugo hit which made Bakugo open his mouth wide open, ''How do you feel nothing?!''

And he responds, ''Why should I tell you anything about my Semblance? Only an Idiot would do that.''

Izuku's mind was already at work, ''It's a Semblance that makes you Insensible to pain, doesn't it?'' It was the only way to explain how he didn't even flinch at the pain, at first he would have assumed impenetrable skin or something like that but seeing how his body does take the damage it had to be that. This does surprise Hazel as he did not expect someone to guess it but he hides his reaction well that they won't suspect right away.

Bakugo had an idea, ''If you can't feel pain then I wonder how long you can take it before your body gives up.'' after all even if you don't feel the pain you're body can still get affected by it.

Hazel was ready, ''Then let me show you what I can do.'' but before he does anything he hears something from his earpiece, coming from Kurogiri, _''Retreat, for now, we don't want to risk them finding out how you fight.''_ understandable, he was only here to test them and see how well they could fight, ''Hm, you kids are lucky, I have to retreat but next time we meet you will see what I can do.'' and with that a portal forms behind him and he enters it.

Bakugo would have rushed and tried to stop hazel but the attacks he took was starting to take effect on Bakugo.

''Well then, let's continue, you can continue on your own for some time, right?'' Shoto asks Bakugo, wanting to be sure he could continue alone, it would not help them if he couldn't continue alone.

''Of course, I can Icyhot, why couldn't I? I took far worse beatings.'' with that he walks forward without much trouble, however, he was in pain.

There was another room in front of them however it was still a bit far, Shoto had an idea, ''Tenya, go and scout the area quickly to see if there aren't any traps or anything of use.'' Iida simply nods before using his Recipro boots and runs to the other room, as he got close he heard someone yell, ''Let's see how your Aura holds against that.'' Iida had no time to stop as right at the entrance, in the corner, stood Dabi, arm raised towards Iida and unleashed his Blue Flames, engulfing Iida entirely in it, everyone else rushed to see if Iida was still ok, while Dabi was backing away and standing closer to the middle.

To their relief and nuisance for Dabi, Iida was still alive, well mostly, his gauntlet was burned completely and his Aura was already flickering so he would be in the yellow now which was not a good sign, either Dabi had trained his Quirk a lot ever since their last encounter with him or...their Aura's were weak compared to some other rumored Aura's which could shrug of fire as if it was nothing.

While they arrived next to Iida Dabi had spoken, ''Heroes never die easily, I shouldn't be surprised anymore yet you four are the only ones I know as of now who survived my Fire, but it's of no use.''

Just after Dabi said that was Shoto stabbed on the arm but he saw no one in front of him, then he saw it, slowly getting visible, it was Spinner who was right in front of him holding the Katana before taking it out without caring as he walked towards the center.

''That shouldn't be possible, you're Quirk is supposed to be a Reptile based one!'' Izuku says, not understanding how Spinner's can Camouflage himself if he is supposed to be a Lizard, not a chameleon.

''Hehe, blame the Rules of changing Worlds for that, in Remnant the equivalent of Mutant-Quirk with animal-like appearances are Faunus, and me being Reptile counts as a Faunus who can each have a Semblance! Plus the unique traits the Faunus have! Invisibility is so useful!''

 **Schuichi Iguchi, Villain Name: Spinner**

 **Semblance: Invisibility**

 **He can turn invisible at will, at least to the human and Faunus eyes, however, if using any Machines that can detect living being like Scanners, or using, for example, a dogs nose to smell the target or simply using you're Aura Sensory abilities (read the wiki for that in the Aura category if you didn't know) he will be found out. He makes no noise and whatever he touches will stay invisible unless he wants it visible, he is knocked out or killed.**

''Whatever you Lizard, you're just a bunch of villains who need to finally get in fucking jail!'' Bakugo charges Spinner ready to strike at him however before he could he get stabbed in the arm by some kind of syringe? He looks where that came from and he suddenly sees Himiko Toga, where the hell did she come from? It looks like he soon gets a response, ''Kacchan, Behind you!'' and he listens and he sees Mr. Compress with his right Arm raised to touch him...He was not getting caught in that again! He was saved by Iida who had used his Recipro Boots to get right in front of Mister Compress and grabs him by his Arm which he did not expect, just then Spinner was ready to stab Iida in the back, still wanting to keep what stain wanted to do and Kill Iida.

Just then Izuku got here and kicked the Katana Spinner was holding away since he wasn't expecting it, Bakugo had ripped off the tube that was connected with the syringe and took that out as well before looking at Toga who wasn't there anymore, Bakugo just barely dodges a Knife that was meant for him to kill him.

Toga was fast, very fast for someone who didn't have a Quirk but Iida who had just kicked Mr. Compress in the Stomach before going after Toga using his Recipro Boots to get faster which he lands his hit on her face, without caring, visibly leaving a massive bruise as her Aura saved her or else her nose would be broken.

Dabi had decided enough was enough so he sends a devastating wave of Flames towards Team SMBI who Todoroki reacts fast enough to block it with his Ice, it doesn't go well and they end up getting fully hit by that but they're mostly intact, they were ready to charge back in.

It possibly could have become a Battle Royale if it wasn't because the villains heard Kurogiri command them in their earpiece, _''Retreat, he is taking care of them.'',_ and they listen, they enter the soon made Portal and they vanish leaving Team SMBI to wonder why they had just left.

Then they heard it...

They heard footsteps from the only hallway, they were at a normal pace as if whoever was on the other side didn't want to rush, however as it got closer they felt something from that hallway, something menacing and something that Izuku, Shoto and Tenya could never forget, that feeling as if Dead was coming for them. Bakugo felt as if something was wrong and that Aura was also familiar. As it got closer that feeling got even worse and when they saw the foot they realized who it was and then when the Head came...that Mask...it was All for One!

Shoto was the first to react at all remembering what All for One did the last time he did something like that, he was ready to make a giant Glacier and it was forming right under All for One's foot until suddenly he does the exact same thing he did in the Hideout Raid, using his Air Cannon on his entire Body he releases it through his entire Body breaking the Ice and the entire room up into the surface. In the process, it destroys some of the rubble into Dust.

 **(Play Boku no Hero Academia S3 OST - The Power of All for One)**

The room was collapsing, some rubble had ended up falling on them, the most dangerous on either arms or legs, Bakugo having his arm crushed under one, impossible to move it alone and no one else could move either, Iida had it the worse, a giant piece of the rubble having fallen on the half of his right side including his face, it was a miracle that he wasn't dead, Todoroki had just his left side crushed with a piece of rubble but it looked like the rest was fine. As for Izuku...well, his right arm was crushed by a piece of Rubble, if it's functional or not is another story entirely. Their Aura's completely shattered now, whether by the rubble or by All for One himself.

But this didn't worry them, what did was All for One, for a brief second they saw his Aura, Black yet this wasn't the danger, the brief second they saw his Black aura they felt as if millions if not Billions of voice cried in agony, as if the Death itself was waiting for them, hallucinating about the same thing again, seeing their Body, laying on the floor, lifeless covered in blood yet this was worse, this time they were the ones on the ground having taken a single attack from him, this time they were at his mercy with no one to save them, and it looks like All for One wants to say the exact same thing.

 **''The Past comes back to haunt, in a single attack you're in the same situation as the heroes that tried to stop me, in this instant you are all at my mercy but this time, no heroes will come to save you, this time the Symbol of Peace is not here, well then...shall we?''**

 **(Stop The Power of All for One)**

* * *

 **Haha! I left it at a Cliffhanger! Did anyone expect that?**

 ***cough* Anyways, Chapter 17 is done! I also decided to try and start using OST for some moments in my Fanfictions, I hope it works well.**

 **First and something I want you all to remember, what Izuku said after everyone told their half-truth reasons for becoming Huntsmen that what he said felt like it would be something he says yet it didn't is important to remember, just keep that in mind.**

 **Did you guys think the hooded High-End was gone for good? If you guys thought a Yes then you're very wrong, Team SMBI, RWBY and JNPR working together might have beaten him but in absolutely no case does it mean it was dead, so long you don't see a body don't think that certain someone is dead. Now then I wonder if Port can win? We'll just have to wait.**

 **Now, something new, yes, Spinner has a Semblance of his Own and it suddenly fits, even more, the ninja turtle felling, now then what I mentioned that all Mutant Quirks related to animals would get semblances, it is true but not fully right either. Tokoyami is the perfect example, he technically is a Faunus if he ever got in Remnant and wouldn't get a Semblance because he has Dark Shadow.**

 **All of you might be wondering, ''Why didn't the fight last longer?'' well it's mostly because they weren't supposed to go all out and take them out, only weaken them since All for One wants to make sure they feel despair and don't want to continue even if they survive. And if any of you had been wondering why the Nomu was taken out so easily, that was on purpose. Those are weaker than it should be, no regeneration and no powerful Quirks at all.**

 **Also that ending with All for One pretty much annihilating Team SMBI, did any of you expect that? If yes but it wasn't in the way you imagined feel free to tell it in the reviews, I am very interrested to read what everyone else was expecting.**

 **This chapter was to show one important thing, I am not scared to give anyone some possible permanent damage if it is needed to show just how dangerous someone is, truth be told All for One didn't exactly need that but this was more of a wake-up call for everyone like, ''He's here and their fucked.'' way of doing, I hope it worked. Things are getting serious earlier than it should be, we are still in Volume 2 after all.**

 **Now then one question is there...How will they survive and recover from that, but more importantly, how will they escape? Well, I'm leaving that for everyone to think about...**

 **Anyways, see ya all next time!**


	18. The Escape

**Chapter 18 is there! We are reaching the End of Volume 2. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not own the Cover Image**

* * *

All for One was still floating, unmoving looking at them, he knew they couldn't do anything, none of them could even if they wanted too when it wasn't because of fear it was because of the rubble that had fallen on them and to make it worse their Aura's had been completely depleted so no Semblance usage for Iida, All for One was mocking them to make things worse.

 **''How sad, the four of you are considered the most Powerful Students of UA within the League but you all fell as easily as the Pro Heroes.''**

Shoto was looking at All for One, well at least what he could see as the rubble was blocking a part of his vision, he could attempt to make a Giant Glacier but he couldn't do it for various reasons, it could hit his teammates which he didn't want and All for One would probably do the same thing he did to Best Jeanist against him if he did.

They were truly lost, he said it himself, no All Might to rescue them, no heroes and Port was somewhere out there, probably didn't know where to come for them.

All for One had landed while he was thinking of some kind of plan and was walking towards Izuku, from what they all expected it was to kill him, he wished he could make the Ice Glacier now but it would hit Izuku with All for One is that even worked.

Then All for One started talking again, **''I am surprised you never told them you're Secret, I wonder why...''** he was saying it slowly and yet loud enough for everyone to hear as he kicked Izuku on the stomach and laid his right foot on him, Izuku's heartbeat was slowly getting faster, **''Maybe you don't trust yourself, or maybe you don't trust them.''** he was putting more weight as Izuku's heartbeat was only getting faster and faster, ''...It's...It's n-not that.'', he was barely able to say words as All for One was crushing his stomach with his foot, he was having trouble gathering air and it was barely audible and yet he heard it, **''Then tell me, why didn't you tell them, why didn't you tell them the secret about-''**

Right when All for One was about to say it did Bakugo finally destroy the rubble that was on his left arm, the fear had just run out so finally when All for One was focused on Izuku, he moved, he launched himself towards All for One, his left arm was broken and unusable for now, for now he didn't think about it.

Just as he was about to use his Explosions and hit All for One, he moved his left arm to use another of his Quirks, Forcefull Quirk Activation but not for it's original purpose, instead he used it to push Bakugo towards the Rubble that fell on Todoroki, he himself was rather lucky, his Aura hadn't shattered when All for One had used that Air cannon to destroy the entire room, so when the rubble fell his Aura had saved him from what could have possibly been permanent damage, however, it still hurt like hell.

So when Bakugo had crashed close to Todoroki he had an idea, he was trying to whisper it to make sure all for One didn't hear it, ''Icyhot, try to only freeze your entire left side and the rubble separately, I can push the rubble away but you need to stand on your own.''

Todoroki did just that, no time to lose, first, he decided to freeze his entire left side as he did back with his first Hero Costume which already makes a difference, however it's already starting to shatter, next thing he does he freeze the rubble by touching it with his leg, right then had Bakugo started to push the rubble, it was painful but worth it as he then froze his left side again with the Ice Shell, he just couldn't move.

Only now did both of them notice, that had caught the attention of All for One, he was looking at them, well metaphorically because he doesn't have eyes anymore, he hadn't moved from the spot he was but they had caught his attention which directly froze Todoroki and nearly did the same for Bakugo, he had decided to move to where Iida was and free him of the Rubble, a mistake as All for one directly shot an Air Cannon with his fingers only at Bakugo, Todoroki had right away shouted, ''BAKUGO, CAREFUL!'' with all his strength in hopes he would hear and dodge in time, he did react but not in time as the second he fully turned it hit him on his Stomach, leaving a gaping hole between his Stomach and Torso, like he did last time with Best Jeanist as blood bursts out of his Body.

Bakugo was barely clinging to consciousness and he was coughing uncontrollably, he wouldn't be able to move as he had to lay on his back unless he wanted to die, Todoroki couldn't move either, the only reason he was even standing up was that the ice covering his left side kept him up. He had an idea but he couldn't move, if he could even get close to Bakugo he would try to cover the wound with Ice, at least like that he won't lose that much blood until he receives an operation.

All for One had said nothing as of right now, not even continued about that secret, he would need to ask Izuku later about that, if they even lived that long, how were they supposed to escape? No one would come to save them, they were alone and they couldn't do anything.

''I'm not letting you harm my students!'' then he heard a very familiar voice, he turned his head to see someone who had just jumped and landed here, Professor Port is here. He was wounded which was no surprise, his left sleeve was completely ripped as was most of his Jacket, his lower half was mostly intact but he was covered in cuts all who were bleeding and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, His Aura it was in the Red and it didn't look like he would heal.

This does leave All for One surprised, **''This does surprise me, how did you take down High-End so fast?''** , ''I simply used something made to capture Grimm's, however it works effectively well against that as well, A net with Lightning Dust infused on.'', **''Ah, I see...then permit me to finish what High-End should have done.''** , he then fires another Air Cannon at Port with only one of his fingers, it hits him also on the stomach, however, by blocking it with his Weapon Blunderbuss and whatever Aura he still has he comes out of this relatively well, which also surprises All for One even if for only a brief moment, **''Ah, I see now, so you're Aura is truly that strong that this won't do?''** he said nothing more but if he wasn't wearing the mask they would have all seen he was smirking, this was not even close to his full power but he didn't need to tell them, only an Idiot would say what they can do in front of their Ennemy unless it was intentionally done to trick the enemy.

Port needed to first free his Students and the first one was Iida, he needed it most, so he had to run very fast and push the rubble that was on Iida off, right when it falls of which also makes it even more painful for Iida does All for One attacks again, and this time Port feels the damage, ''It's getting stronger?'' he wonders, it hurt but not by much, **''Oh, no, no, it's nothing, you probably just imagined it.''** now he was just playing dumb on purpose in an attempt to provoke him.

It doesn't work and that's what All for One has been expecting, however, he then noticed something thanks to one of his Quirks, Izuku wasn't under the rubble anymore, he somehow broke free of it, then he understood what either Izuku or Shoto had planned, **''Do not think it will be easy to escape me now.''** he fires yet another one with his fingers. Yet Port blocks it again with his Weapon this time, it was starting to get annoying, Bakugo had been crawling to where Iida was so he was already in a safe spot, as were Izuku and Todoroki, who the former had to hold on his back while trying to hold off the pain.

Meanwhile, Todoroki was trying to cover the gaping hole Bakugo had with his Ice but it was proving to be in vain as although it does cover and make sure the blood doesn't go out as of yet, it quickly goes through if he moves too much, ''I-Icyhot, te-tell me you have a damn plan...'' he was clenching his teeth while trying to speak, ''Yes, but for that we somehow need to blast ourselves on my Ice Ramp, with both you and Iida we could but he...'' Iida had passed out since a while, ''So we only have you, so use you're strongest explosions if you can.'' Bakugo was grinning, ''I can fucking do it, so l-ong we get away from that b-bastard.''

Todoroki then turned to Port, ''Professor, can you keep firing at him while we finish the plan?'' he asks, Port nods as he starts firing, but he gives a warning, ''Be quick with whatever you plan as I don't have an unlimited amount of ammo.''

Todoroki then turns to Izuku, ''Can you keep a hold of Tenya when we blast ourselves out of here?'' which gets a quick ''Yes'' from Izuku as Todoroki now forms an Ice Ramp, _''I wish I could make a basic Ice Bridge or something but All for One would destroy it before we even crossed halfway through it.''_

So when he had done it he had shouted it for everyone to hear to get back here, Izuku was holding Iida on his shoulders and it was hard with only one arm, Bakugo in the other hand, had a harder, if not for Port that quickly grabbed him and put him in a position where he could still use his strongest explosions without losing all of his blood, then he would have had to somehow stand up without falling on the ground.

All for One was ready and aimed his Air Cannon again at Team SMBI and Port, ready to shoot...

Only for Bakugo to use the strongest explosion he could make, they fly...well they fly quite high and everyone is fairly certain Port is crying ''I believe I can fly.'' repeatedly.

All for One could have shot them, if he had done it he would have hit them, yet he didn't, he lowers his arm as he 'looks' at them just flying away, **''I do wonder, will they still trust the Ninth user or will there be a rift slowly forming in their trust? Only time will tell and I have the time of the World...''**

Back with them there was one problem, the landing went horribly wrong for everyone, Izuku had dropped Iida by accident on the ground when they weren't so high up anymore and really hoped Iida didn't have anything else broken, Bakugo had landed on his stomach which made his wound even more painful and somehow not scream even if he was so close to it.

Todoroki had landed on the ground but he had landed on a rock, which with more bad luck had hit the back of his head knocking him out in the process.

When he had landed with no luck on his right arm, that was the last thing Izuku saw before he fell in unconsciousness as well, as for what happened to Port he wouldn't know.

* * *

 **Unknown Time at an Unknown Place**

Opening his eyes had been a lot harder than he had been expecting and when he did he saw he was laying in some kind of bed, there were three more beds each having, Iida, Bakugo and Todoroki. All of them still wearing their Huntsmen Clothing for some reason. They also were attached to a few medical Equipment.

Iida who was in the bed next to him was now awake and Izuku only now notices how the left side of his entire body was bandaged, only his face from that side was visible, even if it probably would look better over time it was twisted in a spiral-like form (Obito's face) and his glasses were broken when the rubble fell on him so he would need to buy new ones, but that wasn't important.

''So...about you're...'' Arm, Izuku was trying to say that but it was pretty hard since it was a sensitive subject, ''I honestly don't know, ever since I woke up no one came in here, where ever we are it's surely not in that place anymore because I can hear the bird chirp.'' and that was true, although Izuku didn't notice until Iida said it Birds were chirping, something that he didn't hear once while in the forest, so where ever they are shouldn't be anywhere close to that place.

''So...How's your Arm?'' Iida asks and only now does Izuku think about it, he couldn't move it but it was normal, it was after all broken so it would need time to heal.

It was then Todoroki started to wake up, he was rubbing his eyes with a headeck until he noticed his left side was completely bandaged so only with his right arm he did that. Then he notices Izuku and Iida awake, ''Where are we?'' he asks them, Iida responds, ''I honestly don't know, I would assume in some kind of hospital, and by the sound of the birds chirping we are pretty far away of where ever we were last time.''

Todoroki had more to ask, ''How did we get knocked out?'', this time Izuku responded, ''If I'm correct for Tenya it was because of being crushed under rubble for that amount of time which I'm happy you didn't just right away die when that fell on you. You, it was because you landed poorly and hit your head on a rock, probably behind.'' Todoroki rubbed the back of his head, true to what Izuku said he felt like something had hit him on the head, ''As for Me it probably was because of my arm, and for Kacchan...well it was that gaping hole he had between his stomach and torso.''

Then Silence, no one felt like talking until someone else spoke, ''We need to get stronger.'' it was Bakugo, he was awake, ''How long have you been awake?'' Iida asks Bakugo, ''Probably after you Four Eyes but before Deku.''

Todoroki decided to speak, ''But what are we supposed to do now? Getting stronger against All for One is just impossible, All Might had been needed to stop him and even he had trouble doing so.'' Honestly, Izuku couldn't blame Todoroki to have doubt in doing this, none of them expected All for One to be with the League, they thought he would still be in Tartarus and never escape, Izuku was considering telling them about One for All, they were his friends and trustworthy.

All for One himself had even been close to saying it out loud, why he didn't continue after he had taken care of Bakugo he didn't know.

He might as well tell them, they would be the only ones to know about that, ''Well...'' and Izuku didn't get to finish as someone entered the room, it was a nurse who looked surprised, ''Oh my, I didn't expect you Four Boys to wake up so soon, I'll get your Teacher, please wait.'' and she leaves for a couple of minutes which was filled with only awkward silence before she enters back with Professor Port who looked fine with entirely clean clothing you would think nothing ever happened, even if they were sure he was bandaged under his jacket.

''How are you all?'' Port asks them, ''Fine'' is what they all say, only that. ''I hate to make the morale worse but it's time for the Nurse to tell you the conditions of you're bodies.'' and so the Nurse steps forward and she starts.

''Tenya Iida, you're injuries are severe but you will be able to use the half of the body that was crushed as always, however, don't expect to move as well as you did before, as for your face you will keep that spiral like scar on your face for the rest of you're Life, at best it won't be easy to notice but it will never go,'' Iida says nothing, not wanting to, he was thinking about before, he felt like an Idiot to not have noticed that the Info Nino -the fake- gave him was just to lure them.

''Katsuki Bakugo, You're Lucky to even be alive right now, if it wasn't because of you're Teacher you would be dead by now, that large hole you had will leave a scar but it shouldn't change anything else.'' Bakugo just remained silent.

''Shoto Todoroki, you out of everyone got out of it mostly well, however, I recommend you don't use you're Left side too many times, for now, do it slowly or you're muscles could fail you.''

''Izuku Midoriya, you should be fine for most of you're body, but your right arm is close to permanently damaged and unusable, you might be able to move that arm again if you daily did what one of our therapists tell you but you probably can't feel a thing anymore from you're right arm,'' Izuku said nothing, so that's why he couldn't move it, he thought it was because he had it broken but he was truly wrong.

''You're Teacher needs to say something else so if anything is needed to ask him.'' with that the Nurse leaves which Port then starts looking at them, ''Any Questions?''

Iida is the first one to ask, ''How long have we been out?'' which he quickly gets a response, ''2 days.'' it shocks them, they had been out for 2 days?

''Any more questions?'' Port asks, ''Where are we?'' Todoroki asks, ''Remember that Village I mentioned 2 days earlier? We are there.''

Before anyone could ask More Port Continue, ''I will have to ask you, good or bad news?'', it was never good to hear those things, but they all decided for the good news, ''We will leave as soon as all of you are healed or capable of walking'', but Todoroki had a doubt, ''What are the bad news?'' and Port really didn't want to say it, ''We will have to go on foot.'', but then one question had risen ''Can't you just contact the headmaster to sent us one?'' Iida asks, ''I've tried but something is jamming my scrolls signal, probably that guy who we had to escape from.''

Things were getting even harder, already being injured to a point where his right Arm was just useless without proper training and therapy was just stressful, and now they can't contact anyone from Beacon because All for One was jamming the Signal? he didn't know what to do or say anymore...maybe he should tell them the Secret about One for All?

Yes...He needs to tell them, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore, not in those circumstances, not when they were the only ones who truly understood what All for One could do, not when they were much closer than before, not in this situation. However, first, he needed to be alone with them.

Port just leaves and the room is silent, a silence which no one could support yet they did, Izuku was about to say something until Todoroki said something, ''We're not giving up.'' which gets the attention of everyone else, ''So what if All for One is here? We simply need to get stronger, if we are outnumbered then we just need to be smarter, we need allies? We can ask Team RWBY or JNPR, giving up is not an option, we are here stuck, so we began it, then let's end it!''

There was silence then laughter, Todoroki was wondering if he did something wrong, ''Did...Did I say something wrong?'' he would need to look at the social book he had recently bought, Izuku is the one to respond, ''No, No, it's just, you did try to cheer us up and you did great but the way you said it was just...'' Izuku was holding his laughter while everyone else just laughed.

Todoroki was smiling as he laughed with them, looks like he succeeded, Bakugo being the prideful guy says, ''I didn't need you're Help Icyhot, but what you said was funny as hell!'', when the laughter died down, Izuku started talking, ''I...I need to tell you guys something.'' this got their attention and Bakugo was looking at him, he might have already guessed, ''It's...It's about a secret.'' and Todoroki right away said, ''Is it about you being All Might's secret love child?'' which quickly makes Izuku blush and deny it, ''No! How many times are you going to ask that?!'' which still got Bakugo and Iida to laugh, soon accompanied By Todoroki and Izuku and then when it died down again he speaks, but Iida and Todoroki already knew it was probably about what All for One said about a secret.

''But, seriously it's about a secret, and not me being All Mights secret love child, it's about...'' but then he quickly stops, ''No one is next to the door, right?''

Bakugo stands up faster than anyone else and quickly opens the door before looking right and left, no one was there, he then closes it again before sitting on his bed again, ''No one's there Deku, and no Camera as well, they do leave us privacy at least.''

''Anyways...what's the secret?'' Iida asks because Todoroki was still thinking Izuku was All Might's secret love child when he's pretty sure he isn't.

''Well it's about...it's about my Quirk.''

And then Izuku proceeded to tell them everything he knew, from his Statue of once Quirkless to how One for All worked to what he barely knew about All for One, in the end, Iida and Todoroki were staring at him, at first Izuku thought they were angry at him for not telling them sooner but then he realized it was more from shock. They had taken the Info rather well, surprisingly.

''...This makes too much sense now.'' Todoroki says, having now understood that although Izuku wasn't All Might's secret love child, which he was actually disappointed, he did get the Power for All Might so that was pretty close.

''I suddenly understand what Katsuki actually meant when he said you were Quirkless...'' Iida said, the tone had was from disappointment, but not towards Izuku but because he felt so dumb. However, Izuku was thinking the tone was because he was disappointed in him learning he was once Quirkless since he doesn't actually know Iida's opinion of Quirkless people, he didn't look at them in the eye.

Bakugo who noticed that decided to explain in his own way what Iida really meant, ''Fucking Idiot, Deku, he wasn't even talking about you being Quirkless, he just felt like he was a fucking dumbass.'' which actually gets Izuku to look at them again, Iida also confirms what Bakugo said, ''No worries, as Katsuki 'kindly' stated, I just felt dumb not understanding that sooner.'' which he gets a quick agreement from Todoroki.

''I'm not going to ask you anything as you pretty much told us about everything,'' Todoroki says, he actually felt more confident than before now, but still, more trouble was on the way. ''But we have some important things to talk about, outside of what we just learned which I won't even ask Bakugo how he knew, about how do we get back to Beacon? We can't stay here, it's pretty obvious that we are still somewhere in that forest and the league will want us dead as soon as possible, they won't wait for us to fully heal.'' Iida says, ''And we can't forget All for One is with them, so the best would be to leave as soon as we heal enough.'' Todoroki says, Izuku had to agree with them, they were in too much danger being in the same area as the league, the sooner they leave, the better.

As much as they didn't like doing this, run away when they could stop the villains, they just can't, just one encounter with All for One was enough to get them in the hospital so now wonder what will happen with all of their forces? They are only Four. Five if you count Port with them.

''So let's recap, we are stuck here, no fucking Bullheads will come? The League could try to kill us at any moment including now!'' actually they had all looked at the door and windows when Bakugo said that, you're better safe than sorry, then he continued, ''And the only positive we have is that fucking Deku might be able to beat All for One but even that's a stretch as we don't fucking know how strong All for One is or if he even stole other Quirks all this time!''

Bakugo was right, true One for All had the potential to Beat All for One but they needed time and they didn't have that right now and if All for One had Stolen more Quirks before he came here then they had even more trouble, and things could get worse as Bakugo said, they could be attacked at any moment, and anywhere.

But then one Question had plagued Iida, did All for One ever plan to come here at all to begin with? If not then he had something to ask, ''Can All for One Steal Semblances?''

Port then entered in before Iida could get any response, it didn't look like he heard what he had asked, ''The Doctors said you should all be able to leave in two Weeks if you want to be fully healed, but if none of you want to wait for that long then we might be able to leave in a Week at Best.''

It didn't even take long to think about it, they wanted to leave as soon as possible, Todoroki who is the leader of SMBI responds, ''In a Week we leave.''

* * *

 **Chapter 18 is done! And with this, Volume 2 if finished. And before you read anything else I've made a Poll for a potential Story, just go to my Profile Page and you will see.**

 **I hope you all liked the part at the start with All for One, it's been something I had wanted to do since the Story had started. If some of you are going to ask how Port is even out of this Alive after facing High-End on a 1v1, I'm only going to say one thing as it's going to be explained later, his Aura.**

 **Now then, yes I made them miss the Breach for a few reasons as stated by Port, they will leave sooner than planned, because honestly speaking I doubt Ozpin would call everyone back at Beacon for only the events of the Breach, especially not when things look like went back to normal, at least for now.**

 **Something I had always planned to do when I first thought of this Story, The Secret is finally revealed, at least what Izuku knows, I feel like it's time for them to know, Iida and Todoroki do deserve to know about One for All at this point and really it was bound to happen at some point.**

 **Something I will have to do my best in this, their Paranoia. You all have noticed it is starting to go very high, just because the Secret of One for All was revealed doesn't mean they won't have some semblance of fear in them, especially not when they were so close to death.**

 **Oh, and one last thing about the Poll, as stated previously I won't post any Stories until I reach the End of Volume 3 so until then the Poll will be open.**

 **Now then, the question this time is this: How will they get back to Beacon and how long will it take? We'll see Next time in Dr- wait that's for Dragon Ball! Wrong Manga, anyways see ya all next Time!**


	19. The Travel

**Chapter 19 is here! I'm Sorry it took over a Month but I needed to modify a few things before I released the Chapter. And with that, we Officially start Volume 3! Let's see what's going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **2 Weeks later, location unknown**

How many Grimm have they killed? 100? 200? It didn't matter anymore, Team SMBI and Port had been gone from the village a Week earlier only to get assaulted by Grimm, at first it was manageable but then over time it got worse and worse, they didn't know if it was because of The League, their Negativity or both.

One thing they were sure however was that they would continue to walk onward and never look back, by now it was Night, and none of them slept yet again, the paranoia of a Grimm attacking was too high. Port had gone scouting leaving them alone.

Iida was the one remembering what happened during the week they had to stay and wait to heal, Izuku was asked if he just wanted to operate his right arm off since it won't really be of any use to him unless he meets with a therapist daily for at the bare minimum a Year, he decided to wait until they were back in Vale. And so they went shopping because their Old clothing wouldn't do anymore, Bakugo and Izuku were the lucky ones to even keep most of their Gear Intact but they also agreed to change.

They were all wearing practically the same thing just with different colors, Boots, Baggy Pants, Belt with pouches that had Food Pills and a Water Bottle, Shirts with a Jackets that were water resistant with a Bag that had their Sleeping bags. And they didn't even Mention their Gear that was broken.

Iida had it the Worst since everything broke, including his Recipro Boots and Lance which he didn't even use the Scope yet so it was wasted Lien. They were, however, able to find a Sniper Rifle that was to Iida's comfort so that he could use it and after some modifications could also fire Beams now. Including with the New Clothing he had which were all with a Mix of Grey and Dark Blue Strips. He was wearing glasses again as well.

Todoroki didn't really have anything new outside of the clothing that was a Mix of Red and Blue.

As for Bakugo since he wasn't actually crushed under Rubble he was able to salvage most of the recognizable things he had, his Boots and Gauntlet, at least for the Left Hand were still usable.

And Finally for Izuku, everything that was with the right arm was permanently destroyed, the Air Force Gloves and Arm Bracers. And Since he really couldn't move his right Arm he had been using a Cast Brace to make sure his Arm wasn't hindering him. So he was fighting with his Left Hand only with the Chokuto.

Eventually, someone spoke, ''Is anyone sleeping?'' that question came from Iida, ''I was fucking trying four eyes but you woke me up...''

Iida decided to Ignore Bakugo, ''Would someone like to spar?'' now this came as a surprise, usually, Iida never asks to spar with anyone.

''What's with the change Four Eyes?'' Bakugo asks, he didn't really expect that, true they had spared before but at that time it was because Iida didn't have a Quirk so he needed to train but now with a semblance, he didn't need to.

''I want to get accustomed to fighting the way I am before anything too dangerous shows up.'' Made sense Iida would ask to spar now, they were lucky to not fall on too Powerful Grimm, only too much but that was easily taken care off, older Grimm were far more dangerous.

Bakugo decided to stand up from his Sleeping bag, ''Fine Four Eyes, let's begin now, I ain't holding back just so you know.'' Iida then stood up, ready, ''Fists only, no Weapons.'' Bakugo says as they walked away to spar.

Izuku and Shoto were awake but they didn't really intervene, they just kept trying to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day at Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was starting outside, there were more Atlas Ships than before and he really didn't like it, but he would need to just ignore it, as he did most times for thing bothering him far too much. He was drinking something else and would probably keep it at that for a few months, Hot Cocoa, he didn't drink that in a while and it was time to change, at this Point Glynda was telling him how much he had to be addicted to Coffe when he wasn't.

He then heard vibrations coming from his Pocket, quickly realizing it was his Scroll he grabs it with his free hand, Contact Name and Number Unknown but he already knew who it was, he answers, ''Yes?''

''Hey Oz, I've got some news to tell you from the Underworld however their only bad...'' the voice, sounding male and young say, however, what Ozpin hears already worries him, only two things could really mean only bad news, ''What are the bad News?''

''Well...remember that thing that attacked the Docks? It's here but with far more Numbers than previously.'', now that was bad news if those were as strong as that...abomination then... ''Do you know how Powerful those are?'' Ozpin needed to know, those were no Grimm, those were far more Powerful and dangerous. ''And that's where I'm happy to say that whatever God we had is with us this time, those look far weaker than that abomination from months ago.'' At least that was good news, however, it was to be worried, this was happening from only two and a half month before the Vytal Festival, ''Then, come back here in two months, we will need you.''

''Alright Oz, I'll come by then, until then I'll continue to spy on those things.'' with that the conversation ended and Ozpin had left his scroll on the table before standing up and looking through the Window, this was going to get dangerous very fast.

* * *

 **A Month later**

They had walked for who knows how long, even if they had waited back in the village it would have been no use, the Mission was said to last until contact but they couldn't contact anyone unless Ozpin realized they had been gone for quite some time.

And so they walked, and walked by foot, from forest to mountains to forest and mountains again, at this point they were becoming experts in Camping, all while this was happening Grimm attacked them regularly, it was great training and even made Iida accustomed to fighting again or Izuku get used to fighting with only one arm.

They had to get in villages to Buy food, water and whatever they needed but for some reason even getting far away from the league the Jamming didn't stop, and worse they had limited amount of Lien so eventually they wouldn't even be able to buy supplies anymore.

Now they had nearly made half of the entire Way, Vale didn't look like it but it was big compared to the Maps, Port was telling stories and for once they listened because they had nothing else, and honestly by now they listened without complaining or even falling asleep. And they had to admit when Port wasn't over exaggerating and doing it properly it was actually interesting. They might just listen to Port more often now.

As time continued Izuku was slowly, very slowly moving his right arm to move, it was somewhat moving, he could hold something like a pen but nothing like his Chokuto and probably never would be able too.

''Professor Port, I was wondering something, you once told us about a certain Criminal in Anima, how dangerous is he?'' Iida asks, he had been thinking about this but if Port actually warns them about being careful of this guy then you better should.

''Ah yes, Cronos the Wizard, well the last time I fought him was 10 Years ago, he had built an Organisation very fearsome, we never were able to defeat him because of how much numbers he has,'' Port says, ''What happened then?'' Izuku asks, ''They simply vanished once they had escaped, we know they are still in Anima but it always changes.'' Port says.

And so they kept going, if Iida's Calculations were correct then in the coming Weeks they should be able to arrive in Vale but if they will be able to participate in the Vytal Festival, that was unknown.

''So, are there any villages nearby?'' Todoroki asks to no one specifically, ''Well, if we are fast enough then we might be able to reach one before Midnight, but if something distra- well we have one in front of us...'' says Iida abruptly, and true enough there was one, even if it looked abandoned.

However Port noticed something, the damage and how Nature had spread through that Village showed it was at least over 3 decade since it was abandoned, and if it was abandoned then it meant a Grimm did it, they could however just take another way, ''Well Children, remember what I said this morning about a Village connected to Mines that could lead through the other side?''

That had raised their Eyebrows as it got them curious, ''Well it's this Village, as you can see it leads in the Mountains and goes through it entirely, to the other side, if we use that way then we should save us 3 Weeks of travel, however, I cannot say what is inside those Tunnels.''

And so they debated, they were stuck with a decision again, either take the faster but probably more dangerous way or take the long but safer way, it really didn't take them long to make the choice, they would take the risk, ''We're going to take the Tunnels.'' and Port right away continued, ''And that's for the best for a variety of reasons, we will be able to mostly ignore any Grimm that are outside and we should arrive with enough time to get you Team ready for the Vytal Festival, however, I repeat be very careful, we don't know what's inside, now let's get in!'' and with that they started walking again.

But when they entered the village it looked so empty, devoided of any human life or even any Grimm, houses were in ruins either burned or destroyed by what they assumed was a Grimm but they found nothing else, no corpses, nothing that showed humans lived here once, and it was to be worried.

But they marched onward, and soon they arrived in the entrance of the caves that should lead them to the other side far faster than from the outside, however, Bakugo had looked behind and sworn he saw some kind of shadowy figure pass in a building, but he guessed it was only his imagination.

''If we find no Grimm in there then we should be able to do it in a Day or two, but if we encounter any Grimm then I am unsure how long it will last.'' and with that Port went inside, soon followed by everyone except Iida who also noticed something on his left, some kind of figure but it was so fast he was unsure if he just imagined it or not, ''Hey Four Eyes, are you coming or not?!'' Bakugo shouted at him taking Iida out of his thoughts as he looked at Bakugo, ''I'm coming!''

However, unknown to any of them what both Iida and Bakugo had seen was real, it's reddish eye looked at the cave entrance before screeching in a snake-like way yet unheard by anyone as it entered the cave through a way only accessible for itself.

* * *

Well, the entrance was already dark, the ground was wet and there was dust everywhere, even some getting in their Eyes giving them trouble, and honestly, it felt creepy, the cave was filled with so many holes but also many passages that led in different sections of the Cave, however they went straight forward since the exit should supposedly be in front of them.

Port had to take out a flashlight to use before they continued any further, the only sound they heard was either their Footsteps or the Wind, Dust being in the way didn't help with their vision.

Then Shoto Heard some kind of noise coming from his left, and there was a little hole big enough for a Human to pass, for some reason he felt like he _wanted_ to go there...

''Something wrong Shoto?'' Iida tapped Todoroki's shoulder as he asked, he looked nearly hypnotized, getting out of his thoughts he looks at Tenya, ''Uh...Oh yes, no problem...'' he kept walking forward, Iida looked at the hole before keeping walking forward, not noticing Red Eyes came from the hole and soon enough faded.

A day had passed but honestly, they didn't care, once out they would soon be back in Vale, and so the second day came, they should soon be out, but then Izuku say something, but he guessed it was his imagination.

And so they kept walking and the cave looked exactly the same, a straight line with multiple holes leading somewhere else, they just kept going straight forward however they felt something that just told them to go to the left, but then they arrived somewhere that looked big, far too big that a Human could do...but what was in those caves...dead bodies, human and animals alike stood there, blood on the ground, only the smell of blood could be smelled now.

Port had to realize something as he looked at every direction, Iida and Shoto noticed his reaction and had guessed this was no good news, Izuku was staring at the cave and Bakugo...he looked behind him as if he had _seen_ something... then he saw red eyes...and then it hit him, realization, he has cried with all his Strength, ''Everyone Dodge!''

They had all reacted to dodge however only Iida failed to dodge as he had to block with his sniper, however when he looked in the eyes of that...Grimm, he was paralyzed by fear, this Grimm looked horrifying...

It looked like a Merge from an Elephants Body with a Snake, it's head having the form of an Elephant, (I'm not going to describe that...just look on the Internet for 'Grootsland' and find an image that mainly has a snakes body but the head is an elephant body)

Port had cried the Name as he recognized it, ''It's a lurer!''

Shoto had barely heard a thing, ''A what now?'', as the Grimm had screeched before moving to one of the holes only it could fit.

They all got back in a position back to back, ''A Lurer, it's a Grimm that can lure people and animals alike in its Nest! They're supposed to be extinct.''

''Well it clearly isn't, so we need to move and fast!'' Iida says, and they better run or they would be dead, ''Yes, the mines will lead us outside, if we run we might even be able to get out of there!''

And so they ran as fast as possible, the Grimm was chasing them but they hadn't seen that it went through a hole, they kept running and then they saw sun Light...however the way was blocked by the Grimm, they were in some kind of room full of holes and the Grimm was staring at them.

Shoto released his Flames as he aimed at the Grimm but the Grimm had already moved and it was moving fast, ready to bite any of them with its fangs, it chose Port but he blocks it, seeing an Opening Iida fired with his Sniper Rifle on his left, it should have hit but the Grimm had opened its mouth wide enough that made 90° to let not only the bullet pass through but actually spit out what could be considered Poison at Port who gets hit by hit, however, Izuku was able to use Full Cowl at 10% as he had kicked the Grimm only for it to retreat in a whole only it could fit fast enough, Todoroki had noticed and tried to block the Hole before it got it but he was far to slow to do it but he did block the hole it went through.

Izuku went next to Port if he was ok, ''Professor Port, are you ok?'' but he got no response, only a grunting noise before Port suddenly swung his Blunderbuss, he blocked the swing with his Chokuto just in time, if not for his Reflex he would be dead.

''Huh?!'' was Izuku's only response, not understanding why Port had just tried to kill him, neither did anyone else, ''The fuck was that Professor!'' Bakugo said already ready to attack Port, so were Todoroki and Iida but by doing so they made a terrible Mistake, they had entirely left their Guard down for the Grimm to attack them and it sure did, but surprisingly enough Port who had just attacked them had fired a what could be assumed Earth Dust Bullet at the Grimm who gets hit by it, it screeches before it retreats yet again, then Port aims his Weapon at Bakugo, ''You! You're Pride against Mine!'' and he charged, only confusing them even more.

But Bakugo gladly accepted the Challenge, after all, he wanted to know if he could stand up against a Teacher now after a lot of time, and he charged, as did Port. Meanwhile Iida, Todoroki and Izuku looked at all the wholes, none of them were going to help Bakugo and even if they had wanted to they know that Bakugo would more like it as a 1v1, and so they looked for the Grimm. There were no signs of it.

Of course, they were worried, and honestly they needed to get out of here now, they could already see what they assume is sunlight in the Distance, but then Todoroki saw red eyes, he immediately shouted ''There!'' before releasing his Flames on the whole where the Grimm is, however, there was nothing once he stopped making the others wonder if he didn't just imagine it, ''Have you really seen it?'' Iida wondered while Izuku was thinking and looking at the wholes, it was obvious the wholes led to one another, the problem was they couldn't know which one or if it was all of them, but then he had an Idea and then noticed red Eyes in one of the lower Holes, ''Shoto! Cover that hole with your Ice!''

And Todoroki did, however, the Red Eyes seemed to have faded away before the Ice even covered the Hole, Iida had noticed it, even with his Vision being blurry ever since Rubble had crushed half of his Body with Glasses he still saw it, the Red Eyes of the Grimm had faded the Second Todoroki had released his Ice.

''Wait!'' Iida shouted out loud for everyone to hear, ''Shoto, please cover all the Holes near the escape we will use, let's see if we can escape like that or if it will attack us.''

Todoroki did it without asking as he used his Ice to cover most of the holes nearby their Exit, ''Now the only problem is getting Port and Bakugo here...''

Well, Izuku already had an Idea, but they needed to somehow snap Port out of whatever state he was in before they did anything, Bakugo already knew what to do but he just couldn't land any solid enough blows to do what he wanted, but then he had an idea and as much as his Pride was against it he would need to do it, ''Deku! Help me to knock him out!''

That had surprised them, he never would openly admit needing help, but Izuku gladly accepted to help him and he already knew what to do, Meanwhile, Iida and Todoroki were looking at the Holes, and Iida had noticed some kind of pattern, it never took the same direction, once it went to the left it would go to the right...He wanted to confirm what he thought and so he fired a Beam at one of the Holes he expects the Grimm to go through, he swears he saw it but it looked like it dodges his Beam.

Todoroki had, of course, noticed it as well but he didn't get it why it was taking different directions, ''Why does it take random directions...''

Iida then understood something, ''But of course! It's trying to confuse us!'', Shoto had somewhat understood it once he said it, ''So, its main focus is for us to try and find it only to confuse us?'' Honestly, Shoto was surprised Grimm could actually do something that smart, he knew that Grimm gets smarter the older they are but he thought they would be wiser, not smarter.

''But, it would be incredibly hard for the Grimm to do it Alone...'' Shoto had said the world alone very slowly as his eyes widened, Iida seems to have gotten what he said as his eyes had also widened, ''Oh No...'' Shoto had looked at every Hole and indeed now that he looked closer the Holes were too small for the same Grimm that had attacked them to fit in, Iida screamed ''It's a Nest!'' for Bakugo and Izuku to hear it as well who were occupied to somehow knock Port out, they were unsuccessful with Port going all out which he was faster than expected, Izuku had a hard time keeping up and he couldn't risk going anywhere Higher than 12%.

None of them could wait anymore so Iida intervened, ''I didn't want to waste more Dust but we cannot lose any more time.'' Iida took his Sniper Rifle and aimed at Port with an Electric Dust bullet that would Paralyze Port if it landed, with or without Aura this would give them enough time to move out, ''Hold him still!'' Iida shouted, Bakugo had done something better, he had gotten Behind Port and used an explosion which pushed him close to Iida who had fired, hitting Port and Paralyzing him, Shoto had shouted for them to hear, ''Everyone holds him on one side, we have to run for it now!''

They did it, Midoriya and Bakugo holding Port on his right Side while Iida and Todoroki on his Left, luckily enough he was not as heavy as he previously was so it was easier to hold him, they were running and kept doing so while Port was blabbering about something.

However they heard screeches coming from everywhere, hurting their Eardrums in the process as the entire Nest of Grimm came out of their Holes, chasing them and fast, they were so close to the exit but they wouldn't be able to do it on time until Bakugo had an idea, he aimed with his Freehand on the roof, ''Run faster!'' and he fired his Explosions, making the cave collapse on the Grimm but also nearly on them, but they get out safe enough.

They were laying on the Ground, panting and only silence was present, how had they been so lucky to not actually get crushed by any of the Rubble?

''Hey Four Eyes...'' Bakugo said while panting and tired, he wasn't the only one, everyone else was tired by how much they had to run, ''Yes...?''

''Remind me to never, and I mean fucking ever go back in a Cave...'' Bakugo says every word slowly and he means it, and honestly, he was starting to feel Claustrophobic even while being out of the cave.

''Urgh...'' they heard Port Groan who was standing up, holding his hand on his head, ''What happened?''

''You Don't Remember?'' Iida said, surprised Port wouldn't even remember a thing about what just happened.

''...No, the last thing I remember is facing that Grimm and...wait, where is it?!'' Ports tone quickly changed to a more wary one since he has no idea what happened right now.

''Well...let's get going and we'll explain to you on the way,'' Shoto says as they started walking, however, what Port was saying in his angry state while Paralyzed didn't leave Bakugo's Mind, even if it really made no sense, 'Pride is a weapon?' How was that supposed to work?

Only now did they notice how close to Night it is, they had less than an hour left or else they would have a harder time to find a suitable place for a Camp.

By chance, they found quite a good place and by the time they settled it was Night, but then came a Question from Bakugo, why 'Pride is a Weapon?'' He had thought about asking everyone else but he wanted to hear it from Port's mouth.

It was now or never, ''Hey, Professor Port!''

Port turned to Bakugo's direction, surprised that Bakugo wanted to speak now after surprisingly the long time he was silent, ''Yes, what is it Katsuki?''

''I've been wondering, you've been blabbering about some kind of 'Pride is a Weapon' thing, what the hell does that mean?!''

Port looked at Bakugo, then at the rest of Team SMBI and lastly at the Campfire, ''Well...how did you hear that?'' It was a simple question, and one Bakugo could respond

''While in your kind of daze after four Eyes paralyzed you,'' Bakugo said, and that was all, he wanted a response and now. And he does get it.

''Well, to make sure all of you understand we need to get at the start and why I think Pride is a Weapon, now I know all of you won't like my Stories but please listen. A Young Huntsmen was Prideful and Arrogant, however as time went by he became more and more violent to the point where he couldn't even control his anger...'' he got interrupted by Bakugo.

''What does this have anything to do with what I asked?'' Bakugo asked, ''Patience Katsuki, let me finish.''

''As I was saying, he couldn't control his anger because of how Prideful he was, never accepting help, never working with anyone, and that had nearly cost his life if it wasn't for a Dear friend who died in the process, his last Words? 'Use your Pride as a Weapon.''

It didn't look like Bakugo got it so Port continued, already guessing he was going to ask about it, ''You are wondering how to use Pride as a Weapon and not blinding yourself?''

Bakugo had too nod, for some reason the Tension was really tense, he didn't speak to not make it worse, it didn't particularly affect him but it felt wrong.

''Answer me this Bakugo, when you fight, what do you do most of the time?'' He asked.

''I fucking fight and won't run like a coward,'' Bakugo said even if the phrasing probably had made the situation worse.

''Yes, like a coward maybe but it is a wise tactic, now tell me, what does Pride Usually have?'' He asked again, hoping to get a real response this time.

''Never Run away...'' and it looks like Bakugo had also realized it, ''Yes! Now you get it, don't let anger and arrogance flood you, control it and use your Pride as a Weapon to use it for the Greater Good, that is what I do every time I face a Grimm, ever time I fight for the people.''

Everyone else had been listening and what Port had said was probably the wisest thing they ever heard from Port since they met him in their First Class.

Bakugo didn't voice it but he was grateful that Port had told him that, he did need to know and this, how should he say it? was enlightening? No, it's a word to fitting for Deku, more like it made him realize a few things, but well he decided to go to his Sleeping bag to take a rest.

The rest of the Team had also gone to their Sleeping bags to sleep, some would have wanted to say more but in the end they didn't. Their Minds couldn't leave what Port had just told them...

* * *

And then 3 Weeks later on a Sunday Afternoon, on a cliff just as they got out of a Forest, they saw the City, the city of Vale...

They all cried with Joy in their voices, all of them including Port, some had even jumped by how happy they were to see Vale again. They were finally back...after so long walking with nearly no breaks unless it was sleeping or buying supplies, they came back, yet they did not feel tired in the least, if anything they felt more energized as they could keep walking longer, and Port had also changed, he looked skinnier, actually he looked like a man with a normal build.

None of them had run to the City but they had walked so fast it could be considered as running, they were at the Gates, now all they needed to do was go through it and they finally were done with it...

Of course, it seemed like fate wanted to delay it as much as possible as a Vale Police Guard had stopped them from going any further, not even letting them in, ''Excuse me Sir but we will need your Identity Card.''

...had any of them brought their Identity Card?

Well it looks like only Port did and no one else, actually they never even did go to make their Identity Card, they had one digitally but never had thought they would need it, do they even check for the Digital versions?

So Port showed it to the Guard, seeing as nothing was wrong he left him pass, ''You can pass Peter Port, glad to see you're back.'' and so Port went through, SMBI really hoped they could follow him but of course not, ''Excuse me Kids but you will also have to show me your Identity Cards...'', Bakugo giving a comment about that, ''Can't be fucking serious...'', the Guard was giving them a stern glare at them, ''Come on Sir, they're my Students, surely you can make an exception?'' Port asked, ''Oh I know their Students, after all, you have been called Missing Weeks ago, however as any citizen must, including children, show their Identity card ever since the Breach.''

''The Breach? What's that?'' Izuku wondered as he asked, ''It happened around 2 Months ago, Roman Torchwick somehow brought a Train full of Explosives while Grimm followed it and blew it up right under Vale, thanks to the Atlas Military we were able to contain it.''

''That would explain why there was more Atlas Ships...'' Shoto said as he was looking at the sky, only now noticing there was far more than before.

''Well Excuse me sir but is it possible for you to check for the Digital ones? We don't have ours on us.'' Iida says, trying to be as calm as possible but he was starting to lose his cool, in fact, everyone was, they just wanted to get in.

The Guard gave no response as he took out a Scroll and quickly called a Policemen to check for their Digital Identity Cards, ''Names, Place of Birth and Nationality?''

''Izuku Midoriya, Born in Vale and my Nationality is Vale.''

''Katsuki Bakugo, Born in Vale, Nationality same as Deku.''

''Tenya Iida! Birthplace is Vale and my Nationality is Vale as well!'' Iida literally did that in his Robotic Movements, why now of all times is to be asked.

''Shoto Todoroki, Born in Vale and Nationality is the same as everyone else.''

The Guard was silent for a few seconds before looking at them, his glare having softened, ''Welcome back Home.'' and so they could pass even if the Welcome back home had involuntarily made them all nearly flinch reminding them they still wanted to get back, but after so long they started to feel different...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Atlas, far away from Vale (Play Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - ''Villain'')**

''Sensei, we're done with the preparations,'' Shigaraki says, he looked far cleaner than before.

 **''Good, I take it that our 'gifts' are set as I wished?''** All for One asked, it had been a month since the Heroes had appeared and no doubt when they would arrive at Beacon that at least their Teacher would report about that base and look for whatever they could in said base, sadly for them they would find nothing but death in there, setting the base to Auto-Destruction was not hard, getting more traps in there was harder, but they had done it, now they simply had to wait.

But then All for One heard another, voice, a familiar one, ''All for One, we've finished the Nomu's needed.'' Damura Ujiko was the one who talked, and the news he heard was even better, **''Good, Good...now Shigaraki, were you able to tame Gigantomachia?''**

There was silence but then the response came, ''Yes, Yes I did sensei, after nearly 3 months with the interference of the Revolutionary, we were able to tame Gigantomachia.''

And All for One's reaction to hearing this is very rare, a smile with him tapping Shigaraki on his shoulder, **''You've done well Tomura, You've done well, you're finally able to do everything on your own if something ever happened to me.''** and then he walked back to his seat. Tomura was overjoyed by the compliment he was getting.

Once seated he continued speaking, **''Soon, we will join the Attack on Beacon, and when we do, we will show the World to Fear the League of villains, not only with the Nomu's that they so fear we mass produce but when we unleashed Gigantomachia, people will be fearful, scared and less trustworthy of the Huntsmen, the rest of Vale will be in utter Chaos, and every other country will focus on their own Kingdoms and have their Borders with tripled security if not completely in lockdown. Yet they have no idea that we can bypass the Borders entirely in so many ways...for now, Shigaraki, you and the rest of the League who aren't spying in Beacon take your time to get rest, and get ready, doctor, I still want to try something...''**

Shigaraki left understanding that he wasn't needed in this conversation, and he would probably understand nothing of what they said until they explained him, when he left All for One spoke.

 **''How many High-End Nomu's do we have?''**

''If we include the Hood Nomu then we have 12 of them, but from what I saw the weapons to capture Grimm works on the Nomu as well, that is unless I give to one of the Nomus a Quirk giving it resistance to Electricity.''

 **''No, there will be no need, with the Number of Basic Nomu's we have including High-Ends and Gigantomachia it will be more than enough, however, I do wish to ask, what about Project 'Horizon Dawn'?''**

''With the time we have left I should be able to release it on the attack at Beacon, however, since it's still in testing phase I'm unsure if it will work.'' and the Doctor typed something on the Computer.

 **''I believe we will have no need for it, however, keep it ready just in case...Ah, and Doctor, did you succeed on my other task?''**

''Yes, and Sir I can promise you one thing, you will have a lot more unique _Quirks_ soon...'' Ujiko says before leaving, having no need to say more, for now, the way he said Quirks didn't sound like they would usually say it as if something else could use that word.

And so All for One 'looked' at the Screen that he had shut down before starting to Grin, a horrific one that could scare people by just looking at it as silence filled the room, then he spoke again, **''...soon it will start, soon enough...''** his voice echoed in the entire room.

* * *

 **With that, Chapter 19 is Over!**

 **Now then for everyone to know I'll update the Chapters slower from now, I seriously need to start finishing the Edits so that everything matches which will take quite some time but I also want to wait for the End of the current Manga Arc for the League of Villains before I keep continuing, You can expect one more Chapter before we all wait until the Current Arc of the Manga is over.**

 **Anyways a reminder for everyone since it seems like barely any people do it, the Poll is Open until I am done with VOLUME 3! You can choose two times in it so don't hesitate, the Poll is in my Profile Page so you can't miss it!**

 **Anyways on with the actual Chapter, the Grimm and what it was, it's based around the Mythological Creature of the Grootsland, said to be a mistake made by the Gods which they corrected it by soon after creating the Elephant and Snake, the Grimm in itself is highly intelligent as it's one of the Oldest Grimm in existence, since there is no known lifespan for them I'm only saying it lived over two Generations.**

 **Now Port stated in this Chapter this Type of Grimm should be extinct, now I want all of you to remember and maybe even guess with these two lines alone, ''I'm only saying it lived over two Generations.'' and ''It can lure Human and Animals alike.''Now, w** **hy did they supposedly go Extinct when there is clearly an entire nest alive.**

 **Now about what Port told Team SMBI if none of you understood what I was trying to mean, I was more meaning about how Pride can be your own Death or your Greatest Allie, It probably doesn't sound good when you read it but trust me it's not the last time your going to hear about that.**

 **Now as to their...change, Port being skinnier really is something that sounds logical, as for the rest...well it will be mentioned in the Vytal Festival but I think you can mostly guess what they gained.**

 **Why I made SMBI just put Nationality and Birthplace Vale...well honestly the story reasons are that they never went outside of Vale so they just went with what they were accustomed for, also Ozpin assumed their Nationality was in Vale, he knew nothing about them so that's all he could do. The actual reasons is because I have no idea how ID works in Remnant, I haven't watched the show in a while since most of the recent Chapters were mostly focused on The MHA part so I'm unsure.**

 **The scene with the League, boy do I always enjoy writing those scenes, and as for All for One, he said it himself...soon enough it will start, until then everyone just be patient...soon enough you will see chaos...**

 **Wow, this is the most longest Author Notes I ever did. Anyways guys, let's see what's going to happen in the next Chapter and how Team SMBI is going to get ready for the Vytal Festival in only a Week...**

 **Until then everyone, See ya all next time!**


	20. Return to Beacon

**And Chapter 20 is here, back at Beacon but with a hard start with so much time gone by.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office, barely an hour after Team SMBI and Port came back**

''..and that is about everything...'' Port says to Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood who were first surprised he was skinnier, but also about what they had just heard, although the Grimm Nest was worrisome, that _man_ was even more.

''Peter...'' Glynda starts to say but she really didn't know what to say, what they had just heard shocked them, this man had without much effort taken out an Entire team that are considered in the top 3 Strongest first Years of Beacon, and was even able to hold his own if not simply toying with Port.

''No Glynda, I don't want to talk about anything else, I just want to take a shower and sleep the entire day...'' Port had assumed she wanted to ask more but now that he, no, now that they were back all of them had felt tired so he left Team SMBI to go to their Dorms for much needed and deserved rest...once they also took a shower.

''Yes Peter, go and take a rest for a few days or if you want the entire Week until the Vytal Festival Begins.'' Ozpin says, Port already had his response, ''only today, I am a teacher for a reason.'' and with that, he left.

Ironwood is the first one to speak, ''I think we should bring mo-'' but Glynda didn't even want to hear him finish his sentence, ''Oh you cannot be serious now! The only thing we will bring with more ships is worry! Worry that Grimm will be able to use to get closer!''

''Perhaps but...'' and they kept arguing, Ozpin was ignoring it all while thinking, so this was the reason why Qrow said their force has not only doubled but tripled the Queens forces, he didn't want to dare say or even think about it but maybe this Man could match Salem, however he never did see his Powers in action so he wouldn't know.

''I have a Plan.'' Ozpin says and that had immediately got them all to shut up and listen, ''We will talk tonight in your Ship General for my Plan to work.''

He left no room for argument, ''If you say so.'' Ironwood leaves but skeptical as to why he would want to meet on the ship and not in his Office which is safe, Glynda did the same and left also wondering why tonight on the ship, then Ozpin leaned more on his chair than normally and looked outside through the Window, ''If they are able to Jam Scrolls through Vale for 2 Month's straight I wouldn't be surprised if they did something at the Tower the Night of the Ball...''

Ozpin was starting to understand what happened that night at the Ball, however, he couldn't understand why they would do it, hack through all of their Information? Impossible, he had gotten the best defenses he could to make sure all the Important Information was safe and it would be impossible for the Intruder to hack and get any kind of information in time, it had to be for another reason but what?

* * *

 **Team SMBI Dorm**

Someone had knocked on the door...and at the worst time possible, they were tired, they had taken a shower and literally went to sleep even when it was 2 P.M. not caring if they woke up at Night later, however, the constant knocking on the door was annoying to a point and Bakugo stood up and had opened the door to see it was both Team RWBY and JNPR, ''What?!'' this wasn't even the usual tone Bakugo used when he talked, it was just tiredness with annoyance mixed.

Ruby is the one to dare ask, ''Well, fi-'' and the door closed on them brutally...

''Sheesh, talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed,'' Yang says without knowing that was kind the reason, ''Well...I mean they were gone for more than 2 Months and they have only a Week left before the Vytal Festival starts, maybe they just want to take a Break?'' Pyrrha proposes her thoughts but she wasn't sure, the look from Bakugo's eyes was a blatant response to one of her guesses but unconfirmed, whatever they saw really hadn't helped their Mentality, ''This is still no way to talk to someone who wants to help.'' Weiss says, already getting angry at Bakugo's antics, ''Well, what are the odds they open the door no-'' and the door Opens...

''Wow, the Leader only had to ask and we got it!'' Nora says, everyone from SMBI was staring at them, it was dead clear they were tired and exhausted, also it made it kind of creepy seeing as to how it was pitch black in their room, ''What is it?'' Shoto asked, but his tone was really to the point of just shouting, it was Clear Izuku and Iida didn't say a thing because of how tired they were.

''Well, we wanted to know what happened but also help?'' Blake says unsure, at the start they were but seeing them in this state was not expected, she did want to know why they were gone for so long, and really they looked for the Worst, especially Izuku and Tenya, each having very visible problems.

Someone actually voices it which is a very bad idea, ''What actually happened that spiked the both of y-'' but Yang had no time to finish as the door was shut again, it apparently was a sensitive thing to ask if they had outright shut the door again when they were pretty social, except Bakugo. Also, the added pun was also probably not a good idea since it got it only worse.

Of course, Yang was getting angry, and her losing her cool most of the time ended up wrong, actually she was seriously considering smashing the door, but apparently someone from the other side of the door had guessed it and of all People it's Bakugo who opens it, his eyes twitching and clear he wasn't going to go along with whatever Yang was going to do, ''Alright Blondie, before you destroy our door and take any of our sleep away, I want to make it fucking clear were exhausted, and I'm certain Professor Port can confirm it if he wasn't as exhausted as us and fucking slimmer that somehow people have a hard time recognizing him.''

Now that last sentence got them shocked, ''Professor Port got slim?!'' Jaune said aloud, not believing it, ''Fucking ask him...'' and he closes the door.

''Well...'' Ruby began to say but really didn't know what to say, ''What happened there?'' Weiss asked, if they were that exhausted then it must have been really harsh.

''We can always ask Port tomorrow since we do have Originally class with him,'' Ren says, finally saying a Word and he was right, if what Bakugo said was true then Port wouldn't be able to respond even if he wanted too, so they went back and did their daily things.

All the While Team SMBI finally were able to get rest, if only they didn't have Nightmares...

 **On Ironwood's ship at Night**

''So what did you want to tell us Ozpin?'' Ironwood asked as he looked through the Window leaving a sight to behold.

''You see...'' Ozpin points at the Amity Colosseum, ''General, I have been wondering, let us say you had planned to invade Vale one day, and that the Vytal Festival happened to take place there, ships are surrounding the place and it doesn't seem like you could do it.''

''I don't get it Ozpin,'' Ironwood says, he had understood what he meant but didn't get it as to why he was asking those Questions and from the looks of it, Glynda was as confused as him.

''What I mean General is that if you thought that the Enemy would attack, what would you do first, attack them on the front, or from behind?''

* * *

 **The Next Day, on Monday**

So...they woke up earlier than any of them had expected, 4 A.M. probably because they had gotten accustomed to waking up at random moments, but they used that time for what they needed, they ended up being done at 6 A.M. having taken their time before going to eat Breakfast, they had tried to act happily but they couldn't forget about what happened with All for One, the Grimm hadn't scared them but All for One did...

''How sad that no Grimm could scare us but someone like him can...'' Iida mutters it, even if it was heard by the rest.

And sadly they had to agree, now with nothing else to focus on ever since they were back at Beacon, Nightmares came and took away whatever peace they could get, and All for One showing up in them always happened. The Place where they sat left a depressing Aura around it but the place was nearly empty at this time.

Meanwhile, another Team was sitting on another table, observing Team SMBI.

''Well they sure are gloomy.'' says one of them as he peacefully ate his Breakfast.

''Well how are we supposed to blame them? They did have a taste of... _his_ Power...''

''Heh, you're right but sheesh do they look depressed.''

''Meh, we only have to observe them, even if I do want to _befriend_ them...hehe.'' said the Girl who was near giggling?

''Oh stop being a creep or were going to have to explain _again_ why you act like that.''

Team SMBI took their time to eat their Breakfast before they left, they didn't want to be late even if they had at least 30 Minutes remaining.

* * *

And so they were in Ports class, all the time they had been given looks, but it was mostly on Iida that it had happened since he did look beaten up even after so much time has passed. When they arrived in class Port was already there, they did not interact, they just sat on their Desks and waited.

And was it worth it, as more students got in various reactions were seen with a Skinny Port, some got wide eyes, some had gasped in surprised and some couldn't even recognize Port and outright asked him, ''Who are you?'', but the funniest was from Team JNPR with Nora just asking out loud if he was Port's Sibling and substitute teacher with only Port responding back that no, he's the same Port they knew.

The Class started as Usual with the stories that weren't as boring anymore for SMBI, maybe for everyone else but not for them, they had gotten used to it. But the boredom of everyone quickly faded once Port said something, ''Now Students, as most of you know or might even have, Pride comes most of the time from being Proud of something, satisfaction and so on, either with your Skill or whatever you achieved in your life, however over time that Pride can be used against you as it turns into arrogance, Now can someone tell if you ever heard about a Man or Faunus whoever used his Pride in a unique way?'' He asked the entire Class, he got no response.

''It is no surprise as to why no one knows about him since most people wanted him forgotten, but there was once a Faunus know as Odin who fought in the Faunus War and used his Pride in a vastly unique way, now I want _everyone_ to listen carefully to what I am about to say.'' Port waited for a bit because he knew some were probably going to ignore it for either being already bored or outright racism like what Cardin was doing about right now but it was his own Fault not to listen.

''Odin was a Lion type Faunus, having a face and hair that looked like one, he was one of the main reasons why Faunus currently have more rights and how they nearly won the Faunus War if not for Atlas superior Technologie. The main reason why he was one of the most important figures for the Faunus is because of his Ideology of ''Pride is a Weapon'', now as all of you noticed most if not all the people with Pride will never back down from a fight unless they are somehow forced however in the process some type of Prideful people become Arrogant, for Example, your Pride of being the Number 1 in let's say battle, you will get Arrogant. Odin never left his Pride make him Arrogant, if anything, he became far more Powerfull than most people. That is why Odin was someone of Importance at the time of the Faunus War.''

But someone wondered something, ''But wait, if it's supposed to be near forgotten then how do you know?'' a random Atlas Students asked, puzzled by how he knows about it.

''Ah good question, well you will have to ask Ozpin as to how he knows about Odin's story as I was told by him.'' And then the Bell Rang, ''Well then Students, Off you all go to Oobleck Class, and Remember everything I said, you will need it.''

And Port wasn't Kidding Oobleck himself spoke about the Faunus War and Odin, only in the End did Port's sentence Make sense, they would need to write about everything they heard from Port on Friday, and it was Noted. It didn't look like it would be hard for SMBI as they listened quite carefully to what Port said, RWBY and JNPR might have listened but for everyone else...well Izuku wished them Good luck.

Port wondered as he walked to the Dinner Hall, ''I wonder if they listened to what I said.'', More specifically the one for the Teachers as he was holding a plate of food, he did warn them so it wasn't his fault. ''Well my Friend, you gave them a fair warning, it's their fault if they don't listen to the Teachers,'' Oobleck said, suddenly appearing right next to Port with his Plate of food. Port could only chuckle.

This time Team SMBI ate with RWBY and JNPR who thankfully didn't ask what happened making them assume they had already asked Port who they hoped didn't tell them much, however, they had asked what 'The Breach' was since they had missed it entirely, all the while a conversation between each team arose about what Port had told them, Yang and Pyrrha were the closest to having Pride but even their's didn't exactly reach the Level Bakugo had which seemed to be more controlled than before.

But something got Izuku curious, ''Ah by the way, since Port was gone for 2 Months what exactly happened to his Class, were those skipped? Were you left free time? Or maybe you... I did it again didn't I?'' Izuku stopped mumbling, his habit didn't go away even after all this time, he does have it more under control.

''Yep.'' was Ruby's response but it's someone else who responds, ''And for your Question, we simply had a far longer class with Professor Goodwitch.'' it was Ren who said it as he finished his plate, everyone else slowly finished their Plates until Iida looked at his watch, ''We have far more time than I thought...'' only to realize that his watch was broken probably because of the rubble so he looked at his scroll, ''Um guys...do you know how long we have left?''

Everyone froze, already guessing what was wrong, ''We have...FIVE MINUTES LEFT!'' Iida nearly shouted when he said how long they had left because he had completely forgotten his watch was broken before he ran, everyone else did as well not believing they nearly are late again.

 **Glynda's Classroom, last Class of the day**

''Students, as you all know we have everyone back from their Missions so to not waste any more time I'll go straight to the point, Team SMBI, who from you all are heavily reliant on their Semblance?'' Glynda asked which was a weird Question, they all raise their Hands since they always use their Quirk/Semblance.

''And from the Audience, who fights without relying on their Semblance?'' A few people raise them making it clear most people heavily rely on their Semblances, ''Who from the ones who raised their Hands is willing enough to fight anyone of their choosing from Team SMBI?''

Someone raises their hand and it's Mercury, ''Ah Mercury if your willing then I won't stop you but who do you want to face?'' she asked with a perfectly neutral tone.

''Well I'd say...'' he quickly glances at Team SMBI before looking back at Glynda, ''I'd say I'll fight Shoto Todoroki.''

''Very well, please both of you get ready and get back here in 3 Minutes.'' with that they both leave to wear their Gear, once done both contestants stood on the Arena and Mercury was the first to attack with a charged kick, of course for Todoroki by reflex use's his Ice to not only block it but also counterattack as it keeps going forward, normally it should work but Mercury basically slides on the Ice which caught Todoroki off guard as he got kicked on the head which also made him nearly fall on his back but he didn't. However, he also felt like that kick hurt more than it should have.

Instead, he countered with his Own Kick on Mercury's leg but when he did he got blocked before getting countered. Todoroki needed to take Distance if he wanted to do anything but Mercury wasn't letting him go, but then he got an Idea which might in the process get him punishment from Glynda but he really didn't care.

He blocked one of Mercury's kicks and he began his Plan, he made an uppercut to Mercury's Jaw with his Fist which in the process nearly missed as Mercury stumbles back which gives Todoroki an opening to use his Quirk without trouble, he plans to do the same thing he did to Sero, a Giant Ice Glacier, it started forming and was so close to touch and finish it when Mercury does the same thing he did with Pyrrha, he turns away but faster and he says it clear, ''I forfeit.'' in a too casual tone for someone who was about to get hit by what could be called his most devastating move, he was just an inch away of actually hitting him with his Glacier when he stopped.

Something wasn't right with this and he would be sure to talk to the others about it.

''Mercury, next time you volunteer to actually fight someone it would be better if you kept it to an end.'' Glynda says while also wondering why he even accepted to fight if it always ended in him forfeiting, ''But as you all saw Shoto who was heavily relying on his Semblance had a hard time against Mercury who was more adept at fighting without one, that is why Children It is important to learn how to fight without your Semblance, something we will focus on your Second Year at Beacon. Now, who is willing to duel?'' and it passed like a blur for them until the Bell began to ring, which meant free time.

Team SMBI already made plans as they needed to do it fast if they wanted to be done by the time the Festival Starts, Izuku and Tenya went outside to train while Todoroki and Bakugo went to Eor so that they could get him to repair their Gear.

While Izuku and Tenya were training a question came to Iida's mind who had just blocked a kick from Izuku with his arm, ''I've noticed it since we had Aura's but doesn't it seem odd that your Aura, including Todoroki and Bakugo's, seem to deplete far faster than they should when none of you have semblances?''

This was a good Question, why would it deplete when their Quirks shouldn't be in any way linked to their Aura's, if anything it should stay up longer than Semblances, it isn't like they had any drawbacks...and only now does he realize the problem, ''The Drawback of our Quirks.''

This got Iida to raise an eyebrow and then he realized, ''Ah! I see! Since Quirks are not the same thing as Semblances the drawbacks each of you have will lower you Aura so that it copes with your Quirk.''

Izuku nodded, ''Exactly, and since for me each time I use a higher percentage of One for All my Aura will automatically lower the damage I receive but it will in the process make it go lower faster, as for Kacchan I would have to say it's probably of the recoil of his Explosions since the more he sweats the more powerful his Explosions get, but as for Todoroki he should be the one the least if not at all affected by it.'' Izuku mumbled ideas but it didn't seem like those were corrected until Iida remembered their fight against RWBY.

''Wait! I remember now. It wasn't exactly because of his Quirk but actually, from overheating, you know how Todoroki brought his Flames to a level we never saw before, correct? Well from what Team RWBY told us and witnessed added with what Todoroki told us, his Aura temporarily became a flaming shield as if it was melting with a red like color which at the same time left his Aura not only depleted but unstable.''

''Then, I'll have to tell that to Todoroki and Kacchan when we meet them again, they might have already noticed but it never hurt to tell them.'' Izuku said as Iida got back into a stance, ''Well then, let's continue.'', Izuku held his Chokuto with his left arm, ''Yes, Let's.'' and with that Izuku and Iida got back in training.

 **Meanwhile with Todoroki and Bakugo, in Vale**

''...and that would be about everything we need.'' Todoroki finished as Eor sighted, probably wondering how they got in that kind of mess, ''Well...I can repair everything and it is possible to do it on Sunday...'' Bakugo interrupted him, ''But? There's always one.'' which wasn't wrong, ''But...I WILL need help if you want it to be ready before the Vytal Festival.'' and Eor's tone left no argument, either he got help or he wouldn't do it. Todoroki sighted before looking at Eor in the eye, ''Fine, I will do it. But don't expect me to be here anytime in the morning, in the afternoon will be far more possible.''

''Fine Kiddo, just come here tomorrow so that we can begin, especially if you want to make a good impression to the crowd,'' Eor added with a Grin and this only made Todoroki more stressed, because now people from the Tournament would care on their appearance? Was it true or was he only joking?

''Well Icyhot if there's nothing else to do here when why the fuck as you still standing here?'' Bakugo asked with annoyance to his tone, and only now did he realize that he somehow passed a few seconds in which Bakugo was already at the exit waiting as they were indeed done, ''Ah yes, um...well see ya Eor.'' he waves as he follows Bakugo who had his Scroll on hand and had called someone...who would he call?

''Four Eyes, get your's and Deku's ass in our Room this instant, we're done with our Stuff,'' Bakugo says before ending the call.

Iida was looking at his Scroll in an odd way, probably angry but also apathetic to what Bakugo just did, this was not the first time Bakugo ended calls like that, he had the call in loudspeaker so that Izuku could hear it as well, ''Well, you heard him, we better go back.'' and they leave.

As they leave a single footstep is heard but not by them...

* * *

And so days passed and it was Monday, the day that the Vytal Festival starts, Team SMBI looked outside through their Window looking at the Colosseum, they swore they would win and they sure as hell planned to do it.

''We got everything repaired?'' Shoto asked as he glanced at everyone, he wanted to make sure they had everything ready before going.

A ''Yes'' from everyone was his response as everyone looked fairly similar to before the Failed Mission, however, they had modified it all to help them far more.

''Well then, let's get going!'' Iida says as everyone is ready to leave.

And so they glanced at the Amity Colosseum, then looked at the door as they walked away, full of confidence.

* * *

 **And with that Chapter 20 is done! Looks like Ozpin is beginning to suspect something is going on.**

 **Now the extra Information about the Faunus War, since in RWBY we barely know a thing about what exactly happened we can only assume that the Faunus either won or nearly did so and I saw an Opportunity to give an Origine to my Idea of ''Use Pride as Weapon.'' Now it's clear as to how Ozpin knows about Odin but I'm not going any deeper right now.**

 **Now the Question is who actually made the Footstep?**

 **Well with this done you guys are going to have to wait for the End of the Current MHA Arc with the League of villains before I continue to post any Chapters which will take quite a while if it takes as long as I guess.**

 **Until then guys, see ya!**


	21. The Prelude of the Vytal Festival

**Hey guys, long time no see! Chapter 21 is FINALLY here!**

 **First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry it took this long to release this Chapter, and while I can't reveal all of my reason's as to why I waited for My Villain Academia to finish, I can at least say that I should be able to release a Chapter per month...unless of course I play Fire Emblem Three Houses when I have some free time, I love that game. So don't take what I say as true.**

 **Now I know it's far too late by the time I post this Chapter but still, before we start this Chapter let's just be in silence and mourn about the casualties from the burning of the Kyoto Animation Studio...**

 **And with that done, if you have waited for at least a few seconds...Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

The Place was full, and it wasn't an exaggeration it was really full, all seats were taken and it was starting to get boring for some, including two Individuals who were all wearing Casual Type of clothing since Vacuo didn't have any Academy Uniforms, ''So, remind me again why we're here when we should be down, in the forest participating in the race?'' one of the Two Individuals asked, he had Orange Hair and Blue Eyes while also frowning.

''Well no, we don't have too, the race is Optional, I made sure to ask, if the others teams did or not is going to be seen soon enough.'' the one with Silver hair and Blue Eyes says without much worry and looking for a seat, as they took a seat Ozpin started talking, even if they only saw him from a Giant Screen.

''Greetings Lady and Gentleman.'' Ozpin started and waited for a bit for silence to come, it did and he continued, ''As you all know, Today is the Start of the Vytal Festival. However, for the 40th Celebration, we have decided to add a few new things, so please enjoy as it might be the only time we will witness it!'' With the large screens shut down before going on again to show us the new stage...or more like parkour.

 **A few minutes earlier before Ozpin started the announcement**

It was impossible for any of them to move, doing that would make them bump on someone and earlier today something hilarious had happened, someone accidentally shoved someone and the other shoved someone else leaving it to a Domino effect until the last one hit the wall. They had been told what they had to do, apparently, they would do a Parkour, something that reminded SMBI of the Sports festival yet again.

They had been asked to store their Weapons in their Lockers and when done just stand at the entrance of the Parkour, of course as loud as it was it quickly got boring until Bakugo had an idea, ''Hey Icyhot, want to bet?''

Todoroki was unsure if he should agree to begin with but he would at least listen, ''Tell me what your Idea is.''

''The losers will have to pay the celebration for whoever is first of the race after the Festival is over.'' Bakugo said and it didn't sound that bad to honest, they had considered just doing a celebration if they somehow arrived in the first place, which Bakugo made clear he wanted and will do it.

Iida was about to go against it but he had been hesitant long enough that Izuku stopped him to be against it, ''Just, let's have some fun, we do need it right now.'' he didn't voice it but it was clear what he meant, and Iida had no argument against that.

''Very well, but if we somehow end up broke because of that Bakugo then you can be sure you'll have to pay for everything else _we_ will need,'' Iida said but Bakugo didn't seem to listen at all.

Right as things were starting to get boring, was Glynda on the screen, not only for the public but for the Students as well, ''Hello and welcome to the Vytal Festival.'' she starts saying and wait for a bit before continuing, ''As you have all noticed, we won't start the Tournament like it always does, instead we will start with a Parkour to see who are the fastest of all the Schools, a warning before we start would be that the ones who will be in the Top 3 of the Race will receive a reward for their Team, unless of course all 3 are from the same Team.'' Glynda took a break to breathe before continuing.

''And for the ones thinking it's unfair do not worry, the prize from the Race and Battle are separate so if you aren't in the Top 3 from the Race then you might be able to do it in the Battles, but for now let the race begin, and the countdown starts Now.'' as Glynda finishes a number, 30, appears on the screen as it rapidly goes down.

Everyone got into some kind of position to run but it was hard with how cramped it was, and they waited. When the Number reached five Glynda counted, ''5, 4, 3, 2, 1...GO!'' and then everyone ran, it was a mess as the gigantic door opened but not everyone could fit in. Some had been smart and some weren't, but the few that did were the ones who could do it.

One of the first who did was Bakugo as he used his explosions to propel himself out and back to the parkour ahead of everyone, and it looks like no matter what world they are someone is going to make a comment, ''Oh Ho, looks like Katsuki is the first one to be in the first place!'' came the recognizable voice of Port, ''Yes, but it doesn't seem like it will last long.'' Oobleck's voice also was heard, but he was right, slowly, other people found a way to get out o the mass of other students who are trying to keep running, one of them is Ruby who effortlessly goes out of the mass of people using her Semblance and she's approaching at a fast rate.

Bakugo off course wasn't going to let her pass so easily as he used his explosion to start propelling himself...until someone, likely Oobleck, shouted, ''I must add that you HAVE to run with your Feets!'' which was to add another Rule, well Iida thought it made sense to begin with and there really shouldn't be any need to remind that but it seemed people relied so much on their Semblance they never thought of that until someone reminded them, so Ruby had stopped using her Semblance and was running...incredibly slow, likely not accustomed to not using her Semblance on anything outside of her daily activities which would be, not much if Izuku had to guess.

However more people who had planned quickly were also getting out of the mass of people, Weiss had used her Glyphs as a foothold to jump over them as she was running at a surprising speed for someone who was on High heels, Blake had used her Clones in a similar manner to Weiss to get herself out, Ren had decided to use people's head's as a foothold as he jumped from people on people until he was back on the ground to keep running normally and Nora...Nora blasted herself out of the mass using her Weapon, prompting everyone else who was close to being hit by the blast radius.

On the bright side everyone else who hadn't gotten destabilized or outright hit and maybe knocked out by the blast could keep on running, this counted the rest of Team SMI, JP, and Y with also many other Teams. Of course, Todoroki was going to use the same tactic as he did in the Sport's festival but before he could, Iida had used his Recipro Boots to dash forwards, he was catching up to Bakugo but that had also made someone from the entire mass of people who tried to keep up to question, ''Why is he allowed to have a Weapon?''

Oobleck's seems to have heard the boy's question, ''Oh, he came earlier and asked me if his Boots counted as weapons even if as a manner of speaking doesn't, said he could keep them and use it as he liked.''

That odly sounded like Oobleck didn't care about any Equipment that wasn't Weapon's, anyway's back to the race, Iida was catching up to Bakugo and Bakugo was using his Explosions to someone speed up but since he couldn't exactly do it the usual way, that wasn't helping much. He had barely noticed that there were Atlas Military Atlesian-Knights who were not so far away with Guns...

Port decided to explain to some, or maybe everyone, ''Now let me explain, those are the First Obstacles of the Race, General Ironwood was generous enough to give us a few Atlesian-knights of his to be the Obstacles, and no worries their Gun's are only loaded with Modified Lightning Dust to Paralyze you.'' but Oobleck also added, ''BUT! If you do get hit then you can say goodbye for the first spot! The Paralysis will act long enough that you will be far too away by the time it's effect's fade to arrive on time.''

''A few might be an understatement...'' Blake said as she was catching up to Bakugo, so were many others, but there were far more Robot's than just a few, she didn't bother counting but someone else did.

''There look's like to be around 15 of those, however, they are all place on spots that make it possible to dodge them if you pay attention.'' that came from Todoroki who was catching up as well and he was starting to get faster than Blake which surprised her, last time she didn't remember him being that fast or even able to catch her, but this time it seemed like he was able to keep up the pace.

Izuku meanwhile had been running slowly, not only was he not yet accustomed to running with only one arm, but he had also thought about something, he would have actually liked to warn Iida before he had used his Boots but since he already ran he couldn't catch up to him even with the current level he has of One for All.

''Those are strategically placed so that a large number of people or anyone too close would get hit.'' so that was why Izuku was running at a normal pace, and if he guesses it correctly most of the other competitors would be out by the time he was able to cross the army of robots.

A bullet passed him, barely hitting him but had landed on the unlucky man who was behind him before he crumbled on the ground.

He did not need to wait for long, as he had nearly fallen into his own strategy, and now thinking about it, using One for All wasn't that bad of an Idea, and how good for him that there were enough people positioned in positions were he could quite literally use them as stepping stones?

And he did just that, and without much trouble, in fact, he already caught up to Todoroki as he lands right next to him, somewhat surprising him while Blake had not expected that at all, which in fact nearly makes her get hit, ''Well Izuku, you're here faster than anticipated.'' Todoroki said but not giving a glance to Midoriya since he doesn't want to get hit by those bullets.

It didn't take long for them to pass the Knights and continue the Obstacle surprisingly peacefully, however, Tenya quickly passed him and he was second and while he did have a great amount of Stamina after their little 'trip', it still wasn't enough to last long enough for the ones who are accustomed to run so he was behind most of the people he knew.

However, just then, Iida abruptly disappeared, surprising everyone who was in visible range, they all stopped and Todoroki understood why. The rest of the way was like a ramp to lead them down but slippery, which explains why they are seeing Iida rolling and sliding down the hill at the same time without many opportunities to actually get back up.

Oobleck took this Opportunity to speak, his voice did sound like he felt bad for Iida, ''Now, while one of our Student is rolling down, this is the second obstacle, 'The Slide Parkour', it really isn't that hard, you have to keep yourself steady if you want to actually be able to keep going or your going to feel so bad you won't be able to continue.'' and he finished.

''Well then, the hell are we waiting for?!'' Bakugo says as he just jumps and slides down, Izuku does the same and silently hopes he won't just fall and Todoroki just grins after having an idea before he does the same.

''There isn't any other way?'' Ruby asks to no one in particular, Weiss only response is a ''No'' since there aren't, and they all slide down one by one, slowly but surely the masses of people who actually made over, less than a half left, followed as well but this was trickier than thought.

Bakugo had just used his explosions by reflex purely to destroy what likely was an obstacle to slow him down, and while he should be focusing, he had a hard time not laughing at the fact that Four Eyes was quite literally rolling and smashing through whatever obstacle was in the way unintentionally, making it all quite comical, Todoroki was wondering if he wouldn't puke his breakfast he ate when he finally stopped and Izuku had guessed the Obstacles were breakable so that you wouldn't just always hit something while going doing, or in Iida's very sad case, rolling down.

Todoroki decided to try something and used his Ice to cover the way down and they were going even faster than before, actually, some wished this would keep ongoing for a few more minutes because of how much fun it can be.

However, and luckily for Iida, it didn't last long, just a minute before they reached the end, but Todoroki doubted Iida would be able to continue running with his head likely spinning far faster than normal and just about to puke if he had to guess the very hard way he was moving.

So he kept running, as did all of the people who made it so far, however, he noticed Weiss and Ruby were missing, either he didn't see them or they fell and likely couldn't keep going. Bakugo also noticed Yang and Nora were missing.

And so he ran, and ran until the next obstacle was visible, which also left him unsettled, it looked like a pitfall but on the ground to the other side were ropes, many of them for the massive amount of people that agreed to join, and when he looked down, he understood why the two obstacles before were easy, because if you fell down there, then you would be far too occupied to fight the Atlesian-Knights which looked more for hand-to-hand combat than anything else.

The problem on Todorokis part was that he took to long to look around, because by then a few caught up to him, one of them included Blake, ''You shouldn't wait there and do nothing!'' and she was moving fast on the ropes, it's like it wasn't even a challenge for her, until Todoroki remembered Cats, in general, had easier time to do any of that than Humans, and Blake being a Cat Faunus would logically be able to do to sam- and he was losing time!

So he started to walk -and walk was not really the appropriate word- to the other side, at first it was going alright, but as soon as more people came, the trap was discovered, since it stretched to the other side, the rope would get more and more unstable and unless you could hang there, you would fall to the Atlesian-Knights full wrath, and for the first few unlucky, it was a literal beatdown, before you would realize and retaliate, you wouldn't be able to fight back.

He was forced to go slowly as he didn't want to give an advantage to the others, using his Quirk was of no use right now, but he was slow and everyone else was catching up, not only that but faster as well, so by the time he reached the end, without any hesitation, he covered the Ground with Ice as he ran as fast as possible, and it was working, he was catching up, he could make it, and the best part? They could see the finish line! Just a bit more and...

 ***BOOM***

Bakugo just passed Todoroki using one of his most Powerful explosions he could muster without actually destroying everything as he passed far too fast for Todoroki to react in time and when the power of the blast slowed down, he ran.

Bakugo ran as fast as possible and the finish line was visible, but Todoroki was catching up using his Ice, and the closer they were, the farther it seemed to be until both of them extended their hands and tried to touch the ribbon on the finish line.

Had it not been because Todoroki had used his Ice, he might have won, but alas, he has used his Ice and gave an edge for Bakugo to use his explosion to propel himself enough to grab the ribbon and pass through the Finish line.

''AND THE WINNER IS KATSUKI BAKUGO!'' Port shouted through the speaker as people cheered, meanwhile, Tenya and Shoto had a very shocked and very much starting to be a fearful look on their faces.

''We have to pay...'' Iida said, he sounded so disappointed in himself, likely because had ended up agreeing to the bet, something he never should have agreed to begin with but still did.

''How did I not think about him using my Ice to propel himself to the finish line! He had the best Semblance to actually do it!'' Todoroki asked aloud, bewildered and angry that he hadn't thought about Bakugo doing it.

Izuku, who had been stuck on the last obstacle long enough for him to fail to catch up meanwhile was silent, eyes wide like he remembered something bad, _''Oh No, he's going to make us pay the most extensive things possible...''_

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Vale, in a Street sided bar, close to the Sea**

'Well, if that ain't new, I'm surprised the Council even allowed that.'' a random man said while looking at the screen from the bar while smoking near one of his assumed business colleagues.

It even seems to have caught the attention of someone else, ''I'm surprised they decided to add something new to the Vytal Festival after so long.'' said an elderly man looking at the two who seemed confused.

'''After so long?' You're telling me they already tried that?'' it was the other one who asks.

''As surprising as it might be, Atlas once tried to do the same thing, only for it to end in a massive failure both economical and population-wise.''

''Wait, how did we never hear about that?''

''Likely because Atlas has enough sway on all of its citizen and the previous staff of the Colosseum to actually hide those facts from the _whole_ population, one way or another...Tch, still can't believe they were able to hide it.''

But at the same time someone else was there and waiting on a table on a corner, ''Well if what you're saying is true, then let's enjoy it as long as it last.'' said Shigaraki but his thoughts were entirely different, _''As it will be the last anyone will get.''_

As he said that, Professor Oobleck was on the screen and seemed to finally announce what he was expecting, ''And now Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to start the Tournament!'' he said as more people were cheering, but by now he had heard enough.

He stood up as he finished drinking whatever he had ordered before leaving the bill on the table, ''Thanks for the Drink.'' Shigaraki says as he goes outsides to the closest Alleyway.

Just as he leaves, he bumps into someone who quickly says ''S'cuse me.'' before going in the Bar, Shigaraki turned around to look at the man to confirm his guess however he couldn't exactly see much since his back was turned to him and the only recognizable feature was that Red Cape (or maybe it was a cloak?) and something that looked like a Sword.

And only now does Shigaraki pay attention to the name of the Bar but didn't leave it much thought as he went to an Alleyway.

Once he was sure no one was there, he pushed a button on his earpiece, ''Kurogiri, would be time to pick me up.'' just as he says that he hears a response as he walks onward.

''Well then, it would be about time to start our _Revolution_ ,'' Shigaraki said and just as he kept walking, a Portal formed as he enters it, and once fully into the Portal, it closes.

* * *

 **And with that, Chapter 21 is done! I'm very sorry it took this long for the Chapter to release and that it's short but I needed to finish the edits before I did anything else, also I had actually finished this Chapter earlier than anticipated but couldn't release it for reason's state before, the edits had to be done, but now that all are done, I can finally focus on the Story!**

 **Before I start my usual comments, I want to remind I still have a Poll that is open, for anyone who wishes to actually vote, then just go to my Profile Page** **.**

 **Anyways, wow, just wow about My Villain Academy, I absolutely loved that Arc and everything it gave us.**

 **If you were questioning, there are far more reasons than just adding more to the Vytal Festival with a lack of information it had in all honesty, they kind of dumped us directly in the very first battle without much explanation and only halfway through the fight did they explain. But back to my reason, yeah, I think you can guess what I also added, if not, then you'll have to be far more patient than ever.**

 **As for Bakugo's bet...I think you can already guess if it's going to happen or not.**

 **With that said, see ya all Next Time!**


	22. The Start of the Vytal Festival

**Hey guys, Chapter 22 is Here! I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Also, I'll respond to a question that came from a guest, in Chapter 1.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I do actually overuse Capitalization some times for no real reason, but I also do thank you for reading my story even with the overuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not RWBY, Boku no Hero Academia or any of the used Names that pertain to Other products, be it either games or series.**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum, right after the race**

Izuku was tired, and Iida was wondering why the Hell he even got in the mess Todoroki had allowed, now they had to pay for their victory lunch because Todoroki hadn't thought that Bakugo would use his own ice as a ramp to quite literally be skating on. At least they had gotten a Prize which at least would save them of working for the Year.

But that wasn't really important right now, what was important was that they were all outside on the stage, the Real Vytal Festival would now start, once Ozpin, of course, gave his speech, as do all Headmasters of each Academy's Kingdom.

The Screen's turned on as Ozpin face was shown.

''Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to first thank you all for coming to watch the Vytal Festival's main event. Either Personally or in your Home's safety.

Now some of us have come here to only watch the Battle, some have come here to respect what the Vytal Festival is, a Symbol of piece and Unity among us all, but no matter what reason you came here for, we all want to watch and enjoy the show.

I thank you all for listening and with that, I'll let Professor Port and Oobleck explain the Rules for the ones who don't know yet.''

With that, Ozpin walks away from the screen as Port and Oobleck sit down, ''Now then everyone, the Rules are quite simple, when you are in a Duel here, there are 2 ways that you can win, get the Person's Aura to 10% or in a more simple term, to the Red'' Port stopped to breathe some air.

Oobleck continued, ''But just so you know, the second way is against you, if in your last hit you get a person's Aura to 0% and that you attack willingly the person with no Aura whatsoever then you are Disqualified.''

Oobleck also stopped speaking as Port continued, ''Anyways, for the first two days, were going to have Team Battles, with how many Team's we have it's going to take a bit of time, each of those will last 30 minutes each. After that, we will have 2v2 that should last only a day that will each last 20 minutes, and then the final day, we will have 1v1 which will only last 10 minutes.''

Oobleck took over to finish, ''As for the Prize, it's the same as it usually is, Medals from Bronze to Gold with of course enough Lien to live without working for quite some time. And with that, I hope you all enjoy. Now let us see who each Team is going to face.''

With that, it began, slowly each Team was being chosen, and then their Team was as well, against Team SSSN which actually surprised them, however, they were on the second day so they would need to wait for an entire day, something Bakugo wasn't really happy about.

''Well, guess we'll stay and watch the other's fight,'' Todoroki said, Izuku agreed and Bakugo reluctantly did so since he hadn't thought of anything else to do, Iida however.

''I'm sorry everyone but I won't be joining you until later, I still have to talk to a therapist.'' This made Todoroki look at his Scroll for the time, only now noticing it was actually time for Iida to go, Izuku also gave a quick look at his scroll but he didn't look worried, ''I don't have mine until a few hours later.''

''Well, I'll be back as fast as possible.'' And with that, Iida walked away, all the while the rest of Team SMB walked to the stands for Students only, near Team RWBY who were waiting for the current Battle to start.

 **Meanwhile with Iida, in Vale, an Hour later**

''So you mean that…'' Iida didn't finish talking, he was currently talking to a Doctor who knew was an expert, ''With how crushed your Body was, I'm more shocked your even able to walk right now, consider it a miracle you can walk normally, but if it keeps going like It does now, then you should be able to run at the speed you once did but as for your face, that's never going to heal, maybe the spiral-like scar will be less ugly as time passes but it's never going to fade.'' That had been the best news he heard for some time, and Iida truly didn't care if the scar on his face would stay there, it wasn't like he cared for his appearance, at least not like some other people.

''Anyways, you won't need to come back here again unless you get another injury of that kind. And with the School having already paid, you can go.'' The Doctor said without much care and Iida left, he was ready to go back and meet his friends but as he did, he had a feeling as if he was being watched, so he looked behind him but of course, there was no one, ''Probably my Imagination.'' Iida says as he walked back to the Amity Colosseum.

Just as he was about to make a turn to get in the Spectator's seat and meet up with the rest, he saw Coco and he froze as did she, then she slowly walked forward and hugged him, Iida was still in his shock but once he actually realize what happened he hugged back, ''I thought you were dead.'' The sadness in her voice was heard but she didn't make it easy and Iida was at a loss of words.

''I'm…I'm sorry…'' was all he said, he didn't know what more to say which also got Coco angry.

''I'm sorry? Is it all you can think about?! I- We were worried sick about you all after it was officially declared that your Team went missing and that is all you can think to say?''

Her words were harsh but Iida knew they were true, none of them had truly socialized with anyone ever since they were back a week ago and they had just acted like nothing happened, understandable in their case but not for them. He released from the hug before talking.

''Look Coco…I'm am truly sorry that I made you worry so much about me but our Mission took a turn for the worst. Can I…maybe I can make up something for you for the time I was gone?''

She was silent for a few seconds before smirking, ''Well now that you say…we did talk about doing something after we were back from our missions, remember?'' Coco asked and he immediately remembered it, he had promised her to 'go out on a date' as she would say and after he found out the reason why she was actually with no one, which Coco _herself_ told him, he agreed.

''So, how about tonight?'' she suggested and after thinking about it quickly he didn't see any problem with that time, it's not like he had planned anything with anyone.

''Yes, tonight it is.'' Iida had wanted to say more but then he saw Izuku coming closer to them, he probably wanted to say hi and ask how his therapy went and likely doesn't realize that he is interrupting a very romantic moment.

''Hey Iida, how did it-'' and Midoriya only now realize he was interrupting something, ''Oh um sorry, am I interrupting-?'' he was blushing because of his shame and because he realized what he was interrupting.

After Iida quickly clears his throat, getting Midoriya's attention, he speaks, ''No, don't worry it's not- well I mean it is but- Anyways!'' he says it out loud because he could not actually say it wasn't Important and he was actually starting to blush, Coco was as well but she hid it well, ''I'm guessing your going to meet the Doctor to see if there is any way to get it in fighting shape?''

''Yeah, I'm going right now, the last Match has just ended and I've analyzed enough for today, anyway's Iida, I'll see you later.'' And Midoriya walks away, feeling pretty ashamed he interrupted a -which he assumes is - a romantic moment which Iida isn't really the guy to do so.

''We'll meet at…how about 9 p.m.?'' Coco propose's and Iida agree's, he does have a good idea for where they could go.

''As for the place…how about that rumored Coffee shop?''

''You mean the one that has the best Curry you can ever imagine getting and great Coffee?'' It seemed like Coco was getting more excited as she said that?

''Yes, would it be-?'' no time for Iida to finish that Coco gives her response.

''Yes!'' she says that a bit too cheerfully, either she already went there or she just liked Curry, or maybe Coffee a lot.

''Well then, let's meet there Tonight at 9 p.m. I'll see you there.''

''Yeah, see you later Tenya.'' And both of them walk in separate ways.

 **With Midoriya, later with the Doctor**

''Well we have finished the X-ray of your Right arm and…'' the Doctor paused, likely in thought to say him something.

''…And?'' Izuku just wanted to know at this point.

''Well…I'll be blunt, the main reason why your right arm cannot move is because of the Joints on your arm, specifically, the Hand and elbow has received damage to a point where it's paralyzed.'' To make it clear he points at his X-ray that showed his arm with the Joints, but he had also noticed something.

''Wait why does…?'' but he didn't need to finish as the Doctor continued his explanation.

''Now although your Arm, from the Elbow to your Hand with both joint in the hand and Elbow are damaged to a point where it shouldn't even be possible to move but your Joint in your Shoulder is not beyond repair since it never got crushed by the heavy part of the rubble, actually it should already be healed and usable but you probably never noticed because of the rest of your arm's Immobility, or for your miraculous case, near Paralysis with the nerves somehow still functioning.

''Now you likely already know but it never hurts to say it, if you even sustain any kind of damage on your Right arm, from Hand to Shoulder, you can say goodbye to your right arm for the rest of your life.''

This did remind Izuku of the Words a Doctor from his World told him, near the same thing, but he also truly hoped they had someone with a Semblance that at least might get his arm in a better state.

''By the way, not sure if you thought about it already or not, but there aren't any Semblance, at least that we knew off, that actually could heal your arm, not in the state it currently is in, so you might as well want to get a Prosthetic if you wish to fight with both arms.''

After that and a polite thank you, Izuku left, and he really only had 2 choices, either he amputated his right arm and get a prosthetic, which by the way, he had no idea if it would be able to handle the Power of One for All and he guessed it costs a lot of Lien to even get one.

Or he took the long and hard way, he slowly gets his arm in fighting shape again, he could move it albeit close to nothing, he still had 3 Years and hopefully enough time for him to get accustomed again.

He ignored those thoughts for now as he walked to his dorm, everyone needed their rest, at least that was what he assumed but none of them had seen Iida until far later.

 **Vale, ?, around 9 P.M.**

Iida had come here a bit too early, actually no, he was there far too early, 30 minutes earlier to be specific, which was far too early for anyone else but him...well there was an exception as of now.

Coco came even earlier than before, not because she didn't want to be late but because she liked coffee that much, and she knew that Iida always came earlier so she thought they could kill 2 birds with one stone and just do it earlier.

Of course, Iida kind of got into a more proper suit while Coco wore what she usually did, and as they entered, they got greeted.

''Ah new customers I see, and a couple it seems. Welcome to LeBlanc.'' the man said as he greeted, he is a middle-aged man. He has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out and wears glasses.

''Greetings Sir, my friend and I came here because of the rumors,'' Iida said

''Ah I see, well then, please take a seat and look at the menu, I'll be right back.'' said the man who walked away, likely to check on something, Iida and Coco sat on one of the free spots before looking at the Menu, Coco looking pretty surprised by the Menu.

''So many coffees that fit with the food, mostly curry, that they give...wow,'' Coco commented as she looked through the Menu, Iida did as well and he was surprised, he did already know what to order and so they waited, eventually the Man came.

''So, what will it be?''

Iida began, ''We'll I'll want the menu of the day.'' as the Man wrote it, Coco said her's as well, the same thing as Iida.

And so the man left, and when he returned, they thanked him, ''Thank you Mr...?''

''Boss will be enough, everyone calls me that here.''

''Thank you, Boss!'' Coco says and Iida took a bite, and he already loved it.

They took their time to eat and drink their Meal, and when done they paid the Bill, ''I have to come back here one day, the food was delicious!'' Coco says and Iida couldn't disagree, it was great and he himself wished to come back here one day as well.

''Yeah, Thank you, Boss.''

''No need to thank me kiddo's, I'm doing my job, have a nice day,'' Boss said as they left.

''You know Coco, I wouldn't mind coming back here some time,'' Iida said and Coco agreed.

''How about we come back here someday?'' Coco suggested.

''What a wonderful Idea.'' Iida smiled as they left back to Beacon.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After waiting for so long, it was time for them to battle Team SSSN and see how well they would do, and as they waited for the Arena to change the area settings, Sun decides to greet them, ''Well hey guys, long time no see!'' Sun says while grinning, Neptune does join in a says a quick, 'Sup' before going silent.

''Yeah...long time no see,'' Todoroki responded, but it had a bitter tone to it, they had somehow not seen Sun at all a week prior to their meeting.

There was silence between them until the arena changed for both sides, for Team SMBI it was a forest Biome and as for SSSN, it was an Ocean Biome which immediately makes Neptune freeze, ''Uh...what's wrong with Neptune?'' Izuku asks to no one in particular because he doesn't believe they know, but Bakugo actually facepalms when he sees Neptune freeze.

''Oh great, just fucking great!'' Bakugo says and this just makes Todoroki wonder what he was so angry about.

''So...what's wrong?''

''Neptune is fucking scared of WATER!''

''What?!'' the rest of SMI had eyes wide open out of shock and staring at Neptune, who Sun was poking in an attempt to unfreeze him, but soon enough the Match started and Neptune right away ran to the other side on a tree, which makes Sage Anaya, one of Team SSSN members, actually call him out to that.

''Neptune, what are you doing?!''

''Oh you know, gaining the High-Ground!'' Neptune replies

''On the Ennemies Side?!'' Sun asks while Scarlet David, the last member drops his coat on the ground.

''They would never expect it!'' Neptune says and Todoroki does say he's not wrong before he actually unleashes his Flames on the forest in which Neptune is forced to jump down before he is caught only for Iida to fire a Beam that hits him on the arm and actually leaves a burn mark.

Port starts his usual comments, ''Oho, looks like two members of Team SMBI aren't wasting any time and go right away to attack.''

Oobleck, however, takes over after seeing something, ''But maybe they should pay attention behind them.''

Bakugo had barely saved Iida from actually being hit by a slash from Scarlet by just using an explosion on him to push him away and Todoroki then gave an order, ''Tenya, take care of Neptune, the rest of us will take care of SSS.''

Iida nodded before using his Recipro boots to run at Neptune, who had his Weapon Tri-Hard and in his Guandao form, had expected Iida and was ready to counter, which he lands the hit but at the same time the kick lands, forcing Neptune to fall back and actually fall on his back.

Iida grabbed his Lance and was walking towards Neptune, while he didn't want to go overboard, he really wished his Semblance wasn't that destructive sometimes but if he could just generate just enough to make damage but not actually do anything fatal, then he would be far more dangerous. As he went to Neptune who was on the ground step by step, he noticed Neptune looking behind him and nodded to someone?

Iida just then got hit by something blunt on the back of his head, in normal circumstances, this would knock someone out, but his Aura didn't let it happen, instead, he fell on the ground because of how destabilized he was which left an opening to whoever had actually hit him on the head, from the looks of it, it was Sage Ayana who extended his hand for Neptune to grab and help him back up, slowly his vision was back to normal and he could stabilize himself again but before he could do that, he got hit again, not once, not twice, but three times, which is very painful on the same spot and actually knocks him out.

''Ah, looks like Tenya Iida is out due to being knocked out.''

Bakugo couldn't believe it, he only made an audible ''...Tch...'' but his thoughts were far more vocal, _''Four Eyes should have focused on finding a new fighting style instead of keeping up with his old style, would have saved him from so much trouble.''_

''Hey, don't think of anything else or you'll lose!'' Sun says as he kept using his Weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, in its Staff mode but Bakugo was blocking of dodging them, it wasn't hard to actually dodge them but Sun was very fast so he wasn't making it easy either.

''Don't think I'll lose to you Wukong!'' Bakugo had actually called Sun Ape and Monkey a few times which had nearly gotten him the Ire of Blake far too many times but he always ignored what she said. But back to the fight, Bakugo wasn't actually trying to beat Sun by trying to hit him with his explosions but more trying to store his Sweat, while his Weapon looked more like a far easier gauntlet to wear and less heavy, it could still store his sweat and far better than before.

Now if only Sun wasn't that damn fast and agile, just as he was about to try and land another hit, Sun decided to go all out, ''Alright Bakugo, it has been fun but let's put an end to this.'' and he used his Nunchucks.

Just as Bakugo was about to retaliate, he got hit by one of them, before he can even try to do anything he gets hit by another, just when he thinks he can finally move he gets shot, and this repeats. He has no time to react at all as he is getting beaten by the sheer speed and agility Sun is demonstrating right now.

''Oh boy, looks like Katsuki's Aura is dropping at a dangerously rapid pace,'' Oobleck says and if Bakugo could actually see, he would have noticed that each percent is depleting each time he is getting hit and by how fast he is being hit, he already lost over half of his Aura and Sun is showing no signs of stopping.

Actually, Team RWBY and JNPR were seeing this and were surprised by how much ferocity Sun had in those hits, ''Um...is that normal?'' Jaune had to ask Blake specifically but her frown on her face makes it all clear.

''No, that's not remotely close to whatever Sun usually does, either he wants to win Badly, or he wants something else.''

''He's going to tire very fast at this rate,'' Ren said while closely observing what was happening.

''...Just a little bit more...'' Sun said while slowly panting, he was going far too fast for even him to handle but he was so close to actually getting Bakugo out, just a few more hits and he would do it.

If only he had noticed Bakugo was grinning, then he might have actually avoided what soon happened to him.

Bakugo actually ducks under one of the swings and grin's maniacally, ''Wukong, well fucking done!'' and then he unleashed the full power of his explosion at close proximity, actually leaving a hole on the arena before Bakugo falls on his back, Sun was on his back as well but there were no signs that Sun's Aura reached 10%, actually it would have been a surprise if it did.

''But this is over!'' and as Bakugo says that, he releases another Explosion that takes out Sun who was still on the ground from how hard the explosion was, and it this time, it went lower than 10%.

''Well, looks like Sun Wukong is out!'' Port announced and while Bakugo had done it, he was absolutely beaten, he was bruised everywhere and even some places were bleeding, actually, his entire body hurt like hell. And while his Aura was healing some of the Minor wounds, it wouldn't be able to heal everything.

And it was clear someone was going to take an opportunity to get him out, which was Neptune who surprisingly ran towards Bakugo with his Weapon in its Trident form and really looked ready to finish him off, he would never admit it but he was grateful Deku had reacted fast enough to knock Neptune away towards the Ocean Biome, which of course made Neptune react to not get in there as he stabs his Trident on the ground as hard as possible and tries to stop getting there, it works but Bakugo takes that Opportunity to actually attack Neptune closer to the Water which he so feared and he is so close to the water and before he can, even more, Todoroki make an Ice wall that covers each side but not the Water.

This actually makes Bakugo think that's a 'dick move' but hey, he should have found a way to fight his fear, because he was certain it would take time for Neptune to force his way back out without going around the water.

So now they could fully focus on the rest, Sage and Scarlet, but then, he saw something that surprised him, they were overpowering Deku with such ease he couldn't believe it, well actually, he could. Not only was Deku missing an arm, but he wasn't exactly a great Swordsman, to begin with, actually, he's pretty sure Deku only chose a sword because it was easy to use and could kill the Grimm easily, _not_ human beings.

All the while, Sage and Scarlet who were both Swordsmen, and good ones at that, had likely trained more than Deku ever did because their Semblances probably couldn't help them much, now that he thought about it, did they even have semblances?

Todoroki had to snap him out of his thoughts because Deku was losing Aura very fast and that was no exaggeration, even after 2 months, Deku wasn't able to adapt enough to fight with one arm only, well at least not against Humans.

''Bakugo, he needs Help and quick!'' Todoroki shouted and Bakugo went right away to help but just then, Sage threw his sword at Bakugo who dodged it only for him to get hit by a fist, before he can realize what's going on, he was on the ground, pinned down.

''Well, Sun weakened you enough for us to take you out without his help,'' Sage said as he was holding Bakugo on his hair, Sage didn't look like it but he was stronger than his appearance showed, of course he knew that Todoroki was coming for him as he lifted Bakugo up with only one arm, ''I hate to use those tactics but we want to win.''

But Todoroki was smirking, ''Maybe you should pay attention to your Teammate?''

Sage didn't actually look at Scarlet because he thought it would be a trap, just then, however, he felt something hit him on his back, which this time made him look behind to see Izuku had used an Air Force Strike as a last effort before he reached the red, Oobleck even confirms it, ''Izuku Midoriya is out!'' but even that made Izuku smile, because Sage had dropped Bakugo who right away took distance.

Sage was about to grab his Sword back but then he noticed how stickie his hands were, but he only saw sweat, ''Well, I'll have to wash my hands clean later.''

But it seemed like Bakugo decided to say something, ''You know, this isn't normal sweat.'' it was loud enough for Sage only to hear but that got his attention if that wasn't sweating, then what was that?

Todoroki raised his left hand and unleashed Flames, he had thought to just shrug it off since his Aura was strong enough to ignore the burnt of flames but what Bakugo said made him react otherwise, ''I sweat Nytroglicogen.''

He then realized his mistake, but it was already too late and when the flames reached him, a pretty large explosion came from that, strong enough to cover the entire field, ''Well, well, it looks like Team SMBI did something for Sage to blow up like that!'' Port says, curious as to how they actually did it, and then he remembered something, ''Aha.'' and Oobleck gave a quick glance to port before looking back at the Arena.

It took a bit of time but Sage, who was on his knees and covered in bruises and even some spots were bleeding, was still in there, even if his Aura took quite a hit, he guessed he was in the 20% or around that at the very least, either way, he needed to get up and fast but he saw a silhouette in the smoke and before he could retaliate, he got hit by Bakugo's explosion which felt more powerful than before, and just like that, he fell on his back as Oobleck announced of Sage's loss, ''Sage Anaya is out!'' which seemed to surprise the spectators since the Smokescreen hadn't even faded yet.

Izuku who had now joined Iida out of the Arena had a flashback to when they talked about strategies a few days earlier.

''You know, I've been thinking, but we could use Bakugo's sweat to make our own secret bombs,'' Todoroki said, he remembered when Bakugo actually did that against a villain.

''Icyhot, I'm not doing that,'' Bakugo said straight away.

''Well...guess we can't use that then...'' Izuku wouldn't try to argue against Bakugo, but then again, Bakugo had changed.

''Of course, I'll at least think about the plan you bunch of losers made, but don't fucking expect it to happen!'' Bakugo made sure to be his usual self at that last part but hey, he would think about it at least.

Now back at the present, only two members of Team SSSN were left, Neptune who should still be stuck, and Scarlet. Bakugo had just gotten himself stuck in the smokescreen, he knew where Sage was so he knew where to attack, but he didn't actually know about Scarlet's position and while the Smokescreen was fading, he went outside of the smokescreen to makes sure Scarlet wouldn't sneak attack him, but his assumption was wrong since Todoroki was clashing Blades with him.

Bakugo intervenes and forces Scarlet to retreat, and Bakugo just casually comments about their 2 months away, ''In the end, that fucking Nightmare was of use.''

And while Todoroki really didn't want to talk about that, he agreed, ''Yeah, who would have thought that it would be of that much use.''

Scarlet, of course, wanted to likely finish this, ''If you finish, maybe we can keep fight now?'' and both Bakugo and Todoroki agreed wholeheartedly, Scarlet would understand soon enough why to fight against them was a bad idea.

(-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-)

Neptune had finally forced his way out of the Ice, well not exactly, he could have gone around and walk in the water, but he feared it so much that even if he tried to do so, would be impossible, he doesn't even know how to swim. But he knew he had to be careful since Sage had been taken out, so he did it as fast as possible and when he got out...well he really did feel hopeless.

Scarlet was facing against both Bakugo and Todoroki alone, which he considered them as monsters in their own right, he did see Bakugo fight after all and he knew he was not to be underestimated, but adding Todoroki to that list? Either Scarlet was really lucky, or they were just toying with him.

He was scared but by no means was he a coward, he fought against the Grimm without showing any fear and he had people to testify for that, but the Grimm were beasts, easy to beat if you studied them hard enough, but people you see every day? They could be monsters, and he felt like Bakugo was one, not only because of his Semblance but because he was a natural-born genius, it didn't take someone smart to notice that, especially not when he saw him fight Yang at that club and looked like he was winning. If he had a choice he would just not fight him.

But he was a teammate, a friend he wasn't about to abandon so he rushed at Bakugo ready to attack him with his Trident, of course, he had noticed Neptune and countered him by grabbing the Trident and he pulled him closer and used his other hand to use an explosion that blasted him far as he landed on his back, he couldn't stand up.

Todoroki was fixated on him, likely to permanently finish him off now or never, and that sad part was that he was in a bad state, to begin with, Todoroki unleashing his Flames and Iida's Beam thingy had damaged his Aura far more than he ever thought possible, and Bakugo's explosion was the last thing needed for his Aura to lower to the 30%, pathetic, he knows, but he at least had fun as long as it had lasted.

And as Todoroki loomed over him, somehow looking menacing as if he had killing intent when he was certain he didn't, he raised his left arm and only said one thing, ''Very Sorry Neptune.'' and he unleashed his Flames to finish him off.

(-*-*-*-*-*-*-)

Icyhot had finished off Neptune, and Port even confirms it, and he had just landed the final hit on Scarlet as his Aura was in the Red.

''Team SMBI are the victors!'' People cheered and while Bakugo and Todoroki walked away, Medics came to attend to the losing Team for any support they might need, but right now, they needed to focus on something else.

They needed to talk about who would go to the next round as they needed to talk to any staff members for them to register them for the next round, and so, back in their dorms, changed to be in more Comfortable things, they talked.

Todoroki finally came to a decision, ''Everyone, I came to a decision.''

''Well shoot it Icyhot, who's going?''

''I think it would be best if I and Bakugo went to the next round, I'll explain why. Midoriya and Iida are in absolutely no state to keep fighting for obvious reasons I won't specify, Bakugo and I are in good enough shape to keep going and keep up with the other contestants.''

There weren't any complains, they had all thought about it and it was unanimously agreed before Todoroki even said it who would go.

So Todoroki quickly left to tell to one of the Staff Members and the others decided to get on their beds to get some rest, at least they tried, and only when Todoroki came back, did they slowly all begin to drift to sleep because the next day would be even harder than it was Today.

* * *

 **And Chapter 22 is Over! I am finally trying to start a romance between Iida and Coco, please tell me if it felt like it was well-timed or rushed. Now, if anyone actually wondered why they didn't kiss, they won't go that far yet.**

 **Now, any fan's of Persona 5 HAVE to know who the coffee shop Owner is, I mean come on, I literally spelled the Name of the Cafe so if you don't then you don't know the franchise at all. But now I feel horrible to what's going to happen to him, like, Oh god I am going to regret my decision soon enough, aren't I?... Yep, I am.**

 **As for the fight from Team SMBI vs Team SSSN, I originally planned to use OC's for this fight but after looking through Volume 3, outside of their fight against a Team from Vacuo, we don't see them in any of the next battles so I decided to take advantage. Also saved Scarlet from that hit on his nuts.**

 **Now, the main reason why Iida wasn't able to do much in this is that he's unable to properly regulate his Energy to a non-lethal level, and when he actually does it, it's by pure reflex alone, like just now on Neptune, he's too accustomed to a fighting style with his legs, which Bakugo even states is something he should have worked on but didn't have many opportunities.**

 **Sun's absolute brutality in fighting Bakugo actually makes sense, since Sun did spend time with Bakugo to know him better and be a Kirishima 2.0 in a way, he knows that Bakugo is dangerous if he lands a hit so he didn't hold back, sadly he should have thought about him sweating too much would have gotten him even more powerful, well, if Bakugo even told him that his Sweat makes his explosion go stronger.**

 **Now, as to why Izuku lost pretty much right after Iida, he's missing an arm and just because I mentioned that it was possible for his right arm to maybe be of use again, doesn't mean that he'll actually get it back, only a miracle could bring his arm back but it's near impossible. And of course, that fighting two people with only one arm is hard, especially when it isn't your main arm and even more so because he's not accustomed to fighting humanoid Opponents, because he only spent two months to fight against Grimm's, not humans.**

 **Now, Neptune's point of view towards Bakugo and Todoroki, it might be coming out of nowhere, but I have the headcanon that Neptune usually doesn't fight people stronger than him because he knows his place, of course, his Teammates kind of got that out when they needed him. But I also wanted to add an outside perspective of how people saw, specifically someone who somewhat knew SMBI but not much, people like Bakugo for example or even Todoroki. They barely know them so they might actually find them intimidating which I tried to make it seem that way.**

 **Yeah, after a bit of thinking, it felt like Bakugo and Todoroki were the best choices, mainly because of Izuku's and Iida's current state but also because it's more or less the most balanced in a way, a close and long-ranged fighters worked best, especially with what's going to come next.**

 **Anyways guys, see ya next Chapter for the 2v2's! Team S(M)B(I) [Symbolic] vs Team S(U)(H)E [ _Sunshine_ ], I might just be able to release the Next Chapter next Week.**

 **Can you guess what [Sunshine] could represent by the time I post the Chapter?**

 **Either way, See ya all next time!**


	23. The Advancement of the Vytal Festival

**Hey guys, Chapter 23 is here! H** **ope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Boku no Hero Academia**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **That Night, Hours after Team SMBI's Battle against Team SSSN**

The night was calm, every single people were asleep, at least, that was what had been thought yet it never counted for _them._

Having horrible nightmares each Night wasn't helping them recover from the Trauma they had gotten during their Battle and if that could even be counted as a battle to begin with, if anything, during those 2 months were when they had the last of those Nightmares.

It looked like all of them were having the same Nightmares again but were still sleeping, but then...

 ***BOOM***

Izuku woke up, in the process releasing something akin to a shockwave which woke everyone up, also making them fall on the Floor.

Bakugo was the first one to stand up and shout at Deku, ''Deku, What the-'' but quickly cut himself off when he saw Izuku's right arm, which was barely able to move, have some kind of Marks on them, Iida and Todoroki quickly stood up, even if Todoroki had a harder time and they all look at Izuku who was just glaring at his Right arm clearly not understand what just happened.

''What...What just happened?'' Iida asked what everyone else wondered, from what Izuku had told them about One for All this was never supposed to happen.

Izuku ends up responding, ''I...I honestly don't know.'' and then came a knock, and it was obviously clear that whoever was not a heavy sleeper would have heard that.

''Um..Um...'' Izuku was actually panicking, how was he supposed to explain the mess he just made to whoever was on the other side, oh please don't be Glynda.

And Bakugo just opens the door, ''Well, whoever the fuck it is, can't be that bad...'', to see that it's Glynda...and fully clothed in as well with the lights in the Hallways still on.

Bakugo actually froze on the spot, even with his mouth and eyes somewhat wide open, not even out of fear as Iida and the rest showed but just purely shocked it was Glynda, why does this always happen to them?

Either way, Glynda was visibly furious at them, ''Who. Made. That. Noise.?'' she was saying it so slowly it was creeping them out and it's Iida who mustered the calmest and polite sentence he ever made.

''My Deepest Apologies Professor, since we had trouble sleeping we thought we might do a game or two before trying to go back to sleep, it had worked and we slept but after that, likely because Izuku remembered or just dreamed something we said during that time and he used his Semblance on accident.''

That was a lie and they knew it but how was he supposed to say anything else? Outside of Izuku, he was the worst Liar you could get.

And Glynda just had to ask and get things more complicated, which also made the situation more awkward.

''And what did you say that would make Izuku Midoriya use his Semblance by accident.''

If Bakugo thought about it or not, he said it anyway, ''It was a sex joke, told Deku if he ever did smash someone then he would just give them so mu-'' Glynda stopped him there.

''Enough, I understand what you mean.'' every single one of them was red, outside of Bakugo who was holding back not to laugh, and miserably for Izuku, he had to keep explaining.

''And...well as you can g-guess, that was so embarrassing I accidentally turned on my S-Semblance...'' wether he was red because of what Bakugo said or just his Imagination being at fault there, he would never say.

Glynda only sighted, ''Very well, I will ignore it this time, and bring another bed tomorrow, until then, just try to sleep. Goodnight.'' she closed the door and once they heard the footsteps going farther and farther away, Izuku just screamed at Bakugo.

''Kacchan! What was that for?!''

''Shut up Deku, you can't tell me it wasn't funny to see Miss Witch actually go embarrassed.''

''He's not wrong, it's not every day you see her do those kinds of expressions, but you need to tell us what Happened Midoriya that you would use One for All in your Sleep,'' Todoroki said, he was looking at Izuku for the answers.

''So...'' and so Izuku explained, ''I'm not entirely certain but I think I saw the previous One for All users and even talked to them...I even saw some parts of the past?'' that last sentence was of hesitation since Izuku wasn't even sure of when that had happened

''Hm...I'm surprised, so you spoke with the previous One for All users?'' Iida had his eyebrows risen as he was very curious, maybe they could learn something to beat All for One with that?

''Strange, why now of all times...?'' but then a thought occurred to Todoroki but that wasn't even about Izuku's dream.

''Wait, does Professor Goodwitch usually sleep fully clothed in or did she just change because Midoriya made the shock?''

''Now that I think about it...she doesn't...or does she?'' Iida wondered, and he really didn't want to think any longer of that, but none of them could really sleep anymore, while Izuku's dream might not have been as bad as before, the rest was the same as always.

''Well...might as well try to play a game...or do something at least...to pass time, it's...well it's 5 A.M.'' Todoroki said, they didn't actually need to go back to sleep, but just doing something for a little while couldn't hurt them.

''Well, we could always play Video-games,'' Bakugo said.

Now, normally they would actually spare the Lien for Weapon's or anything for Survival, something Port also made sure to teach them if ever needed during those 2 months, but they had bought a TV recently and even bought a Video Game, and since they had won the Race, Bakugo specifically, they had enough for an entire year.

''Well, who's ready for a D&D type game?'' Bakugo said and he was grinning, and this time it wasn't even because of a battle.

* * *

 **The Amity Colosseum, Day 3, nearly 11:30 O'clock**

It was time for Todoroki and Bakugo to fight, so they went to the Arena, Izuku and Iida were on the spectator's seat for the Students and were cheering for them, as did Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN.

They stood there and stared at the Opposite Team, an Orange haired boy, who looked like in his early 20's, had an Axe and White Haired boy who looked in his also looked in his early 20's, had a Rapier and had something, mini bombs perhaps strapped on his belt, they were as silent as them and just about ready to battle, and when the Biome's surfaced, Volcano for the Opposite Team and Sea for them, they clashed.

''Let's see what Team SMBI can do!'' the White Haired boy said as he blocked Todoroki's dagger's with his Rapier, but this also confused Todoroki, they were just a normal team here so why was he so interested in their Team?

''Why do you look so excited?'' Todoroki said as he went and released his Flames from his Dagger.

''You don't know? Team SMBI is pretty famous for being the only know Team to have survived against the Grimm in the wilderness, and you've only been officially announced MIA 3 Weeks ago so when you came back a week ago, you got famous fast.'' instead of thrusting his Rapier, he simply vanished.

Complete caught of guard, Todoroki had no time as he felt some blow on his back and he didn't have enough time before the guy was back in front of him, ''So, Shoto Todoroki, think you can beat me?''

Todoroki smirked, ''Depends, what's your name?''

''Shiro, Shiro Furrashu!''

''Well Shiro, show me what you can do!''

And then he vanished again, this was going to be a tough battle.

All the while Bakugo was having it easy, while the guy in front of him was by no means easy to beat, he wasn't strong and while wielding his Axe at a great speed and agility, Bakugo was more agile thanks to his Quirk so he dodged that effortlessly, yet something felt odd.

He didn't need to wait for long before the swing got even faster but still as sloppy ever, which he dodged yet again, ''Ha! If that's you fighting seriously then you've already lost!'', he was ready to finally attack only to be hit by something which forced him back on the ground.

''What th-'' he couldn't get back up as he was forced back on his knees, he could only turn his head to see it was the Orange Head as Bakugo decided to call him, that was pinning him on the ground by using his foot only.

''Wo said I was ever trying against you?'' Fanta, because yes Bakugo really did just base him on a drink, said with arrogance and pride clear in his voice, actually, that reminded Bakugo of what Port had told them a week prior about Pride used as a weapon, but right now it was more angering him.

''And who said I was?!'' Bakugo turned one of his Hand up before blasting the most powerful explosion he could muster if anything it would distract the guy enough for him to escape.

The weight of Esrago's foot with the heaviness that came only made things worse and crushed him in the ground, he was stuck and Esrago was...raising his finger and making some kind of Fireball? He only heard the word ''Prima Sun'' and it was only getting bigger.

 _''Shit! Shit! Gotta get out of there one way or another!''_ Bakugo was panicking, while he trusted he could keep on fighting after whatever that is, his Aura was honestly another story entirely, true enough he could take quite a few hits without his Aura really depleting but Elemental types were another thing entirely.

''Now, say goodbye to my-'' and before he could even keep talking, Ice-covered him all but his foot that had Bakugo under it, thanks to just a little reaction, he had raised his foot high enough for Bakugo to get out and he did fast but Esrago melted the Ice since he still had that fireball on his finger.

''You shall be the first one to feel my _Pride_.'' when he said Pride it also reminded Todoroki of what said Port had told them, but he didn't linger on those thoughts any longer as he looked at Bakugo who only gives a nod before he refocuses on Shiro who actually hits him with the rapier on his chest.

All the while Bakugo had noticed Fanta seemed to be taller and more muscular than when he had been encased in the Ice, _''How the fuck does that happen?''_ but he neither wanted nor had time to linger in those thoughts as he threw the Fireball, which he dodges without any difficulties, but just as he did Fanta actually was next to him, far too fast for his own liking and swinging his axe, which he blocks with his gauntlet as he flies away before landing on his feet.

''How do you Semblance work?!'' Bakugo said out loud, he just couldn't figure it out and while Deku might have been able to do it, he wasn't there.

''I will grant you your Response, _**'Sun Absorber'**_ '' and he went back to attack while Bakugo noticed he got even stronger, and taller.

 **Name: Esrago Taiyo, Dubbed Fanta by Bakugo  
**

 **Semblance: Sun Absorber  
** **While Esrago named his Semblance Sun Absorber, it doesn't actually do that literally, it's more that he absorbs the Heat of the Sun. It is as off currently unknown what his Limit of Absorption is but it can be assumed he could absorb a whole Month of Heat as he tried that, but even that is hard to confirm as he had used some of the Absorbed Heat the same month.  
His Semblance can ONLY absorb Heat of the Sun so he has a far larger advantage while fighting in the Day than in the Night. Of course, he can keep up the heat stored since there are as of currently no known limits to it. He can use it for more things than just absorption and getting stronger.**

 **There is, however... an unexpected Side effect to his Semblance, due to how Powerfull his Semblance can get, he developed a type of Persona which gradually makes him more Arrogant and Prideful the more Sun Heat he absorbs. Not only that but the Sun Heat he releases also leaves him in a temporary muscle and size transformation, he does reach a limit at one point but he's pretty tall by then.**

Bakugo was having enough, Fanta's hits were starting to tire him with no end, ''Just fucking Die already!'' he used his most Powerful Explosion he could muster as it hit, the smoke from his explosion forming.

However, just as he hit, he got punched, and the Power he received from it was even stronger than before and it even shoved him back as he fell on the ground, ''And who decided that? You? No, no one can choose but me.'' the smoke that had just barely formed had already faded.

Bakugo had been honestly shocked, not only by the amount of strength he had just used and not even only because of his Aura having gone from 100% to 84%! but also because the guy was even taller and had even more muscles.

''You have gotta be fucking kidding me!'' Bakugo says as he gets back up and rushes back at Esrago, and while that was happening, Todoroki was having a hard time against Shiro, who was swinging relentlessly, of course, he was able to dodge it just again but just as he was about to block another hit he disappeared and came back right next to him, startling Todoroki, _''How?! How is his Semblance so fast?!_ ''

 _''Ah, White Flash never disappoints me.''_

 **Name: Shiro Furrashu**

 **Semblance: White Flash**  
 **Shiro can actually move faster than the eye can see, which is a great advantage most of the times, either way, ''White Flash'' gives him not only more speed but far more advanced reflexes as well, this is one of the best Speed Type Semblance if not the Number 1 speed type Semblance you can get.**

Before Shiro could even swing again, he was hit by Bakugo who had just been thrown at Shiro, who of course reacts pretty bad as he stood up, shouting at Esrago, ''Esrago, what was that for?!''

He got no response as he was ignored, Esrago was walking towards Todoroki and it looked like he was ready to keep fighting.

''Katsuki, we need to lower Esrago's Aura to the 50% if we want to have any chance, he's only at 76% right now, so, ready to team up again?'' Todoroki said those words purposefully.

''As if Icyhot, follow me!'' and Bakugo blasted to Esrago, Shiro was about to prevent it but he had to dodge unleashed Flames Todoroki had used.

''Tch, that won't stop us for long.''

''Indeed, now then, I shall get rid of those pests once and for all.'' just as he said that he just casually throws his ax behind.

''The Hell? Why would you ditch your Weapon?!''

''Don't know, but that can't be any good Bakugo!''

''You shall we why I'm the mightiest of Human's.'' just as Esrago said that he got taller, and taller until he was 12 feet tall.

''What the-?!'' Bakugo's eyes widened, he had thought he had just imagined it but no, the guy actually got taller.

''How the-?!'' Todoroki was as well, he didn't know about it until now.

''The Time has come...'' just as he says that he actually makes a Karate chop and aim's it at Bakugo.

Bakugo just barely dodges that Karate Chop as he leaps backward using his explosions as help, but then, Esrago gets ready to use one of his fingers to stab him! And he's long enough to actually reach.

''You're not escaping,'' Esrago said as got ready to land the finger, and when he did, he pierced right through Bakugo's Aura as if it was made of butter and actually even pierces his finger in his skin, of course, he doesn't get pierced through entirely but it literally was only a finger that was still impaled in him. And to add even more salt to his wounded pride, Esrago said the name of that move, ''Divine Judgement, Esrago's Spear.'' as it went even deeper which by that point blasted him away. Of course, Bakugo wouldn't give up yet, he just needed to act and fast, a second was all he needed!

And yet, the second right after, he felt like something else hit him, which blew on him, and with how weakened his Aura was, it was a surprise he hadn't reached 10% yet, and hovering mid-air while bleeding from everyone and having a gaping hole near his Stomach wasn't helping him. His Aura wasn't even able to properly handle any wounds, let alone the Minor ones and the ridiculous damage he had just received, and once he landed on the ground, he looked behind him.

Whitey had just used his Semblance on him, which explained why he couldn't react on time, just as he was ready to launch himself at Shiro, regardless of how low his Aura was. Shiro, of course, did things far faster and he literally passed Bakugo as he felt an additional wound on his chest, and then, as his vision got black, he simply said ''Sonova...'' and passed out, yet he was still standing.

There was actual silence before Ironwood, of all the people, spoke, ''Due to...Professor Port and Pr-Doctor Oobleck seemingly being too amazed to actually announce it, I will do that.'' he clears his throat, ''Katsuki Bakugo is out!''

And just then, Bakugo fell on the ground from his Stomach, his Aura not even able to cope with how much damage he just took and his wounds heavily bleeding from both attacks he had received.

2 Medics came to get Bakugo out and give heavily needed recovery, and just as they passed, Esrago, who now was somewhat smaller began to talk, ''I would advise you to surrender, I alone could take you on but with Shiro there you stand no chance, no matter if you are the leader or not.'',

Shiro did notice that Todoroki's eyes were covered by his Hair, and Shiro evens calls him out for that, ''Um, maybe you should move your hair a bit?'' he wasn't sure why, but he began to feel intimidation as the silence coming from him wasn't helping.

Todoroki does that but his glare really wasn't reassuring them, ''Well then...'' fire started to cover his body, ''If you think I can't do it...then I'll show you why I'm the Leader of Team SMBI.'' and the flames were getting bigger and bigger without a break until it actually reached the Arena's Limit, keeping the heat contained all the while Todoroki was grinning.

''Shit! We need to act and fast!'' Shiro was ready to strike but he got to near and when he tried to land a hit, his hand burned to a point where he had to retreat, as fast as he was, if he couldn't land a hit because of the heat then it wouldn't help him.

''I shall do that,'' Esrago said and Shiro left him, it was getting too hot and they needed to finish it and quick, Esrago could do it as well now, right?

Well he got his response right away, while Todoroki couldn't exactly use anything else, he could still move and that's what he did, ''You know, last time I used this as a last resort, but now? I know exactly how to use this.''

And Blake heard that not only because of her cat ears but because he was shouting it, all the while also wondering what he would do, because if he knew how to use it, then that was no good news, alternatively it could have just been to install fear in them.

Esrago went for a simple punch which Todoroki dodged, he knew he couldn't take that punch head-on and he just needed to wait even if it was a double-edged sword, the heat would at the very least get much of their attention but he could also be hit by heatstroke.

Now, the only problem was Shiro, he was too fast for him to actually act and he doubted he would attack him head-on...But then he had an idea and as he walked backward, the Fire covered him entirely to the point where he wasn't visible anymore.

''Tch...at this point he can attack us from anywhere! And the heat is only getting worse! Esrago, finish him with one hit!'' Shiro said, at this point, they would be forced to surrender as the heat was actually also starting to be too strong, and Shiro swears his Dust bombs will blow up soon if it isn't taken care of fast.

Just as Esrago got closer smoke suddenly formed and covered the entire area, ''Smoke? What could that do to help you?''

''Wait...that's not Smoke, that's steam?'' Shiro wondered, yet before he could react, something hit him on the worst spot possible, his bombs, and just like that a chain reaction formed as he got engulfed in the explosions of his own bombs.

''Shiro Furrashu is out!'' that was still Ironwood so Port and Oobleck likely didn't go out of their state of shock.

That had surprised Esrago, as powerful as he was right now, he couldn't even see, yet he noticed the steam was already leaving and Todoroki was right in front of him...his hands were extending sideway as both palms were aiming at him, and the flames were more and more concentrating around Todoroki's arm.

''You think you can overpower me with your Fire? I shall show you how you cannot!'' Esrago said voice full of pride as he made another of those Fireballs, or as he calls, ''Pirma Sun'' not only was he getting even taller, his fire Ball was as well, actually, it was large than Todoroki.

''Take it, **Heatwave**!''

''Have a Taste of my Sun!''

Both of them said at the same Time, Todoroki's heatwave was literally that, a Heatwave, yet it was far more powerful than a normal One since he had made an attempt at that because yes, by no means did he actually know how to use Wall of Flames this time, he had planned to ask Endeavor how to use his Fireside more properly but he never did know what he should have asked, much less the time.

Yet Prima sun passed right through the Heatwave, of course it didn't stop but both attacks hit one the other one, Esrago was hit by the amount of heat he was receiving and he likely would get some kind of burn mark on his chest as his Aura got lowered, while he was powerful and his Aura was not weak yet it got lowered far which wasn't visible but surprised Esrago.

All the while the Sun hit Todoroki and as it slammed him Ironically enough on his left side in the Arena's limits, his Aura hit the red and yet...

''It's a tie!'' came Ironwood's final announcement

While Todoroki had felt the burn and pain of that attack, Esrago didn't, and as he got back to normal size, he couldn't believe it, his Aura had been lowered to the Red in just that single Heatwave?!

 **In the Dorm Room of Team SMBI**

''How the fuck did we get a Tie?!'' Bakugo cried at Todoroki specifically but felt more like it was for all of them.

''Look Bakugo, how was I supposed to know that this Esrago would be able to not only damage you so much so fast but also fire an immensely powerful fire-based attack at me near if not over my own level?'' Todoroki rebutted against Bakugo and he was right.

''Kacchan, I know you don't like it but at least we aren't disqualified yet!'' Izuku tried to calm the tension but it didn't work.

''A Victory would have been far better than a Tie! Now we don't even know how we can go to the 1v1 Duels!''

''Look Bakugo, I will go ask a professor or someone how exactly it will go on! And to not loose time, I'll go now so just take a break for now! Your body is still in a state which I'm still questioning if you will be able to go to the Final.''

''Then just fucking go already Four Eyes!''

Iida left, Izuku and Shoto really wanted to know if he was angry because of the Tie, or because of his wounded pride, but right now, they needed to think and fast. Yet right now, they needed to plan for the 1v1 Duels if they arrived that far...

* * *

 **Praise the Sun! *cough*... Um, I meant-! And with that, Chapter 24 is Over!**

 **A little warning, '' _them_ '' never did count for only them.**

 **Anyway, time to explain more clearly who both OC's are and on who or what I based them on so, also explained what their names can mean, without further delay, _let me explain!_**

 **Esrago Taiyo**

 **(Taiyo) - literally means ''Sun'', normally, most people in Remnant use the first names to actually give a name that fits a color, but his Familly went for the surname to name after a color, which would be yellow, anyways I based him on some famous Characters from mainly ' _Nanatsu no Taizai_ ' and somewhat ' _Dark Souls_ ', you will recognize who I mean if you know both series. Actually, I'm fairly certain you can all guess on who I based Esrago from.**

 **Or I'll be honest, I had once an Idea of, Escanor being in RWBY but that wouldn't work well, so I decided to just add someone similar to him and same powers based on Escanors Personality, and there we have it. And of course, the first to taste that is Bakugo. Pride VS Pride, how fitting. And of course, he had to get beaten up, even if I do feel bad for the treatment Bakugo got this Chapter.**

 **Shiro Furrashu**

 **(Shiro) - Shiro means ''White'' in English and (Furrashu) - means ''Flash'', now I based this guy somewhat to Minato from Naruto but also somewhat with Ludociel from Nanatsu no Taizai as well which keeps him up with the Color-based names.**

 **Those OC's will be back and sooner than you think, they won't be limited only to the Vytal Festival, that I can swear.**

 **Anyways, with the sheer amount of Damage Bakugo too, it made sense his Aura wouldn't even be able to keep up healing anything at all, also I just wanted to add how ridiculous Esrago was and how shocked people were by that amount of power.**

 **Well, who expected a tie? But well, what is going to happen and how will the rest of the Tournament go? Well, just wait and let us see in the next Chapter!**

 **And with that guys, see ya next time!**


	24. The Shadows move

**Well Hello there! Chapter 24 is here! Now then first things first, I have to tell you all one thing. Thank you so much for the 50'000 Views! I'm honestly surprised we actually reached that high especially because the start of the story wasn't exactly the best one I had thought. But regardless thank you all for giving this Story a chance!**

 **But well, let's stop chit-chatting and start the chapter, without further ado, Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Boku no Hero Academia or RWBY**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, around 30 minutes after SMBI's battle against SUHE**

Ozpin sat in his office with Glynda next to him, watching on the screen that had shown them the battle from Team SMBI against Team SUHE, he had immediately contacted two of his Contacts to get there, all the while Glynda kept talking.

''Someone took the opportunity to go through the restricted areas of the Academy, whoever it was, got away before we found him,'' Glynda explained. It was around 4 A.M. that the silent alarms went on, Glynda and Ironwood with some of his Men had actually searched the area, everything for whatever could have been the reason as to why someone came there but they found no clue, which frustrated Glynda and made Ironwood question what or why the culprit went there.

The ensuing explosion sound that came an hour later only made Glynda's mood worse, she had even suspected that the explosion came from the culprit until she actually learned how who and how that came. Which by the way Ironwood still couldn't believe.

She was certain a part of what he said was a lie since Katsuki really enjoyed angering people sometimes, especially some of the teachers, but she didn't want to actually get too much of their attention if only because it might have an effect on their next Match, which she found it spectacular in a way, well Ozpin found it magnificent if that meant anything (which yes it does) and the contacts found what Esrago did hilariously, there was a problem.

For the first time in what could be considered since Years, they had a troublesome Tie, of course, it wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last but the problem is that the Vytal Festival had triple the number of students that had participated, the Minimum is a requirement of 10 Teams, but they had over 30 Teams which got their schedule far tighter and had forced them to extend the 4v4 Matches for 2 days, adding a tie in this now got things far more problematic but it wasn't impossible.

Just then, the two contacts got in who were talking to each other, even if it seemed like it was already finished, ''Hey Oz.'' both of them said at the same time, which of course got them to glare at each other.

Ozpin clears his throat to get their attention, and then speaks, ''First and foremost, welcome back to Beacon, since yesterday wasn't exactly the best time to say that.'' Ozpin meant that little incident that Winter Schnee and Qrow, one of their contacts and one of the best field agents they had, who also broke two Atlisian Knights which weren't cheap compared to what some might think.

''Huh, what happened yesterday?'' their other contact said, Sky Klero a Sylver haired and purple-eyed young man around his mid-twenties, their second-best Field agent they had after Qrow. He was wearing a coat with a simple pair of grey baggy pants and boots while also carrying a double-bladed sword on his back.

''Ah yes, it is true you got busy and couldn't get here earlier, especially not with...as your Report mentioned, those Nomu's are currently being sold to a few Important people of the Underworld.''

''Speaking about that, I did actually ask you if you wanted to buy a Nomu if only for tests since...well since the only other one's actually escaped.''

''But as I told you, I refused for my own reason's, after all, isn't it too suspicious that they would sell those Nomu's when they're arguably strong enough to conquer one Kingdom by themselves? At the very least if they had multiple of those types like that Hooded one.'' Ozpin said, and he was right, it was suspicious that they would sell those arguable monsters that can surpass the Grimm, especially if they are like that hooded one.

''Either way, this is not the reason why I contacted you both to come here, first and foremost I need at least one of you to supervise the Trial as I like to say of Team SMBI and SUHE, you all witnessed it that it became a tie.''

''Yeah, but that fire from that Kid...I wonder if it surpasses...'' but Qrow didn't continue, while all of them knew, Sky wasn't actually told in detail how the maiden's power work, he just knew the basics and even then he hadn't been informed yet of who were the last known holders since he was told through a Scroll, which ever since Port's report, have been very limited, and since Sky came back far later than planned, Ozpin didn't have the chance to actually inform him properly of the Maiden's or even what happened to the Fall Maiden, and with the tie, it left even less time than they got for him to inform Sky about everything.

''I want at the very least one of you to supervise them on their ''extra'' Duel they will receive today,'' Ozpin explained.

''Wait, Today? But they didn't even recover from any of the damage they sustained, especially not that Spiky haired kid, he might look well on the outside but the damage on the inside is far worse than it first seemed.'' Qrow said and while he wasn't really the best in the medical field, he knew the basics enough that it was obvious Bakugo shouldn't even be allowed to keep continuing, something a few other people seem to not know.

''That is why the Trial as I like to call it isn't based around battle but around something else entirely, that is also why it is going to take place in the Emerald forest, normally there shouldn't be any spectators but some might still try regardless, either way, I want one of you or just both of you, to go fetch them and bring them to the location I'm going to show you right now.'' Ozpin presses something on his tablet that form's a map in the middle of the room, he then points at the said location which seems to surprise both Qrow and Sky.

''You want them to go there?'' Qrow wondered aloud, the location he wanted them to go was nostalgic to him.

''Ozpin...I'll have to deny you're reques-''

''Hey, Hey, wait a minute Sky! Before you even deny it to do whatever you want, maybe you should tell us why you've been away with extra time for no known reason, I think it's about time you told us why.'' Qrow said.

''True enough, you still need to report why you stayed away for so long, Qrow's case is understandable, he was never told when to come back, however, you have been told to come back 2 Week earlier before the Vytal Festival began, so you should at the very least tell us what kept you away those in those 2 Weeks,'' Glynda said, that was also why they had even less time, Sky's report was going to take some time.

Sky had to scratch his neck, ''Ugh, fine. But you might not believe me entirely...''

''Oh please to tell us sky, after all, we ourselves are not needed yet,'' Ozpin said as he was curious, and all of this was going to be _enlightening_...

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum, about 2 hours after Team SMBI's battle against Team SUHE**

''And Team RWBY are the winners!'' came Port's booming voice as the battle finished, immediately Blake and Ruby ran to Weiss and Yang.

''Tch, blondie becomes angry too fast,'' Bakugo said, it wasn't hard to notice that sometimes she got angry fast, especially if it's her hair.

''Says the one who gets angry at nearly everything we say, including sassing,'' Todoroki says as really if anything Bakugo was even worse than Yang in some aspects.

''Say that again Icyhot!'' Bakugo made a spark instead of an explosion this time but the tone was the same as always.

''Kacchan, you really should calm down for today at least, you're body is still not recovered enough from that...yeah...'' Izuku had no idea how to put the humiliating defeat in a nice way that Kacchan wouldn't shout at him even more, but alas, it was all in vain.

''Shut up Deku! As if I need your useless advice!''

A cough was heard as Iida was back which caught them entirely off guard as he came out of nowhere, ''Well, outside of that outrage Katsuki just go, I've got...'' he waited for a bit to make things look dramatic but it only worked on Izuku at best, Todoroki and Bakugo were at least listening, ''...nothing!'' Iida made his robotic-like movements at the same time...

''...Four Eyes...'' Bakugo growled and it honestly sounded like it came from a beast, something the other people nearby noticed and backed away, including Jaune and Neptune.

While Iida was gone to ask for what happens since they had a tie, they had actually watched all the matches, Penny's included, they had expected Iida to get some kind of information, but it seems this time it wouldn't...

''Well, they should inform us soon enough, right?'' Izuku asked.

''Absolutely, and that would be about...oh wait now!'' came the abrupt voice of someone else from somewhere, they all turned to the other side where none of them were watching and there stood a man.

''Um...who are you?'' Todoroki asked.

''Oh no one really, just the guy who is going to supervise you're ''Trial'' as Ozpin likes to call it in the Emerald forest, my comrade should be with Team SUHE informing them, and yes it's now so follow me!'' and then Young Man walks away.

''Um...'' Izuku began.

''What...'' Todoroki said next, having really no idea what just happened.

''The fuck...'' Bakugo said, not even remotely understanding if he got that right.

''Was that...'' Iida said but then the guy came back.

''Now is Now! So follow me!'' The Young man said and they reluctantly followed him

All the while Sky was weary of them, _''Sheesh, even after telling Oz all of that he still insists I supervise it all.''_ he thought, he had told the reason why he was away for longer than he should have but also gave another reason, yet Ozpin had _still_ insisted he supervised it all, if anything he looked more amazed on what he had just learned than anything else which kind of unnerved him, but for now he would simply just play nice guy for now.

And they followed him while speaking to each other, ah the times when others were still teenagers, something he really longed for when he was a teen, but hey he wasn't going to complain about it, especially not when he did get friends in the end.

 **Around half an hour later, the Emerald Forest**

It went by surprisingly fast, of course, Qrow was already there and with the members of SUHE, ''and here they are kiddo's, now then, I think I'll explain it right about...'' Qrow suddenly stops speaking.

''What that little Crow means is that we'll make you pass a Trial of sorts, if you don't pass then you are Disqualified of the Tournament,'' Sky says to finish it.

Qrow began to speak again, ''And that's why Kiddo's we are going to supervise you're Obstacle...Ball throw!''

There was absolute silence, it was so deafening someone from SUHE was literally trying to say something but had no idea how to spell it.

Qrow and Sky both had no expected that situation, and of course Bakugo can talk without really trouble, ''So...we just throw a ball as far away as possible and that's it?''

Sky cleared his throat, ''Yes...and no''

''While yes you will throw the Ball, it needs to actually reach a certain point AND then you need to run there, so if you're not strong enough you won't even be able to go to the second phase, but then you need to be fast, of course there are Bonus points if you succeed into throwing the ball farther. Any questions?''

''Yes actually, why-'' Iida raised his hand in a robotic manner but got straight up got ignored

''Good no question, I want both Izuku Midoriya and Vent Tzuru to start.'' Qrow throws Balls at Izuku and Uzrati who catch them, Izuku nearly dropping it since he had no expected to be first.

''I want both of you to throw the ball as hard as possible, no need to rush, the race part won't start until both contestants threw the ball, and if you somehow don't reach it then automatically disqualified.''

''Now then let's begin, we don't have every day after all.'' Qrow said, he pointed at where they should stand.

So both of them did, it was surprisingly windy but thankfully the Wind was going to the direction they needed it, of course, it didn't matter much for Izuku, what he needed to focus on was to make sure that the Ball would land as far as possible, and he just had the right idea, the finger flip.

Both of them grabbed their Balls and got ready to throw it, in normal circumstances Izuku wouldn't actually need to use the Finger Flip but this wasn't normal circumstances since of course throwing it as far away is the main factor to actually pass to the Final phases since they ended up in a Tie, also taking into account that since his Right Arm is paralyzed and likely will be for the rest of his life, it was even more needed.

''Well then, let's go on with it, Start!'' Qrow said and just like that both began to throw it, Izuku just then began to do it, he began concentrating 25% as that was in Maximun without breaking his Bones to his Finger and timed it right, just as he was about to do it, he felt a breeze pass him as he looked were Uzrati was, and now noticed the Ball was already thrown? While Izuku hadn't seen it the rest of SBI saw it clear and Bakugo only raised his eyebrow at what he did.

Either way, Izuku successfully threw his as well, but surprisingly...it's Uzrati who threw it the farthest, ''Run!'' was the only warning as he got Qrow already began the second phase, which of course made them run as Izuku activated Full Cowl.

It was to be expected that Izuku would already start to surpass in terms of speed his opponent, yet he then began to jump on thin air? It immediately reminded Izuku of Gentle who had practically the same Powers than he did, it would have been a good time to analyze it if not because Izuku needed to reach the end first and not Umber.

Sky meanwhile looked at a File that had been copied into his Scroll, he was currently looking at Umber's Semblance, ''Huh, pretty useful indeed...'' he murmured.

 **Umber Tzuru**

 **Semblance: Air Steps**

 **Air Steps are literally that, Steps made out of thin air, of course it isn't literally stepping but he can walk on them, take into consideration those Air Steps have various effects in each Biome, Weather condition, and Temperature, as seen right now in a Forest Like Biome and windy it's going to be elastic but also burnable if it's hot enough. Of course, the Major weakness or Advantage in different kinds of situations is that the Air Steps will remain for a short lap of time, around 3 Minutes.**

 _''Now I wonder if Izuku Midoriya is as smart as people say he is.''_ Sky though, compared to what some might have thought, it was rumored Midoriya was the smartest one from Team SMBI and likely reached in intelligence against fourth Years who had lots of experience before they were able to reach anywhere close, the only thing everyone questioned was how Izuku had been so smart, especially at analyzing.

But this also gave Izuku the perfect Opportunity, if those also stayed for some amount of time, then he could use this to his advantage! So he jumps at were one of the Air Steps was. And as he landed, he leaped at the next one, catching completely of guard Umber who has his eyes wide at seeing what Izuku did, not even seconds after Izuku passed him and arrived at the finishing line first.

''Alright, Next!'' Qrow shouted, ''Shoto and Ezul, get on the line!''

''No need to repeat, Start!'' It was said faster than Todoroki had actually understood so when he threw it...well it's not that he's weak, he should have actually reached the spot but he was caught completely by surprise, the opposite happened to Ezul who threw it well, and it seemed like he used Water?

 **Ezul Blue**

 **Semblance: Water Shot**

 **Water Shot is a semblance that permits the user to literally shoot water, of course, it can be used for more than just that but Ezul mostly used it to shoot Water bolts, which he did right now even if used in a far different way but this also explains why he succeeded when Todorki failed.**

''Well Kiddo, sorry to say but this time SUHE got the points, Next!''

Immediately both Iida and Shiro get in line, Iida also quickly whisper to him a ''Don't worry.'' before getting in position, having paid attention and expecting at any moment for them to say to throw the ball, Shiro straps something on the ball but Iida's not sure what it is.

''Start.'' was all Qrow said, immediately both of them threw the balls even if then, it seemed like the bomb exploded? Iida had thought the ball would be destroyed but it was entirely intact, if anything it seemed to go farther than the normal throw, which made Iida glance at Shiro.

''I just strapped one of my bombs on it, they never said we couldn't,'' Shiro said and that was true as far as Iida remembered.

Shiro then just ran...reminding Iida that he was supposed to run as well, but at this point it was all in vain, Shiro was clearly faster and reached the finishing line.

''Well then, last on- What the hell are you even doing?'' Qrow said, prompting Shiro and Iida specifically to look at Todoroki and Bakugo, the former was...heating Bakugo making him sweat like crazy? Iida had an idea as to why Todoroki was even doing it but that had to be per Bakugo's request or more likely demand with the figure of speech he uses every single time.

''Ok kiddo whatever you are doing, stop it, not only because you might just burn your friend but because we are short on time here.'' Qrow said and he was serious, they didn't really have much more time, especially because they would soon need to do more things more important, especially for _that_.

Todoroki stopped not too long after, even apologizing for the waste time, ''Excuse me but our Friend here had an Idea.'' and that's all he said.

''Well, get in position, let's not waste any more time,'' Qrow said and Bakugo got in position, so did Esrago.

Of course, then he used his Semblance, he got taller and taller until he reached around 12 Feet tall yet again, either it was the guys absolute Limit in terms of Size or he just wasn't going all out, Qrow thought it was more likely the Former since with the amount of power he used some would think he would get taller.

''Start!''

To say they threw it as hard as they could would be considered the understatement of the Year. Not only because of the resulting shockwave but also because Bakugo's explosion went to a whole other level than any of them thought he could possibly do, sadly with the Wind Bakugo had, of course, less sweat and his Explosion became less powerful than he had expected, Thankfully he still threw it very far but so did Esrago's.

''Alright get in Position and run!'' Qrow didn't leave them much time before they ran, one thing Bakugo did notice during his last battle against Esrago was that he was strong, but lacked speed and thankfully for him, the Wind went to his needed direction, so as he ran, he jumped and directly did the usual thing, that is using his explosions to blast himself to his destination.

For Team SMBI, it worked wonderfully well.

Actually he was sweating so much he was kind of destroying the area behind him but it worked against Esrago who would never admit it but was not the type to run, but then he had an idea, if he couldn't run...

He would Jump!

And so he did, actually the strength he had made it...pretty hilarious in a way how far he went and fell on Bakugo -and pretty much crushed him- who had just reached the end of the line as well...

''um...Kacchan, you're still there?'' Izuku wondered aloud, he actually was kind of worried that killed Bakugo there since he was still injured, even if his Injuries shouldn't have had any impact right now, he only got one audible response but it was pretty muffled since he was stuck under Esrago's whole Body.

''Fuck off.''

''Yep, he's alive,'' Izuku said.

Todoroki actually seemed to hold back a laugh but his smirk said it all, Esrago got up and slowly turned back to normal size with a grumbling Bakugo right down there, soon enough all stares came too Qrow after he cleared his throat.

''Well, the ones who will go on is...''

* * *

 **Ozpin's office, noon, after his meeting with Pyrrha**

If Ozpin had to admit one thing, it was that managing their entire operations was always hard, ever since the entire...mess at the Docks the Media have had less trust in huntsmen, it wasn't that bad considering it was something entirely knew none of them had ever known but it gradually got worse over time, especially because of the Breach and the 2 months disappearance of Team SMBI.

Ironwood was also getting a hard time with this entire mess, not only because of the ship relocations as he had thoroughly explained but also because of the recent trap they had fallen in, because of the lack of foresight to think there was a trap set up, some of Ironwoods Men and Atlesian Knights got killed in the process. Making them unable to get any kind of information in said Base Team SMBI had briefly been in.

But right now he needed to think of some plans for after the Festival.

Which is why Glynda and Ironwood were arguing over it... _again_. Thankfully they were finally able to tell Sky about a few of the important info.

''So...let me get this straight...Ironwood thinks that we should soon begin with actually looking for a way to beat her...meanwhile Glynda wants for us to actually train Huntsmen more properly for them to be ready for any Grimm threats...and let's not even talk about the Maiden and those New Allies.'' Sky said, it pretty much summed up the entire situation, Ironwood and Glynda, while having pretty similar thoughts, could never agree on anything, which made the entire situation much harder than needed.

Of course, Sky had to actually agree with both thoughts, the thing is...Atlas Academy kind of did what Glynda wanted to do, most of the Huntsmen there are quite capable of handling Grimm threats and most of them were still alive.

Qrow actually voices some of his thoughts and worries, ''I can't fully disagree with Glynda there, but I can't disagree with Ironwood either there, we need to find a way to stop her and soon. I'm fully serious there, I am not joking when I said their forces got tripled and counting that some of those are entirely human, something most Huntsmen are not trained for and give us a large disadvantage.''

And there came a problem in this entire situation that even Ozpin wasn't certain how to take care off, yes Huntsmen were Originally made to fight off the Grimm, the problem was that the more dangerous threats were fully human, something Huntsmen are not really trained for, yes they might know-how to actually defend against a human opponent but the experienced ones are not in their reach.

The very few adults who actually did have experience...either met an unfortunate demise or simply disappeared, like the Grimm Reaper or Summer Rose who each either lost their lives or just vanished. Ironwood and Qrow were arguably the best they had as of currently and it wasn't by a lot.

And given that the Council saw no need of actually training Huntsmen to fight Human opponents, even if Ozpin could have used the White fang as scapegoats there to actually allow them to add Extra courses, he didn't, not only because White Fang supporters in his own Academy would likely quit, but also because it would only last so long the White Fang existed. Also, take into account it likely would have raised even more hate for the Faunus which he did not want to make it worse.

Thankfully the current Generation seemed to know better in fighting humanoid Opponents than the previous one so that was the bright side.

But to return to the matter at hand, ''If we want to take any kind of action, it will have to wait _after_ the Vytal Festival is over, until then we can't try anything, much less move those Ships now that the Council fully expects them to be there to defend Amity Colosseum. So until then, I want all of you to think carefully about the next step, In 2 days, we will resume this conversation after the Festival is over and if Miss Niko's agree's to our proposition.''

It sounded like an Ultimatum and it likely was, and none of them could really disagree there, just wait for the Festival to finish before they started the serious business, if Qrow's info was correct, which it usually was.

''Fine Oz.'' Qrow said as he left, Glynda did so as well, soon after did Sky, but Ironwood didn't.

''Before I leave, we need to talk.''

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale, during the Night**

''Well, we got our last contestant.'' Cinder said, she was currently wearing her typical outfit, which was practically a robe.

 **''And pray tell, who are those contestants?''** All for One asked.

''Those would be Team RWBY, JNPR, Team S-'' however, a ring from her Scroll practically muffled the rest, which she quickly responded, ''Yes?''

It was Kurogiri, ''Excuse me Cinder if I'm interrupting you and All for One's conversation but it seems like some of the White Fang Members are not entirely convinced about the Plan and some even skeptical, being their actual Leader won't be there until tomorrow and that none of them are listening to me, would it be possible for you to come here?''

Cinder could only sigh, those complications could bring her entire plan down if she didn't take care of it fast, ''Very well, I'll be here if you actually open me a portal.''

''Will do.'' and with that, she hangs up.

Just then a Portal forms right next to her, ''I need to finish tie up some of these animals.'' and just like that, Cinder left.

Really All for One had been curious as too who was still in the tournament and while he didn't hear everything, he heard enough. And that made him chuckled.

 **''Ah, what a shame that Team SMBI got disqualified.''**

* * *

 **Well...who had not expected Team SMBI to be disqualified? Because let's just say, I've got plans for SUHE beyond their Help. Also, it would also show that not all of them would make it to the Finals.**

 **But we're not here to talk about that, were here to talk about the Story so here we go! Let me Explain the 2 additional Members of Team SUHE.** **It's obvious at this point that Team SUHE has been based on the Archangels of Nanatsu no Taizai, as to who is representing who, well I'll let you all guess. And yes, Umber's semblance is very similar to Gentles, but with some major differences. As for why those 2 new members lacked personality in this Chapter? No one actually spoke many sentences this chapter to also mean how serious this is.**

 **But yeah, about what I meant when I said most Huntsmen don't know how to fight Human or Faunus Opponents, it's something I've been wondering and thought. A Huntsmen academy is made to fight the Grimm...not Human or Faunus. Any Huntsmen that actually know how to fight Humanoid opponents either self-taught themselves, learned it from someone or learned it the hard way.**

 **But oh well, with this Chapter over, Next time...it is about time we reach the serious part, until then guys, See ya!**


	25. The Interruption of the Vytal Festival

**Well hey guys, Chapter 25 is here! First I have to say sorry this came out later than I planned but I wanted to focus on my Christmas Special Chapter before finishing this chapter, also Writers Block...yeah...**

 **It's been 1 Year already huh? Time sure passes fast. But I do want to thank everyone who's reading this Story and still does so as a thank you kind of gift, go to my Ao3 Account and you'll find the Christmas Special Chapter I made, I do hope you will all like it.**

 **Now, why don't we right away go to this chapter instead of losing time?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Boku no Hero Academia or RWBY**

 **I do not Own the Cover Image.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Team SMBI's dorm**

To say the mood of everyone was down would be a large understatement, not only because they lost but also because...well because they kind of needed the prize money, while Beacon would make sure to house them until the end of their Year and once they graduated could take any jobs to get paid, the time in between was by far more important for them, especially for their Gear.

Not only because they would need constant changes or repairs but because it costs.

Team SMBI had gained Favors by helping Eor in his shop but it wasn't entirely free, either they paid or helped, and because of that, they needed all the time they could get for their own training, which Todoroki and Iida insisted they focused on Midoriya first to make sure he could at least use more percentage of One for All ever since they knew, Bakugo didn't exactly disagree but he didn't agree either.

But well...there also came another problem, while Izuku was by no means weak, him having a paralyzed arm had really crippled him even when he was more dependant of his Legs now, which only made their planning even harder.

Long story short, they needed to plan their future fast.

''Ugh...why does it have to be so fucking hard...'' Bakugo groaned. The matches were to start soon and he wanted to watch them, even after his literal outburst of them having lost.

''Don't worry Katsuki, we just need to finish one more...task, and were done for the day...'' even Iida didn't really seem excited at the idea of having more days to think about that.

''Well, let us recap it all fast, either we somehow find a way to never modify our Weapons...which by the way sounds like absolute Madness since while Reparations in Beacon are cheap, but then we also need to consider how we are going to deal with Izuku's paralyzed right arm...'' Todoroki said, Weapons repair wasn't that important, but the modifications AND Izuku's right arm were trouble.

It wasn't voiced but they all knew Izuku's right arm would either need to be replaced, or there was a need for a new fighting Style until the therapy actually worked which...would take a fucking long time as Bakugo thought, too much time for them to actually focus on that, even Izuku seemed to agree to not focus on therapy with how much waste of time they would receive.

And of course, that's assuming it works.

''Well...on that note, I think we should go see the matches,'' Todoroki said, he was already up and close to the door, the others didn't really do anything else and just followed.

However on their way, Iida actually sees Coco who was just in the next corridor, ''Co-'' but he stops, while he should go and talk to her since they had actually witnessed their loss, he didn't, simply because he felt like his Friends, more specifically Team SMBI were more Important.

Of course, Todoroki was having none of it, ''Iida, go talk to her if only for a few minutes.''

''Yes I know I should but I feel like I-''

''Oh, Iida she's your Girlfriend! Just talk to her if only to comfort her for that loss.'' Todoroki cried, honestly in terms of relationships he wasn't the best guy to ask but Eor had...told him plenty to know how to handle it since he mistook him and Momo for a couple, as to how Eor actually knows about Momo?

Todoroki will take that information to the Grave.

''Yes but-''

Todoroki had wanted to tell him to just go, but he then realized why none of them had actually truly focused on their lives in Remnant, simply because they wanted to be back to their own world, where they belonged...

He knew they didn't belong here, but living here for so long and seeing it, even with the Grimm he wouldn't mind staying here...but of course, a part of him also wanted to leave, he was pretty certain all of them had the same line of thought, but then came another problem.

All for One

With him around, they were even less safe, the Grimm were dangerous but they could be fought back, All for One, on the other hand, could not be defeated or fought back, they had all witnessed him matching All Might on a 1v1 battle and nearly won while blind. Even with Izuku having One for All, they knew Izuku would never reach a 100% of its full power in time before All for One acted, it was simply hard to imagine All for One not acting to stop Izuku's growth.

Heck, him paralyzing his Right arm and pretty much trying to lower their trust in him made it obvious any means would be used to hurt Izuku, or at the very least put a hold on his progress, heck right now Izuku wasn't getting any stronger because of the paralysis since he needs to first be accustomed to using his left arm and then fight with it, which would take a significant amount of time.

Now that Todoroki thought about it, it felt like All for One was stalling for time, but if he was...why?

''Iida...'' Todoroki sighted, ''I am telling you not as Team SMBI's Leader but as a friend, please, you have literally dated her...just go and talk to her, if not now at least later.''

''Fine! Fine, I'll talk to her...later.''

''Well are you done with the lovebird's talk or is there more?'' Bakugo simply asked, which of course made Iida really want to crawl in a hole right now.

''Yes, let see who even is going to fight this time,'' Izuku said, already holding his Notebook...even with one arm...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Ozpin**

To say things were going wrong might be considered an understatement, at least for Ozpin, since after all, he was talking to the Council _again_.

Normally it shouldn't be a problem, that is, if it wasn't for the topic at hand...

''The lack of...news is disturbing, to say the least Ozpin.'' one of the 5 in the screen said, and from them all, that person was the one Ozpin knew the least about.

''I'll have to agree, you promised us that your new Generation of students would be at the top, told us they would grow fast and yet, the arguably strongest Team of Beacon goes out in one mission and what happens when they come back from their 2 Months disappearance? Injured and one is even crippled.'' another one of them speaks, it's a man and he sounds young.

''And that is why we came to a decision.''

''You will be replaced by your position by the end of this year if not earlier, so Ozpin, I suggest you get ready.''

And that was not something he had actually thought, simply because he focused far too much on _her_ for him to actually think about that, which proved to be a fatal mistake in the end.

''I...see,'' Ozpin said.

''We'll choose your Successor, by the way. You won't need to consume whatever time as a Headmaster you still have left.''

That was much worse than he had originally thought. If he was left to choose at the very least even if he was kicked out he had some connections still tied to the Academy but if he couldn't even have a say in this...things were Grimm indeed...

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

In all honesty, Neo wasn't certain on what exactly happened during her time stuck here, after the Breach she didn't have any contact with Roman, she did plan to break out Roman, but that was an entirely other subjects.

That being All For One sitting right next to her in thankfully a completely illusionary look thanks to her Semblance or else people would without a doubt freak out because of his face.

But that wasn't really the matter, what was important was why he was even here to begin.

''As you may know, Torchwick is currently imprisoned in Ironwood's personal Airship.''

Neo knew, but that only made her wonder more as to why he's even bringing that up.

''Now, you likely are questioning why I am even telling you this, that is because I've made a Deal with Roman not so long ago.''

Now this made Neo's eyes go wide, not so long ago meant he talked to Torchwick without her Help which really was hard to do if true, and she knew All for One wasn't a liar, or at least, not the type of person to Lie for no reason.

''Now It wasn't exactly I but a certain associate, let me tell you how...''

 **The Previous Night, in Ironwoods Personal Airship**

Roman Torchwick, arguably best Criminal from Vale, was currently stuck in a Cell far too little to actually be a normal cell for any Prisoners regardless of what they did. So him actually hearing someone very familiar talk was a surprise, and he recognized that voice.

''Kurogiri?''

''Greetings Torchwick, it seems you haven't been sent to Atlas yet.'' Roman would never admit it but he was so damn happy Kurogiri was here, he certainly didn't act like a criminal but at least people could trust him to actually do what asked.

''So wait, you're here to break me out?'' he sure as hell hoped so, they were partners as a manner of speaking, allies even.

''Yes...and no.''

''What?''

''We will free you but before that, we do need to make a deal, one that doesn't involve _her_.'' and now Torchwick got it, they were here to get him out but only on a single condition, but if what Kurogiri said is true, he might not even have to wonder about it.

''So? Cut to the chase, what is that deal?''

''In exchange for you helping us, more or less permanently, you will be freed and also have...''

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum, around 7 p.m.**

Time passes fast and so did the battles, there were only the 1v1 battles left and that fight was something Bakugo wanted to see from the Front Seats.

Yang VS Mercury

A Brawler against a Kicker in the literal sense...well without counting all the Weapons and Semblances but those were just little details Bakugo right now didn't care.

What he did was how Blondie was going to fight, because Bakugo found that she got angry faster than he thought, and if she kept that going, even he could tell that this wouldn't end well one day...

Maybe he should have a talk with her?

Regardless, the entirety of Team SMBI was there watching the Match, Deku being the usual nerd he was about Quirks, now Semblances, was writing in his Notebook, even if everyone could tell he was having a hard time doing so. Icyhot was simply looking at the match even if they all knew he wanted to feel ready if he ever had to face someone like that, who knew when. Four Eyes actually seemed to be paying close attention to Mercury's fighting style, likely wanted to better his own style as well which actually is what Deku is currently writing in his Notebook which looks like a fucking mess.

Team RWBY and JNPR were also present, cheering for Yang who actually just landed the finishing blow, again with her Semblance.

Heck Mercury got closer to congratulate her which Bakugo found surprising but not really unwelcomed to him.

That was of course until Yang turned around and attacked Mercury's leg, who was without Aura, so that attack had to hurt far more than usual since Blondie's punches or attacks in general hurt like hell.

''The fuck?!'' Bakugo cried out loud, not believing it, surprises could be heard from everywhere as Team SMBI, JNPR and RWB couldn't believe Yang just attacked someone who was just going to congratulate her.

Security quickly took over and tried to ease the tension, which didn't work well, but at least nothing major happened.

''With what Yang did, they're going to be disqualified,'' Todoroki said in a manner of factly tone, there was absolutely no way she would get away with what she just did.

''But Yang would never do that!'' Ruby spoke up, ''It has to be some kind...something he said!'' but she still couldn't believe Yang just attacked Mercury like that.

''That is entirely assuming Mercury said something that could really provoke Yang into making her react as Violently as she did,'' Iida said, his hand on his chin as he kept thinking as to why Yang would even do something like that.

''Whatever she tried to do, she did that _in front_ of a fuck ton of people, I doubt she's going out of this without some kind of consequences,'' Bakugo said as he kept glaring at where Yang previously was, but then he also notices Deku was oddly silent. ''You're not going to say anything Deku?''

This seemed to snap Deku out of whatever he was thinking, and for once it wasn't because of his mumblings, ''I...I'm not sure, we should take her defense because all of us know she wouldn't do that without some kind of reason...and I really do want to be on her side, but we don't even know why she did that so why don't we assume things later once we ask her?''

It seemed Weiss didn't exactly take that well, or at least she either understood something wrong or she wanted to add something but didn't do it in the end as they all more or less agreed.

Sadly, it wasn't until the Next day Team SMBI could even ask Questions.

* * *

 **The Next day, Friday evening**

''Wait Kacchan!'' Izuku practically cried as Bakugo went to the door, Iida was on the way, however.

''Move it Four Eyes!'' Bakugo told him, ready to just shove him out of the way.

''I will not so long you won't calm down Bakugo,'' Iida said as he didn't budge, Todoroki had gone to ask RWBY personally what the hell happened last night.

''I said move it Four Eyes!'' Bakugo repeated, ready to use his Quirk if needed.

''I will not move Bakugo so long you're not calm.'' Iida's tone was much harsher this time because Bakugo really needed to be calm for once.

Bakugo was ready to just blast Iida, but then, he simply closed his eyes as he calmed down, which didn't entirely surprise Iida but he was still skeptical about it.

Just then, a knock came behind from where Iida stood, which Iida opened the door to see who it was, Todoroki came back.

''Ah Todoroki, good to know you're back, so?'' Iida didn't go in much more detail as he was still paying close attention to Bakugo.

''General Ironwood left not so long ago so we can talk to them, but I'm not sure how Yang or Team RWBY, in general, feel as they did get Disqualified.''

''Don't care, but at the very fucking least we gotta ask her why she did that!'' Bakugo was right in that regard.

''Well, then let's go now.'' and hope that Yang won't snap at Bakugo's outburst but Todoroki didn't voice that, surely Yang wouldn't right away snap like that, would she?

How Wrong he was in that deduction.

At first, it all went well, they tried to comfort her and even Bakugo tried to do that, but then Bakugo in his usual angry tone asked what they all wanted to know, why the hell she just attacked Mercury, Yang didn't take that too well since the Disqualification left a pretty sour taste for her, which explained why she took what Bakugo said in his tone far worse than usual.

Izuku and Ruby both tried to make them stop, to ease the already growing tension, it only got worse.

''Oh then please tell me why none of you have ever told us what the hell happened during those 2 Months! Maybe you ran away from a Grimm so terrifying you ran away!'' that actually made everyone Freeze, especially SMBI since that reminded them of pretty bad memories.

''O-Ok Yang, l-l-let's just calm down for a bit and-'' Yang didn't even let Izuku finish.

''Or maybe you could tell us why you're such a prick to begin with? Or maybe why Icyhot or Four Eyes over there both have scarred faces? Or maybe why Greenie has a crippled Arm!'' Yang realized too late what she just said.

She looked around and the sheer confusion or even shock in their eyes told her enough she went out of Line, heck her own teammates were looking wide-eyed at her for actually having said that. That may have come from a fit of anger at the moment and could be understandable but right there Bakugo was giving her the most murderous look he could ever muster, more so than usual as he grabbed her by the Collar.

''Listen here Yang! You have no fucking right to ask us that when we ourselves are also out of the Competition! And don't you ever fucking dare ask us what happened during those 2 months ever again, got that!?'' Bakugo cried it loud and clear as he released her Collar and he just stormed off, kicking the door open which left a dent.

Only Izuku and Iida looked at them once but not in the eyes as they left, Todoroki outright left without even acknowledging them and he closed the door without caring if he put too much or not enough force into it.

As they walked away, Izuku did try to ease the tension and the very much fuming Bakugo, ''Kacchan, Wait!'' but his only response, which wasn't the usual one he gave, made it clear he wanted to be alone.

''Leave me alone Deku.'' and he kept walking away.

''Izuku'','' Midoriya'' Todoroki and Iida said nearly the same time, which made them look at each other quickly, ''You can go back to the Dorm if you want, but I think we all need our time alone,'' Iida said and Izuku wanted to disagree but couldn't, even he couldn't believe Yang just up and said things they wished never to hear again and while it was understandable as to why exactly she snapped like that, it felt really uncalled for.

''Yeah, I'll...I'll stay in the dorm as you suggested...call me if you need me for anything.'' Izuku walked back to their dorm, Iida and Todoroki left in the same direction as Bakugo but quickly split apart. But not before Iida told them where he planned to go if they needed him for whatever reason.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale, same time during Yangs outburst**

Cinder was waiting, as patient as ever for the ''package'' to arrive, the Plan was about to start soon and it needed to arrive now if they wanted everything to work well.

As if on cue, a Portal Formed as Kurogiri formed back from it, ''My apologies Cinder, but the Package is finally there.''

Cinder could only give a cold smirk, ''Then that means Beacon Academy has no chance of succeeding.''

''Yes, but Master suggested we still make sure there are no loose ends,'' Kurogiri said as the portal formed again and grew in size.

''Oh but we will make sure there are none, however, with what we've got, it's unlikely they will succeed.'' and she knew none of the Huntsmen could win with everything they had.

''Point taken, but for now, let me introduce you to our new Nomu's.'' The Portal stopped growing as figures could be seen walking out.

Cinder watched with interest as each of them got out of the Portal, in Total there were only 4, but something caught her attention.

''Why do 3 of them look so Unique?''

''That? Let me explain...''

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, right after Team SMBI split up**

Todoroki walked away, still having a hard time believing Yang would simply lash out on them when they had tried to help, something that always seemed to be enough.

But it wasn't, was it?

Midoriya always seemed to know the words to use when it was needed, but even he didn't seem to know what to say in this kind of situation, honestly, none of them truly knew.

They had befriended them, yes, but outside of that? Nothing, they honestly didn't know much about any of them since they didn't want to make a slip up by accident.

Sure they did play games and even helped each other a few times but that was never going to be enough to actually gain trust if you didn't even know them, much less if you can't even tell them what should be important.

Like what happened during their 2 Month disappearance.

And yet none of them told them anything, simply out of fear, and to be honest, Trauma. The scar on his Face had never truly bothered him ever since he was at U.A. but that seriously felt like a low blow since that still reminded him of the bad parts of his life.

Just as he kept on going, he was so in his thoughts he didn't notice someone was in his way, which he bumped said person.

''Sorry! I didn't see yo-'' but the voice immediately froze, he looked up and saw it was Pyrrha.

''No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention and that happens,'' Todoroki said as he stood up, and then he got a closer look at Pyrrha.

She looked...stressed? Tired even so she might have not slept well if at all.

''Is everything alright?'' Todoroki asks as Pyrrha didn't seem to respond.

Whatever Pyrrha was concentrated on, she snapped out of it, ''Oh um...nothing at all, absolutely nothing...''

''Are you sure?'' Todoroki asked, very skeptical about that being true.

''Yes, absolutely sure, now if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?''

Todoroki nearly flinched at the reminder of Yang pretty much snapping at them, which was clear on his face and really only worried Pyrrha.

''I need some time alone.''

Pyrrha didn't seem to keep pressing for answers as she just walked by, saying a quick goodbye, but Todoroki did notice she looked far too worried about something...

What was wrong?

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum, around 6 p.m. or so**

''Are the last products being filled in the Cargo?'' a man, no, a Faunus said, wearing a white Mask as all the other White Fang members do.

''Yes, we can commence the attack as soon as the order is given.'' a White fang soldier said, simply reporting what he was told.

''Good, you are dismissed.'' and the White Fang soldier left.

Adam Taurus was a well respected Faunus from the White Fang, Powerfull and Cunning.

And yet, he allowed a single person to escape his grasp.

It was nearly time for the plan to be executed, for the chaos to begin and spread, and of course, nearly time to find his beloved and bring her back to where she belongs.

She ran away thinking that it would all go well without any consequences? How wrong was she if she thought so.

Once a member, always a White Fang.

And she would learn soon enough of the consequences of her actions...

If she didn't willingly return?

He would end her were she stood and without hesitation. Duty would surpass love.

Right then another White Fang member came in but this one was by far more special, a Female Faunus that was his new Right-hand man.

''Taurus, I have been informed that something is going on here?'' The Female Faunus said, her name being currently of no Importance, she was only known as Unbroken Chains.

''Yes.''

''If that is true, then when is it?'' she asked, but it seemed like she was skeptical if that was the truth or not, he had however told Kurogiri, that Purple Mist to tell her of the current events.

''Tonight.''

''So that mist guy really was telling the truth after all...'' it seemed like now she believed him fully, good, if she couldn't trust him enough then there truly was a problem in their Ranks, he was about to tell more.

But then he ''felt'' something. No, felt would be the wrong word, ''sensing'' someone seemed more fitting with the Detection capabilities ones Aura had if honed enough.

''It seems we have an unwanted Guest.''

* * *

Bakugo was just walking back to the dorms, after an hour or so outside and it was already night, he had decided he was going to have a serious talk with Yang about their little argument earlier, while it might make things worse, it was far better for Bakugo to just tell her and then assume the consequences once done.

But then, he overheard _them_.

''If that is true, then when is it?''

''Tonight.''

''So that mist guy really was telling the truth after all...''

Bakugo immediately thought about fighting them, but then All for One came in mind after the mention of Kurogiri and quickly thought against it, he didn't wish to fight when All for One could potentially show up and really screw things up even more, but then he had an idea.

He took his Scroll wanting to make a call, but then came to mind of the Jamming they had for 2 months straight so he had to think of something else, maybe this place could also jam his Scroll.

Before he could consider his choice, someone else spoke, ''It seems we have an unwanted Guest.''

Bakugo immediately ran.

* * *

Todoroki was eating a surprisingly delicious Meal from the noddle stand, since here the food was pretty cheap for any Students who actually participated, and he was enjoying it.

After everything that happened today, it felt like he really needed to find a way to calm down and just relax, and going to the Arena Directly didn't seem right for some reason.

Either way, he was looking at the Screen that the Stand had as he finished his Meal and was taking a sip from his Drink which he enjoyed quite a lot.

Of course, the ones fighting were Penny and Pyrrha, 2 of the best fighters each Academy respectively had. But then came to mind his little conversation with Pyrrha he had earlier and how she seemed so distracted by something, so much she didn't notice his presence until they fell both on the ground.

Maybe he should have tried to see if he could help? But then again, that was something Midoriya was more an expert of and he wasn't, but he felt like he should have at least tried.

Those thoughts, however, got sent somewhere deep in his consciousness as what he saw shocked him, to a point that the glass he held fell on the ground, the Owner of said stand didn't even pay attention as he himself was looking at the screen, to shocked as well to mind that a single glass broke.

One Second, everything was normal with that fight, just a battle between friends that couldn't do more than some potential gashes due to the nature of their Semblances.

Then another Second and all hell broke loose.

But in the middle of his confusion and cries, he never heard his scroll ring.

* * *

Iida was in a Caffee, the one Team SMBI frequent quite often while watching the Tournament from there while also mussing about him and Coco. The Entire situation with Yang hadn't entirely bothered him, true, reminding them of the fact All for One is here and pretty much made their life much harder than they ever had imagined or wished it to be was a pretty low blow. But he knew Yang had reacted simply out of Frustration because of her action, Team RWBY got disqualified, which still wasn't really an excuse for straight-up attacking someone after the fight was over.

But he didn't know her side of the Story so he couldn't judge her yet.

But then came to mind his date with Coco, ''What should I do...'' he took a sip of his drink, Orange Juice. He hadn't thought about it, and he didn't regret his decision of actually starting to date Coco, but thinking in the long run, it felt like a mistake.

Not in the sense of the relation in itself, but the fact he might not be there one day...and that scared him, so much more than he ever thought possible.

Iida had never truly thought of ever starting a relationship with any of his Classmates back in U.A. and here, that Night during the Ball, he had finally felt love. Yet now he felt like he shouldn't feel love to someone he might never see again once he leaves.

But a part of him always asked, ' _But will you?_ '

It was doubt, doubting they might never find a way back, doubt that any of them would ever make it, and doubt he would ever truly find how to live and doubt if he ever wanted to go back.

So he looked at the TV that the Caffee had, wanting to avert of thinking about that right now as it wouldn't help himself or any of them.

Oh how he wished he hadn't as cries and gasps of shock could be heard.

In the midst of his shock in the events that transpired on TV, he missed the vibration that came from his scroll.

* * *

Bakugo ran, he needed to be as far away as possible before he attempted to call, so when he thought he was far enough, he began to call the rest.

So he called Icyhot first since he was the only one he had no idea where he went, no response.

He then called Four Eyes and yet no response either. He would need to go later to the Caffee Four Eyes told him he likely would be in.

''Shit! Why won't they answer! Deku better fucking respond!''

He found the Number and was ready to press the call button.

But then, he heard a gasp, multiple ones, so he turned to where the gasp was heard, people were looking at a TV in a Bar with a large window, so he did the same.

He Immediately pressed the call button.

* * *

''...more input is needed for more possibilities,'' Midoriya said as he wrote in his Notebook, it was hard with his Left arm but he felt accustomed enough and it didn't look that bad.

As for why Izuku is even here when he could have gone outside, he wanted his Notes to be properly readable and his writing in the Arena was giving him a hard time so he returned to the dorms to finish it, which was now done, so he left it into a pile of other Notebooks he had, around 20 full of Semblances and detailing everything from current use to potential usage and how to counter them.

But then, his Scroll began to ring, and the call came From Kacchan, ''Deku!''

''Yes, Kacchan?'' he rarely called Deku unless it was really urgent.

''Do you know where the Fuck Icyhot is?!'' for some reason there seemed to be panic in his voice? Which was already a bad sign.

''No, but you did try to call him, right?''

''Of course I tried or I wouldn't have fucking called you!''

Deku nearly winced at the shout that Bakugo did, it really hurt his ears, ''Sorry, Kacchan but I don't know where he is, why are you even calling me?''

''Just...watch the TV and you'll know'' and just with that Kacchan hang up, only confusing Deku more as right there he didn't even sound angry or even shouted, if anything, he sounded worried?

Izuku did just as Bakugo asked and turned the TV on and he immediately was horrified by what happened...

Penny is...she's...Dead...

And then, somehow...something worse happened...

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier, around everywhere in Vale**

The Villains were each walking in different directions, Tomura and Cinder had found an agreement if they wanted to actually get the Maiden's power, they needed most of the strong people over in the City, not Beacon Academy. But they also needed to make sure that they wouldn't regain Vale easily if they failed to retrieve the Fall Maiden's Power, which was highly unlikely to happen, so that was why currently the League of Villains were each placing Explosives in some key locations, each accompanied by Members of the White Fang.

Just as the last explosive was placed, Cinder's speech began, which Shigaraki smirked at, ''And this is the part where it all begins.''

'' _This is not a tragedy._ '' People would always get uneasy, but so came the beginning of something else.

'' _This was not an accident._ '' Panic would always increase and raise tension, so many waiting in the shadows, lurking closer and closer...

'' _This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children. To men who claim to be our guardians but are, in reality. Nothing more than men._ '' And those shadows, already lurking under the watchful eyes of the supposed Guardians.

'' _Our Academy's headmasters wield more power than most armies. And one was audacious enough to control both._ '' The Tower already knew what he needed to do.

'' _They claim to this power in making peace and yet, what do we have here?_ '' The Fool was watching this, silent and calm.

'' _One Nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil._ '' Panic kept rising...

'' _What need would Atlas have for soldier disguised as an innocent little girl._ '' ...and anger rose.

'' _I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference._ '' Yet he kept walking towards his destination, without a hint of hesitation.

'' _And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his Students._ '' And yet it was to be wondered, how didn't he notice?

'' _First a dismemberment, now this?_ '' Perhaps he was too trusting?

'' _Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither._ '' Disgust rose, reminding of someone about what they Originally thought of them.

'' _Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets or the disappearance of one Team?_ '' Or perhaps was it simply a lack of trust?

'' _Or perhaps, this was his message to the Tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces._ '' They were rising.

'' _Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong._ '' They were in the dark.

'' _But I know the existence of peace is fragile._ '' They had power.

'' _And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with Iron Gloves._ '' But more importantly...

'' _As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you, the situation there is...equally undesirable._ '' They knew what was happening

'' _Our Kingdoms are at the brink of War._ '' And out of the Shadows, they came.

'' _Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark._ '' And undetected they were.

'' _So I ask you...when the first shots are fired..._ '' So was how it always went.

'' _Who do you think you can trust?_ '' People would panic, but this wasn't a battle...

This just meant it was time to act.

* * *

 **Well for once, I'm not going to actually give a long Authors Note like I usually do and give details, just warning you guys that I'll likely take far longer to write most of the Chapters now since I do have a side project I want to try and write as well but I'm not even sure if it's going to actually happen. But let's return to what you're all likely here for** **, it's time to start... _The End of the beginning_ as the Next Chapter shall be called because I have quite a lot of idea's to use.**

 **Oh and during Cinders Speech...what isn't written in Italic, try to guess who's saying that.**

 **Oh and one last thing in advance since by the time I post this, it should be the 31st, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! See ya all Next Time!**


End file.
